Orphan Devil
by Jay3000
Summary: One night Naruto was left to die by one devil he loved the most because he didn't have what she wanted but he was saved by his friends who always believe in him. And now with them he will prove to everybody that he is not what they believe.
1. Chapter 1 Love and Hate

**Katase** **: Jay3000-sama doesn't own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people who help him) OR High school DxD (owned by Ichiei Ishibumi and illustrated by Miyama-Zero and all the people who help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything**

* * *

 **Jay3000:** This story was written by Naruhina 123 and I with him writing the whole chapter. I only made some changes to it.

* * *

 **BETA'D BY Iamdemonwolf**

 **Updated 3/4/16**

* * *

people's thoughts

 **Sacred gear talks**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Love and hate**

* * *

At a train-station in Tokyo Japan, a young man of about 15 years old, named Naruto Uzumaki was to get on the train to Kuoh, to start his new life. Naruto is an orphan, he never knew his parents, nor did he have any family members. He has lived in an orphanage, since the death of his parents when he was only two years old. Naruto's parents died in a car crash, so he has had to do whatever he had to, in order to have any happiness.

"Naruto-kun! Wait!" a feminine voice shouted. Naruto turned around to see Mikoto, a woman in her late thirties, with black hair, green eyes and the body of a 25 year old model with large breasts, and gathered with her were a group of children ranging from 5 to 10 years old. They came to tell Naruto their goodbyes and wish him the best of luck in the world. Before Naruto left, Mikoto and the other orphans had a little gift for him.

"Oh, it feels like the years have passed by so quickly, Naruto-kun. We are really going to miss you." Mikoto said as she walked up to him.

"I'm going to miss everyone too, Mikoto-chan." Naruto replied. 'Since people were never interested in adopting me.'

"Before you go, Naruto-kun, here take this with you." Mikoto said, as she handed him a Green Crystal.

"Mikoto-chan, what is it?" A surprise Naruto said.

"It's a special crystal, Naruto-kun." Mikoto stated with a smile on her face." If you get into any trouble or anything bad happens to you…this crystal will protect you. This has been my good luck charm since your mother gave it to me"

Naruto frowned, as he was always told he got his bad luck from his mother, but smiled quickly. He did not care if it was good or bad luck, because he got something that belonged to his mother. Naruto hugged her, "Thank you Mikoto-chan, this is the greatest gift I have ever gotten."

"Promise me you won't get into too much trouble, Naruto-kun. Also, send us a letter or come visit once in a while." Mikoto-chan said with a smile.

"I promise I will be on my best behaviour, and will write or visit whenever I can. Well, I've got to go now, "Naruto waved to them as he moved towards the train. "Goodbye Mikoto-chan and bye everyone." Naruto said, as he entered the train.

"Goodbye, Naruto-kun." Mikoto said.

"Goodbye, Naruto-nii-san! Come and visit us real soon!" The orphans said, as they and Mikoto waved goodbye to Naruto.

Watching the train leave, Mikoto remembers the dying words of her best friend, and Naruto's mother, Kushina, "Mikoto-chan… when my Naru-kun is old enough to be on his own." Kushina takes a green crystal from her pocket and hands it to Mikoto, " Give this to him, our family's treasure." "I did as you asked, Kushina-chan. I did as you asked."

Naruto is now on his own and starting his new life as a man.

 **Now**

Naruto is now sixteen years old with spiky blond hair, slightly tanned skin, and bright ocean blue eyes. He is wearing a white button up long sleeved shirt, a pair of black jeans, and black and red converse shoes.

He moved to Kuoh so that he could start making money and make something of himself. By the time he was sixteen he joined Kuoh Academy, as it had become a co-ed school.

During his time in Kuoh Academy, Naruto had form a great friendship with Murayama and Katase even if they don't really hang out with him much…they were nice to him, unlike Issei and his perverted group. He also became friends with another fellow 2nd year student named Momo Hanakai, the two could often be seen talking and hanging out with one another while at Kuoh Academy. Both Momo and Naruto both confided in one another, they considered themselves best friends.

That was the feeling of love, something he hadn't truly known since his mother and father died. Mikoto could only give him so much love and affection, but it was never like this.

"Look, it's Rias and Akeno!" a girl squealed, causing Naruto to turn around and see the two great ladies and frown.

He had pour out his heart and soul to Rias Gremory in the first year in front of the entire school on Valentine's Day only to be rejected with her saying, "You are not what I am looking for." He was the laughing stock of the school for weeks. If it wasn't for Momo, Murayama, and Katase he may have killed himself.

6 months afterwards he fell in love with the sadistic Akeno and decided to try his luck with her but he decided to ask her out in private. He waited for her to be alone before he approached her with pink roses (they are her favorite) and tried to give them to her, but she rejected him even more swiftly than Rias had saying, "If you can't even get President's attention, then there is no way you will be getting mine." Then she walked away as tears came out of his eyes.

It took Naruto the rest of the year to get over Akeno, but he did. At the start of his new year he saw a girl, she was a first-year student her name being Koneko Toujou. His heart started to beat the moment he saw her, and he decided to ask her out before anyone else got the chance. He ran up to her and asked her out but she ignored him and passed him like he was not there.

Even after all three of them rejected him, he still wanted to be with them and he did not know how until he learn that they were all in a club together. He decided to join the club so he could be near to them and who knows they could fall in love with him but his dream was shut down as he approached them at the club. "This club is for people with special gifts and you are not one of them," Rias told him.

After two months of trying to get into the club he gave up and decided to focus on someone else, his best friend Momo was constantly helping him getting over the three girls that rejected him and telling him that they do not deserved such a sweet guy like him. So he thought that maybe she liked him but unexpected things happened.

Naruto had finally gathered his courage and approached Momo, "Say… Momo-chan," Naruto fidgeted. "I really like you, you know?"

"And I like you, Naruto-san," Momo smiled as she ate her lunch. "You are one of my closest friends."

"But you see… I kind of like you more than a friend." Naruto could hear his heart thundering in his chest. "I was wondering if maybe… you'd like to go out on a date with me?" He looked at her hopefully.

"I'm sorry…" Momo shook her head. "But I don't like you that way"

"Ahaha," Naruto laughed but inwardly his heart shattered for the fourth time "No worries. Yeah I get it." He turned away so she couldn't see his face. "Oh well nothing ventured nothing gained. Is there… someone else?" Momo's blush was a dead giveaway. "Man, what a lucky guy." Naruto stared at the sky. "Well… I guess I should cheer you on right? After all… that's what friends are for."

"Thank you, Naruto-san." Momo smiled softly.

"Let's put all this behind us then." Naruto ran a hand through his hair. "Let's pretend I never asked."

"Are you sure?" Momo asked.

"Yeah." Naruto smirked.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Momo smiled.

Since that day, Naruto and Momo's friendship hadn't the same. They rarely spent any time together after his confession, and he liked it that way because it felt awkward whenever she want to talk about boys with him. He thought about asking out Murayama or Katase but he didn't want to ruin his friendship with them like he did with Momo.

* * *

"Kyahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto heard the screams of some familiar voices as the perverted trio ran past him. "Damn it Issei" he growled. He hates Issei, because he always seem to be peeping on his friends and a few days ago he overheard Rias telling Koneko to observed Issei. "I can't believe Rias is interested in him and not me."

Murayama and Katase came running towards him. "That pervert tried to peep in the Girls changing room," a panting Murayama said, "I am going to kill him one of these days!" Katase was trying to calm her down as she continued to rant.

"Naruto-kun…Please do something?" Katase begged.

"Why? I like when she is like this since she looks cute when she is angry." Naruto said with small smile which seemed to calm her down before her face turned red. Katase giggled at her blushing friend.

"Thank you Naruto-kun you always know how to calm her down" Katase said with a smile on her face.

Naruto gave them fox grinned, "Of course I do, I am your friend after all."

"Hehehheehhe and a very good friend too" Naruto look at both girls. They are the only two girls in the school other than Momo who seems to want to be around him.

* * *

"Sorry, Uzumaki-san, I not interested in you," the red-headed girl said.

"Sorry, you're not my type," the black-haired girl said.

"Stay away from me and my friends you trash," the white-haired girl said.

* * *

Naruto could never understand why they rejected him. But he will never give up on them until they've accepted him.

"Hey look it's Rias-sama and her group, they are looking at us!" Murayama shouted in excitement.

Katase noticed the blond frown when Murayama mentioned Rias and her group, they knew about his attempts and rejections, but sometimes Murayama seems to forget about them when Rias looks at her.

"I've got an idea, how about the three of us hang out?" Katase tried to change the subject "I mean, neither I nor Murayama have really spent that much time with you in a while, right?" Naruto nodded with a raised eyebrow. "It will be a good chance to get reacquainted with each other." Katase said, causing Murayama to look at her with wide eyes, uncertain of why her best friend had just said that.

"Are you sure about that Katase? I mean, I wouldn't want to be a bother or anything" he said as he tried to turn around, but was stopped by a hand on his arm. He saw that Katase was now standing beside him with a frown on her face.

"Naruto… please don't leave. I know that you don't normally socialize with people, but please. You can't be a loner all the time. All three of us need a good break to take our minds off things, so why not spend some time together?" said Katase , shocking Naruto.

"Are you sure about that Katase? I don't want to be any trouble." Naruto once more tried to decline her offer.

"Oh no you don't, Naruto, I insist." said Katase, looking straight into Naruto's blue eyes. Whatever response Naruto might have had, died in his throat as he could see Katase wasn't going to give up until he said yes, so relenting, he nodded his assent.

Katase beamed at this, which made Naruto blush a little at how beautiful she suddenly looked. 'Now, just one more thing to take care of.' she thought.

"Naruto, could you please excuse me and Murayama while we freshen up a bit before we head out?" she said, and Naruto could only nod as Katase lead Murayama out of the bathroom.

"Uzumaki-san what are you doing in front of the female bathroom?" a stern voice asked. Naruto turn around to see a beautiful girl with black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes which were covered by a pair of glasses. She had a curvy body that most girls would want and a lovely set of C cup breasts that are trying to break free of her Kuoh academy girls' uniform.

"Souna-senpai" Naruto shuddered as he looked at the president of the student council "I am waiting on my friends Murayama and Katase"

"I see," Souna said as she looked at him, "ok then, and stay out of trouble." She walked off, but then she stopped and walked back to him. "Let me help you," she fixed his tie and left.

"Man, if I wasn't so scared of her I would have asked her out" Naruto said to himself.

Once out of earshot of Naruto, Souna spoke to herself, "You are too good for Rias and Akeno, Naruto-san," Souna sighs, "I do not know what you see in them to be so adamant about being with them."

 **With Murayama and Katase**

"Katase, what were you thinking, asking him out like that?" Murayama asked in a hushed whisper to Katase. "People will think we are dating him."

Katase glared at her best friend and answered, "What am I thinking?! Murayama, Naruto is orphan like us, and we know how he feels not having many friends." Katase reminded her friend, "He has helped us every time when no one else would. He is our friend, and you know what happened between him and Momo…"

"I'm sorry, I forgot..." Murayama sighed, knowing Katase was right. "Okay… I'm ready."

"Good let's go back." Katase said.

Murayama and Katase walked back into the main hall where Naruto was still standing, looking like he wasn't even sure what to do.

"Naruto." Murayama said, drawing his attention. But when he looked at her with his ocean blue eyes, she suddenly lost her voice. She was looking at him, something that, she now realized, she had never actually done before, and noticed how handsome he truly is.

"Murayama, are you ok? You've got a strange look on your face?" Naruto asked, worry in his voice. At first, he was embarrassed when she was looking at him so intently, but after a while he began to worry that something may be wrong, and went asked her to check.

Murayama, blushing brightly when she realized what she had been thinking, as well as noticing his concern over her which was touching, "I'm fine,Naruto, really I am..." She trailed off.

"We will see you after school Naruto-kun." Both girls said as they walked away and waved at him. "Hey Momo," they said seeing the girl walking towards the group.

"Hey girls" Momo said to them as she walked up to Naruto. "Naruto-kun, let's go, class is about to start." Naruto nodded and they headed for class. The trip was not completely silent, however, as along the way Momo asked, "Naruto-kun, will you help me pick out a dress that will impress-"

"Sorry but I have plans" Naruto said as he walked faster to class, not looking back and leaving Momo looking hurt.

"Naruto-kun, what is going on with us? We used to be so close" Momo said to herself then she remembered when they started to drift, "I was a fool to reject you, but it seems I am already too late..." She had heard their plans and in her jealousy wanted to interrupt them.

 **After School**

The three of them went out into town to find something to do. Not knowing where to go first, Katase asked Naruto where he would like to go. Naruto had suggested that they try the new 'arcade' that had opened up in town.

When they got there, the three of them were amazed to see people playing on the large machines. They spent hours there, playing the games. For each of them, it was the most fun they'd had in such a long time. They wanted to stay there forever but couldn't and as it was starting to get late, and the arcade would be closing soon.

Naruto decided to try one last game before leaving, the crane game. Putting in the money necessary, Naruto set about winning them each a prize. First, he managed to win Katase a stuffed raven doll. For Murayama however, her prize made her look at it in shock. It was a stuffed panda. She subconsciously brought her hand to her stomach. Katase, seeing her reaction gave her a little shove, and noticed that Naruto had a downtrodden expression on his face.

"Sorry… Forgot about the...you know." Naruto said.

Murayama however, quickly snatched the panda from Naruto, and looked at it. "Nah… it's okay, you can take it…since you love pandas" Murayama and Katase smile at him

Murayama and Katase shared a look with each other, before looking at Naruto. Wondering what they were planning, Murayama went onto Naruto's right side and Katase his left, and both leaned up to give Naruto a kiss on both his cheeks. Naruto was stunned at this, and couldn't form any response.

"Today was great Naruto. I enjoyed myself a lot today, and that was just my and Katase's way of thanking you." said Murayama with a smile.

"Yeah, we should do this again really soon. In fact, why not tomorrow?" Katase said with a wink, "And if that goes as well as it did today, maybe you'll get another 'thank you' from the both of us" and with that both of them left, leaving a stunned Naruto there.

After they were gone, Naruto slowly brought his hand up to his face, and gave it a pinch. "Ouch!" he said as his cheek now hurt. "So, it really wasn't a dream then…?" he said to himself. He finally came to accept that it actually happened, he couldn't help but smile. And somewhere, deep down, he began to hope that he would finally be able to find happiness.

"Oh yeah!" yelled Naruto, punching the air in happiness. "So again tomorrow… I can't wait…"

As Naruto left the arcade, he hoped something good would happen tomorrow.

 **Another place**

Hyoudou Issei could not believe his phenomenal change in luck. The day had seemed so bleak after he had barely escaped being beaten to death by the girls of the kendo club.

He was wallowing in his depression, wondering if he would ever get to see a pair of real live breasts when she came along. Yuuma, a beautiful girl with long black hair that fell down to her waist and kind, violet eyes. She wore a short black dress that allowed a tantalizing glimpse of her amazing legs and a light purple jacket on top. She had come to him while he was moping on the bridge and had actually asked him out.

The two of them had just finished their first date, which consequently was also the first date Issei had ever been on.

"Issei-kun."

"Yes, Yuuma-chan?" Issei asked, his heart skipping a beat as she smiled at him. 'Ahhhh, such a beautiful smile.'

"There's something I was hoping you would do for me, to commemorate our first date," Yuuma blush and pressed a finger to her lips. "Will you do that for me?"

Was this it? The moment of truth. Would he finally receive his first kiss?

"W-What is it?"

"Could you please die for me?"

...

...

"Eh?" Issei scratched his cheek, his confusion more than evident. "Uh... could you... repeat that? I don't think I heard you right."

Yuuma's smile became increasingly sinister. As she tilted her head down, shadows seemed to cast harsh angles upon her once angelic face.

"Could you please die for me?"

Without warning, wings burst from Yuuma's back, tearing the fabric of her dress and jacket, leaving two gaping holes in the back. The wings were very large, spanning nearly a meter each in length. They looked like angel wings, except that the feathers were black instead of white.

With a flap of her wings, Yuuma shot into the air and hung several feet above the flabbergasted Issei.

"I had a lot of fun with you these past couple of hours," Yuuma said as she held out her hand. Light seemed to gather and coalesce at her palm, creating what looked like a long spear. "Dating a child like you was a nice break for me, and I'll always treasure this gift you gave me." She held out the small gift he bought her. "That is why I'm going to make this as painless as possible."

She threw the spear at him. Issei, still in shock and trying to understand what was going on, could do nothing more than watch as the spear of light travelled towards him like a bullet.

Fortunately for him, while he was not able to react in time, there was someone else in the area who saw what was happening, and did act in time.

Issei found himself shoved to the ground just before the spear of light could reach him. Instead of shooting through his flesh, the spear was embedded in the ground several feet away where it soon dissipated.

Yuuma looked both shocked and angry. "Who the hell are you!?"

Issei blinked at her words, then looked towards the person who saved him. It was a boy with spiky blond hair, blue eyes.

"Naruto..."

"Are you all right…?"

"Yeah…" Naruto let him stand up on his feet. After having a nice time Murayama and Katase, he saw Issei and a black-haired girl he didn't recognize. He decided he would try to disturb Hyoudou's date, that's why he followed them. However, he never expected he would save the pervert's life. The biggest perverted bastard that had somehow gotten Rias, Akeno, and Koneko interested in him.

"Naruto! Thank goodness man. You saved me." He tried to greet him.

"Thank me later... Now tell me what's going on here?" he asked.

"Ohh…You're Uzumaki Naruto, right? The orphan boy." Yuuma said. She enjoyed seeing the blond glare at her, he always hated when someone called him the orphan boy. "Oh right... you don't have many friends... except those two girls, Murayama and Katase right? What if I killed them for you?"

At first Naruto was shocked, how could this woman threaten his two closest friends, then he was seething, "Leave them out of this!" he growled.

"Hehehehehe. Like you could stop me. A Fallen Angel!" The woman laughed, "You should have stayed out of my business." Another light spear appeared in her hands. She threw it, this time at Naruto.

Too bad for her, Naruto was not Issei. He would not stand there looking stupid while letting her try to kill him. With a level of speed he did not know he could move at, Naruto dodged the attack.

'"Naruto! Let's get out of here!" Issei shouted.

"Are you stupid? There is no outrunning her!" Naruto shouted back 'I should have just gone straight home.'

"Then what do we do?" Issei asked.

"I will distract her so you can run and get some help" Naruto whispered to him as he dashed forward toward Fallen angel.

"Naruto! Don't!" Issei yelled after Naruto, as the blond tried to protect him.

Yuuma just stood there and didn't even move until Naruto's fist met her face. Yuuma was sent tumbling backwards from the surprisingly hard hit.

"I didn't think I would knock her back so far." Naruto blinked he never knew he has much power as the girl hit the ground. The fallen angle sat up and looked at Naruto with a glare, which just caused his grin to widen.

Yuuma snorted. "I'll admit, you're a lot stronger than most humans," she stood up and dusted off her dress, looking almost like nothing had happened save for the large bruise on her face. "That punch actually hurt. However, this is over." She gave the now confused blond a devious smile. "You're already dead."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto. Yuuma didn't say anything, just smiled widely.

"Naruto, your chest." Issei said

Looking down, Naruto found himself staring at the spear of light that had impaled him through the center of his chest with shock. As blood began welling up in his mouth and dribbling down the side, he looked back up at the girl with black wings.

"When did you...?"

"When you punched me," Yuuma grinned. "You were so focused on hitting me, you didn't even notice when I impaled you"

More blood began welling up in his throat. Naruto gurgled as he made to surge forward and continue fighting, but toppled face first to the ground instead. It was a miracle when he managed to at least roll over onto his back.

The sound of footsteps approached him, and the blond got a prime view of Yuuma's panty clad mound as she stepped over him and walked towards the stunned looking Issei.

Before she could get far from him, Naruto's left hand shot out and latched onto her leg.

Yuuma turned around in mild surprise. "Oh, you're still alive, are you? I suppose that's fine." As she turn around and kneel down "I hope you do survive because I never meant to kill you, you just had the bad luck of getting in my way." She lifted his face and kissed him on his cheek, "Don't worry handsome, I won't kill your friends either." As she stood up and continued marching towards Issei.

After hearing her words about not killing his friends. Naruto's vision began to dim, he tried to force his body to move but he could not, the only thing he could do was watch the fallen Angel shoving a light spear through Issei.

As Issei bleed out from the wound as his stomach, a small slip of paper that he had put into his back pocket and forgotten about began to glow crimson.

In a flash of light a red circle appear from the paper. The circle hovered in in the air, before it expanded as a figure came out from circle. Naruto's smile widened as it was none other than Rias Gremory... but how did she get here? Does she had some kind of power? If she does then is there chance he will be saved?

Rias Gremory looked down at the boy whom she had correctly assumed possessed a Sacred Gear, a powerful weapon given to humans by the Biblical God. Now that he was dying, she could properly resurrect him as her pawn.

"Rias-san" A voice interrupted her thoughts and she turned her head towards the source of the voice and was even more surprised at a boy was none of other then Uzumaki Naruto. "Please help-"

"I'm sorry." Naruto blinked, she did not even let him finish "I'm not interest in you to be a part my peerage. So I'm really sorry for what I am about to do," As she turned to Issei, she placed an object on Issei's chest, then another, and another, until she had placed eight of them on the pervert's chest, and finally stepped back from him.

"I command thee, Hyoudou Issei, on my name Rias Gremory, live and enjoy your new life as my Pawn!"

Naruto saw the objects were glowing with green energy that surrounded Issei's body. 'What is she saying? New life? Pawn?'As he saw the wound of Issei disappeared 'She saved him? What is she?'

"PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU!" Naruto yelled with all of his power.

"I'm sorry I can't do that" Rias turned to look at Naruto "I am all out of pieces" And she grabbed Issei and left the place with Magic circle.

Naruto could not believe that is crush could do that to him, she just left him to die. Without so much as a genuine apology or even an apologetic glance back at him. In this moment all of his love, admiration, and respect for her died... just as he was about to. "No! I will not die!" As he tried to gather as much strength as possible to try and crawl to the hospital or until he finds someone to help him.

"Someone help me, I don't want to die." Naruto said as he continued to crawl, draggin a wide pool of his own blood behind him. "Please, anybody?" As he coughed up blood 'I'm not going to make it.' He felt down on his face. 'I am sorry Murayama, Katase, but I won't be able to spend any more time with you girls.' Suddenly a bright light came from his tie, and it was the last thing he saw before the darkness took him.

* * *

"Where is he?" Katase asked as she and Murayama looked around frantically, only to see their friend lying on the paved path, in a pool of his own blood.

"NARUTO!" Both girls shouted and ran towards him. Katase was the first one to reach him and check on him "He's dead" Tears came out of her eyes

"No! Naruto-kun" Murayama felt to her knees and cry "Not Naruto-kun, anybody but him."

"I am going to kill whoever did this!" Katase as she held Naruto's head in her lap and her tears fell on his face.

"They are going to suffer," Murayama said as she looked at Naruto's chest and saw the hole "That wound, it was made from a light spear!"

"Those bastards! First our parent's and now our friend." Katase said with in rage. Murayama knelt down and put her arms around Katase to comfort her.

"Murayama, Katase, I thought I told you to wait for me." The dark blue hair said.

"Sona-kaichou" Both girl's said as they looked at their leader and student council president. Sona Sitri was the best friend of Rias Gremory, and a devil that comes from one of the 72 Pillars, The House of Sitri.

"Sorry Sona-kaichou, but when it comes to Naruto we-" Katase and Murayama both began.

"It's ok, I already know." Sona said as she walked up to them "That's why I gave him your summoning paper"

"So that's why he was able to summon us." Murayama stated in shock.

"To answer your unvoiced question, I slipped it into his tie when I tied it for him at school."

"But why did you give it to him? There is nothing special about Naruto-kun." Murayama reasoned.

"I thought you girls knew me better than that," Sona said as he girls held down their heads in shame "Naruto-kun may not have anything special but he has a heart of gold and a never give up attitude" She took Naruto from Katase "That is what I want in my peerage, and I know you two are attached to him."

"We are sorry Sona-sama" The girl said.

Sona did not want to use any of her regular pieces, but she had an extra one that she was saving for someone special, "I know you do not have a sacred Gear, but that shouldn't matter." Sona said to herself as she took out the Extra peace that was given to her by her elder sister. "You are going to show everyone that you are something special."

She placed the piece on Naruto's chest. " **I command thee, Uzumaki Naruto, on my name Sona Sitri, live and serve in my peerage**!" Sona shouted as she push the piece into Naruto's chest. Few seconds later Sona, Murayama, and Katase watched as his chest began moving, slowly rising and falling with his breath.

Murayama and Katase moved past Sona and tried to touch him. "Wait both of you." Both girls stopped turned to Sona "He still needs to be healed," they both blushed at that, thinking of how Sona would likely heal him. "I would do it myself but I have to talk to Rias about the events of today. So both of you take him to his apartment and heal him as best you can."

"Hai. Sona-kaichou" Murayama and Katase grabbed him and left the place with a magic circle.

After they left the place… Sona look at the surrounding and analyse it. "Hm the whole over his chest mean he was attacked by an angel, either On High or Fallen." Then a smile appeared "You are a fool Rias, you could have had someone with far more potential than that pervert, but you would not even give him the time of day. But I will, and I'll make sure he has the proper time and attention he needs to grow." With her thoughts voiced, she left the park in a flash of light.

 **Naruto's Mind space**

'What kind of place is this?' Naruto thought as he looked around him. The area he was in had an orange mist blocking his sight.

 **"Hello there**." A booming voice said.

The sudden and unexpected sound made Naruto start in fright, before he looked around to see where the voice had come from, "Who is there?"

 **"The look on your face was absolutely priceless. I haven't seen a look like that on anyone's face for... a very long time. Hahaha, that was good."** Naruto turned around to see a massive cage that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

The entity behind the cage was huge about 50-60 meters tall. " **Undoubtedly, you're wondering just where you are, who I am, and why are you here?"** Before Naruto could respond the entity continued. " **Well . . . the answer to the first two is rather simple. We are in your mind, and I am . . . the great Kyuubi no Yoko**!"

"Kyuubi no Yoko?" A confused Naruto asked, he had never heard of such a creature.

The Kyuubi nodded, as Naruto tried to say something, but the Kyuubi continued. " **And as to exactly why you're here . . . well you're my host who will gain all my power, Uzumaki Naruto."**

"Your Power... " Naruto shuddered, he couldn't believe this was happening to him, "Wait, why me?"

" **The crystal. I was sealed in the crystal that you wore around your neck** ," the giant fox said " **And when it broke I went into your body**."

"You still haven't answered my question, why me?" Naruto asked again.

" **Hahahahhahahaha, because I need a body to survive since mine was destroyed long ago** ," the fox said with a grin on his face, " **Let's just say you got lucky."**

"But I am dead," Naruto said as the fox started to laugh, "Why are you laughing?!"

 **"You are not dead, you remember those two friends of yours?"** Naruto nodded his head **"Well, they and their master resurrected you as a devil."**

"A what?!" Naruto shouted in shock, "Then that means Murayama and Katase are devils?!"

" **Yep and their master with a girl with dark blue heir glasses saved you** " Kyuubi said.

"You mean Souna" Naruto said as the fox nodded his head.

 **"Forget about that for now and let me really introduce myself, I'm the Kyuubi no Yoko, the strongest Yokai who faced and defeated the Satan Lucifer in my prime**." The giant fox roared as the place shake " **And I will be making you into something far more powerful than I ever was, not to mention get you all the attention you want, especially from the ladies"**

 **"But be warned, the training will be hard and dangerous,** " the Kyuubi continued speaking while Naruto just stood there.

He couldn't believe this was happening to him, the most unlucky person in the world, and he had the fallen Angel to thank for killing him. He had to thank her for making him the holder of the Kyuubi no Yoko.

" **Hey kid... are you there**?" the Kyuubi asked.

Naruto came out from his thoughts. "Forgive Kyuubi-sama... I-"

" **It's fine. I understand you're still thinking about how your life has changed, and will continue to do so."** The blond couldn't help just nodded. " **Well it's time you go so we'll talk more about the training later."**

"Thank you Kyuubi-sama," Naruto said with a smile on his face.

 **"Stop with the Kyuubi-sama, my name is Kuruma** ," Kurama said, Naruto nodded his head.

"Okay… Kurama and is there a way to contact you?" Naruto asked.

" **Just think that you are talking to me and think what you want to say. I'm in your mind now, after all."** Kurama replied. Naruto smiled as he vanished from the area.

 **The real world**

Naruto opened his eyes looking around to see that he was in his apartment "Ow my head. What happened?" as he tried to get up only to feel the weight on his body "What the hell?" A blush spread across his face as he saw the naked bodies of his two friends Murayama and Katase laying on top of him. This is first time he had seen the naked body of any girl, he had seen Mikoto naked by accident when he walked in on her in the bathroom, but she was a woman not a girl, Murayama had slim hips, with C cup breasts and Katase was a lot curvier than her friend but the same C cup breasts.

" **Well kid, this is only a sample of what your new life will be like** ," Kurama said with pervert laugh.

Naruto couldn't helped but agreed "Thank you Murayama, Katase, you both really are my best friends and two of the most beautiful girls in Kuoh." then a frown appeared on his face. "Rias, you're going to regret leaving me there to die." Naruto quietly trying to not disturb his friends.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Introductions

**Murayama** **:** **Jay3000-sama doesn't own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people who help him) OR High school DxD (owned by Ichiei Ishibumi and illustrated by Miyama-Zero and all the people who help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything**

* * *

 **Jay3000:** **Wow I never expected to get 100 reviews for the first chapter, I hope I get 100 more for the second one. And again** **this story was written by Naruhina 123 and I with him writing the whole chapter. I only made some changes to it so PM him with the ideas not me. check OUT MY NEW justice League STORY**

* * *

 _people's thoughts_

 **Sacred gear talks**

* * *

 **BETA'D BY IAMDEMONWOLF**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Introductions**

In school

Momo walked into the classroom and sat at her usual seat beside Naruto, who had Katase on his left and Murayama sitting in front of him. "Naruto-kun, why were you running around in your boxers and who were those two shadows in your apartment?." The white haired devil asked her best friend. Naruto, Murayama and Katase glanced at each other.

"W-Well you se-ee" Naruto began to blush while Murayama and Katase giggled about the morning incident.

 **Flashback**

Naruto Apartment ….

Murayama rolled over and stretched out as the rays of sunshine abruptly woke her up from her slumber. "Good Morning" She muttered as she slightly opened her eyes. She sat up and sleepily stared at the bed for a while before letting out a yawn and stretching out.

"Eh?" Murayama froze in her stretching position as she remembered that she was not at her apartment. Murayama shyly looked over to Naruto and she let out a sigh of relief when she noticed that he was still asleep and he was not dead. Murayama remember that she and Katase have to heal him.

"Thank goodness you're alive. We don't want to lose you." Murayama said and stated to blush as the sheet fell off Naruto revealing his body that seems to be chiselled out of stone _'Damn boxers'_ She wished she could see more.

"D _amn he is so hot- No! No! No! Bad Murayama, don't think about your friend like that_ …" She hissed at herself as she looked away "I'd better wake up Katase, we have to visit _Kaichou_."

Murayama supported herself on her hands and bend over to Katase, momentarily lifting one hand up to brush a few locks out of Katase's face. Katase slightly moved her head and the locks that Murayama brushed away fell back in her face as Katase snuggled closer to Naruto, if that was even possible. Murayama smirked at Katase and then ruffled Naruto's hair gently with her hand. He slightly groaned which made her giggled a bit before dropping back down beside him and scoot closer towards him. She yawned sleepily, closed her eyes and fell asleep again.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, finding Murayama's face an inch away from his.

 **"Good morning, Naruto. I bet it was the best sleep of your life"** The fox said as Naruto looked around **"What with two beautiful, NAKED, vixens at your sides."**

Naruto blushed at the word 'vixen' he knew what it meant. _"Good morning, Kuruma. Please don't refer my friends like that. They are not mine, nor will they ever be mine. I do not want to ruin my friendship with them like I did with Momo."_

 ** _"_** **Yeah, yeah. A human's life is complicated…"** The massive beast sigh.

Naruto tried to sit up and get ready to get out of bed, but he found himself being held down tightly by the two girls, " **You can't escape from the grip of loveeeeeeeeeeee,"** The Kyuubi rolled his tongue as Naruto growled. **"Hahahahah I couldn't help it.**

"Well then I'll just lay here until they wake up" Naruto said as he looked at their naked body "Man, I feel like a king." As his eyes glance down their bodies.

After silently looking at the ladies for a few moments, Naruto stomach growled, _'Damn I'm hungry'_ Naruto knew that waking Katase wasn't a good idea, she gets very angry when someone wakes her up.

Naruto let out a sigh as his stomach growled louder, "I guess I have no choice huh..." He looked at Murayama's sleeping face for a moment and then softly whispered, "Murayama...Wake up..." She was his only option, she wasn't like Katase.

When Murayama didn't even do as much as move, Naruto slightly shook his head, " _I guess it's no use...But you know Murayama's face looks extremely cute while she's sleeping..."_

 ** _"Cute vixen…."_**

 _"Yeah and her lips look...so...nice...Ah! What am I thinking! I can't just k-kiss Murayama "_ Naruto gave Murayama's face another look, _"Aaaah! No! No way! She'd definitely kill me!"_

 ** _"The other vixen named Katase, she is also beautiful and has a body to die f…"_**

Naruto blushed _"Shut up ero-Kuruma! Don't talk about her like tha-"_ Naruto was interrupted.

 **"Oh? Look who's talking. It's your thoughts I'm giving voice to, not mine. Hahahahahahah."** Naruto tried to ignore his comment but it was true. His friends were beautiful, but not as beautiful Rias or Akeno.

 _"What the hell am I thinking about Rias and Akeno when I am with two naked girls"_ Naruto laid back on the bed and tried to sleep.

 **Few Minutes later**

"Good morning, Naruto-kun!" Naruto's eyes shot wide open as he felt the cheeks and breasts of two certain girls press against him.

"Good morning..." Naruto said and yawned as his eyes open.

"My, aren't we energetic in the morning." Murayama teased as she saw the tent in his boxers "Wow!" Was the only think she could say.

"That's my line, you know." Naruto replied not realizing why she was saying that.

"Is that for us?" Katase pointed to the tent.

"Shit" Naruto quickly covered himself "It is you girls' fault for being naked!"

Katase and Murayama blinked for a moment before Naruto's words reach their brain. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" They shouted as they covered themselves as Naruto laughed.

"It's not funny Naruto-kun" Katase shouted as she glared at him. " _Damn Naruto-kun, Adonis would be jealous of your body and that cock I'll…no Katase …bad Katase don't think about your friend like that"_ Katase began to look away but suddenly she saw her friend also staring at him. " _Oh god aw! She having the same thoughts"_

"I did not know our bodies would make you that hard" Katase whispered into Naruto's ear, sending a shiver down his spine, "So why don't Murayama and I drag you out of bed so the three of us can have a nice loooong bath together and take care of your problem"

Suddenly Naruto felt Murayama's hot breathe on his ears "Just take your time with us we are virgins after all" Naruto's eyes shot wide open as he himself shot up as well.

"Well look at the time!" Katase and Murayama giggled and pushed him back down then, Murayama giving him a sweet smile, "Good, that was for earlier" as Naruto blushed.

"Now let's get down to business, what happen last night Naruto-kun?" Katase asked with a serious look on her face.

"And no lies, we will know." Murayama mimicking Katase.

"… Last night when I going home I saw Issei and the new girl, Yuuma, walking through the park. I decided to follow them to ruin the date, but before I could do anything Yuuma tried to kill Issei …"

"Let me guess, you saved the pervert, didn't you?" Murayama said with a sigh "You should have let him die.

"Murayama!" Katase yelled at her friend "He maybe a pervert but he does not deserve to die like that!"

"You're right, I'm sorry." Murayama replied as they smile at Naruto.

"Itai!" Katase smacked the back of his head.

"That was a pretty stupid thing to do!" As tears came out of her eyes.

"I am sorry" Naruto said as he wiped away her tears.

"It's ok, just don't do it again" Katase said as Naruto nodded his head "Continue"

"I don't know how she knew me but Yuuma did, she knew I was an orphan and that I did not have many friends expect you girls. She threaten to kill you and I lost it" Both girls gasped as he clench his fist. "I came up with a plan to distract her so I tried to punch her and succeed but in the end I was impaled by the lighting spear in my chest. She walked up to Issei and did the same thing to him"

"Ohh. Naruto…" Both girls couldn't helped them self and hugged him… not noticing that sheet had fallen off and their breasts was pressing against his chest.

"I woke up to see Rias reviving him so I asked her to do the same thing to me but she refuse and grabbed Issei and left"

"That bitch!" The girls growled as they hugged him tighter, He was glad that his friends cared about him, and he loved it. Naruto was enjoying their warm hugs and breasts against his him until Kyuubi voice was heard

" **Damn it, Naruto, I am so jealous of you and the worst part is that I can't feel their breasts pressing against your chest…"** Naruto suddenly started blush madly at the Kyuubi statement. His friends breasts really are nice and… _'WH..WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!'_ Naruto slowly and little by little, broke hug.

"Our offer still stands about that shower" Katase said as she felt something poking her stomach.

"Do you want both of us to do it at the same time?" Murayama said seductively.

"Well it almost time for breakfast" Naruto stuttered as he stared into Katase's deep teal eyes

"It seems Naruto-kun is not interesting in us because we don't have a womanly body like Aki-Sensei, Hasegawa-sensei, Rias and Akeno" Katase said with fake tears in her eyes

"No!" Naruto protested, "Definitely not!"

"Nope, not one bit..." Murayama said and snuggled up against Naruto, rubbing her breasts over his back, causing Naruto to blush madly.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING, YOU TWO ARE AS BEAUTIFUL AS RIAS, AKENO OR ANYBODY ELSE!" Naruto covered his mouth with his hands realizing that he had said it all out loud.

"Y-you really meant it?" Katase asked he gulped as he looked at Murayama and Katase blushing face.

"No one has ever told us we were as beautiful as Rias and Akeno" Murayama shuttered.

Naruto gulped at girls. "Oh shit, I did I just confess to another friend again" Naruto sighed their friendship will be like his and Momo now.

"Aw Naruto…You're really thinking about us like that…" Murayama and Katase covered their face trying to hide their blushes "You really are our friend". Naruto couldn't helped but stare at them with a dumbfounded look on his face.

Katase quickly grabbed his left and Murayama grabbed his right "As a reward we're going to please you" Naruto Gulped and jumped out of his bed

"I just remembered I had to do something!" Katase and Murayama laid their eyes upon Naruto…who had a tent in his boxers right now.

"I'll be right back!" Naruto stated and rushed out of his apartment.

"So he was lying after all" Katase said as she blinked at the front door, through which Naruto just left.

"No he wasn't, he just a little scared because he never had any girl come on to him like this" Murayama replied.

"I'm a little scared too but I'm little bit hurt he left us alone." She frown.

"Hmmm, yeah." Murayama nodded as she slight sat up, "This is first time someone told us that we are as beautiful as Rias and Akeno"

"Yeah it is…" Katase said but again she blinked "Did Naruto just run out of here in nothing but his boxers?"

"Yeah, he did."

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto was running like a maniac through the still mostly empty streets of Kyoto.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah! What was _that_ just now! Things like _this_ and stuff like _that_ don't ever happen to me!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs as he run as fast as possible.

" **What the hell man, you were so in there and you ran away!"** The Kyuubi roared.

"What do you mean I was so in there?" the confuse blond asked.

" **You're really clueless aren't you? The girls were teasing you and you fell for it."** Naruto blinked.

"They were?" Naruto asked.

" **Yes because you made them all emotional after telling them how beautiful they are."** The beast said as Naruto stop running. " **Then you screwed it up when you left them there, they must be thinking that what you said before was a lie"**

"Oh shit I am so stupid" He realize what he had done. "I will never do anything stupid like that again"

" **Then why are you** **running down the road wearing nothing but your boxers?"** Kuruma mocked with a smile on his face.

"Huh." Naruto looked down and saw that he was indeed only wearing a pair of boxer "UWAHHHHHHHH" Naruto ran as fast as he could back towards his house and hoped that no one he knew would see him. Sadly, and unknown to Naruto, his hope was dashed.

* * *

"Huh?" Momo yawned as she stepped out of her bed and onto the cold floor, a shiver running down her spine, "What was that noise?" She walked towards her bedroom window and as she peered outside, she saw Naruto run past her house, "Eh! Naruto!" Momo followed him with her eyes until he left her human eyesight, "Was he...naked?" A blush crawled onto her face and she quickly backed away from her window "Oh wow, I didn't know he was that fit..." She activated her devil powers so she could keep track of him until he entered his apartment.

* * *

"Who the hell is in his apartment?" as her eye caught two shadows that looked rather feminine through his bedroom window.

Meanwhile, Naruto had reached his apartment and was panting heavily as he entered his living room, "I'm back..."

"Welcome back, Naruto." Katase and Murayama now they wearing their school uniform.

"I'm sorry" Both girls blinked "I just left you like that… I promise I will never do that again."

Both girls smiled and hugged him "Yeah we know that…it was just the first time someone told us we are as beautiful as the great ladies." He hugged them backed.

"Naruto-kun Sona-kaicho will want to meet you after to school to explain your role" Katase said.

Naruto nodded as a magic circle appeared under them but Naruto stopped them. "Wait after the meeting…Can we hang out again like yesterday?"

The girls smiled happily "Sure Naruto, just the three of us" Murayama said.

"We promised after all, remember?." Katase said as both girls vanished.

" **Now will you admit it… you're totally head-over-heels for them."**

 **"** Yeah... I do, but I can't risk ruining our friendship. They are too important to me"

 **Flashbacked end…..**

"I don't know what you are talking about and how did you see into my room from your house unless you were following me" Naruto said as Momo blushed and started to stuttered. While two girls giggling Katase whispered something into Naruto's ear which made him blush and Murayama did the same thing.

 _'Did something happened between them? Wait a minute those hair style they looked just like the shadows hair style.'_ The gears in Momo's head began to spin _'They were in Naruto's house? But why? I was his friend first and I have never been in his room.'_

She looked at Naruto and the girls laughing and talking to each other _'Why aren't we doing that anymore?'_ A small frown came over Momo's face, which was immediately noticed by Murayama. _'That use to be us, what happen?'_ Then it hit her, their friendship began to deteriorate right after Naruto's confession.

 **After class in the Cafeteria**

As Naruto and the girls stepped inside the Cafeteria and a frown appeared on his face as he saw Koneko sitting at their usual table eating her sweets "That bitch how dare she take our seats."

"Calm down Naruto-kun, we can always find another table." Katase said as she saw an empty seat.

"Fine." Naruto calm down.

" **Naruto I understand you're angry about Rias and her friends….But remember you're not strong enough to take on that Koneko girl, much less Rias"** Naruto eyes widened at his statement. **"So don't do anything stupid to get on their bad side until you increase your combat ability."**

 _'Okay Kurama, I get it …and thank you for supporting me…'_

 **"Yes,but I'm not the only one, you're vixen also supporting you"**

Naruto blinked looking at his close friend's worried face. "Don't worry Murayama-chan, Katase-chan, I'm alright." Both Girls nodded as they walked towards the empty seat.

Naruto took a deep breath calm down himself as they walked passed Koneko to get to their seats when he saw one of her sweets on the ground still in its wrapper.

He decided to tell her "Koneko-san"

"Sorry, but I'm not going to date you." Koneko said. She felt his presence without looking at him. Murayama and Katase were angry at her because they knew what Naruto was going to tell her.

 **"Hahahahah I wasn't going to ask you out bitch,"** Naruto said which got everybody's attention in the room even Momo who had just enter, **"I was just going to tell you that your sweets fell on the floor,"** as an embarrassed Koneko face turn red as the students started to laughed. _'Thanks for the help, Kuruma.'_

 **"Don't mention it kid"**

Murayama and Katase could helped but smile at his close friend as they grabbed his hands and pulled him towards the seats

"What the hell?" Momo was as shocked as Koneko she never expect Naruto to ever say such a thing to Koneko.

"You know what, I can't stay here any longer," Naruto got up, "I need some time to myself," as the girls sit back down.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto sighed heavily as he laid down on the roof staring at the sky. This was what he usually do when he got upset or wanted to get away from everybody.

 _'Yeah this is the best place. Damn Koneko, had to ruin my day. That bitch, I don't think I would have said that to her yesterday.'_ Naruto thought with a great smile.

 **"I don't want to disturb your precious time. But have you thought about if Rias finds out…"**

 _'Well if she did then I am sure Sona-kaichou would protect me for the time being'_ Naruto informed Kurama, as he stare at the sky when he felt a presence approaching and turned around.

"Momo," Naruto nodded at the girl. "How did you know I was here?"

"You seem to forget that I am the one who first brought you to this place." Momo smiled at her friend. "When I saw what happen in the lunch room, I knew you would be here."

"I see." Naruto said as his stomach growled which made him blush and Momo giggle.

"That's the other reason I followed you. I realized that you didn't get to eat anything so here. I had extra." Momo pulled a bento from behind her back.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked in surprise. "Thank you, Momo." He opened it and Naruto tried a bit. "Wow… this tastes good."

"You think so?" Momo looked hopeful.

"Yeah, this is pretty good." Naruto smiled at her. "You'll make someone a great bride one day."

"Ah…" Momo blushed, "Hehehe I'm glad…"

Naruto seen her blushed, _'I miss talking to Momo.'_

 **"Then give her another chance."** Kurama said to his student.

 _'I will but only as long as she doesn't try to talk about boys with me.'_ Naruto replied _"_ You know…Momo." Momo came out from her thoughts and looks at her friend." Whenever you blush, you look cute… with your nice behaviour and great cooking…I'm sure that lucky guy would be the best husband for you."

Momo blushing madly at the words cute and great… "Sorry I have to go." She stood up and ran away.

"Weird," Naruto remarked as the Kyuubi laugh as Naruto finished off the bento.

 **ORC Clubroom**

Rias and Sona has playing chess while they discuss the previous night incident. "It looks like you finally got Issei Hyoudou." Sona make her move.

Rias wasn't looking at her just focusing on her moves "Yeah, I put my 8 pieces to resurrect him."

"I can't believe you when after the pervert, what did you see into him other than then Sacred Gear?" Sona said moving her next piece.

Rias sighed at her question " _Truly_ speaking I don't know. I just want to person who possess powerful Sacred Gear that could help me when the time came. Why are you asking me this again, we talked about this before?" Sona nodded as Rias made her move.

"Ara...Ara… You asking lot of question about Issei-san, Sona-dono." Akeno said with her regular smile… "Are you interested in him?"

Sona did even answer the stupid question that Akeno asked as she makes her next moved. "I am already interested another person who is suitable for my team"

"Oh you got another member and here I thought you pieces were finished" Rias asked as she made her move.

"My extra pieces." Sona replied which shocked Rias and Akeno.

"What do you mean extra peace…?" Rias asked after her next moved.

"Yeah my sister gave me extra 3 piece, two knight and one mutated piece" Sona said looking at Rias…"First two pieces I gave to Murayama and Katase after they defeated my other knights in a normal spar"

"Really, then your knight are weak" Akeno asked as Sona glared at her.

"It was their teamwork which beat my knights…" Sona replied with a smile on her face as she made another move.

"So they possess some kind of sacred gear" Rias asked as Sona nodded "Okay, so what are their sacred gear?"

"That is for me to know, Rias" Sona replied as Rias glared at her.

"So who is the person you used that extra last piece on?" Akeno asked changing the subject.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Rias was surprised that the blond was alive since she had left him to die "Hahahahah you can have him, because he wouldn't have been any use to me"

"What would you waste a piece on him when he does not possess any form of power?" Rias asked.

"Ara...Ara that Naruto kid…I have seen him when he arrived and I could barely feel any form of magic energy…" Akeno said in a thinking pose.

Sona and Tsubaki surprised they didn't felt his devil power " _Did he learn how to hide magic power but how?"_

"That shows how weak he is" Rias said as Sona glared at her.

"You must be thinking of Issei instead of Naruto-kun" Sona growled.

"Naruto-kun" Tsubaki said to herself "When did they get so close?"

"How dare you, my Issei could beat Naruto with or without a Sacred Gear!" Rias said when an idea came to her mind "How about little spar between Naruto and Issei?"

Sona came from her thoughts. "What? "

"I said how about little spar between Issei and Naruto." Rias said with a smile on her face "We can find out who wasted their piece."

"I don't think it's a good idea" Sona replied as she made her move.

"Are you scared my Issei would destroy your Naruto with his pinkie finger" Rias said with a smirk on her face.

"I doubt that would happen" Sona said as she looked at her friend "I meant that we should at least help them to unlock their devil powers first"

"It's your funeral, because Issei would be unstoppable when he unlock his Sacred Gear" Rias replied as she made a move "Fine….how about we make it interesting? If Issei wins the match then Naruto Uzumaki will stop asking Akeno, Koneko and I on dates"

Akeno's smile widened and clap his hands "Wow… Buchou that is a great idea… I'm sure Issei would win."

"You're quite confident in your pawn Akeno." Tsubaki stated adjusting her glasses.

"Of course."

Sona sighed, she felt it would be better for Naruto to stay away from them and find someone new. "What if Issei should lose?"

"Then….Naruto will go out with Koneko if he agrees…" Rias was confidence that she will win the bet because Issei possesses a Sacred Gear which makes him more powerful than normal low class devil.

"I will inform Naruto about this, and if he accepts then we have a deal." A smile appeared on her face. "And this is check-mate," Sona made her last moved and got up, "better luck next time."

"Damn it, she always wins." Rias cursed her rival. "But only when it comes to chess not a fight."

"Are you sure about this Buchou?" Rias looked at her queen.

"Don't worry…Akeno." Rias got up adjusted her clothes "I have faith in Issei…and about Naruto." She smirked "He may possess some power but not a sacred gear, and that gives us a huge advantage and if by some miracle he wins then Koneko would again rejected him like always…"

Akeno smirked "Yes buchou, you're right."

With Naruto

On his way back to class he walked by the nurse's office where he was suddenly dragged in by the school nurse. Aki is a rather tall young woman with bright blue hair and light brown eyes. She has a slender, curvy figure and giant breasts.

Aki's primary and common attire consists of her wearing a large white lab coat which she keeps open, since she is a school nurse of the academy. Under the lab coat she wears pink strapless top which is openly laced down the middle revealing a lot of her cleavage, along with a very short brown skirt.

"Why thank you for stopping by." Nurse Aki released the blonde.

"Err... You're welcome?" Naruto blinked as the busty nurse took out a tape measure. "So why I am here and where is Hasegawa-sensei?" Aki frown at him, Hasegawa was her partner in medical department "And here I thought you liked me better" With a pout on her face.

 _'What the hell is going on here? She was never like this before'_ Naruto thought to himself before speaking, "I was just asking."

"Well she is on her lunch break" The blue heir nurse said.

" _I wish she was here because she always seem to keep Aki-sensei in check who also seem to be watching me" Naruto said_

 **"Oh yeah, and both of the nurses' breasts are really big."**

 _'Oh would you shut up!'_

"According to my records we still don't have your physical results," Aki smiled. "Now take your shirt off."

"Err...," Naruto blinked came out from his thought, "Hey wait a minute, I actually attended the last physical! You and Hasegawa-sensei both gave me the physical."

" ** _You idiot take the chance and tear up that ass"_**

 _'What? Are you crazy she is older than me and she only being this nice because of her job?'_

"Oh did I?" Aki tapped her head, "Silly me."

"Yeah..." Naruto tilted his head. "Is there anything else?"

"Well…oh yeah have you been sexually active?"

"Oh SHIT..." Naruto felt his cheeks heat up. "What kind of question is that?"

"A virgin, I see. Well I can personally instruct you in a few ways." Aki winked at him.

"What?!" Naruto staggered backwards. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"You're so innocent," Aki smiled. "Well, it is my job to educate you about such matters.

"We already learned about that in sex Ed," Naruto reasoned, his mind still trying to figure out what was going on. "I bet Rias is setting me up for what I did to Koneko."

"Ah, but have you tried putting one on yourself?" Aki said as she licked her lips, causing blood to come out of Naruto's nose.

"Well then," Aki smiled as she pulled a condom from her waist pocket, "Let me show you..." She purred as she walked towards the blonde and put the condom in her mouth.

"What the hell is going on in here?" As a stunning woman with a voluptuous figure with big breasts. She has hip-length, dark brown hair, red glasses and a 'beauty mark' under her left eye. She is wearing a green sweater with a white lab coat over it, a short skirt and long, brown tights.

"Hasegawa-sensei!" Naruto shouted as he ran behind her "Aki-sensei is acting weird!" Hasegawa glared at Aki.

"Don't worry about her Naruto-kun," Hasegawa said with a smile on her face, "Just get to class."

"Come and see me later Naruto-kun," Aki blew a kiss at him as Naruto ran out of the room. "What the hell Argh!" Hasegawa held on to her head in pain. "We were told not to approach him!"

Aki frowned, "It's different we were told not to interact with him if he was still wearing the necklace and now he isn't. "

"What do you mean?" Hasegawa asked.

"He's not wearing i~t" Aki said as a huge smile appeared on Hasegawa's face.

"That means we can finally tell him," Hasegawa said with a blush "I wonder how he will react."

 **With Naruto**

Naruto smiled as he finally arrived at his last class for the day "I hope that Murayama and Katase saved me a seat" He enters the classroom to see the nightmare of all boys at Kuoh Academy, Kiba Yuuto being surrounded by the girls they like.

"Damn it," Naruto growled as he saw Murayama and Katase fighting over the seat beside Kiba who was sitting there reading his book ignoring them.

 **"You don't like him, do you?"** Kurama asked.

"Nobody likes that bastard except the girls." Naruto said as he walked toward them, "Hey girls, what are you doing".

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Katase sneered at him. "Can't talk now Naruto-kun, we are discussing a serious topic"

"Yeah. Naruto so please don't interfere." Murayama said as they fight over the seat beside Kiba. 

Naruto frowned at them "This is the reason why we hate him, he seems to have a power over the girls that makes them ignore their boyfriends and friends."

 **"I used to have that power too."** Kurama replied.

"I don't even want to know." Naruto said as he went around the two girls and took the seat they were fighting over and sat beside Kiba. If Kiba knew he was there then no one knew because he paid Naruto no mind and continued to read his books.

"Hey Kiba, may I borrow your notes from the last class?" Naruto asked but Kiba ignored him. "Hey Kiba, Erza-sensei, came into the classroom naked." but he still did not get any response.

"What is in the book that you find so fascinating, you don't even look up to see a naked Ezra-sensei?" Naruto asked the boy next to him jokingly. Kiba grunted in response and not respond to him.

"Hey Naruto, would you get up and give me that seat beside Kiba-kun!" Murayama pleaded at her close friend.

"No Naruto-kun, give it to me" Katase countered as they started fighting again.

"Damn bastard" Naruto growled as he looked at Kiba who ignored him "What is wrong with you? You have every girl in the school fighting over you and you ignored them!" Making everyone stare at them.

"Not every girl," Yuuto said, imagining the beautiful girl with long dark hair, Tsubaki.

"I finally figured it out, you are HOMOSEXUAL!" Naruto shouted out.

"I'M WHAT?" Kiba shouted, standing up. The class instantly grew silent. All eyes were on Kiba including Momo, Murayama and Katase.

"No! Not my Yuuto-kun!" A girl screamed as she jumped through the window.

"You must be or you wouldn't be ignoring the girls throwing panties in your face." Naruto replied when suddenly Kiba grabbed him by his shirt.

"How dare you call me HOMOSEXUAL?" Kiba shouted as he lifted Naruto off the ground.

"Then why did I hear that you held Issei's hands when you brought him to the ORC clubroom before lunch" Naruto said as they heard whispers.

"Yeah I heard that too..."

"No wonder he never looked at me, especially when I wore that slutty swim suit during swimming class"

"Yes I have a chance with Kiba-kun!" A boy shouted.

"Screw you! I'm straight!" Kiba yelled, glaring at the boy.

"I-Is it true, Kiba-kun?" Katase asked fearfully.

"Are you really… like that?" Murayama said next.

"Don't listen to this friendless bastard!" Yuuto protested desperately but suddenly he felt two killer intent coming from the Murayama and Katase grabbed on to Kiba. "Let me go or else."

"Morning class!" Ezra-sensei smiled as she stepped into the classroom. "Um, Kiba, why are you holding Naruto-kun like that?"

"N-Nothing, Sensei." Kiba replied, quickly regaining his composure and let Naruto go before he return to his seat. "Nothing at all…"

 **"Damn it Naruto, didn't I tell you to not do anything to get on Rias bad side"** Kurama roared **"But it was funny to see the look in that bastard eyes when you called him gay Hahahahah"**

"Alright class, let's begin!" Erza-sensei ordered, fixing the class with a stern gaze as the girls who was crying after finding out why Kiba ignored them "Could everyone please take their seats?"

"Naruto…I want…" Murayama called him but she unable to finish the sentence when Naruto gave the girls small glare and went to the seat far away from them. Murayama and Katase were wondering why he was suddenly reacting like this.

" _Seriously…You're that kind of dumb?"_ The sacred gear of Murayama spoke the her.

 _"What do you mean?"_ She asked

 _"Nope I'm not telling you, so figure it out yourself."_ The sacred gear said to the confused Murayama.

 _"Poor guy, I understand his pain…"_ The sacred gear of Katase said.

 _"What do you mean by that..? He is totally fine." She replied as she looked at him "He just needed to get away from Kiba-kun"_

 _"You are wrong and if you weren't so busy drooling over Kiba then you would have figured out what was wrong…"_ Katase was confused as to what her sacred gear was saying,

" _Did I do something wrong?"_ Murayama and Katase thought at the same time.

 **After school**

"Murayama-san, Katase-san …where are we going?" Naruto asked still mad at them so he dropped the chan off their names

"Don't worry Naruto-kun…You've got a meeting with Sona- Kaichou …remember" Katase said as she realize that Naruto did not add chan to their names but did not know why. The trio headed toward president's office.

Sona has detected three familiar presence. "Good Afternoon…Murayama, Katase and especially you Naruto-kun" Sona said as she smile at Naruto.

"Good Afternoon…" Trio said. Sona gave her queen signal as Tsubaki closed the door and channel her magic into the room.

"Now Naruto Uzumaki I don't know the if girls told you already but we are devils" Sona said as Murayama, Katase, Tsubaki and Sona all sprouted black bat wings from their back. "It seems you have already know that" as Naruto nodded his head.

"You can do that too." Sona said.

At that Naruto turned his head slightly as black wings sprout from his back. The blond narrowed his eyes and focused on them, getting them to flap a nit before some more focus made them retract.

"Now, I am going to tell you all you need to know to be a devil" Sona explained devil powers and how to use them. "Naruto-kun, I need to talk to you in private," as Tsubaki and the others left the room.

"Naruto I want you to tell me about what happen last night and I mean everything" Sona said as she pulled out a piece of green crystal. "This was a part of your necklace"

 **"Don't tell her everything."** Kurama warned.

"I would like you to keep this to yourself for the time being." Sona nodded her head.

A short edited explanation later.

"That bitch, she never told me that she left you to die" Sona growled in anger. "And a powerful sacred gear is inside of you"

"Yep" Naruto replied.

"And it is the reason why Rias and Akeno could barely sense your power" Sona said to Naruto 'It has been suppressing your power"

"Yeah" Naruto replied as Sona walked up to him and hugged him which shocked Naruto. 'What is this for?"

"Because I want to" Sona said as Naruto blushed "Now, I met with Rias earlier."

"I accept expect the option about if I win" Naruto said as he looked at her. "We will come up with something better"

"So Sona-ch- er, sorry, Kaichou. What piece am I?" Naruto asked.

"You can call me Sona-chan when we are alone and you have the …."

 **Moments later**

Sona was standing in front of Tsubaki, Naruto and the other "Uzumaki Naruto, Murayama and Katase you will be on a special team"

"Kaichou, Sorry I am late" a familiar voice said as she entered the room

."Momo! What are you doing here?" Naruto was shocked to see his best friend

"Naruto-kun what are you doing here?" Momo shouted

"I am a devil too!" Naruto said.

"What."

"Momo." She glance at her master. "I'll explained…" Sona explained everything to her. Momo eyes widened and she was horrified at the whole story…She couldn't helped herself as she ran toward Naruto and gave him bone crushing hugged as she cried on his chest..

"Ohh Naruto thank goodness you're alive." Naruto smiled as he rubbed the white hair girl's hair trying to comfort her "Hey don't worry Momo… I'm alright, see?" He gave a sheepish grin.

Momo smile at him as he alright _'Damn that fallen angel, I'll kill her for trying to kill my best friend.'_ She though as she hugged him tightly and enjoy his warm.

"Okay that's enough, if you two want a room then get a room." Sona said. While both of them blush and separated quickly as Murayama and Katase as they glared at Momo.

"Sona- Kaichou it's not like that…" Momo tried to protest.

"Yeah Sona- Kaichou." Naruto said. "She is my best friend and nothing else." Momo was a little hurt at Naruto words while Murayama and Katase relief that there was nothing happened between them.

"But Sona- Kaichou …Thank you for giving him another life" She bowed.

"No need to thank me, because at it seems Naruto is more special than we thought" Sona has smile at her new peerage member Naruto Uzumaki. She would do anything to make him happy.

A magic circle formed beside Sona, and an unknown women appeared. She is an extremely beautiful young woman with glossy blonde hair that covers one side of her face which is in tied in a bun, she has forest green eyes and has a very large bust. She is wearing a black dress with frills and white quillings which resemble an elegant gothic lolita fashion.

"Sona-sama, it's time for your meeting with your sister" The yellow hair maid said. She look around to see the new girls and boy. "Are you discussing something important, Sona-sama?"

"Yes but we are finish now so I'm ready." Sona said. She got up and glared at Naruto who was looking at the newcomer "Naruto! Stop staring at my maid" Sona warned him "It's really rude."

Naruto blushed and rubbed his head… "Sorry, I couldn't help it…she is so beautiful, just as all the girls in the ro-."Naruto covered his mouth. He directly complemented all his friends and the maid.

Hilda just looked at him with an emotionless expression "Thank you, Naruto-san" She wasn't blushing like Sona and the others because Hilda got lots of compliments and request for dates from hotter guys than Naruto. Which she constantly rejected. She is not interest any kind of man who compliment her beauty and not her power or brains

 **"Naruto, did you feel that"** Naruto nodded his head, **"I was way stronger than that and you will too."**

"Don't worry about Hilda, Naruto-kun, no one gets a reaction out of her except Grayfia" Sona said as a smile appeared on Hilda's face.

"Please don't speak that bitch's name in my presence Sona-sama" Hilda said with a smile that scared Sona.

 **"Naruto, we need to start your training now"** Kuruma said as Naruto put up his hand.

"May I leave Sona-kaichou?" Naruto asked suddenly which made Hilda looked at him, whenever she appeared all the boys, especially Saji, would want to get close to her immediately.

 _'He must be hiding something.'_

"Naruto, Momo, Murayama, and Katase, you may leave, but come here tomorrow at 7." Sona nodded. "Don't be late, you have training…and Momo if you want you may come along."

"Thank you Kaichou" Momo smiled as Murayama and Katase frowned.

"Good bye…Sona- Kaichou, Tsubaki-san and Hilda-san" Her peerage said.

"Let's go Hilda." Sona said. She looked at her maid. "Hilda…Hilda"

Hilda stare at Naruto who was leaving. _'He is definitely hiding something.'_

Hilda came out from her thoughts looking at her master's sister "Let's go" Hilda nodded.

"Uhh… Sona-sama what was that boy's name again?" Hilda asked.

"That's Naruto Uzumaki, the newest member of the student council, and one of the extra pieces my sister gave me" .Hilda nodded.

 _'Naruto Uzumaki huh?'_

 **Back to Naruto and his friends.**

"Naruto! Wait!" The girls shouted as they chased after him.

"Sorry but I am busy" Naruto growled as he walked faster.

"But we were supposed to hang out with us after school" Murayama shouted as they caught up to him and blocked off his path.

"Sorry I can't but I am sure Kiba would" Naruto said as she walked passed them.

"What are you talking about?" Katase shouted as she grabbed onto him.

"If you don't know then this conversation is over" Naruto pulled his hand away from Katase.

"What is he talking about?" Murayama said.

"I think I know," Momo said as the girls looked at her "You remember when Naruto came into the class earlier?" as they nodded their heads. "He tried to talk to you but you completely ignored him for Kiba."

"We did not" They both shouted.

"Think about it." Momo said and they began to remember.

"Oh shit we did" Murayama shouted as they ran after him.

"Naruto-kun, we are so sorry!" Katase shouted as both girls tackled him to the ground.

"We will never do it again!" Murayama shouted with tears in her eyes.

"Fine but just don't do it again" Naruto said with a smile on her face. "Oh, hey Momo, what are you doing here"

"Well I was wondering if we could hang out?" a blushing Momo asked.

"I don't k-"

"I promise I won't talk about Saji-kun" Momo said with a pleading look.

"Ok then you can join us" Naruto said with a smile on his face "We can all hang out together" Murayama and Katase glared at him.

"I would love that" Momo replied as they begin to walk down the street.

 **"Naruto…"**

 _'Oh Kuruma…what is it?'_ Naruto asked Kurama a little harsher than needed for interrupting his ass watching time, the girls were walking in front of him and he could not take his eyes off their asses.

 **"That Koneko girl is following you."** Which made Naruto growl loudly.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Katase asked.

"It seems that Koneko is following us" Naruto replied shocking the others because they did not sense her.

"Are you sure?" Momo asked.

"Yes I am" Naruto replied then a smile appeared on Katase face.

"Naruto-kun, do you plan to ask Koneko out again?" Katase asked

"What kind question is that I already told you that I am over that bitch" Naruto said catching on to what Katase was doing "I don't know what I was thinking, she looks like a 8 year old for God's sake-ouch!" Naruto gripped his head in pain as he spoke the word 'God'. Being a devil really did have a few drawbacks.

"Gross" The Girls replied unions. Naruto couldn't helped but laughed when he sense KI from behind the bushes.

"I think our job here is done" Naruto said as they ran off "Let's go to that arcade again"

 **Later at Naruto's Apartment…..**

 **"Naruto…You're apartment is big enough for 3 people rights…"**

 _'Yeah, it can, but why do you ask?'_ Naruto wonder. He got it at a cheap rate since people don't want to live in this place because it is too old.

 **"Nothing just asking…By the way let's start the training…."**

 **"** Yeah I can't wait to kick that pervert's ass and embarrass his bitch of a master." Naruto clenched his fists.

" **You are not ready to fight her just yet, but the pervert won't know what hit him, now come into your mind scape."** Naruto nodded.

To be continued…


	3. IMPORTANT

Sorry for not updating but I haven't felt like writing anything since my mother has been in the hospital since last month after a botch surgery that could have taken her way from me, so I decided to put my stories on hold until she is out of the hospital which hopefully is this month.

Stories on hold

 **Naruto Slayer of the Dead**

 **Justice League Darkness falls**

 **Captain Kwame**

 **The Living Force**

 **Freezing Shinobi A Mere Boy**

 **Avatar the Last Cock Bender (Legend of Korra version)**

 **FairyTail's Akatsuki**

 **Kyuubi Gundam**

 **The Golden Lion**

 **Naruto the Strongest Shield (Saikyō no Tate)**

 **Legendary Bloodline 2 the Power of a God**

Orphan's Devil is not on the list because I am not the one who write it, I am more like the editor and publisher. The only reason why Darkness fall was updated was because I wrote it before my mother was in the hospital.

Jay3000 out


	4. Chapter 3 Training and new girls

**Sona:** **Jay3000-sama doesn't own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people who help him) OR High school DxD (owned by Ichiei Ishibumi and illustrated by Miyama-Zero and all the people who help him or BLEACH (owned by Tite Kubo and all the people that help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.**

 **Jay3000:** **I am back and my mother is out of the hospital and back home, she is a little bit weak but she is getting stronger as they days go by. I would like to thank you all for your continued support and patience as I battle with focusing on my stories and real life. Your reviews, favorites and follows really inspire me to keep my story going...anyway enough rambling.** **And once again** **this story was written by Naruhina 123 and I with him writing the whole chapter. I only made some changes to it so PM him with the ideas not me.**

* * *

 **Not Beta'ed**

* * *

 **Thank you sections**

 **Without these reviews I don't think I would have come back so quickly**

 **ShredX01**

 **Dam... Hope you and your mother are still good... Till then hope to see updates.**

 **Guest chapter 3 . Apr 9**

 **Hey take all the time you need man, I hope your mother gets well soon.**

 **Guest chapter 3 . Apr 9**

 **It's all good dude. Family first.**

 **NecrorexSparda Juubi-No-Kishin**

 **Dude may your mother come out fine unlike other asswips family (if there good ) is important so take your time**

 **NikHighlander**

 **improvements to his mother**

 **Facebreaker17**

 **it's all good man I hope your mom gets better and I can't wait for you to get back to writing**

 **Guest chapter 3 . Apr 9**

 **i hope the best for your mother**

 **Maitre-Loup**

 **I hope for your mother to make a full recovery.**

 **smarcelsmail**

 **Hope you mother get well soon**

 **KeyofSolomon.M.E**

 **sad to see the others on hold but happy Orphan devil isn't, I hope your mother gets well soon and you get over what was sure to have been a traumatic experience.**

 **Guest chapter 3 . Apr 9**

 **Hope you're mother gets well soon, my best wishes to her**

 **Challenger**

 **I hope that your mother makes it through and comes back better than ever.**

 **Xethesis chapter 3 . Apr 9**

 **Dude I totally understand, and you postponing your stories just show you have your priorities straight. While I hope you update soon, make sure to endure and hang in there and hopefully your mother will get better soon.**

 **IamDemonWolf chapter 3 . Apr 9**

 **Hope your mother gets better soon, botched surgery is never pretty. Best wishes**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Training and new girls**

 **In Mindscape**

Naruto is standing in front of Kuruma to start his training. " **Okay Naruto before you acquire my powers, you need to build up you're physical and mental strength."**

 **"** Yatta….Now I am going to train and show that bitch Rias!" He pump his fists into air.

Kuruma stared at the blonde and smirked _"_ This child reminds me so much of you Kushina."

 _"_ Kuruma…hey Kuruma…" Kuruma blinked and came out from his thought as he turned to look at Naruto. "What were you thinking about? And when do I start to learn how to use your powers?"

" **Take it easy kid controlling my power is not easy, it like controlling a women in bed which you can do if Murayama and Katase let you take them both at the same time"** Kyuubi grinned in a perverted way. Naruto gave him a death glared. "As I was saying **you need to focus on you strength and stamina, physically and mentally."** Naruto nodded. " **Okay let's start the training."**

 **"** Which training first?"

"The mental one." Kuruma said as Naruto nodded his head. **"I will download ten year worth of fighting knowledge that will help improve the style that Mikoto taught you** , **after that you will learn how to sense and suppress power levels and how to control my Yokai."**

"Is that all?"

 **"No, when you we are finish you will have to practise them in the real world?"** Kuruma informed him. " **It which you will start today."**

Naruto stared at him until he burst out…"ARE YOU INSANE…."

 **"Listen kid I may behave like a pervert but when it comes to training I become serious. Do you want to build up stamina through training? If you directly using my power then you instantly die."**

"I see and I won't be able to protect my friends." Naruto sat a meditative position. Suddenly the walls and big cave around them were melt, revealing a large forest, nice blue sky, and big green grass, it looked like a healthy environment.

" **Very good, I'm impressed with your creative skills."** The blonde grinned at him. " **Okay let's start."**

 **"** Wait Kuruma, how do you know Yokai?" Naruto asked.

 **"I wasn't always a Sacred Gear."**

 **7 hours later**

He finished all mental, sensing and Yokai control training which impressed Kuruma. _" **Well done Naruto. You did it."**_

Naruto heavily panted and grinned at his sensei. "Thank you…Kuruma-sensei." Naruto took a deep breath. "Kuruma, there one thing I want to asked you."

" **Sure what is it?"**

 **"** Will you be mad if I use your power without your permission?" Kuruma raised his eyebrow but Naruto continued. "I mean if I want to show off or in a life and death situation."

" **You're my host and you can use my power whether I allow it or not."** Kuruma said as Naruto wait for him to continue **. "It's my job to teach you how to use it."**

 **"** I asked you because I like to think that we are friends and I would not want to force you to give me your power." Naruto replied as he looked at his sensei. "It's your power not mine anyway."

Kuruma smiled at his host." **I'm really glad you considered me as a friend and don't know why but I trust you to using my power very well. So don't break my trust."**

 **"** I won't Kuruma." A happy Naruto replied.

" **It's time for you to wake up.** " A perverted grinned appeared in Kuruma face that make Naruto sweat. " **So how about I give you an awesome dream**?"

"No I don't want on-"

" **Sorry but I already done it!** " A bright white flash appeared in his eyes, Naruto looked around and found himself in the nurse's office.

"Naruto-kun..." Aki said seductively as she took off her jacket reveal her sexy adult body.

"Y-yeah?" Naruto gulped. _"_ What the hell? Why am I in the school's nurse's office?"

"I want you Naruto-kun." Aki said as she dropped her lab coat and then playfully took her pants off.

"Wha-what are you saying!" Naruto blushed madly as Aki bend towards him.

"Please, Naruto-kun..." Aki's blue hair fell partly in front of her face as she stared at him with lust in her eyes, without another second she embrace Naruto.

"Hasegawa-sensei! Help m-"

"Take me!" She replied with passion as she kissed his lips. Naruto's eyes widened at first but he returned to kiss her.

Naruto broke the kiss as he let his hands caressed her sides earning a soft moan from Aki. His hands travelled up until reaching their destination her breasts. Naruto playfully fondle them earning a couple of moans from the nurse.

Aki continued to moan as Naruto shut her up with a passionate kiss letting their tongues have a passionate duel. The horny blondes' right hand finally went touching Aki's crotch and he could feel the wetness coming from behind the fabric of her panties. His left hand was still playing with her left breast while at the same time he was teasing her erected nipple through the fabric of her top.

"Naruto-kun…oooh ahhh….oh dear Kami….ooohhh!" Aki grabbed his pants his crotch she could feel the huge erection through the fabric of his blue trousers.

Naruto smiled making the blue hair nurse look at him gazing into her beautiful eyes filled with lust, passion and sexual hunger for him.

"Aki-chan….." He kissed her neck as he continued to play with her breast and his right hand started rubbing her crotch.

"Ooohhh ahhhhh yes …ahhh ooohh!"

 **Real world Saturday (dream end)**

AH!" Naruto shot up from his bed.

" **Oh my god Naruto I never thought you had such a perverted thoughts about her."** Naruto blushing madly.

"Shut up ero Kuruma!" Naruto yelled while Kuruma laughing madly at his host desire.

Naruto look his alarm clock it was only 5.30 A.M. " _Damn it Kuruma, You wake up me too soon_ _and today is Saturday!"_

 ** _"_** **No I did not you physical training begins now!"** Kuruma laughed **. "Unless you want that dream again."**

"Fine I am up." Naruto yelled.

"Good, now you should go into the forest across from the park" Kuruma informed him.

 **Sunday evening (The forest)**

"Damn it I can't feel my legs." Naruto said, he had been training for more than 24 hours straight, only stopping to eat and drink plus he had training with Tsubaki in the nights. "Shit I never knew I had to do so much."

 **"But it will be worth it when you kick Issei's ass and show that bitch that you are indeed special."** Kuruma said as a smile appeared on Naruto's face **. "I think you should take a break now because you have training with that busty Queen in an hour."**

"Agh." Naruto moan out in pain as he got up and tried to make his way out of the forest.

" **By the way do you remember the news about the third year students who when missing last week?"**

Naruto raised his eyebrow at sudden school topic…"Yeah I heard they were found on Friday at their house without any memory of what happen to them." Naruto wondered why his sensei would bring that up. "Kaichou-chan told me, she said it wasn't devil related so it wasn't our business so why the suddenly interest in them."

" **You've have a class project with senior students tomorrow right"** Naruto nodded. " **I want you to try and keep an eye on Murayama and Katase."** Naruto raised his eyebrow and confused " **I don't trust some of the third year students."**

"But why?"

" **In the Cafeteria I sensed some unfamiliar magic and they're not devil."** Naruto surprised. " **It was coming from a table pack with third years who were the ones who went missing but I could not detect who it was coming from."**

"How do you know they are after the girls?" Naruto asked.

" **I sense that same power following you and the girls for a while now**." Kyuubi inform him. " **So either they are after you or the girls."**

"Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto shouted.

 **"I did not want you to do something stupi** d." Kyuubi told him.

"So why now?"

" **You have grown mentally and emotionally since the training, you know your strength and weakness.** " Kyuubi said to him. **"You will not do something foolish when you sense their power level."**

"I see." Naruto said.

" **I don't know who they are after so be careful too."** Kyuubi warned him.

 **"** Thanks for the warning." Naruto said when he saw an unconscious figure on the ground. He ran over to see who it was when he saw that it was a woman. She looked like a witch that would be seen in a fairy tale. She is wearing a hooded bluish-purple robe that hid most of her body. "Thank goodness she is alive." He checked her pulse.

Kyuubi stared at the women closely through Naruto's eyes. " **I can sense magic from her, she must be…"**

"Kuruma, I'll take her to the Hospital" Naruto said.

"No she has magic so take her to your house. ** _"_** Without thinking Naruto grabbed her bridal style and run with her.

 **2.50 minutes later Naruto apartment**

The blonde devil appeared in his home and he put the unconscious women on the bed and ran into his bathroom to get the first aid kit to treat her wounds. After finishing up he went to the kitchen to prepare some food for himself and to call Tsubaki to tell her he could not come to training tonight.

"I wonder what happen to her."

" **Dunno, when she wake up asked her."**

 **Few minutes later**

The unconscious women' opened her eyes blearily, she found herself staring at a plain white ceiling, she is in someone else apartment rather than the forest. The women name is Caster, she had just killed her pervious master, he had no drive for combat, but still dreamed of victory while waiting for the other Masters to kill each other. She quickly gave up on him within a few days while planning to sever her connection to him. She made him use his Command Spells on meaningless things, so that he would have no control over her. She acted as an obedient Servant and filled the man's conceit in order to make him believe that she would still be faithful without them, and upon using his third Command Spell, she killed him with Rule Breaker because she did not like the fact that the contract still existed. And then she barely escape from the lancer who came after her to kill her. She blinked several times as her mind began the proper process of waking up.

Caster use some of her power to heal her wounds. "Where am I?" All the room contained was a bed, a nightstand, a dresser, a closet and a desk with a chair in front of it. Even then, only the desk had anything on it. _"_ If I want to survive I need a master but this time I will chose one who will understand me as a magician not a witch."

"Good night!" The blond teen greeted her cheerfully as he walked over to the bed, carrying a tray in his hands. "How are you feeling?"

"Good night," Caster graced Naruto with a smile of her own. It was an almost unconscious gesture in response to the blonde's own cheerful grin. It seemed his brightness was infectious. "A lot better now."

Naruto set the tray down next to her. It was only then that caster realized the tray was holding what looked like a full course dinner, a cheap one but still a full course dinner.

"Sorry if this isn't what you normally eat," Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly, the grin on his face widening so much that it forced his eyes to squint. Combined with the way his whisker marks stretched. "I would have made you a more traditional Japanese dinner, but I'm not very good at cooking and I don't have enough money."

Caster could not help but smile. This Naruto seemed like such a nice young man, and so helpful too! He would be a great mater for her master.

"Its fine," She told him gently as she grabbed the fork that had come with the food. "Thank you very much for making this for me. You did save me, right?" Naruto nodded.

 _"_ Thank you for saving me kid but for my survival I need take a mana from you and let you die _."_ The caster gave him sad smile "Thank you for helping me can you gave me a hand…"

"My hand…why…"

"Because I used magic/"

"I wonder what she is up to."

Caster grabbed his hands before he could reply and murmur somethings. Naruto eyes widened when he seen her hands were glowing blue and started to take out the mana from his hands.

" **Don't it's not hurting you."** The Kyuubi stopped him from moving his hands. She started to absorb his mana into her body.

She was fully recovered in a minute, Caster opened her eyes and shocked to see the boy alive looking at her with sparked in his eyes. "WOW THIS IS COOL CAN YOU TEACH ME PLEASE"

The caster eyes widened while Naruto can't see her whole face since she covered herself. How the hell is this boy could still be alive after all I take out so much of his mana _."_ The caster blinked.

 _"_ What is your name boy?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. And what about your?"

"Well you can call me Caster."

"That's a weird name."

"So is Fish cake."

"Well played"

"Naruto, she is a mage." The Kyuubi informed him.

"Are you a magician?" The caster was about to kill this boy if he ever called her a witch just like everyone else/"Are you truly Mage?"

"Huhh…Mage…" This is first time in someone called her mage and not a witch.

"Can you tell me why you refer to me as mage when other call me a witch?"

"Because witch usually have green skin, pointy nose, hideous boils yellow teeth and ugly. You my friend are beautiful." The caster could helped but felt the warned inside. "No one has ever make me feel this way before, it looks like I finally found my new master, now to find out if he has a drive for combat."

"Well…Naruto I want to thank you for saving me and treating my wounds, if you want me just say my name, okay." Before Naruto could say anything Caster whole body turned into small little butterfly and disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Naruto said when a magic circle appeared and an angry Sona came out of the circle.

"Why aren't you at the training grounds?" Sona glared at him.

"Well you see…ouch!" Sona grabbed him by his ear.

"For being late I going to make sure you can't walk properly tomorrow!" Sona roared as she dragged him into the circle.

" **Kinky little vixen, I like her!"**

"Shut up you bastard!"

 **The Next Day**

"Ah!" Naruto moaned out in pain as he got off the bed. "Damn you Sona- Kaichou!" Sona had took over Tsubaki's place and decided to train him personally, she worked him into the ground. She would even give him 100 lashes for every mistake he made.

" **Kukukukuku!"** Kuruma laughed at his host.

"Damn it Kuruma! Why haven't you heal me as yet?" Naruto shouted from his bed.

 **"You didn't ask me too."** Kuruma replied as Naruto sweat dropped.

"Fine, Kuruma-sensei could you heal me?" Naruto asked.

" **Ok**." Kuruma replied as he healed Naruto. " **By the way you are late for school!"**

"Damn it Kaichou-chan is going to kill me if I am late!" Naruto jumped out of the bed and ran into the shower then he got dress before grabbing two slice of breads and ran out his apartment. He started eating one right away and put the other in his pocket.

Naruto was running as fast as he could, using only his human speed when he saw three cats, one black cat and two white cat crossing the road. "Aw they are so cute, I am sure the girls would like them."

Suddenly a truck came out of nowhere, it seem the driver lost control of the truck and was heading for the cats. "No!" Naruto dashed forward with his full speed.

The three cat was so shock that they just stood there waiting for their lives to be over. "Don't worry I got you." The three cat opened their eyes and was surprised, they were on the other side of the road.

"Meow!" The cats said and started licking his hands.

"You're welcome." He put them down. "I will see you around."

"Meow!" The cats cried.

"I wonder if they are hungry." Naruto asked himself. "I don't have much but here." He took out the bread out of his pocket and gave it to them.

The cat quickly attacked the bread and was finished in seconds "Meow!" The black cat launched himself at him and lick his face..."Ahh you're welcome hahahaha."

*Bell*

"I am so dead." He heard the school bell rings. "I wish I could stay and play but I can't." He puts down the cat. "See you around!" Naruto turned and ran. The cats tried to follow him but he used his devil speed to move at tremendous speed.

" **Naruto controlled you're speed otherwise other people will get suspicious!"**

"I rather they found out than I getting any more lashes from Kaichou-chan!" Naruto replied as he turn the corner.

"I am sure she will understand when you tell her." The Kyuubi said when he sense somebody. " **By the way that Koneko girl is following you now."**

"Ignored her I have to get into the school before Sona sees me." Naruto replied as he took a right followed by a left then when straight until he was at the school gate. "Yes she's not her-" He crashed into someone.

"AH! What happen?" Naruto asked as he tries to get up and touch something soft. "What are these things they are soft and round?" He started massaging them.

"That would be my breasts Naruto-kun." A familiar voice said.

"Oh shit!" He had recognize the voice, it was the same person's voice that he was trying to avoid.

"You are not only late you are a pervert too!" Sona glared at him.

"It was an accident, I never wanted to feel them." Naruto shuttered.

"So my breast aren't good enough for you." Sona said in a sweet voice which scared Naruto even more.

"I didn't meaning like that and your breast feel good…I-I mean…"

"Hhehehehehe I was messing around Naruto-kun, I know it was an accident." Sona said with a smile.

"Wow you have a beautiful laugh you should do it more." Naruto said which made her blush. She was always serious when he see her so it was refreshing to hear her laugh.

"Thank you, now would you get off of me." Sona said as Naruto quickly jumped off her.

"I am sorry Kaichou-chan." Naruto helped her up. "I better get to class hahahaha."

"Yes you better." Sona said as he walked pass her. "And Naruto-kun you will get getting 10 lashes for ever second that you were late."

"WHAT?"

"Have a nice day hehehehehe." Sona laughed as she walked pass a frozen Naruto.

 **"I love this kinky girl, KUKUKUKUKKUKUKU!"** The Kyuubi laughed.

"Shut up Sensei!" Naruto shouted as he ran into the building to meet up with the girls.

 **One of the top of the building**

Caster was on the building watching Naruto during class, she had enough mana to create invisible shield to protect herself from being sense by anybody. She was a little bit jealous of her master have so many female friends in his life then she saw another girl follow him with a blush on her face.

Caster applied magic to her ears so she could heard them. "Naruto, I can't believe you have master some of your devil power already," Her eyes surprised but what she had heard

"Naruto-kun is a devil?" Caster said as she continued to listen to them.

"Katase is right Naruto and you're strength really improved. It's really shown during the training with Kaichou." Murayama said.

"I never knew that Kaichou was so strong." Both girls agreed with his words.

"Yeah and such a slave driver." Naruto replied as the girl giggled. "It was particular my fault because I told Tsubaki I could not be at training."

"Why not?" Katase asked.

"You see I was training in the forest when a saw beautiful magician laying in the path" That cause Caster to blushed as they growled

"Let me guess you helped her don't you." Katase growled crushing the pencil in her hands. "What if she had attacked you like when you save the perv?" Caster was wondering about this previous incident as she continue to observe her new master.

 **Next Class**

Naruto and the girls was waiting for their teacher to arrive when Kiba appeared as all the girls started to drool. "Hey girls what do you seen in Kiba?"

"Well he is charming, handsome, dashing, plus I heard he has a …" Murayama said. " **Don't finish that sentence baka, you're making things worst"** Murayama blinked and look at his friend. Naruto cursed himself he doesn't have any of that. "But he is not a good friend like you."

"Great that will make me feel better." Naruto gave her a fake smile.

"Plus you are very supporting, helpful, caring, understanding and have never give up attitude."

" **You never cheered up someone before haven't you?"** The voice mocked her.

"I think that's enough Murayama." Katase said cutting her friend off by changing the subject. "Don't forget after class we've are supposed to meet and choose a senor student to help us with our class project."

"Yeah I almost forgot." Naruto said as Murayama nodded. Katase notice the something strange on his right hand.

"Naruto is that a tattoo on your right hand?" Katase asked.

"What Tattoo, I don't have a Tatto-"Naruto blinked he notice a red colour symbol on his hand. "I don't know how it got there."

 **"Could it be the doing of the magician?"** Kuruma said.

"I will have to ask her the next time I see her." Naruto replied

"Can we meet this magician you can't stop talking about?" Katase asked twisted her eyebrow due to jealousy.

"I don't know where she is right now but I am sh-"Naruto was interrupt by the Sexy English teacher.

"Alright students I am here." She has brown eyes, shoulder-length blonde hair that is tied by blue ribbons in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. She is buxom and has a curvaceous body with D Size Breast that she loves to show off in her tight ladies suit, her name is Lucy Heartfila.

"Let's get to work class." Lucy said with a very sexy pose that showing off her breast and curvy body. All the boys instantly faint from blood loss. "I love that reaction." All the girls in the school even Rias or Akeno see her as a rival.

"Yes sensei…" All the boy shouted out of joy as they woke up while all the girls were glared at her.

Lucy had a smile on her face as she saw all the boys succumb to her charm her except Naruto who was ignoring her. "How dare that no good orphan ignore me!"

" **Wow that busty blonde teacher is checking you out Naruto."** The Kyuubi informed him **. "I order you to bang her right now!"**

 ** _"_** _I'm not interested in slut and people who loves to use others for personally gains, beside if I am going to bang any teacher it would be Erza sensei, too bad I heard she has a boyfriend"_

Kyuubi sighed his host lack of lust... " **Okay brat."**

 **On the top of building**

"I recognised that mana source, it must be rider class servant." Caster thought then a plan come in her mind, the rider would be helpful for her new master.

"I'll used that weapon." Caster said.

 **Period was over**

Naruto stretch his arm after hearing an awkward language lecture from Lucy who constantly tried to keep her short shirt from blowing up causing the boys to pass out due to blood loss and girls to glare at her teacher.

"Naruto, Murayama and I are assigned to Sona's class for out project." Katase said.

"That's good, so what about me?!" Naruto asked

Murayama and Katase glance at each other and said "Well, you are assigned to Rias class room."

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto I know that you are pissed but you can't back out or you will fail the course." Murayama said.

"Beside Sona- Kaichou said if you fail the project, you will receive 1000 lashes on each cheek." Katase replied as a scared look appeared on Naruto's face.

"Fine." Naruto replied as the girls giggled.

"Boy Naruto, Sona- Kaichou really did a number on you with that whip." Katase said and both girls laughed. "See you at lunch." Naruto wave goodbye to them.

Kiba had been listening and heard everything. "You will pay." He laughed, when it comes to Rias and Akeno was like their puppy.

 **ORC club**

Rias, Akeno and Issei is standing in the hall as the cat girl walked towards them. "So Koneko, did you find out what kind of power Naruto possess." As Koneko shook her head.

"The only thing I found out was that he has more control of his devil powers than the perv." The Neko informed them.

Rias sighed she knew Naruto Uzumaki doesn't have any kind of sacred gear but since Sona confidently in accepted his spar with Issei, she thought otherwise.

"President is Uzumaki…alive…" Issei asked since that blonde tried to save his life.

"Yes…Issei, Naruto-san is alive and has become a devil for my rival team Souna Sitri." Rias said. Issei relief to hear that orphan boy was alive. "But I want you to stay away from him."

"But why?"

"Kiba, Koneko"

They told them the whole situation, Koneko started first followed by Kiba.

Issei was angry at that part that he rejected Koneko because she looks like 8 years old girl. "That bastard Koneko is perfect the way she is!"

About Kiba…both girls plus Issei couldn't helped laughed at him.

"Don't worry Koneko and Kiba, I am sure Issei will gets your revenge" Rias said.

"And how am I doing that?" Issei asked nervously.

"Because you are going to spar with him, if you win then Naruto will stopped asking Akeno, Koneko and I on dates" Rias informed him.

Issei was shocked, he have to fight that guy who tried to save him. "What happen if I lose?"

"I will inform you after my meet with Souna today." Rias replied.

"Don't worry Bouchu, Akeno-senpai…I'm sure I will win the match!"

Rias smiled at her new peerage. "I know you will do."

Akeno walked forward to Issei and wrapped his arms around his neck while pressing her breast over his back. "If you win Issei-kun then I shall give you so-me-th-ing special." She said in a seductive voice.

Issei couldn't helped but fainted due to blood loss while Rias eyes twisted at Akeno behaviour. "Do you really want to do that?."

Akeno turned to her Bouchu with her hand over her face "Ara..Ara, sorry I over did."

Koneko look at her new team member and said only word." Pervert." And Koneko left.

"Oh there is one thing Bouchu, after recess Naruto will be coming to your class and I am sure he will tried to choose you are Akeno as his project partner." A smile came to her face "Okay I get it."

"Ara so Kiba will you be asking the new transfer student?" Akeno asked her blonde friend who was blushing.

"Of course and with my handsome face and perfect smile she will not refuse me" Kiba said as he and left.

"Akeno, we need to increase Issei strength and activate his gear." Rias said.

"You are right Bouchu." The vice president replied.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto entered the classroom to see that most of the senior students were paired up already except Rias and Akeno who was both surrounded by students.

Most of the boys surrounded Akeno with each pleading their case as to why she should choose them.

"I can buy you anything you want."

"I have a big cock!"

"Idiots." Naruto shook his head as he continue to look around when his eyes caught Rias was surrounded by both male and female each trying to convince her.

"Please choose me, my daddy is a part of the schoolboard!"

"I will be your slave for the year!"

"Damn it I have to make sure he choose me." Akeno said when suddenly the boys around her fainted as she her skirt 'accidently' blew up.

Naruto was still looking around the place to find a third year to be his partner when his eyes catch the one of the senior class student, she has black hair and wearing the standard school outfit, that girls name is Rin Tohsaka. She is currently staring at the window. "I hate that bitch." He had accidently knocked into her and cop a feel, he tried to apologize but she would not have it and yelled at him before calling him a pervert. That was the first time he got his ass kicked by a girl. "I better stay away from her." He continue for a while but could not find anybody.

Naruto turn around to see that Akeno was free and had a smile on her face. "Shit I have no choice or Sona-chan would whip my ass." Naruto said as he walked towards her.

"For the last time kid I am not interesting in becoming your partner." A voice said.

"How dare you refuse the Prince of this school?" He heard Kiba's voice.

"Look kid I am just not into you."

"She rejected Kiba!"

"How dare that bitch hurt Kiba-kun feeling?"

"In your face pretty boy!"

"Hhahahhaha that bastard know how it feels!"

"I should go and shake her hand." Naruto said when suddenly the crowd parted and Naruto saw one of the most beautiful woman in the world. "Wow."

"Excuse me." A voice said. Naruto was knock from his thought by the beauty, She has long straight blonde hair that reaches down to her lower back and ocean blue eyes much prettier than his and an unparalleled figure and large breast that put most girls to shame "Would you like to be my partner?"

" **Who would have thought that this hot girl would ask you to be her partner?"** The Kyuubi said as Naruto nodded his head " **Your life and luck as seem to change seem you became devil."**

 **"** It sure as." Naruto replied.

"Hello anybody in there?" The blonde girl asked.

"Sorry about that hahahahahaha." Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Yes I would love to but why me?"

"Hhehehehehehe you're cute." The girl replied as Naruto blushed. "And because I need to get away from pretty boy."

"Wow I never thought I would hear a girl say that." Naruto replied.

"I am not any ordinary girl hehehehe." She laughed again and put her hands on his shoulder. "Let's go to the library and talk some more."

"Ok" Naruto replied.

"Hey he's going to be mine partner." Akeno stepped in front of them leaking K.I. "So back off."

"Hehehehehe." The blonde said, she was not backing down. "Do you know this girl?"

"Yeah, she the school slut." Naruto replied as he grabbed her hand. "Now let's get to the library."

"I thought boys in Japan love sluts." The blonde said as Rias grabbed on to Akeno prevented her from attacking them.

"Nope, just the idiots." Naruto replied as they exit the room.

"How dare that bastard embarrass me in front of everyone?" Akeno growled.

Rias was also surprised at him "I can't believe he did that to Akeno _."_ She look at Akeno fuming face, she really scary when she is in that mood.

"Who is that bitch!" Akeno growled.

"All I know is that she transfer here two week ago and her name is …."

 **With Naruto and the blonde girl**

"Wow I did not know you reject Kiba 36 times in one day hahahaha." Naruto laughed as they made their way to the library.

"Yeah, he just don't know how to take a clue plus I am not into pretty boys." The girl said as Naruto smile. "If I did I would have had a boyfriend from my home country of Italy."

"I wish more girls were like you." Naruto replied as they entered the Library. "They seem to wet themselves when he enters a room."

"'Really hehehehehe, those girls are idiots." The blonde said as they search for a seat. "I like guys who make me laugh and not afraid to be themselves and not hide behind a mask."

"Wow I really wish I had a girlfriend like you." Naruto blushed.

"A girl like me or me." She winked at him as he blushed even harder. "Hheheheehe let's sit here." As they took a seat in the back.

" **Say something cool!"** Kyuubi shouted.

"Spring time youth." Naruto replied with a nice guy pose as his teeth shines.

" **Idiot**!" The Kyuubi sigh.

"Hhehehehehehehehehehe funny and cute." The girl replied and held out her hands. "My name is Erica Blandelli. What about yours?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." The blonde devil grinned as he shook her hands.

"Fishcake, cute name" Naruto blushed at that. "So are we going to start studying or you going to check me out some more?"

"Weghehehhehheh." Naruto blushed harder if that's possible.

"Hheehehheehhehe." She giggled at the red face boy. "Let's start the project."

 **20 minutes later**

"Thank you Erica-san for helping me" Naruto said with smile.

"I thought I told you to all me Erica-chan or honey." Erica replied as Naruto blushed. "It was a pleasure."

"I just know we are going to get an A for sure" Naruto did a pump fist as Erica giggled.

"Of course we wil- I did not you had a tattoo." Erica glanced at the marked over his right arm. "You're a bad boy Naruto-kun and I love bad boys." As rubbed the tattoo on his arm.

Naruto blinked before he could replied **_"_ Don't say anything I am sensing the students I told you about around you." **Naruto nodded.

"It's not real, my neighbour is a retired tattoo artist and I asked him to draw a fake one for me." Erica smiled that make Naruto blushed.

"You are full of shit Naruto-kun." Erica said to herself. "But we just met and I don't expect you to tell me all your secrets."

"Well it seem like out time is over." Erica said as she pointed to the clock. "It's lunch time."

"Would like to join me for lunch?" Naruto asked.

"Are you asking me out?" Erica said with a smile as Naruto blush. "Sorry but I can't I have to leave now, I have to meet up with a friend to get some information about my cousin."

"It's ok and what happen to your cousin? Is he missing?" Naruto asked.

"It's a she and you could say that." Erica said as she got up and when into her back pack. "Here!"

"What is it?" Naruto asked as he took it.

"A sign of our new relationship." Erica said and Naruto blushed. "It's called a Grimoire."

"What a Grimoire?" Naruto asked as he looks at the stone tablet.

"According to the legend a Grimoire is an ancient devices that contain Magic and magical wisdom and knowledge, the most ancient of which are infused with the power and wisdom of a god." Erica said.

"Really?"

"Who knows that was what the seller said when he sold it to me and I never felt any magic from it." Erica said as she walked over to him and kissed his on the cheek. "Here's my number, call me when you are ready for that lunch date." As she left a stunned Naruto at the table.

 **"You are so in there!"** The Kyuubi shouted.

"Yes I am." Naruto replied as he left the room.

"So he is new one huh, It's might be fun." The blue hair guy said with smirk. "Now it's you're time for play rider."

A black dust appeared behind him…through the black dust a women appeared and said. "I know master."

 **ORC club (During lunch)**

Rias and Sona are playing a game of chess, their queens Tsubaki and Akeno was sitting there watching them. Tsubaki has been looking at the Gremory queen who seem to have a frown face since they arrived. She finally gain the courage to ask the question. "Are you alright, Akeno-san?"

Akeno looked at Tsubaki and her frowned turned into smile. "Ara..ara Tsubaki-san, are you concerned about me?"

"Not really but I never seen you like this before." Tsubaki adjusted her glasses.

"Ara, it's not like….." Akeno tried to say something.

"Does it have anything to do with what happen in your class earlier with Naruto-kun?" Tsubaki said as Akeno smiling face turned into a frown. "I see."

"Sona-chan, could you do a background check on the new transfer student E…."

Sona wasn't listening to what Rias was saying because she thinking about how she should get up and slapped Rias in her face or break some part of her body, for what she did to her new member but she had control herself because she did not want to cause political problem and Naruto her not to.

Flash back… Start

 _"Kaichou-chan, I know you're angry at Rias but please don't tried to ruin you're friendship because of me, she let me die because she thought that I weak." Naruto said as Sona listen. "But I will show her that I get strong under the peerage of the great Sona Sitri."_

 _Sona smile at that "I will Naruto-kun but could you tell me why you seem to chase after them so much?"_

 _Naruto scratch the back of his head and a blush appeared on his face. "One of the reason why I seem to go after Rias is because I liked her red hair, it remind me of my mother."_

"Really?" A surprise _Sona asked as Naruto nodded his head._

 _"When I was orphanage the landlady and my mother were close friend and she would tell me about how my mother had beautiful long red hair, very kind, and carefree." Naruto said as Sona listen to him. "When I first saw Rias she was all of those things and more until I actually asked her out."_

 _"What about Akeno?" Sona asked._

 _"Well Akeno remind me of Mikoto, the lady that own the orphanage, she loved to tease me every moment she got and I knew she was out of my league so I decided to go after someone who was like her and we both know how wrong I was."_

 _Sona adjusted her glasses and said. " I understand. But Naruto-kun what is your goal after you prove them wrong?"_

 _Naruto grinned. "The only dream I have was fine the right girl and settle down but now my goals are mixed. I want to become best and strongest devil ever and to help you accomplish your dreams." As a blush appeared on her face. "So what is your dream_ _Kaichou-chan?"_

 _"Well….."_

 _Flash back end_

Souna couldn't helped smiled at the memory of her extra new peerage, just thinking about him made her feel warm inside.

"Sona-chan!"

"Huh you same something Rias?" Sona asked as Rias told her. "Ok I will see what I can do, now let's get back to the game."

"Ok." Rias said as she made her move.

"And this is check." Sona said as Rias growled. _"I knew the reason why she chose Issei but I can't tell Naruto right now and Rias isn't as bad as you think Naruto, she is only doing this because of that stupid marriage contact, Damn it Sirzechs Lucifer you should have stop it!"_

"Bouchu, can you make some alteration in Naruto and Issei match?" Akeno asked while Rias and Sona looked at her.

"And what is it?" Rias asked.

"The winner of the match should take the opponent queen on a date." Akeno said with smile on her face as she seen the shocking look on Tsubaki face.

"Well…" Rias want to say something but Sona interrupt her.

"Declined" Sona said.

"Kindly explained to me?" Rias asked while Akeno frowned at Sona's decision.

"I already told you I do not make decision without the persons involved being here and my queen Tsubaki would not want to be part of this." Sona said as Tsubaki nodded her head. "Naruto told me he is not sure if he wants to date any of you." Rias and Akeno are shocked at her words

Rias frowned "Okay."

"Good" Sona said "Let's go Tsubaki." Tsubaki smiled at her King as they left the room.

"Phew…It's good to hear that he does not want to date us, right Akeno?" Rias blinked. "Akeno are you all right?"

Akeno blinked "What did you say Bouchu?"

"I'm saying it's good to know that the blonde devil will not ask us out anymore." Rias said while smirking.

"Yeah right, Bouchu" Akeno said in a normal tone.

Cut


	5. Chapter 4 Fight and Rider

**Erica:** **Jay3000-sama doesn't own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people who help him) OR High school DxD (owned by Ichiei Ishibumi and illustrated by Miyama-Zero and all the people who help him or BLEACH (owned by Tite Kubo and all the people that help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.**

* * *

 **Jay3000: I hope I could get100 reviews again but 70+ reviews is fine.** **And once again** **this story was written by Naruhina 123 and I with him writing the whole chapter. I only made some changes to it so PM him with the ideas not me.**

* * *

Not beta'ed

* * *

People's thought

 **Kyuubi' speaks**

* * *

 **Last time**

"I already told you I do not make decision without the persons involved being here and my queen Tsubaki would not want to be part of this." Sona said as Tsubaki nodded her head. "Naruto told me he is not sure if he wants to date any of you." Rias and Akeno are shocked at her words

Rias frowned "Okay."

"Good" Sona said "Let's go Tsubaki." Tsubaki smiled at her King as they left the room.

"Phew…It's good to hear that he does not want to date us, right Akeno?" Rias blinked. "Akeno are you all right?"

Akeno blinked "What did you say Bouchu?"

"I'm saying it's good to know that the blonde devil will not ask us out anymore." Rias said while smirking.

"Yeah right, Bouchu" Akeno said in a normal tone.

 **Now**

* * *

 **Chapter** **4 Fight and Rider**

* * *

"I can't believe I got the number of the hot transfer student, I should rubbed it in Kiba's face." Naruto said with a smile on his face as he walked towards the roof to get some peace and quiet before he go and get some lunch. "Yeah that's what I'll d-"

"Master can you hear me?" Naruto looked around but he cannot see anybody. "Master I am speaking to you through the mark on your hands." He looked at the tattoo.

"You are the cause of this?" Naruto asked.

"Yes and I will explain properly when you reach the roof." Caster said from the mark. "And before you asked how I know you are coming to the roof, I have been watching you."

"I don't know if I should be glad or really creped out that you are watching me." Naruto replied as he reached the roof.

 **"Really glad!"** The Kyuubi shouted.

"Shut up Kurama!" Naruto shouted in his mind as he looked around but he did not see her. "Caster! Where are you?"

"I am right in front of you." Caster replied as there was a flash of bright light and the Mage appeared in front of him.

"I did not sense you." Naruto said in a shocked voice.

" **Me either."** Kurama muttered.

"That is because I am using a powerful magical barrier that hides my presence, Master." Caster replied.

"There you go again, why are you calling me master?" Naruto asked.

"I called you master because I am a spirits made by special familiars of the highest rank that are bound to the Master." Caster said as Naruto motion for her to continued. "We are summoned by the Holy Grail for the purpose of competing under Masters in the Holy Grail War."

"But I did not summon you and what is a holy guild war?" Naruto asked.

"I know you did not summon me master, my last master died protecting me." Caster lied as she continued. "That was when you found me so I decided to make you my master."

"I see." Naruto said.

"The Holy Grail War is a competition that decides the Leadership of the Holy Grail fraction through intense battle royal." Caster informed him.

"The Holy Grail fraction, I never heard of it before." Naruto tells her.

"You are a new devil after all so you wouldn't, so I will explain." Caster said as Naruto listen. "Magicians are a special group of humans capable of using magic which is made of two type of humans, ones who can use magic and ones who summons mages."

"The ones who can use magic are called Mages while ones that are summons are called witches." Caster said as Naruto nodded his head. "The humans that can used magic divides themselves into lots of groups Nilrem, Grauzauberer, Golden Dawn, Rosenkreuzer and Hexennacht".

"I never knew that." Naruto replied.

"I know, the ones who can summon bond together in order to protect themselves because they are small in numbers and called themselves the Holy Grail fraction." Caster finished.

 **"Damn it NARUTO, WE ARE IN SOME DEEP SHIT!"** Kurama shouted.

"Man and here I thought my life wouldn't have got any harder." Naruto said as he lean up against a wall. "Now I have mages coming after me."

"Are you angry with me master?" Caster asked.

"Of course I am, I could be attacked by a mage at any time!" Naruto wanted to shout but he couldn't. "Of course not, you just given me another reason to get stronger."

"Really Master." Caster said as Naruto nodded his head. "One day I will tell you how I killed my pervious master."

 **"Kukukuku, that means I get to triple your training sessions yeah!"** Kurama shouted in joy.

"Shit I should have told her what was on my mind." Naruto muttered.

"Master, I'll helped you to get revenge on Rias and her devil team…"

"What…" Naruto said but someone interrupt them. Naruto turn around to see a boy with curly blue hair which looks like seaweed and grey blue eyes.

"So you're the master of Caster class servant, perfect now I have two reason to kill you!" The unknown voice said.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto shouted.

 **"Easy Naruto, he is one of the person I told you about**." The Kyuubi said.

"What do you want?" Naruto glared at him.

The boy smirked. "My names Shinji, orphan boy." This time Caster glared at him. "I came here for a fight."

"Then bring it on." Naruto got into a fighting stances.

"Silly boy I am not the one fighting hahahahah, come here rider." Shinji roared as a darkness dust appear in between them and a beautiful woman appeared. She has long purple hair with a model like figure and a lovely pair of breasts. She is wearing some kind of sleeping masked over her eyes. She is wearing a black polo neck top and blue jeans.

" **Damn she's hot!"** Kurama roared with his tongue longing down. " **So it was her power and not his that I was sensing."**

"Shut up I have eyes you know!" Naruto shouted with a blush. "Man why do I have to fight such a beautiful woman."

Rider show no emotion at his words. "Rider don't embarrassed me and get this over with." He roared at his servant. "You know what is coming if you lose to such a weak guy and his weak servant."

"Yes master." Rider really wanted to curse her master but she couldn't, he was her master after all.

"Don't hurt his servant, she may be weak but could be good at sucking cock!"

Caster was ready to attack as soon as her master gave her his orders. "I really hate people like you who order people around just because you can." Naruto said as his eyes turn red and the whiskers on his face became define. "People like you do not deserved someone so loyal and beautiful, if you ever touch Caster I will tear you in half!"

Rider blushed at the words while Shinji was giving him a death glared. "Like you can stop me and when you lose, it will be easier to get Murayama and Katas- argh!" Shinji crashed into the wall.

"That was fast?" Rider and Caster said.

"You won't get the chance!" Naruto roared.

" **Damn it Naruto control yourself, before anybody sense you!"** Kyuubi shouted.

"Caster could you please create a magical barrier." Naruto said as Caster created the barrier. "I don't know anything about you Caster or how to fight with your help so I want you to do what you can."

"Yes master." Caster said with a bow. "Now I get to see your fighting spirit master."

*cough* "You bitch you are going to pay for not blocking him!" Shinji roared as he took out a whip and hit her across her face. "Now go and kill Uzumaki first because without a master a servant can't survive."

Rider followed his order and used her tremendous speed to run at Naruto with a dagger with a chain attached. "You will not escaped!" The chain wrapped itself around Naruto.

"I can't move." Naruto shouted.

"HAHAHAHHAHA DIE UZUMAKI!" Shinji shouted.

" **Rain of Light**!" Caster shouted as she fires a volley of rapidly beams of light at the rider.

"Shit!" The rider shouted as she release Naruto and jumped back. "She's no ordinary m-" Naruto kicked rider in the face which sends her flying in the air. With his speed Naruto disappeared from the ground and reappeared behind her. Rider notice he was behind her and tried to attack him with her dagger again.

"Got you argh!" She was hit by another light beam from Caster. Naruto delivered a spin kick that sends her crashing into the ground.

*boom*

"I win." Naruto said as he landed beside her and Caster in front of him preparing to attack her.

"Shit even if I used my eyes I am not sure if I could activate it before she attacks me." Rider said as she got up. "Kill me I have fail my master." Shinji eyes widened at the defeat of Rider.

"Get up and fight bitc-!" Shinji shouted received two powerful punch to the face that sends him crashing through the stair door.

Naruto walked back to Rider. "I'm sorry Rider-san."

"Wait. What?"

"I'm really sorry for harming you, I'm let out my anger on someone who never had a choice." Naruto bow to her. Rider was shocked that he was apologizing to her when she was the one who attacked him. Naruto the helped her up.

"Why are you helping me?" Rider asked.

"We-"

"You are worthless to me now!" Shinji shouted as he spit out blood along with some teeth. "Now I activate my command seal to destroy you!"

"Naruto you have to stop him!" Caster shouted.

Just as Shinji raised his left arms "Rider I command you to…"Suddenly Naruto caught his hand and ripped it off.

"Argh!" Shinji screamed out in pain as the tattoo on his hand vanished. "Argh! No my command seal." Before he fainted from blood loss.

"It worked." Caster said.

"I never knew you could destroy a seal by ripping off the hand with the seal on it." Rider said.

"What happen sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I have no idea." The Kyuubi replied.

"Well Naruto-sama before you grabbed Shinji's hand I used my magic to break her contract with him."

"I see." Naruto replied.

"Thank you Caster." Rider said with a smile on her as she turn to Naruto. "And thank you Naruto." As she puts out her right hand.

"Naruto-" It was two late he had shook her hands.

"I Rider is now yours to command." Rider said.

"WHAT!"

" **YES**!" Kyuubi shouted.

"Naruto-kun." A voice yelled. Naruto turned to see none other than his friend Momo.

"Don't worry Naruto she can't see us because of the barrier." Caster said.

"What about that bastard?" Naruto asked as they turn around to see that he was gone. "Where is he?"

"I don't know." Rider said.

"Naruto are you up here!" Momo shouted.

"I will talk to you girls later." Naruto said as they vanished and Naruto appeared from the sky. "Hey Momo I was just practising my flying."

"What if someone sees you?" Momo asked.

"Don't worry they won't." Naruto replied with a smile.

"If you say so Naruto-kun." Momo said with a smile of her own. " _Yes! This is my chance since Murayama and Katase is not here."_

"Come on lets go to the cafeteria." She grabbed his hand and drabbed him to the cafeteria.

Caster and Rider appeared after they left. "Caster-san can you tell me something about Naruto-sama?"

"Sure"

 **In cafeteria**

Naruto and Momo made it to the cafeteria and took there usually seat at the table at the back passing Gremory group as Kiba and Koneko who was glaring at him. They took their seat and Momo took out her lunch box. Momo notice he was not taking out his lunch box. "Ah Naruto-kun where is your lunch?"

"You see I woke up late and forgot it." Naruto did not want her to know that he did not have enough to buy food to make his lunch.

"Ok then you can share mine." Momo said with a smile on her face. "What a great day!" She got up and sit beside him.

"Thank you Momo-chan!" Naruto replied as they started to eat.

" **It's seem like this vixen is a great cook."** Kurama stared at the beautiful and tasty box.

"Yeah, you are right." Naruto replied as he took another bite.

 _" **Today is a troublesome and yet great day, don't you think?"**_ Kurama said.

 **"** How could today be a great day?" Naruto asked.

 _" **Well you did meet two of the hottest girl around** " _The blonde devil sweat dropped.

"You are right." Naruto replied as he remember Erica and Rider. "Caster is also beautiful t-"

"Who is beautiful?" Momo said as she glared at him for saying someone is beautiful. "Wait who am I to ask him such a question when I was the one who trampled on his feelings."

"Crap I totally mess up!" Naruto blinked. "It's about you."

Momo blinked but Naruto continued "I referred to you, from the first time I saw you Momo-chan, I could see nothing but your inner beauty that shines like a thousand sun. I also know that you are truly beautiful on the outside as well."

Momo blushing madly as her face turned as red as Rias hair. "Damn it I never knew he is so good with words."

 **Council room**

Murayama and Katase felt shiver run through there body and they thought. "This is really weird."

"Get back to work girls we have to prepare the battle field for the fight." Sona said.

"Hai Kaichou!" The girls shouted as they got back to work.

"Kaichou, do you think we train Naruto-kun enough so he can beat Issei if he activates his sacred gear?" Tsubaki asked her king.

"I don't know because we do not know what kind of gear Issei-san has or if he can activate it as yet." Sona said to her queen. "But don't worry I believe in Naruto."

"If you believe in him then I do too Kaichou." Tsubaki said with a smile.

"What about you girls?" Sona asked them.

"Naruto-kun is going to whip that perv ass!"

"I hope he broke some bones too!"

 **Back to cafeteria**

Momo stood there frozen after hearing Naruto had said which scared Naruto. "Damn I've to learn how to control my emotions."

" **Yeah you should, now apologise to her before you lose her friendship again"** Naruto nodded.

Before Naruto could say anything two hands wrapped itself around him then he felt a large pair of breasts pressing against his back. "Ara..Ara…Naruto-kun." Naruto recognised the voice of the busty girl Akeno. "Why don't you join me for a special kind of lunch with lots my milk?" She licked his cheek.

Momo glared at her. "I hate this bitch!"

"Come Naruto-kun, I'll convince Rias to join us and make a Gremory sandwich." Akeno kissed his cheek.

"That bastard how dare he get Akeno-sama attention?"

"Damn I wish I was in his position!"

Naruto growled, who does she thinks she is. _" **Naruto**_ **clam down my boy, if you let your emotion get to you that you cause more trouble for Sona and** **Murayama and Katase, we can't afford anymore."**

 _"_ You are right Kurama."Naruto called down when he heard the names. "And thank you."

Naruto removed her hands from his neck and said. "Thank you Akeno-san for your offer but as I told you before I am not interested in you and Rias anymore."

"Did he just reject her?"

"That fool, I would have given anything be him!"

"Akeno-sama I will accept your offer!"

"So Sona-sama was right." Akeno said as she saw Naruto glaring at her.

"Akeno!" she heard her King's voice, she turned around to her master walking towards her. "What are you doing over here?"

"Ara…ara I was just inviting Naruto-kun to be a part of the Gremory sandwich, with you at the top, Naruto in the middle and I'm at the bottom." As a blush appeared on Rias face.

 **"On second thought Naruto take the sandwich**!" Kurama shouted as he imagine Naruto between the two naked women.

"Like hell I am!" Naruto roared.

Rias look at the blonde and smirked. "Don't put ideas in his head Akeno, we both know that he will never see us naked much less me." Rias laughed as Naruto growled. "We both know that sacred gear equal big cock and he doesn't have any that means he has a pencil one hahahaha."

"You right because even my 747 looks small if it ever lands in your Grand Canyon." Naruto replied as Momo started to laughed at a now red face Rias.

"Why you little shit I'll k-"

"Easy president, we will let Issei-kun do that for us." Akeno said holy back her king. "Beside when Issei wins, it will also show that every member of our team is stronger than Sona-sama's members."

"I will show you who's stronger!" Naruto roared but Momo held him back.

"Do all you talking in the spar when you kick that perv ass." Momo said.

"Hm, like that will happen." Rias said as they walked away.

"One day I will shut that bitch up." Naruto growled as Momo let him go.

"I hope so." Momo said as the bell rings signalling that lunch was over. "I have to go and help Kaichou." Then she kissed him on his cheek before she ran off.

Blush appeared on Naruto's face as he rubbed the spot where she kissed him. "Wow two kisses in one day."

 **"Lucky bastard**." Kurama shouted. As Naruto continued to day dream he did not notice that he was being watch.

" So he just like us, we do not like it when anybody talk bad about our king or other members" A girl said shyly.

"Yes he is part of the Sitri group after and looks like he is not as bad as Saji" The other girl said.

"So do you think we should introduce ourselves properly" The shy girl said. "We could be his friends."

"Yeah we will be, just like Murayama and Katase but we will wait until after the battle with the perv" The other girl said.

"I can't wait to see that bastard get his ass kicked." The shy girl said.

"Me too but I wish I was the one kicking it though." And with that they left the place.

 **ORC club**

Rias's mood was not good after encounter with Naruto Uzumaki in Cafeteria. "Damn it…that brat how dare he talked to me like that." She turned to Akeno "Do you think my pu-s-sy is as big as the Grand Canyon?"

"Ara arara I don't know but if you want me to take a look then I will ararara." Akeno said with a wink.

"Forget I said anything." A blushing Rias said. "Why were you at the Uzumaki table?"

"I just trying to find some information about him and what he can do so we can plan for him and tell Issei" She lied "Damn it, .first Erica now Momo, how the hell am I supposed to get him interested in me again."

Rias sighed as she looked at her queen, she knew she was lying but it will be a waste of time trying to get the information out of her. "Akeno call Issei it's time I activate his sacred gear, it will helped him to fight against Naruto."

Akeno blinked and smirked devilishly. "Hai president." As she left the room to look for Issei. "I will turned you into my slave Uzumaki Naruto-baka _."_

* * *

 **Two days later (After school)**

* * *

 **Naruto and Issei spar**

After school Rias, Sona and there team appear in the School ground, they had created a barrier around the area to prevent anybody from entered the barrier or sense them.

"Will the match have a time limit?" Rias asked.

"No the first person to get knock out loses." Sona replied as Naruto arrived at the battle with a confident smile on his face.

"Wow everybody is looking at me, I wonder if they believe I can win." Naruto said to himself.

 _"_ **As much as I want to tell you they all believe you can win but I can't"** The Kyuubi replied. **"Even though you are on the same team, it doesn't mean they believe in you."**

 **"** You are right, I am not a regular piece after all and this is my opportunity to prove them wrong." Naruto said.

" **Hahahahahah exactly."** The Kyuubi replied.

"Naruto-kun, over here!" Murayama called him, he turned to Murayama and grinned.

"Oh hey Murayama-chan!" Naruto replied as she ran over to him.

"Kick his ass for me!" Murayama said in a happy voice.

"Don't worry Murayama-chan, I'm promise to kick it really good." She smiled and nodded.

"But be careful and remember he possess all eight pawn piece so his strength and defence were ten times stronger than normal human plus he has a sacred gear too." Murayama informed him.

"I know you could beat him if he didn't have a gear and that why I am worried." A small smile appeared on his face.

"Hey!" Katase interrupted them. "Don't scared him Murayama, if he doesn't possess any kind of special powers that doesn't mean he will lose that pervert." Katase gave him thumb up. "A sacred gear doesn't guaranty victory."

The Kyuubi had a smile on his face " **You need more friends like them, so I have decided that after the match you could tell your vixens about me."** Naruto face light up.

 **"** Murayama-chan! Katase-chan! I need to tell you something after the match." Naruto said.

"I wonder what he wants to tell us." Was on the girls minds. "May be he will confess his feelings for me!"

"Sure." The girls replied.

"Ok after the match meet me in my room and I will tell you everything I have been hiding from you girls." Naruto tells them. Naruto saw both girls blushing and Was wondering why "Huh what happened?"

"Naruto you can't just suddenly ask a girl to come in boy's rooms." Murayama said shyly.

"But you girls have been there before." Naruto asked.

"That was different." Katase replied. "We were saving your life."

Naruto blushed he had finally realize what they meant. "Hey I didn't meant it that way." Both girls giggled.

"We know Naruto and we were just kidding Naruto-kun, we'll talked more after the match in your room." Katase said as both girls giggled again.

 **With team Gremory**

Issei was watching Naruto and his interaction between two girls. He did not know much about Naruto except that he did not have many friends and was rejected by Koneko, Rias and Akeno in a humiliating way. He later found out that Naruto was brave and had a good heart he had tried to save his life and fought against fallen angel without knowing each other. "I really don't want to fight you Naruto-san but Akeno promise to let me see one of her breasts if I win and I forgive for how you humiliate Koneko, Akeno and president."

"I'm hope after I kick his ass he will apologize to them and we can all be friends." Issei thought as he made his decision.

"Alight Issei just remember everything I thought you about using your speed." Kiba whispered to him.

"I remember Kiba-senpai." Issei replied as Koneko walked up to him. "Are you going to give me a good luck kis-argh." Koneko punched him on his shoulder.

"No a good luck punch." Koneko replied as she walked passed him. "And remember the more power you use the stronger your attack become."

Hilda suddenly appeared besides Sona with a video camera in hand. "Sona-sama."

"Hilda-chan over here!" Saji shouted trying to get her attention but she ignored him.

"How annoying." Hilda said as she walked towards the side and casted a spell and the camera seem to come alive. She then looks around and saw Saji and Issei trying to rub the blood away from their nose, Kiba had a blush on his face and Naruto wasn't even looking at her because he was talking to the girls.

"How dare he not notice my entrance?" Hilda thoughts.

"Hilda-chan, why is there a video camera?" Sona asked as Rias nodded her head.

"Serafall-sama heard about the battle and wanted me to record so she can throw it into the face of a certain red head in their next meeting." Hilda replied as Sona sweat dropped.

"Good idea and could you send it to my brother when I win." Rias said with a cocky smile on her face.

"Yes Rias-sama." Hilda said as she walked towards the battle field. "Everyone could you please go beyond the barrier so this match can start." They wish Issei and Naruto luck before they went behind the barrier.

"Now let the battle between Uzumaki Naruto of the Sitri peerage and Issei Hyoudou peerage begin!" Hilda said as both boys step forward.

"Come on, Issei-kun., win this match and defeat this orphan devil." Akeno yelled as Kiba and Koneko copy her.

"Begin!" Hilda shouted as she set back.

"I don't want to fight you Naruto-sama so apologize to the girls and we will forgive you." Issei said.

"Hahahahaha I will never apologise to those bitche-" Naruto receive a powerful punch to the jaw that sends him skidding across the ground before he crashed into the barrier.

"That's match!" Rias shouted with a smile on her face.

"Will you sit down Rias and stop embarrassing yourself." Sona said as she pointed to Naruto getting up.

"You will never call them that again!" Issei roared.

"Hm I will call them whatever I want." Naruto said as he brushed himself off. "Now it's my turn."

 **"Let see what we are up against first and test him out."** Kyuubi said.

"You read my mind." Naruto ran at him at full speed. Issei saw Naruto's movements due to Kiba and Koneko harsh training, still he couldn't dodge all of Naruto's attack. "Dodge this!" Naruto delivered a roundhouse kick which Issei blocked with his arm but the force of the kick send him skidding back.

"Damn it!" Issei roared as he stopped himself and attack Naruto with some sloppy kicks and punches which Naruto dodged and took advantage of his many opening, Naruto threw a punch at Issei's torso with added speed and power.

Issei tried to jump backward out of the way, but wasn't fast enough with his speed. "Argh!". Naruto's punch sent Issei flying into the air before he crashed into the ground hard.

"Issei!" Team Gremory shouted in shocked while Sona and Naruto team member were smirking.

"Damn that bastard is a lot stronger than I thought." Saji said.

"Very impressive."

"Rias-chan is that all Issei-san has?" Sona said as Rias growled.

"It seems that Rias-sama taught you to fight because there was so many opening with all those sloppy punches that you threw." Naruto said with a smirk on his face. "That's why I am glad that I am on Sona-chan's team, she actually found a fighting style suited for me and made me learn it instead of just throwing my fist around and hope it hit something."

"When did you do that?" Tsubaki whispered into her king's ears.

"I never did." Sona replied back.

"You bastard! How dare you say that about my president?" Issei roared as he stood up.

"Issei destroy him!" Rias roared from the stands.

"Issei-kun, here is a preview." Akeno lift up her shirt and show Issei her bra.

"BREAST! BREAST! BREASTS!" Issei roared as his power level grew.

 **"His power level is raising just my seeing a breast, unbelievable**!" Kyuubi shouted.

"It's not like h-" Naruto delivered a punch to the stomach followed by right hand that sends him skidding across the ground.

"Argh!" Naruto appeared above him and delivered a axe kick that send him crashing into the ground.

*boom*

"Damn it, it didn't work." Rias growled."

"That is not enough to defeat Naruto-kun," Sona said.

"Hahahaha and here I thought this would be a good match." Naruto said.

"His eye changed colour!" Momo shouted as she looked at Naruto's red eyes.

"Does Naruto have a sacred gear?" Katase shouted.

"Sona-chan what is the meaning of this, I thought he did not have any special powers!" A shocked Rias said.

"Well you thought wrong and that is not his special power just the side effect of it!" Sona replied with a smile on her face.

"Let's get round two on the way Issei-san." Naruto said as Issei charged at him and threw a punch at the blonde's head.

"BREAST! BREAST! BREASTS!" Issei chant.

Naruto merely caught Issei's punch and redirected it towards the ground before slamming his knee into his stomach followed by another one which sends him into the air.

Naruto appeared above him and delivered a kick that send Issei crashing into the ground.

"Issei!" Akeno and the others shouted.

"Yeah Naruto!" Team Sona shouted.

"Damn it!" Issei shouted as he pick himself off the ground. "Damn i…I've to defeat him for Akeno senpai and her breasts."

"Yes Issei do it for my breasts." Akeno yelled as she made them jiggled. Rias could see her queen was having fun with the pervert. "Defeat that Orphan boy for them."

Naruto glared at the Psycho bitch "That fool can't he see that they are playing with his feelings!"

" **He doesn't care just has long as she show it to him, a true pervert**." The Kyuubi said.

"Show that perv who is boss Naruto-kun!" Murayama yelled.

"Yeah break his leg and then shove it up his ass!" Katase yelled as Issei attacked again.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Issei roared as he cocked his left fist back and launches it towards Naruto's face but Naruto ducks from the attack, surprising the boosted gear user. Naruto then kicks Issei in the chest and send him flying backwards.

Suddenly a red like cloaked surrounded Naruto. " **Naruto what are you doing you don't need that to defeat him!** " Kyuubi shouted.

"I know but I want to show Sona-chan that she didn't make the wrong choice saving me and to rub it in the face of that bitch Rias."

"What power!" They all shouted.

"Is this the secret that Naruto wanted to tell us?"

"That bastard is stronger than me!" A shocked Kiba shouted.

"Oh he looks so hot!" Akeno licked her lips.

"No! I saved the wrong idiot!" Rias cursed herself.

"Is that a fox cloak?" Hilda said, she had seen it somewhere before. "You have just gotten even more interesting Naruto-kun."

"Sona-sama, did you know about this?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yes I did but not now, Naruto is about to win." Sona said with a smile on her face.

"That bitch played me." Rias said to herself. "I should have had that power on my side!"

Naruto blurred forward and grabbed the boy's face before dropping down and slamming him in the ground with a crack.

"Issei!" Team Gremory shouted

"Gah you bastard!" Issei grunted out as he felt blood coming out of his nose. "ARGH!"As Naruto slammed his left heel down in his back which causes a bigger crater before he jumped away.

"Are you done?" Naruto mocked him.

"Get up Issei!" Rias shouted.

"Hai President!" Issei roared as he got up. "I will not fail president!" He launched a barrage of punches at Naruto's upper body as Naruto danced while pushing and parrying them away with his palms as he continued his assault.

"Oh shit" He yelped when he felt Naruto grab him by his hand and swing him around before slamming him into the ground.

"Issei!" Rias shouted as she tried to run over to Issei but Akeno stopped her.

"He will be find." Akeno inform her. "Beside the barrier won't come done unless there is a winner!"

"Ah my head, what happen *cough*" Issei got up to receive a punch to the stomach which cause him to cough up blood before he crashed into the barrier.

Naruto wasn't finished he appeared behind Issei, he grabbed Issei and lifted him high up into the air. Then, using his extreme strength, he smashes Issei head first onto the ground in what resembles a powerbomb manoeuvre causing a massive crater to form.

"Issei!" Rias shouted only for Kiba to stop her "Let me go I have to help him"

"It's too late, president, he's dead." Koneko shouted.

"Don't be stupid, Naruto isn't a guy to kill someone without reason and as much as he don't like Rias-chan he don't blame Issei for what happen to him." Sona said.

"Issei is unable to battle so the winner is Naruto Uzumaki of the Sitri peerage." Hilda announce with a smile on her face.

"You did it!" Momo, Murayama and Katase shouted as they hugged him as the rest of the Sitri peerage were clapping him.

"Naruto-kun, you really did it" Murayama said.

"I knew you could!" Katase said.

"Thank goodness you're not harm." Momo asked.

Naruto grinned "Thanks girls and I couldn't have done it without any of you."

"Naruto-san." A voice came out from behind.

"Tsubasa-san." Murayama asked as Naruto turn around to see a tall girl with blue, shoulder-length hair and matching eyes. She has the basic appearance of a tomboy, and has a _bishounen_ face.

"Don't need to be formal this time Murayama." She turned to Naruto and lick her lips she become horny any time she see a man get muddy and sweaty after they fight. "I know we already met before but I was not happy that you brought into this family but after seen what you did in the lunch room and today, I am glad that you joined, so could you please forgive me."

"Of course I can." Naruto offered his hand and she took it.

"His hand are so big and sweaty Ahhhhh." She moaned in his mind.

"I still don't like you." Saji said while Naruto gave him a death glared.

"Saji!" Momo hit him in the head.

"You were awesome Senpai!" Ruruko Nimura said with a blush on her face. She is a short, petite girl with brown hair in long twin ponytails and green eyes.

"That so bad ass how you kick his ass" Reya Kusaka is a slim girl with long brown hair that ends in two short braids and matching eyes.

"Can you teach me some of those awesome moves?" Tomoe asked. She is a girl with shoulder-length, reddish-brown hair and brown eyes.

"You did a great job Naruto." Tsubaki said.

"You made me proud Naruto-kun." Sona said as she walked up to him as the girls released him.

"I am glad." Naruto said with a smile on his face. "I am sorry for calling you Sona-c-" he receive a kiss on his lips that lasted for five seconds.

"A reward for making me proud," Sona said to a shocked Naruto with his fingers on his lips. "Was it your first?" Naruto nodded his head. "Mine too and you can call me Sona-chan." As she walked off leaving a frozen Naruto and everybody else.

"How dare she take my Naruto-kun first kiss?" Momo, Murayama and Katase shouted as Naruto stood there with a goofy grin on his face.

"I need to make her proud next!" Saji shouted as everybody recovered.

"Hell yeah, today is my lucky day" Naruto said.

 _"_ **You are right brat. You got kiss three times today but the last is the most important because you got it on the lips!"** Kurama shouted in joy.

 **"** Shut up Kurama." Kurama laughed at his host red face and his now popular status among the Sitri girls.

"Why am I jealous that Sona-sama took his first kiss?" Hilda said with a pout on her face which made Saji jealous.

" **Uzumaki"** Rias yelled in demonic tone. This got all attention of the Sitri teams' girls and boy. They watched as a crimson aura started surrounding her body. " **I shall not accept this loss, the only reason my Issei loss was because he was inexperience using his gear so the next fight will be when he can fully use his powers!"** Akeno, Koneko and Kiba smirked at the blonde and vanish in a Magic circle.

"Even if he could control his power, I will still kick his ass." Naruto said.

"Naruto! Language!" Katase warned.

"Sorry." Naruto said.

"I never knew that Rias was such a sore loser." Momo said as they all nodded their heads

"You cares, I won so let celebrate!" Naruto shouted.

"Hai!" They shouted.

 **Two hours later**

Rias still could not believe that her Issei was defeated so easily by Naruto. "Shit I can't believe that kind of power escaped me!"

"Ah what happen?" Issei finally woke up and saw that he was in his house and he knew that he had loss. He turn around to see his team looking at him, he gave Akeno and Rias apology look. "I am sorry if only I was stronger."

"Ah don't worry my Issei-Kun, it's okay" She rubbed his hair while Akeno just ignored him. "I will make you stronger!"

END

Jay3000: Can you give me some ideas of what Naruto should ask Rias for, for wining the match.


	6. Chapter 5 SGB

**Rider: Jay3000-sama doesn't own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people who help him) OR High school DxD (owned by Ichiei Ishibumi and illustrated by Miyama-Zero and all the people who help him or CAMPIONE (** written by Jō Taketsuki and illustrated by Sikorski. It has been published by Shueisha in their Super Dash Bunko **),** **Rosario + Vampire** ( written and illustrated by Akihisa Ikeda) **BLEACH (owned by Tite Kubo and all the people that help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.**

 **Jay3000: I hope I could get 120 reviews again but 110+ reviews is fine. And once again this story was written by Naruhina 123 and I with him writing the whole chapter. I only made some changes to it so PM him with the ideas not me.**

* * *

 **Not beta'ed**

People's thought

 **Kyuubi' speaks**

* * *

 **Last time**

Rias still could not believe that her Issei was defeated so easily by Naruto. "Shit I can't believe that kind of power escaped me!"

"Ah what happen?" Issei finally woke up and saw that he was in his house and he knew that he had loss. He turn around to see his team looking at him, he gave Akeno and Rias apology look. "I am sorry if only I was stronger."

"Ah don't worry my Issei-Kun, it's okay" She rubbed his hair while Akeno just ignored him. "I will make you stronger!"

 **Now**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 Sacred Gears, Grimoire and Berserker oh my**

* * *

 **Naruto's Apartment's**

Naruto was sitting on his bed while Murayama and Katase were glaring at him from their seats. They are waiting for some answer about his unknown powers. "Why are you glaring at me? It's not like I am not entitled to keep my own secrets." Naruto said as the two girl looked at way feeling a shame of their selves.

" **He's right everybody is entitled to keep their own secret just like how you are keeping a secret from him."** Both told their respective host. " **He didn't have to tell you guys but he did, so apologize to him now!"**

"Naruto-kun we are sorry for being upset with you for not telling us sooner." Murayama said.

"And also we hope you can forgive us because we are also keeping a secret from you." Katase said with a worried look on her face.

"Of course I forgive you girls." Naruto said with a smile on his face as the girls had a smile of their own. "What are friends for?" The smile on the girls' face vanished.

" **Idiot**." The Kyubi face vault.

"Now my life's an open book, what do you want to know? " Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"What kind of sacred gear do you have?" Murayama and Katase said at the same time as Naruto frown.

" **Idiots."** Both sacred gear thought.

"Well it started when….." Naruto said as he began to tell them everything that happen on the night he became a devil, how he meet Kuruma, his training with Kuruma for the past one week and that Kuruma is a pervert.

"Wow who would have thought that all of this happen just because you got killed by a fallen Angel?" Katase said as Murayama nodded her head

"I am not ready to tell anybody else as yet so please keep it a secret." Naruto plead with Murayama and Katase who nodded their heads "The only other person I have told is Sona-Kaichu."

"Okay…" Katase glanced at Naruto then Murayama. "Now it is time for us to reveal our secret, we also have sacred Gears too." As Murayama smiled.

"REALLY?" Naruto said as they nodded their heads.

" **I wonder what kind of Gear they have."** Kuruma said to himself.

Katase got up from off the seat and channel some magic into her right hand which had a black aura. Naruto was shock to see a Black sword appear in her hand. "Tada, this is my awesome Sacred Gear **Restia Ashdoll.** I called her **Restia** though."

"Wow it's so beautiful." Naruto said as he looked at the sword.

Katase started channelling some devil power into the sword which cause the sword to glow dark and blue. The sword even change, the sword now has red trimmings on the edge and purple additions along the centre of the blade. " **Restia** has the ability to break any form of barrier."

"It's my turn now!" Murayama shouted as she channelled her devil powers into her left hand and a white sword appear. "This is my beautiful sword **Terminus Est** but I called her Est." she channelled her powers into her sword which cause it to glow white. "My sword has the ability to enhance my speed along with my defensive and offensive techniques."

"Our Sacred Gears are called **Elemental Waffe."** Katase said.

Naruto stared at both swords then back at the girls said "Beautiful girls + beautiful swords = Bad ass swords women" Naruto said as Murayama, Katase even their sacred beast blushed.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." The blushing girls replied.

Before he could say anything his eyes widened when the girls sword started to glow. "Thanks for the complement." The white sword said as it took a human form, she is a beautiful young girl with flowing silky white hair, milky white skin and an expressionless face with violet eyes.

"I always love when I am complemented" The Black Sword said as she took her human form too. She is also a young girl but has a pale complexion with long black hair and her eyes are dusk-coloured. She is wearing a night-coloured dress that barely passed her knees.

"You can transform into humans." A shock Naruto said as he looked at his friends. "Did you know that?" The girls nodded their heads. Murayama and Katase was also surprised at the sacred gears' appearance. They never shown their human in front of anybody, not even Sona.

"Naruto-san, you are the first person who told us we are beautiful without any perverted intention (She refers to her and Murayama)" Est said in a stoic way. "Thank you very much"

Naruto sweat dropped. "Okay."

"Thank you for always protecting us from the perverts. (Her and Katase) and Rias-Baka" Restia said Naruto couldn't helped but grin for such compliment from the gears

"Don't worry, I will always protect her and Murayama with my life." Murayama and Katase blushed at Naruto words as Restia and Est smiled.

" **They may look like kids but they are very powerful."** Kyubi warned him. " **During my time, I met a man younger than me but could kick my ass so never judge a book by its cover."**

Suddenly Naruto pockets started to glow. "What the hell?" Naruto put his hands into his pocket and took out two glowing crystal. "Where did these come from?"

"Master I found them in a cave in the jungle when I was training with Rider yesterday." He heard caster's voice. "I gave them to you as a gift for being there for us but I forgot to tell you."

Restia and Est eyes widened as they recognised the crystals. "Justi Crystal" Est shouted as she looked at the black crystal.

"Regel Crystal" Restia shouted as she points to the white crystal.

"Where did you get that? Restia shouted.

"Ca-" Before Naruto could finish the crystals shot out of his hands and into the chest of the Sacred Gear.

The Justi crystal when into Est body and Regel crystal when into Restia body. Both girls' bodies began to glow causing Naruto, Murayama and Katase to cover their eyes. The lights faded revealing the two girls standing there with a smile on their faces.

"Nothing happen." Naruto said to himself.

"You are wrong, they may not have change on the outside but their power has increase." Kyubi said to his student.

"Thank you. Naruto-sama" Naruto, Murayama and Katase raised their eyebrow. Est came from left and Restia came from right. Both gave him a kiss on the cheek. "That was a thank you gift."

"Hey you are too young to be giving thank you kiss!" The girls shouted as they dragged the girls away from Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, what kind of crystal were those?" Katase asked.

"I don't know, Caster was the one that found it and gave it to me" Naruto replied as the girls nodded their heads. "I didn't even know it was in my pocket or that it would react to them."

" **Naruto, I think it's time I finally meet your vixen in person."** Kyubi said which shock Naruto.

"Really! I never knew you could do that." Naruto said still in shock.

" **I can but not in my real body**." Kyubi said. **"Just channel your devil power and a little amount of Youkai power into your right hand and slap on the ground** "

"Girls Kuruma would like to meet you in person." Naruto as he slammed his right hand into the ground which was followed by a puff of smoke revealing a small fox with three tails appeared. "Kuruma, is that you?"

"KAAWAAIII!" Both Murayama and Katase screamed as they dropped Restia and Est. They run up and hugged the little fox. Kuruma grinned perversely as he felt the pair of breasts squeezing the life out of him in a good way..

"Girls, drop the fox and Let him introduce himself." Naruto said while his eyes twisted. The girls dropped him which cause him to glare at Naruto.

" **Hello Vixens my Name is Kuruma."** The girls blushed at the fox calling them Vixen. " **Nice to meet you face to face."** Kuruma grinned.

" _This is going to be a long night"_ Naruto thought as he look at his perverted sacred gear talking to the girls.

 **Next Day with Naruto Apartment…..**

Naruto woke up after another exhausting night and day, he had fought and kick Issei ass yesterday plus last night Kuruma and the girls talk until late in the night. As his mind began to slowly processing his surrounding, he started rubbing his hands over his bed only feel his hands on two very curvaceous bodies. "What the hell!" Naruto jumped up only to see his beautiful purple hair servant and Caster.

Last night after the two girls left, Caster and Rider appeared in his room. Caster took off her robe revealing her face, she had Elf like ears and a very beautiful face. They end up talking for a while before they decided to sleep, he offered to sleep on the floor but they told him they would prefer if they share it. So they could protect him. Naruto told them that they could still protect him while he slept on the floor and that was what he did.

Groaning, "First Murayama and Katase and now Caster and Rider, at least they are sleeping in their clothes" Naruto thought. He slipped out of the room and went into the bathroom to go take a shower, cook some breakfast, and get ready for school.

 **20 minutes later**

"Shit I forgot that I don't have any money to buy anything." Naruto said when he saw a note on his refrigerator.

" _ **To my favourite piece, you should have told me**_

 _ **PS**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **PS**_

 _ **We need to talk**_

 _ **Love Sona**_

Naruto open the refrigerator to find it fully stock. "I need to think of a way to thank Sona-chan." Naruto took out what he wanted and started to make breakfast for him and his girls.

 **10 minutes later**

Naruto had finish making the breakfast and set up the table. "Now to wake up the girls." Naruto walked into his room. "Girls." The girl didn't stir. Frowning, he shook them a bit and spoke more loudly. "Caster! Rider! Wake up!"

"Good morning, Master." They greeted, making Naruto smile in return. Naruto given then some of his clothes. Naruto smile at Caster who fit in his clothes but in case of Rider. Naruto blushing madly, his shirt was really tight against her breast. " _Damn she really looks sexy."_

"Care to tell me why I was in the bed when I slept on the floor?" Naruto asked with a single raised eyebrow. The female servants blinked several times as they registered his words before smiling.

"Because we want to protect you and the best way to protect you is for you to sleep between us." both replied.

Naruto struggled as he tried to work through what she was saying " **Just shut up and accept their answer. In Arguments like these men never win against women"** Naruto sighed as he give them the breakfast. They sit quickly and ate their breakfast when they were finish Naruto washed the plates and wish the girls goodbye before he left for school.

 **On the top of a building**

There is a woman, this one was a buxom female with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes. She is wearing a violet, trench coat with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt and black heeled shoes. The trench coat is open at her chest, giving an ample view of her cleavage and a necklace that hung around her neck.

"So this is the guy Raynare told me she killed and she's right he's hot" The blue haired women named was Kalawarner. "I can sense his power." As her two black wings came out and she jump off the building and flew away.

 **After school in** **Sona Office**

"We're all finished Sona-Kaichu." Naruto, Katase and Murayama said with the wide grinned appeared on their faces.

"You really improve Naruto-san." Tsubaki was impressed with the blond devil's work ethic. "I need to step up his training." The queen of Sona thought with a smile.

"Here you three are." Tsubaki graced the pair with her beautiful smile as she set down a cup of tea in front of each of them.

"Thank you, Tsubaki-san" The trio said at same time.

Sona smiled at her special attack force consisting of Naruto with Murayama and Katase, in a few years they would become the strongest team of all the rookies.

"I must commend you Naruto with the fast progress that you made, you will catch up to Murayama and Katase in a few weeks and surpass my other members in a month or too." She look at the report. "I had gotten about 1000 paper work on the desk and I can't seem to find any yet."

"Sorry but I finished 500." Murayama said.

"I took 400." Katase said.

"And I took 100." Naruto replied with little grin. "Sorry Sona-Kaichu we did not know that we weren't supposed to do all of them."

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun." Sona smiled when suddenly Hilda appeared besides Sona through a magic circle.

"Sona-sama, it's time for your family meeting." As Sona nodded.

Sona glance at Naruto an idea pop up her head. "Naruto-kun since you want to become stronger then I will make Hilda-san your new teacher" Sona said adjusting her glass.

Hilda glance at Naruto and a smile appeared on her face which scared Naruto. "Now is my chance to find out what makes you tick Naruto Uzumaki."

"No..No… It's ok Sona- Kaichu I can wait, I am in no hurry to get strong." A scared Naruto said.

Hilda blinked this is the first time someone had rejected her company. "So you're saying you don't want her to train you." Sona asked in a stern tone. Naruto gulped as he gains some courage and nodded. Sona couldn't helped but giggled _"_ Alright then you will be training with me fully then."

Naruto smiled in relief as Murayama and Katase glared at their king.

"Wow that girl is good you girls have a lot of competition." Murayama and Katase's sacred gear said.

"It's not like that! **"** Both said at the same time.

" **Yeah and Issei is not a pervert."**

"Let's go Hilda." Sona said. "Hilda..."

"I will find out what makes you tick Uzumaki one way or another."Hilda blinked as she came out of her thoughts before narrowing her eye on blonde. _"_ Hai Sona-sama."

"Naruto, I got a letter from the principal's Office for you." Sona handed him the letter. "We will talk when I get back."

 **With Naruto and his crew**

"Damn it, it's my school fee, how am I going to pay this." Naruto asked himself. "I told Mikoto that I would be paying for this year so she shouldn't."

"Naruto why did you turn down the opportunity to be train by such a strong person?" Katase asked her friend.

"I did not like that smile on her face, it promise lots of pain" Naruto said as Murayama nodded her head.

"Seriously Naruto-kun, I am sure Hilda-san is not as strict and deadly has you may thought." Katase said Naruto and Murayama gave her a hard glared that make Katase sweat drop. "What I heard that the only person she would hurt is her rival a member of the Gremony family maid name Grayfia.

"Okay. Okay I get it." Katase sighed.

"Hey, I heard there's a new restaurant that open near the market." Murayama said as they look at her. "Let's check it out."

"Sure why not." Naruto and Katase replied.

"Hey…Naruto-kun…" A voice called him. Murayama and Katase gave a narrowed eye as they saw none of other then Momo coming towards them.

"Hey Momo-chan, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well, I just pick out a dress to impress a certain someone" Momo said as she looked at Naruto and blush with a smile. While Naruto frowned he did not realize that she was looking at him. "Now I just need to pick out a swim suit, you want to help me?" She blush even harder.

Murayama glared at Momo. "He's ours bitch."

"Sorry…Momo-chan." Naruto blinked when Murayama wrapped her right hand around his left hand. "Naruto, Katase and I already made plan. Right Naruto-kun!"

She's right Momo-chan we did make a plan to go somewhere already, maybe next time." Momo gave Murayama harsh glared, she was blocking her opportunity to become his best friend or more again. "I just know that that guy will love whatever you wore for them, I know I would."

"Momo blushed his compliment "Thank you Naruto and see you around." She ran away.

"Huh…She is really weird. Uh never mind lets go" Both girls nodded and left with him. After having dinner at the new restaurant, Naruto got his first contract from Tsubaki.

* * *

Naruto was summon to a very big house. " _This is my first contract"_ As Naruto enter the house, his eyes widened.

There was a very beautiful woman who looked to be in her early mid-thirties with flared hips, smooth thighs, her nails were painted with red polish, and her breasts seem to measure up to a J cup which was bigger than Rias, Akeno and Ako-sensai. She stood at 5'11 with an hourglass figure, red lipstick, a red mini dress with a brown fur-coat, mesmerizing purple eyes and striking light blue hair down to her lower back with a strand hanging in the middle of her forehead.

" _ **Damn it. She hot!"**_ Kuruma yelled while Naruto blushing madly.

"So you're my summoner?" Naruto asked while blushing madly and trying to not looking at her breasts.

"Yes. Let me introduce myself I'm Ageha Kurono and you are?" Ageha asked as she lick her lips.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto replied as he eyes widen.

"Well Naruto-kun, you job for today is to give me a massage." Ageha inform him. "Uzumaki, could this be Kushina son."

"WHAT!?" Naruto shouted. "But…."

" **Shut up and do it, you know the punishment for failure** _ **."**_ The Kyubi told him _ **.**_ **"I shall give you proper information on massaging."**

"Okay" Naruto said.

 **1 Hours and 15 minutes later**

Naruto blushing madly as this was his first time doing something like this especially when she started to moan.

"Ara Ara, you really impress me Naruto-kun. My Stress was totally gone." Ageha said.

"I have completed my mission with you, so I would like you to sign it so I can leave."Naruto said showing her the paper.

"How about an oral agreement." Ageha got off the bed and Naruto took a step back until his back was against a table. "Okay I've something special for you and it's only for you" She grabbed the back of his head and brought his down to her as she mashed her lips against his.

"Mmm!" He was stunned having gotten caught off guard by Ageha who kissed him roughly. After a minute she let go of him as he gasped.

"What the helmmph!?" His words were muffled as Ageha grabbed his again and slammed him on top of the table before getting on top of him and kissed him head again. This time she thrust her tongue into his mouth. Naruto tried to push her away but when he reach his hands over her chest but mistaken he touch her boobs. (He tried to push her but she is stronger than him) as her long tongue thoroughly investigated her mouth cavern. He moan as her tongue swirled around her before she sucked on it and continued the hot wet kiss.

"You're so cute." Ageha got off him" I am a friend of Mikoto and don't worry I will transfer the money to paid your School fees."

"What..?" Naruto couldn't believe that she was a friend of Mikoto and was paying his school fee. "How do you know Mikoto-chan and what was that for?"

"Oh you mean kiss" Ageha said as she lick her lips "What? You don't like it or do you want to have sex with me instead" . Ageha rubbed her hands over her body and her eyes started to glow."

"YES!" Naruto roared.

" **Naruto! Snap out of it, she's a succubus!"** The Kyubi roared **"If you have sex with her at your level of power you will die, Naruto!"** He send a powerful burst of Youkai into his system to knock him out of the trance.

"Sorry, Kurono-san." Ageha blinked she felt the **Youkai** "But I have to be leaving now"

"Wai.." Ageha shouted but Naruto entered into summon circle and disappeared.

Ageha had a smile on her face _"You are definitely Kushina's son. "_ She looked at a picture of her friend Kushina along with Mikoto, Aki and Chisato when they were at school. She took out her phone and dialled. "Mikoto-chan I have to thank you for the introduction."

"Hello, Listen, I want to pay the school fees of s student name Naruto Uzumaki" Ageha said.

As he left the house, "I wonder how Issei handle his contracts." Naruto thoughts but before he was swallow by a magic circle.

 **With Naruto**

"Where the hell am I?" Naruto asked aloud as he looked around and realize that he was in a graveyard.

"Shh Rider and I were training when we saw them." Caster said as they hide behind a gravestone.

"Huh." Naruto turned looking around but he did not see anyone until Kuruma replied. ." **Naruto, I sense the two mage hiding their powers behind the bushes and another one is hiding behind that grave to your right."**

Suddenly a Young girl stepped into their view, the young girl who looked perhaps thirteen or fourteen is wearing a purple coat with cold weather hat. She had snow-white hair and red eyes.

"Who is that?" Naruto asked Rider and Caster as the young girl started to talk.

"Oh you noticed me, I never thought anybody could." The girl giggled at the boy and girl that was in front of her.

"Isn't it pass you bed time little girl?" A young woman with long wavy black hair, which she styles into twin-tails tied with black ribbons. She is wearing a a red turtleneck, a black skirt and long black socks said as the kid appeared from nowhere. "Right Shirou-san." She asked the boy who nodded his head.

"You are right Rin." The boy named Shirou replied. He has auburn hair and golden-brown coloured eyes. He is wearing a blue and white long sleeve baseball jersey T-shirt and a blue slim straight jean.

"Hey I know that boy." Naruto said and walked towards them. "Rider, Caster get ready on my signal if necessary."

"Hai." They said

"Shirou is has been a while old friend." Naruto said walking towards them which shock Rin and the others.

"Why were you spying on us pervert?" Rin glared as she glance his arm and saw a familiar mark..

"Huh you say something bitch." Naruto replied as steam came out of her head. "It's me Naruto."

"Ignored the pervert Shirou, we have bigger fish to fry." Rin said to Shirou who nodded his head and ignored him.

"That bastard ignored me and for that bitch." Naruto said to himself.

" **She is very pretty after all."** Caster said through the mark.

"Hm you and Rider are way prettier." Naruto replied as Rider and Caster blushed..

" **Thank you master**." Caster said.

" **Master you are embarrassing me."** Rider blushed even harder

"Enough talking and prepare yourself!" The young girl shouted as they jumped back. "But before I kill you I will introduce myself, my name is Illyasveil von Einzenberg."

Rin when pale when she heard the name Einzenberg, "Shirou that girl said her name is Einzenberg,, her family has been a part of every grail war." Rin said.

"And it looks like she is following the family tradition?" Shirou said, the little girl didn't look like she could hurt a kitten.

"That's right onii-chan." Illyasveil said with a smile on her face. "Now prepared yourself or die onii-chan.!"

"Get ready girls. **"** Naruto said.

"Come Berserker!" Illyasveil command and in an instant, a mountain of muscle that looks like a man appeared in front of the girl. The beast is wearing very little just a tunic to cover his lower regions and was carrying a huge slab of stone that had resemble an axe.

"Archer let's go!" Rin shouted as the White hair man known as Archer appeared in front of her. .He has grey eyes and tanned skin colour. He is wearing a black body armour made from a special material with metal plated shoes, which appear to be attached to his trousers aand a red overcoat which covers his arms and upper torso, and is fashioned and tied with an agemaki knot

"Holy cow" Naruto sees giant guy.

" **Master…"** Caster and Rider said.

 **"Not yet** _ **.** " _Naruto said.

"Crush them Berserker!" Illyasveil roared as Berserker charged the group readying his axe to bisect them or literally crush their bones to dust.

"Sabre come fore!" Shirou quickly called out his mage. "Attack with Archer!."

Saber is a young woman in her late teens with a slender physique and soft, white skin. She has "finely textured" golden hair that seems "as if sprinkled with gold dust." She is weaing a shining armour with an old styled dress, made from old-fashioned blue cloth, underneath.

Sabre and Archer attack the huge man which cause a huge shockwave which cause both servants to skid across the ground.

"Argh!" Naruto scream out as the shockwave sends him flying too only for Caster and Rider to appear and catches him. "Thanks girls."

"You're welcome master." The girls replied.

"He has two servants!" Rin and Shirou eyes widened,

"Hheheheheh how interesting, two servants that mean you be more of a challenge than these two idiots." Illyasveil said with a smile on her face. "Change the target attack the blonde."

"Aren't you forgetting someo-"The Man roared as he kicked Saber so hard it send her fly away.

Naruto and his two servant jumped away. "Now Caster!"

" **Rain of light"** Caster cast her spell and light begins to rain down on Berserker who uses his axe to deflect them.

Berserker roared as he jumped in the air preparing to attack Caster when suddenly a chain was wrapped around his leg.

"Ready." Naruto said as Rider nodded her head and the two drabbed down the chain slamming Berserker into the ground. "Finish him Caster!"

" **Light Bomb!"** Caster launch a ball of light into the crater.

*boom*

"Wow their team work is a lot better than ours." Shirou looked at Rin who glared at him.

"Hm you are no match for us kid." Naruto said with a cocky smile.

"Hhehehehehe silly onii-chan.!" Illyasveil said with a smile.

"Hey I thought that was your nickname for Shirou!" Naruto said when suddenly they felt on the chain. "What the h-" Rider pushed him away only to be lift up in the air by the chain and slammed into the ground.

"Rider!" Naruto shouted as he ran over to her. "What the hell I could have taken it too."

"No Master it is my job to see it that you do not get hurt." Rider said as Naruto help her up. "That is what I am here for."

"No that is not the only reason you are here for." Naruto said as he dust her off which cause her to blush.

"Kya!" Naruto and Rider turn around to see Berserker attacking Caster who created barrier but Berserker was took strong and it broke with his axe then he delivered and powerful punch that connected to caster face sending her skidding across the ground.

"Finish her Berserker!" Illyasveil happily shouted as Berserker charged at her.

"CASTER!" Naruto roared as his eyes got red and his whisker got dark. "I won't let you hurt my girls!" Naruto vanished from the spot and appeared between Berserker and Caster and caught the axe.

"MASTER! You came." Caster said and trying to smile with her swollen face.

"You dare attack the servant of Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto roared as he delivered a punch to Berserker's face that sends him flying towards his master. "Who the hell do you think I am?" He appeared in front of them and sends him into the air.

"He's my master Uzumaki Naruto and he is going to win the Gail War!" Rider roared, she was in the air waiting for Berserker. She delivered a powerful leg drop that send him crashing into the ground at high speeds.

*boom*

Illyasveil, Saber, Shirou, Rin and Archer eyes widened at the whole scene.

"Master Watch out." Rider shouted as she saw Berserker throwing his axe towards the blonde.

" **You don't know when you give up"** Naruto stand up and caught the axe only to send flying by the force of the axe. "Argh!"

*boom*

"Master!" Rider and Caster shouted.

*cough* Naruto cough up blood as he got up. "I am fired up!"

"Wh-what the hell is that guy, he can't be human" Rin cried out as she looked at Siro. "Is he?"

"He was went I met him." Shirou replied.

"Caster, Rider let attack together." Naruto said as they charged at Berserker. "Let do it **Uzumaki Barrage!"** Caster and Rider vanished at high speed and appeared beneath Berserker and Caster delivered several punches the large man face. "U-ZU-MA-KI"

"Bitch!" The massive man roared as he attack only for Caster to dodge and vanish. "I-" Rider appeared in his guard and gave him a powerful kick that sends him into the air.

"Now Naruto-kun." Rider and Caster shouted

 **"Naruto Rendan!"** Naruto delivered a somersaulting heel drop to Berserker's head that sends him crashing to the ground

" **Light bomb!"** Caster said as Rider put her hands on her shoulder to add her mana to Caster's attack.

"Can I join this party?" Sober said as she added her power to the mix too.

"Fire!" Naruto shouted as they fire the attack.

"Emiya-kun we have to get out of here!" Rin shouted grabbing Shirou arm.

"Wait I have to get Saber and Naruto-san!" Shirou said

"Don't be an idiot she's a servant, she can handle herself and the blonde has his servant to protect him." Rin shouted. "Archer help me."

*boom*.

"Saber!" Shirou shouted as Archer grabbed both of them and jump to safety.

The smoke clear revealing a wounded Berserker with his master on his shoulders, he had cut and burn mark over his body and yet he looks like he could go another round or too.

"You are very interesting person Onii-chan Uzumaki, you look like you can still fight but sadly we must leave." The girl said as she looked at Naruto. "It was nice playing with you Onii-chan. Bye-bye." As she vanished.

"Let's go home girls" Naruto said as his red eye turned to ocean blue

"Who the hell are you pervert? What is your connect to Emiya-kun and how do you have two servants!" Rin shouted at the blonde.

"It's none of your business" Naruto turned to Saber and his two servants who are ready to fight each other.

"Can't you see they are tired, why don't you back off?" Naruto said "

"Do not presume to order me." Saber said glaring at the blonde who just smirked and openly laughed making her eyes twitch.

"Stop Saber he is right" Shirou said as he looked at Naruto. "Naruto look I-"

"Let's go Girls" Naruto ignored him as Rider and Caster smiled as they disappeared on that spot.

 **With Issei**

Issei was forced to ride his bike to his first contract because he was too stupid to learn how to use the magic circle. Sweaty and tired, Issei had finally arrived at the residence he had been summoned to and rang the doorbell before waiting for whoever had summoned him to answer the door.

After a few seconds of waiting, the door cracked open.

"Nyo..."

"Nyo?"

Issei blinked several times, having not expected _that_ to be the first thing he heard from the person he was to be making a contract with. Then he sighed. The door opened further and Issei began the necessary introduction. "Sorry for intruding, but I... was... wondering..." he trailed off, his eyes widening in horror.

"Welcome nyo~"

Standing on the other side of the door was what could only be some kind of monster. _It_ was large, beefy, built like a brick shit house with muscles on its muscles and arms bigger than Issei's head and definitely _not_ female.

It was wearing its hair in twin pig tails with ribbons tied into bows. It was also wearing a sailor fuku uniform that showed off its disgustingly hairy legs, with a pair of white wings sticking out from behind its back. Issei abstractly recognized the clothes as a Magical Girl uniform, but that wasn't something he was immediately focused on. It was more an after the fact detail.

The... thing, for that's all it could be in Issei's mind, loomed over him like some kind of indomitable fortress of pink.

"I've waited for so long nyo~"

Issei, who was staring up at the thing with wide, teary eyes and snot dribbling down his nose, just barely managed to speak, such was his fright. "Your... wish...?"

"I want you to turn Miru-tan into a magical girl nyo~"

"Eh?" He really should have expected that, what with the cosplay and all, but for some reason he hadn't. In fact, he was so startled that he was knocked out of his terror of the monstrosity before him. "I think you need to go to another world for that..."

"I've been to another world, but no one has the ability to give Miru-tan magical girl powers." The hell? This thing actually went to another world? "At this point, I have been forced to make a request from my enemies, the Devils, to grant my wish."

"E-Enemies!?" Oh shit! Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! This was not good! So not good!

"I want you to give Miru-tan... I WANT YOU TO GIVE MIRU-TAN MAGICAL GIRL POWERS NYOOOOOO~"

"WAAAAAAHH! I'M GONNA DIE!"

 **The city alley way**

Naruto and the appeared in an alley in the city. "That was fun hahaha." Naruto laughed as they exit the ally only to see Erica running pass them. "Hey isn't that Erica?" As he chase after her. "I wonder why she is running."

"Who is this Erica person?" Caster asked.

"She a friend of mind that help me with my project." Naruto said as they lost her around the corner.

"Naruto-sama slow d-" Rider and Caster crashed into an invisible barrier and fell to the ground as Naruto continue without noticing.

"Erica!" Naruto shouted as he searched for her, Naruto turn another corner only to see Erica standing in front of a huge two-headed white wolf. "What the hell!" The dog swung his massive claw at Erica.

"Fly **Boots of Hermes**!" Erica said as a magic seal appeared under her legs which send into the air dodging the dogs attack. "Is that all you have rogue god." As a magic seal appeared around her. She was now in some sort of battle armour, on the armour there was a red glyphs with rose symbols in the centre and scripture rotating around the outer edges.

" **Die witch!"** The Rogue God roared as he attacked again destroying the building she was on, Erica had use the same magic to jump to another building.

"Oh shit, Erica has powers." A shock Naruto watched.

"You may be a rogue but you are a minor god, weaker than the others." Erica said as she stretch out her hands and a magi seal appeared. "Lion of steel and he who can get you the lion heart." A sliver lion head came out of the magic circle.

" **So she's a Campione**." The Kyubi said in shock.

"A what?" Naruto asked.

" **A God slayer."** The Kyubi said which shock Naruto. " **I have heard of them, they work for the Angels to track down rogue Gods and fallen Angels."**

"Where is Caster and Rider?" Naruto looked around.

"Hear the oath and obey the Campione Erica Blandelli!" Erica said as the lion mouth open and she shove her hands into it and pulled out a Rapier. "It appears it's time for a duel Cuore di Leone!" She raise the sword into the air and swung the sword at the beast. She fires large blasts of red magical energy that sends the beast crashing into a building behind it.

"Yahooo! Go Erica!" Naruto shouted which got Erica's attention.

"Naruto, what are you doing here." Erica looked down on him.

"Erica watch out!" Naruto shouted as the giant two-headed wolf got up.

" **Fang Wolf Fang!"** The rogue God roared as he started to spin. The ultra-violent rotation creates a vacuum vortex that tears the surrounding apart even without touching them directly. "Die!" He attacks her.

" **Soar boots of** **Hermes."** She flew higher into the air to dodge the attack. "Argh!." Her body was covered in cuts and her clothes was shredded as the wolf attack destroy a large portion of the city.

"Not bad." Erica said as her wounds heal and her clothes was fix.

"Let see you dodge this **Whirlwind Wolf Fang**!" The Rogue God roared as his body spin in a violent assault again but this time it was bigger.

"Hm! **Eli Eli lama sabachthani?** Oh Lord, why hast thou forsaken me? O my God, I cry in the daytime, but thou hearest not; and in the night season, and am not silent. But thou art holy, O thou that inhabitest the praises of Israel. I am poured out like water, and all my bones are out of joint: my heart is like wax; it is melted in the midst of my bowels. My strength is dried up like a potsherd; and my tongue cleaveth to my jaws; and thou hast brought me into the dust of death. For dogs have compassed me: the assembly of the wicked have enclosed me: they pierced my hands and my feet. But be not thou far from me, O Lord: O my strength, haste thee to help me. Deliver my soul from the sword; Save me from the lion's mouth: for thou hast heard me from the horns of wild oxen! I will declare thy name unto my brethren: in the midst of the congregation will I praise thee." Erica finished as her sword turn into a lance, a copy of the Lance of Longinus. " **Lance of Longinus!"** She threw the lance.

"No not that-argh!" The Two-headed Wolf screamed out as the lance pierced his chest.

"That was so bad ass!" Naruto roared as Erica landed in front of him. "Wow Erica I never knew you could do that."

"You never should have." Erica said which made Naruto frown.

"Are you going to kill me now?" A scared Naruto asked.

"No, what I meant to say was that you never told me you were a devil so I never want you to know my secret until you told me yours." Erica said.

"How did you know I was a devil and why aren't you going to kill me, you are a servant of Go-argh!" Naruto scream out in pain.

"I can sense it and my job is not to kill devils but to kill rogue gods and fallen Angel so you are safe my cute little devil." Erica said which made him blush.

"Ok but I was wondering something why haven't Sona or Rias year since this is their territory and are you exposing yourself to everyone?" Naruto asked.

"I created a barrier around this place and only person with Grimoire can enter it." Erica said with a smile pointing to the glowing thing in his pocket. "And for your final answer Only Satan level Devils or fallen angel can see or sense them and that is when they are a few feet in front of them. Other devils and humans only see them as natural disasters."

"Then why can I see them?" Naruto asked.

"You have call me as yet am I not pretty enough." Erica said as Naruto blush. "You can see it because you have a Grimoire."

"Why did you give it to me?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know it just felt right." Erica said as she walked up to him and captured her lips with his as Naruto blushed as she pulled back.

" **Score**!" Kuruma roared.

"What was that for?" Naruto stuttered.

"I injected the information into you and how to use the Grimoire." Erica said as she licked her lips.

"But you could have told me." A red face Naruto said.

"I know." She winked at him.

"Watch out!" Naruto tackled Erica to the ground dodging a tornado like attack.

"Stay out of the way boy, the witch his mind." Rogue God said but he wasn't in his God mode, he was in his human form. He had a wild appearance with several physical traits more akin to animals. He has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and a distinct red fang markings on his cheeks.

"If you want to kill Erica then you will have to go through me." Naruto growl.

"Feel the power of Kiba no Akamaru!" Kibamaru roared

"How sweet." Erica said from behind Naruto. "But your devil attacks won't work on a God but that what a Grimoire is for."

"I see." Naruto said as his right hand started to glow and a golden sword appeared. " **Golden sword of** **Verethragna!"**

"Why did you get that cursed sword from?" A shock and scared Kibamaru shouted.

"So you know of the Golden Sword that has the power to cut through divinity." A smile appeared on Erica's face. "It can cause a God to fall from Godhood."

"Now that I summon the sword, what do I do now? I know nothing of that God." Naruto shouted.

"Hhehehe." Erica giggled and cup his cheek and kissed him again as they were covered in a golden light that spreads throughout the area as golden swords came out of the ground. Some of the swords started floating in the air and pointed at the rogue God.

"I have to get out of her-" One of the golden sword when through his back. "Argh!" He screams out in pain as he transformed into his God mode of the two-headed Wolf.

"You are the god who has a strong connection to the wild especially to wolf." Naruto lips separated from Erica as several more sword pierced his skin. "Both Kiba, Hana, Akamaru and Tsume also rule over the wild!You have two son Cerberus who guard the gate of hell and his Orthrus who was killed by Heracles."

"Roar" Kibamaru roared in pain as the swords attack again.

"Growing up you were considered the weakest in your family, you try every to get stronger but you could not." Naruto roared as the sword pierced him again. "You were so weak that you mother Tsume decided to team you up with your cousin Akamaru another god weaker than you and an outcast to boost you confident. It work and you too became a lot stronger but you became short-tempered and impulsive which cause you to make mistakes in battle which cause you to lose."

"Stop it!" Kibamaru roared out in pain.

"Years passed Akamaru grew stronger than you and you got jealous and killed Akamaru in his sleep and claim that it was the enemy that did it, you took the title of your cousin and became Kiba no Akamaru!" Naruto finished as the wolf turn back into his human form with swords in his body and blood leaking everywhere.

"Hhahahahhahahaah! Nice try God Slayer" Kibamaru roared as the swords vanished and place turn grey. "But I am still alive."

"Hm that because you are not Kiba!" Naruto said which shocked the rogue God and the golden field appeared. "You were always jealous of Kiba family and the love his mother gave him even when he was weak."

"Argh!" Kibamaru roared in pain

"Finish him Naruto." Erica said as Naruto nodded his head.

"Your mother kicked you out for being weak, so when you got the opportunity you killed Kiba in his sleep and too his body, family and title, isn't that right Akamaru!" Naruto roared as he swung the sword destroy the rogue God.

"No!"

Naruto felt to his knees with the sword. "You did wonderful my Campione in training." Erica kissed him on is cheek. "I'll see you around" As she vanished.

"Naruto!" The last thing he saw was Caster and Rider running towards him as his sword vanish.


	7. Chapter 6 New Discoveries

**Mikoto: Jay3000-sama doesn't own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people who help him) OR High school DxD (owned by Ichiei Ishibumi and illustrated by Miyama-Zero and all the people who help him or BLEACH (owned by Tite Kubo and all the people that help him,** **Champione written by Jō Taketsuki and illustrated by Sikorski. It has been published by Shueisha ,** ** _F_** ** _ate/stay night_** **developed by Type-Moon,** **or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.**

* * *

 **Jay3000: once again this story was written by Naruhina 123 and I with him writing the whole chapter. I only made some changes to it so PM him with the ideas not me.**

* * *

 **Not beta'ed**

* * *

People's thought

 **Kyuubi' speaks**

 **Naruto talking to Caster or Rider**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 New Discoveries**

* * *

 **With Naruto**

* * *

Naruto woke to the sun's rays shining on him. "Ah my head what happen?" Naruto got p and held his head and looked around the room only to realize that he wasn't in his room. "Where the hell am I? Is this Erica's house?" As a blush appeared on his face. He had never been to a girl's house before much less sleep in their beds.

"No, it can't be her house, she vanish before I fainted," Naruto got up off the bed and walked towards the door. "Where could I be then?" He looked around and saw a huge hallway with seven door and two labelled bathroom.

"I hope I wasn't kidnapped." Naruto said to himself as he walked towards the stairs. "No, Rider and Caster was with me." Naruto head down the stairs only to be in another huge room like upstairs.

"Shit whose house is this!" Naruto voiced echoed throughout the hall. "Looks like I have to bust out of her-" Naruto's eyes caught a familiar picture on the wall it was one of him, Mikoto and the children from the orphanage. He walked up to the picture and look at it to make sure he was seeing right.

"What is this doing here?" Naruto said as he looked around and saw another picture of him and Mikoto that they took at the fair in front of the ferries wheel, he had won a trip for two after answering a question correct on a radio show. "I need to get to the bottom of this." Naruto decided to search every room until he found someone.

Naruto searched the rooms but he could not find anybody, he wonder where the person or persons was as he heads into what he hope was the kitchen since he haven't found it as yet.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing." A familiar voice said.

"Of course I do, I watch Naruto-sama it all the time." Another familiar voice said.

"Do we have to wear this, I never seen Naruto-sama wearing it before?" The first voice said.

"I read in a book Rider, the girl made breakfast for her master wearing only this." The second voice said.

"Really and what the name of the book call Caster?" Rider asked her fellow servant.

"Make out Paradise." Caster replied.

Naruto entered room. "Caster, Rider what is going o-" Naruto rocket back with a nose bleed into the wall knocking him out. He had saw two luscious, plumped ass and pink pussy of his servants.

"Master!" Rider and Caster shouted as they ran up to him only wearing an apron.

 **5 minutes later**

Naruto woke up only to see the worried look and Rider and Caster's face. "Why are you girls dress like this?"

"Master!" Caster and Rider tackled the blond crushing his face with their lovely breasts. "You are awake!"

"Yes I am wake but you haven't answered my question." Naruto replied as they let him go and told him. "Damn it Caster found my orange book."

"I see, now I have a question, where the hell am I?" Naruto shouted.

"Let's talk about this over breakfast." Caster said as they went to sit around the table. "Naruto this is your new house."

"Sona-sama did it after she found out how you been living." Rider said as she ate.

"She said she had meeting with her family yesterday was to get the support of her family to build you this house." Caster said as she ate.

"So where is Sona-chan?" Naruto asked, he wanted to talk to her, he did not like handout, he prefer to work for it.

"She wanted to talk to you but we told her you were tired from all the training yesterday." Rider said.

"Oh she wants to talk to you today." Caster said as she continue to eat her breakfast.

"Did she asked about you guys?" Naruto asked them.

"She did but before we open our mouth she changed her mind and said that she trusts you and when you are really to tell her you will." Rider replied as a smile appeared on his face.

"We need to tell her about this guild war and everything." Naruto said as he finished off his breakfast.

"Naruto-sama, what happen yesterday?" Caster asked as Naruto started to remember. "We thought we lost you when you entered that barrier, we tried to enter but we couldn't."

"Yeah and when you appeared you were tired and had a sword in your hand" Rider asked.

"Ohh that… I….." Naruto told them what happen. "The sword you saw me with was **Verethragna's Golden Sword."**

 **Rin apartment**

Rin brought out bag and started packing it. "Are you actually serious about forming a team with that kid?" Archer said appearing behind her, his master looked unsure of her decision.

"Yes Archer I am sure, we need all the help we can get and Shiro's and his servant are pretty impressive." Rin said using the straps to secure her luggage.

"I thought the blonde was more impressive, he was able to take on that monster by himself." Archer said looking out the window to see if he could catch anything in the distance. "And his servants has excellent team work."

"Are you saying you won't follow your master's plan Archer?" Rin asked her servant seriously as he did have independent action and was already an unruly servant.

"I have to follow it, as long as you are my master though." Archer said taking steps to leave the room.

"Wait! How come that blonde can have more than one servants? I thought it every master can possess only one mage" Rin asked her servant.

"There might be several reason, one the servant's original master were dead and they choose to work with him or the blonde is just that powerful so he can handle more than one mage." Archer said as he turn to his master. "That Blonde boy is more powerful than any normal human that I have ever met, unlike you" With that Archer vanished from the room to avoid the rage he created in his master from pointing out the blunt truth.

 **Kuoh academy**

Sona's Office

"Enter." Sona said as Naruto entered her office. "I have been expecting you." As the blonde took his seat.

"Before you say anything I would like to say that the house wasn't a handout, you will be paying me back for it by bring fame and glory to me and my family's name." Sona said which shocked him. "I know you will become one of the most powerful devil one day Naruto-kun."

"I see, I can accept that." Naruto said as he snapped his fingers and Caster and Rider appeared. "Kaichou-chan, these are my servants Caster and Rider."

"Your what?" A shocked Sona shouted.

"Let me explain Sona-sama." Caster said as they told Sona everything about them.

"Wow just wow." Sona said as she sit back in her chair. "Gail war, I have heard of that but I never expect that one of my servants would be involved." As she thinks about it.

"Sorry I did not tell you Kaichou-chan." Naruto said as he looks on.

"This just means that you will have to train harder." Sona said as Naruto nodded his head. "You cannot complain about anybody that I choose to teach you."

"In know." Naruto said as a smile appeared on her face as Rider and Caster vanished.

"Is there anything else that you have to tell me?" Sona asked him.

"Yes." Naruto said as he showed her the golden sword and told her what it was.

"So you can only use it against a god or fallen Angel but as long as you know at least everything about them." Sona said as Naruto nodded his head. "Who would give you such a powerful weapon?"

"I can't reveal my source until the person is ready." Naruto said with made Sona growled. "Sorry."

"Is that person a threat to us?" Sona asked.

"No the person only hunts rogue Gods and Fallen Angel." Naruto replied.

"So that person must be with the church." Sona said to herself. "Fine you don't have to tell me that person's name."

"Thank you Kaichou-chan." Naruto said as he got up.

"Wait about the school fee." Sona said as Naruto sits back down. "I was going to pay it but the principal told me that it was already paid do you know how?"

"A client of mind paid it for me after I completed my mission." Naruto said as Sona listen to him telling her the story of what happen. "She said she was a friend of my caretaker at the orphanage."

"Naruto what was the name of your caretaker?" Sona asked.

"Her name was Mikoto Uchiha, why do you asked?" Naruto said.

"Mikoto Uchiha…. Mikoto Uchiha where have I heard that name before." Sona said to herself. "Don't you think it's strange that a succubus was friends with your caretaker….Oh shit it can't be her!"

"What are you talking about?" A confused Naruto asked.

Sona did not answered but she got up and head towards her bookcase and started looking through it until she found what she was looking for, it was a huge black book with golden wings on it. Sona head back over to her desk and open the book and started skipping the page until she stop. "Is this Mikoto." She pointed to a picture.

Naruto looking at the picture it was Mikoto but she was wearing a mini-skirt that rode low on her hips, exposing the strap of her G-string, and a tube top that lovingly wrapped itself around her big jugs and twelve jet black wing behind her. "No it's not her, Mikoto has blond hair and green eyes!" Naruto said as he continue to look on with disbelief.

"Why didn't realize that she was a fallen angel" The Kyuubi said to himself. "It seems like Kushina-sama erase some of my memories."

 ** _Mikoto Uchiha was one of the four strongest Angels in heaven along with Michael, Gabriel and her brother_** ** _Azazel. She lost her place in the Heaven after her brother had sex with a human woman and covered up for him and thus she and her brother became a Fallen Angel as punishment from God. Shortly after that, they created the Fallen Angels' organization, Grigori each being the co-leader._**

 ** _During the Great War between the Three Factions she was known as Demon eyes Mikoto because of her fearsome red eyes. The Fallen Angels were the first to retreat due to Azazel's order after his sister was hit by a deadly curse that seems to suck the magic out of the target, she died shortly after that._**

"Why would you believe it was my Mikoto when the book started that she died?" Naruto asked.

"Some books can be wrong." Sona said.

 **In the class room**

Naruto was still thinking about what he found out, he had asked the Kyubi but he did not know. He entered the class room only to see Kiba glaring at him and a smirked appeared on his face which made Kiba glaring at him even more as he remember how strong Naruto was.

"Hm I should have been the one to take him on." Kiba said to himself. "I would have wipe the floor with him."

"So Murayama-chan and Katase-chan, did you find out what the crystal can do?" Murayama and Katase nodded "So what is it?"

"Well, you won't believe it. Naruto-kun. It's." Murayama replied was interrupt by Erza.

"Shut the hell up brats, we have a quiz now!" Erza said in cold tone.

"But sensei you never sa-"

"You brat! Dentation after school" Ezra roared which shocked the class, they knew that something was wrong because Ezra wasn't like this.

"Sense-"

"That's it brat you are band from my class, now get out!" Ezra roared as the boy started to cry. "Shut up crying fat ass!" The boy ran out of the classroom.

 ** _"_** **Brat it seem like your sensei is a really bad mood. _"_** Naruto nodded he notice too. She didn't smile as she usually do. **"I wonder what is causing it."**

 **"** Wait what date is it?" Naruto said as Kuruma who told him. "Shit! Today is her birthday!"

"That bastard I dare he sleep with that slut and on my birthday no less!" Ezra roared in her mind. "And I thought he loved me."

" ** _Caster I want you buy a dozen roses and Rider I want you to buy a strawberry cheese cake_**." Naruto said as he took out the credit card that Sona gave him and toss it out of the window. " ** _Use the card."_**

 **5 minutes before class over**

Naruto had finished his test early and was let out. "Test is over so hand out the paper and get out!" Ezra roared.

"Happy birthday too you, happy birthday too you." Naruto sang as he entered the classroom with a cake in one hand and a roses in the other. "Dear Ezra-sensei, happy birthday to you."

A smile appeared on her face, she was still upset with her boyfriend. "I don't know why you are upset but I hope this will at least make you happy for a moment." As he handed her the roses and place the cake on the table.

A wider smile appeared over her face. "Oh my Naruto-kun, Thank you for roses and cake." Ezra took up the red rose and smelled it. "How did you know that today was my birthday." A light blush appeared over cheek.

"Don't you remember Sensei you told us on the first day of class and that you love strawberry cheese cake?" Naruto blushed as Ezra face light up.

"Is this cake a strawberry cheese cake?" Ezra asked as Naruto nodded his head. "Yes!" Ezra shot up and hugged Naruto crushing him into her breasts.

"You bitch stop hugging him!" Murayama and Katase growled..

" **Are you jealous hehehehehehe?"** Restia and Est laughed at their owner.

"No I am not!" _The_ Girls shouted in their minds.

"You're welcome." Naruto blushed, he loved the feeling of her breasts on his face.

" **Lucky bastard."** The Kyuubi growled.

"That's it." Katase growled as stood up. "Hey guys let's sing the Birthday song to Ezra-sensei!"

"Happy Birthday Erza Sensei." Everyone started to sing as Ezra smiled

"Ohh Thank you Students" Ezra said as they finished. "I am so sorry for how I was behaving earlier because of some personal issues."

"We forgive you sensei!" The student shouted.

"Now let's party!" Ezra shouted as the students cheer.

 **After the party**

"Thank again Naruto-kun." Ezra said as she kisses him on the cheek before walking out of the classroom.

"Naruto!" Katase called him.

"Naruto!" Murayama called him too.

"Naruto!" Murayama and Katase shouted which knocked Naruto out of his mind, he was touching the spot where Ezra had kissed him.

"Sorry." Naruto blushed as the girls glare at him.

"Ara somebody is jealous" A voice said. Naruto turned to the sacred gear and his eyes widened, it was none other than the black hair girl Restia.

"Restia-chan, what are you doing here? If anyone could see-"Naruto was cut off by Katase

"Naruto-kun, Restia-chan has special power that can allowed her to hide her presence and only person she wants to see her will." She explained and narrowed her eyes" What are you doing there?"

"Ohh come on, I am bored of only talking to you girls" Restia jumped and sat on Naruto laps "I want to enjoy some time with Naruto-kun"

 **After school**

"YOU!" Naruto and Restia stopped and cast an annoyed glare as the pervert Issei came running up to him with a crazed look in his eyes.

The brown haired, slightly insane looking member of the Hentai San'nin-Gumi grabbed Naruto by the collar of his blazer. "If you want your ass kick again then you have to wait in line because I have other things to do."

"No-o t-that's n-not w-why I-I a-am h-here." A scared Issei shuttered.

"Then you are here to ask me to forgive Rias and Akeno, then forgot it!" Naruto said with glared.

"No-o I-I c-came t-to a-ask y-you i-if y-you r-remember Y-Yuuma-chan?" Issei said only for Naruto to push him off which made Issei crashed into the ground.

"Huh!" Naruto said as he put his hands at his chin "Yuuma… Yuuma a very beautiful with black hair, violet eyes and black angel wings and lovely pair of breasts that you want to motor boat?"

"Yes! Yes!" Issei was crying tears of joy at the knowledge that someone finally remembered the girl who had killed him. "That's exactly who I'm talking about!"

"Nope. Sorry. Never heard of her before." Naruto said as he walked away only for Issei to grab unto his arm only for Naruto to grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall hard. "Touch me again and I will kill you."

 _"_ **You do have to thank her for give you this new life"** The Kyuubi said

"Let go of Issei or else." Kiba said as he suddenly appeared, preparing to fight.

"He was the one who is bothering me." Naruto said as he dropped the pervert. "I don't have time for this." Naruto walked away.

"You shi-"

"Stop Kiba-senpai, I was the one who bothered him." Issei said but Kiba wasn't listening because he was too busy drooling over the hot blonde known as Erica who was in front of Naruto.

"Erica –chan!" Naruto called to her.

"What do you want? Naruto." Erica gave him a small glare/

"What happened to you? Why are you angry me?" A shocked Naruto asked.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Erica roared

" **Naruto she is in a bad mood right."** Naruto nodded at his sensei's words. " **Just tell her what you want to say and leave."**

 **"** I do not know why you're angry but all I wanted to tell you is thank you for yesterday" The blonde girl blinked as he walked way.

"Wait Naruto-kun!" Erica shouted and grabbed unto his arm. "I am sorry it's just that I got a lead on my cousin this morning only to find out it was a trap." As tears came out of her eyes.

"I am sorry to hear that." Naruto hugged her as she cried into his arm.

"Damn bastard she should be crying in my arms." Kiba growled as he watch.

"I am sorry Naruto-kun I should never take it out on you." Erica said as they separated when she sense something. "I have to go." As she ran off.

"Naruto-kun." Restia said.

"Let's go and get some ice cream"

"YEAH ICE CREAM" The black hair girl said.

 **Later in the day**

Issei left his friend's house feeling even more depressed than before. It seemed not even watching his favourite pornos could lift his spirits up.

As he continued to walk down the street to his house and sulk, a strange feeling came over him. It was sort of like that feeling he got when he was about to be beaten by a horde of angry teenage girls, only different. It was much more sinister and made his body shiver as a chill crept over him.

"How unfortunate."

Issei blinked, then turned around. Walking into the light of a street lamp was a middle-aged-looking gentleman with short black hair and dark blue eyes. He wore an outfit that consisted of a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora.

"To actually bump into someone like you in a place like this." The man traced his fingers along the rim of his fedora. Issei stared at the man dumbly. What the hell was this idiot talking about?

Not wanting to stick around any longer, and feeling more than a little on edge around this guy, Issei did what he felt was the most prudent thing at the time.

He turned around and bolted like a bat out of hell.

"Trying to run away?" The man taunted. "Tell me, who is your master?"

"I can't tell him about president." Issei said to himself. "Like I will tell you shit!" Issei sacred gear appeared on his had.

"A sacred gear, but he's a devil!" The shocked man said to himself.?"

"Boos-"Issei's eyes widened as he stumbled forward, just barely catching his balance, he felt something in the back of his neck. "What the hell?".

"Stay out of this he's mine!" The man shouted. He had wings. Black angel wings.

Just like Yuuma.

"Tell me who your master is," the man demanded. When Issei didn't answer he felt himself loosing consciousness.

"What was in that needle?" the man frowned

"Or perhaps you're a stray? Hmm... I can't detect any traces of your master on you, so you must be a stray. In that case, killing you will not be a problem."

The man held out his hand and a bright light started to emit from it, which Issei realized with a start he had seen happen before.

As expected, a spear of light appeared in the man's hand. Issei turned to run, he can't seem to use his devil powers right now.

He didn't get very far. Before he could even run a meter from where he had been, an incredible pain erupted from his stomach. Issei looked down to see the cause, not surprised one bit to find he had the shaft of the light spear sticking out of his gut.

"Gah!" This was the second time he had been stabbed by one of these light things. "What the hell?

Coughing, Issei tried to pull the light spear out, only to feel more pain surge through him as his hands were literally burned by the light.

"You can't pull it out, can you?" the man behind him taunted. He grabbed Issei by the head with one hand, grinning like a madman. " **Light spears** like this are deadly poison for creatures like you. Would you like me to help you pull it out?"

Without warning, the man ripped the light spear out of Issei's stomach through his back. If the pain he felt from getting it shoved in him in the first place was incredible, then the pain of having the spear pulled out was indescribable. Nothing could have prepared him for the agony he felt now.

"I apologize for giving you such pain." Issei just barely heard as he held a hand to the gaping hole in his stomach. He just barely managed to crawl over to a wall where he felt his life fading again for the second time. "Sadly, it looks like I missed your vital organs. I'll be more accurate next time. This time, I'll definitely kill you!"

Just before the middle aged man could throw his light spear at Issei, The last thing Issei saw was the strange man with the black wings getting smashed in the face by an orange and black blur.

Naruto landed on his feet after sending the fallen angel with the fedora flying. "You are lucky I was around prev."

"Restia, check him to see if he is okay" She nodded. She examine his body and said

"He just faint due to lot of blood loss."

"Who the hell are you? And who are you talking to?" The Fallen Angel asked as he wipe the blood off his lip.

Naruto looked up to see the fedora man glaring at him as he held the right side of his face. Naruto pointed at the man.

"I'm the guy who's gonna kick your ass if you don't leave the kid alone!" Naruto shouted.

"Be careful Kit." The Kyuubi said.

"And I am going to help him." Restia yelled.

Naruto and Restia blinked as a familiar aura appear behind them

"That red hair..." The fedora wearing fallen angel murmured. "I see, you wouldn't happen to be part of the Gremory Clan, would you?" ignoring Naruto for the new comer.

"That's right," Rias said, smirking at the fallen angel. She absently used her hand to flip some of her hair behind her head in a display of haughty elegance that only a member of royalty like her could pull off. "I am Rias Gremory. It's a pleasure to meet you, Fallen Angel-san. And I'm going to have to ask that you stop hurting Issei here."

"So that's one of your underlings?" The man tried to look nonchalant as he fingered the rim of his hat. With the large bruise on his face now beginning to swell. "Please don't leave your servant unattended like that. Someone like myself might bump into him while accidentally taking a walk and think he's a stray that needs to be put down."

"Thank you for the advice," Rias cast him an amused smirk before her expression turned serious. She narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "But perhaps you should be taking your own advice. This city is under my jurisdiction. If you interfere in my business or try to hurt one of my cute little slaves again, I may have to take more drastic actions."

"Don't mix me up with the likes of her." Naruto said which made Rias glared at him. "My master is a lot better."

With a large flap of his wings, he took off to the skies, leaving only a parting comment in his wake. "The same goes for you, Heiress to the Gremory family. My name is Dohnaseek. Pray that we never meet again, especially you, brat."

"Oi!" Naruto shouted to the sky. "I am so scared."

"Don't bother shouting" Rias said calmly as she turned around to assess how badly Issei was damaged. "He's already gone."

"Don't tell me what to do bitch, you should focus more on your stupid decision of leaving your weak pawn alone to walk theses streets." Naruto fired back."

"You don't have right to tell what I do. Issei is my peerage and I deserve…"

"A Selfish bitch like you don't deserve anything" Naruto shouted as he walked off. "Issei deserve a master who won't use her servants for her selfish gain."

 **Gremory Residence**

Sirzechs, Serafall who had a smile on her face and Grayfia who was too busy glaring at Hilda who was glaring back had just finish watch the video of the fight between Issei and Naruto

Sirzechs and Grayfia was sad about Rias loss but other hand Serafall jumping was madly about her little sister victory.

"Yahoo, So-tan win the match. Ohh I wanna kiss her, hugged her and make-"But she was interrupt by Hilda as she glanced at the Sirzechs. "Uhh sorry…"

"Nahn, it's okay." Sirzechs glanced at the Issei then Naruto.

"Who is this boy? Again?" The Sirzechs asked. "What his place in the Sona peerage?"

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki, Sirzechs-sama" Hilda said with smile that was notice by Grayfia "He was one of three extra pieces that Serafall-sama gave to Sona-sama."

Serafall eyes widened at this blonde boy was one of her mutated pieces. "You remember the pieces that you did not want." As the Satan Red nodded his head. "I gave them to my sister."

"Okay, one is Naruto Uzumaki what about others?" Sirzechs asked. And again

"The two girls on the video who was cheering for Naruto-san, the brown hair girl is called Murayama and pink hair girl is called Katase.

Sirzechs nodded "What kind of powers do they possess which would make Sona turn them and what ae their pieces?"

"Forgive me Sirzechs-sama, but Sona-sama has not told me anything about Naruto's, Katase or Murayama not even Serafall-sama her own sister, she wants it to be a surprise"

Serafall pouted she had asked Sona only for Sona to hang up on her. "She's right, I asked So-chan but she wouldn't tell me."

"Okay. Never mind." Sirzechs said. _"_ This blonde guy defeat the crimson dragon host easily. _"_

"Sirzechs-sama, doesn't his fight style remind you someone." Grayfia said.

"Who?" Sirzechs and Serafall asked

"I can't remember the person's name but we fought against that person in the war." Grayfia said.

"Too bad, you can't remember?" Sirzechs replied

"May be it will come to me later." Grayfia said to her King.

"Sorry but I've to go, I have lots of work to do. Good bye Gi-tan and Sirzechs-chan."

"Good bye" Both said as Serafall and Hilda left the place.

 **The next day**

Both servant standing on top of the building watching their master walking on the streets. Caster had created a barrier so that archer or Saber could detect them. Temporary they forgotten the holy Grail war for today They were focusing on get to know more things about their blonde master.

Rider and Caster were smiled at their master but their smile turned to frown when they saw Issei were following him. "Naruto-sama, that guy named Issei is following you."

" ** _Should we take care of him?"_** Rider asked.

 ** _"No, he is harmless."_** Naruto replied

 ** _"Ok Naruto-sama, we will leaving him alone but if he attack you then he is dead."_** Caster and Rider gave him their word to not attack him.

 **With Issei**

After that terrible night, Issei were completely heal by Rias. He saw Naruto walking ahead,

"Naruto-san" Issei yelled.

Naruto stopped the tracked and narrowed his eyes to Issei when he called him. He was not in good mood since he met Rias on last night. "What do you want, Issei?" Issei flinched at Naruto tone and took a step back, he did not want to be slammed into a wall again like yesterday.

"Last night, did you save my life?" Issei asked.

"Why would I save the pervert that keeps on trying to peek on my friends" Naruto growled as Issei took another step back. "It was that bitch Rias who saved you" Naruto said.

"Please, Stopped it." Naruto blinked as Issei Continued "I'm know everything about you're attempt to woo President, Akeno-senpai and Koneko-chan to go out with you and you fail." Issei said as Naruto growled again. "I know that they humiliate you and I understood that you have all right you called them that."

"Do I look like I care if you know that?" Naruto said in an impassive voice.

"I know and I also know that I have no right to tell you this but please do not talk bad things about my president in front of me like that. She is my president and I love her." Issei begged as he when on his knee. "You would like anybody to talk about bad about your Kaichou."

" **He has a point you know."** The Kyuubi said.

" **Shut up sensei!"** Naruto shouted.

"I know that last night that you were the one who saved me." Issei said as his head was touching the ground. "So thank you for saving my life and would you like to be my friend, Naruto-san?"

"What do you say Sensei..?" Naruto asked.

 **"I don't care what you do but his friendship had it advantages and disadvantages"** The Kyuubi replied to his friend. **"You trick him and gain information about Rias and he could be a spy send to you by Rias."**

Naruto nodded as understand statement "Okay Issei, I won't talked bad about Rias and her peerage in front of you." Issei smiled widened. "But don't think I won' call her that behind your back."

Issei frowned but he nodded. "Oh yeah I can live with that" Issei smiled widened as he turned "So let's go to school…" Issei nodded and both when off them walked away.

" ** _Master, are you sure about being friends with a rival from the other team_**." Caster asked.

" ** _Don't worry. I know what I am doing."_** Naruto replied.

"Uhh, what happened to you Naruto-san?" Issei asked as he looked at Naruto who seem to be staring in space and laughing.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking about the incident with Kiba in Erza-sensei's class." Naruto replied as they continue to walk.

"Ohh you mean homosexual hahahahahahahahahah that was really funny." Issei laughed.

"Aren't you angry, he's a member Rias's team after all?" Naruto asked.

"Nahn, that pretty boy deserved it…and I totally agreed with you. He never hang out with the girls who throw their selves at him. I once saw him close his eyes when the girls skirt blew up."

"Hmm?" They heard a voice and also a sound of something dropping on the ground. Both Issei and Naruto looked back to see a girl on the floor. She is spreading her arms wide open and has her face on the ground. Before Naruto could react Issei was in front of the girl trying to help her up.

"…A-Are you okay, Miss" Issei asked as he lifted her up. She is a pretty young girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards. She is wearing a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip, and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She also wears a silver cross necklace around her neck.

"Auu. Why do I keep on tripping over, oh I'm sorry." The girls said. "Thank you very much~."

 _Wind blows_

The Sister's veil flies off because of the wind, her blonde hair, which is hidden underneath, falls down onto her shoulders. Her straight blonde hair is sparkling with light because of the sunshine.

Issei completely fall for her. Issei could felt his heart beeping fast at the blonde hair beauty. "Damn it. She is cute." Issei thought.

"U-Umm, is something wrong?" The Sister looks directly at the boys with a worried expression.

"Ah. S-Sorry. Umm." Naruto and Issei said at the same time.

Naruto glanced at the bag on the floor. "T-Traveling?" Naruto asked.

"No, that's not it. I was appointed to the Church in this town, you must be a resident of this town. It's a pleasure to meet you." She bows her head.

Issei looked at Naruto who was sweating bullets.

"I have been in trouble since I got here. Ummm…I can't speak Japanese that well I was lost and other people couldn't understand what I was saying." She holds her hand together in front of her chest and looks really sad.

"I think I might know where the Church is." Issei said.

Naruto shocked "Is this idiot trying to kill us." Naruto knew that Issei was thinking with his lower head right now. "This could be fun."

"Y-You do! T-Thank you~! This is all thanks to God!" She smiles at him with tears flowing from her eyes.

 **Few minutes later**

 **"Naruto stop, don't go any further**!" The Kyuubi shouted as Naruto stop and grabbed Issei.

"Yes, this is the place! I'm so glad." The blonde said as she looks back to see Naruto and Issei wasn't following her. "How about you guys come in for some tea?"

"Ok-ouch" Naruto hit Issei in his head. "Sorry but we've to go or we will be late for school" Naruto said and Issei nodded.

"Ohh so you must be going then." The nun said with a sad look on her face. "At least tell me your names."

"My name is Hyoudou Issei. Everyone around me calls me Ise." Issei shouted.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"My name is Asia Argento! Please call me Asia!"

"Hum, Asia. Beautiful name for beautiful nun." Issei blinked, Asia blushed at the complements.

"Thank you Iseei-san" Asia said as Issei blush.

"Then, Sister Asia, let's meet again." Naruto said.

"Yes! Ise-san Naruto-san, I will definitely come and see you!" Asia bows her head down. Both devils left the place after waving hands towards her.

 **On a building beside the church**

"So she has the power that I hope can finally remove the curse on my mother." The fallen Angel said as she left.


	8. Chapter 7 Renewed Friendship

**Erica: Jay3000-sama doesn't own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people who help him) OR High school DxD (owned by Ichiei Ishibumi and illustrated by Miyama-Zero and all the people who help him or BLEACH (owned by Tite Kubo or any other anime character mention and all the people that help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.**

 **Jay3000: DO NOT BLAME ME, I AM NOT THE ONE WHO IS ADDING NEW CHARACTERS!**

 **Naruhina123 is the one who wrote the story, I only edit and post it.**

* * *

 **Last time**

* * *

"My name is Asia Argento! Please call me Asia!"

"Hum, Asia. Beautiful name for beautiful nun." Issei blinked, Asia blushed at the complements.

"Thank you Issei-san" Asia said as Issei blush.

"Then, Sister Asia, let's meet again." Naruto said.

"Yes! Ise-san Naruto-san, I will definitely come and see you!" Asia bows her head down. Both devils left the place after waving hands towards her.

 **On a building beside the church**

"So she has the power that I hope can finally remove the curse on my mother." The fallen Angel said as she left.

 **Now**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 Renewed Friendship**

* * *

 **In School**

Naruto turned to look at Momo and smile, they were trying to build back up their friendship to where it was before he had confess and she rejected him. "What is that?" Naruto said to himself as he saw a hexagon shaped silver Rosario hanging around her neck. "Did she always have it or did she just get it?"

" **Who knows, maybe you should ask her to join you for lunch in order to build back up your friendship since your other two friend will not be there."** The great nine tail gave him a suggestion. " **Then discretely ask her about the necklace?"**

"That is a good idea, thanks." Naruto took out a paper and started writing on it without the teacher noticing. "Lucy-sensei would have my head if she see me doing this." He throw it at Momo desk as Murayama and Katase watched, wondering why Naruto would want to talk to Momo for.

A shock Momo saw the paper fall on her desk and thought it was Saji who was apologizing to her for what happen yesterday then she realized something Saji was in front of her while the paper came from behind her. She turn around to see Naruto smiling at her. "So it was Naruto-kun, I wonder what he wants." As she open the note.

 _Momo what's wrong and don't lie to me, I can tell when something is wrong. I know it is none of my business but if you want to talk about it then meet me in the cafeteria at recess and turn that frown upside down and show me that beautiful smile of yours,_

 _Your friend Naruto_

Momo giggled at the last part, Naruto always seem to know who to cheer her up. "I am such a fool."

" **Based on what you told me then yes you are."** Suddenly a voice came from the silver Rosario she is wearing around her neck **. "If only I was there with you when it happen, I could have talk some sense into you."**

"I wish that did not happen to you and that I had found you earlier Kaa-san." Momo said with tears in her eyes "I promise you I will free you from this curse that my bastard father cause!" Momo found the Rosario a week ago after finally decided to search through her mother and father stuff in the basement. Her whole world was turn upside down when she discovered that her mother was trapped inside a Rosario.

"Damn it now I made her cry **."** A worried Naruto said to himself.

"Yeah, sucks to be you hahahahhahahaha." The Nine tail laughed.

" _ **I know you will my daughter but it was my fault for letting my guard down when I though he was dead. Now replied to the note before he thinks you don't want to have lunch with him and tell him that you are not crying because of the note"**_ Momo blinked as she looked at Naruto and saw the worried look on his face, she quickly wipe her eyes and took out her own paper and wrote her response before throwing it back towards Naruto without Lucy-sensei seeing.

" _First of all you letter is not the reason why I am crying SO DON'T BLAME YOURSELF!"_

Naruto sweet dropped as her first response as he continue to read. "Yes _I'm upset because of what happen yesterday in my personal life because I was stupid. And yes off course I'll join you for lunch."_

"Uzumaki-san would you like to read that note in your hand to the class!" Lucy shouted as the class looked at him.

"Caster, Rider I need your help." Naruto said.

"Hai, anything master!" Caster replied.

"I want you to change the words on this paper to….." Naruto told her what to write. "Riser I want you to put a N…..Jel….in….the b….cl….next to the classroom as fast as you can."

"Hai!" Rider roared.

"Kukuku serve you right orphan." Kiba chuckled.

"Yes I would sensei!" Naruto said which shocked the class as he took his time, he got up and walked to the front of the classroom. "Are you sure you want me to read it sensei." With a smile on his face.

"What is he up to?" Lucy wonder as she saw Naruto's smile. "Yes Uzumaki so quit stalling and read the note."

"Damn it, this all my fault!" Momo said as Murayama and Katase glared at her.

"It seems that the message was send to me by accident, it was addressed to Kiba instead." Naruto said the magic word which is Kiba and all the fan girls listen closely. "It reads to my dear blonde hair prince, I know you love how I screamed your name yesterday after you sheathed your sword into me, I felt like I was in heaven. I can't wait for us to do it again so fake an injured and meet me in the broom closet next to your classroom NOW! P.S I tie myself up just like how you liked it. Love Jellal Fernandes" The note shocked the entire class especially Lucy, Murayama and Katase who knew that is Jellal Lucy sensei boyfriend.

"That a lie!" Kiba roared as he got up ready to charge at Naruto only for Lucy-sensei to stop him.

"Sit down Kiba!" Lucy shouted as he took his seat. "You think that was funny Uzumaki." She growled.

"I am not lying read it for yourself." He handed her the note.

"Don't mine if I do." Lucy took the note and read it. "This is his hand writing!" Lucy threw away the paper and stormed towards Kiba and dragged him outside as the students followed.

"Sensei he's lying!" Kiba roared but Lucy wasn't listening, they arrive at the closet and open it only to see a naked Jellal tied up.

"Kya!"

*slap*

"You bastard you stole my boyfriend." Lucy slapped Kiba before running off crying.

"No wonder I can't get his attention." And so the rumours started to spread about Kiba's relationship with Lucy-sensei's boyfriend.

"Uzumaki!" Kiba roared as he ran back into the class to kick the shit out of Naruto but he wasn't there.

 **In the cafeteria**

"Hey Momo." Naruto shocking the girl.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing here, Kiba is looking for you and he is piss." Momo warned him.

"Like I care, I came here to keep my promise, I did ask you to lunch today." Naruto said as he took his seat. "Now you can tell me why you are upset, if you want though."

"Fine, it Saji I confess to him yesterday." Momo said with a sad look in her eyes. "He reject me and stated that had serve my purpose, he told how he used me to hurt you and that the only reason he like me to hurt you."

" **Bitch got what she deserved."** The Kyuubi said. "What go around comes around."

"Sensei!" Naruto shouted.

"What you were thinking it." His sensei replied.

"I know but she is still my friend." Naruto said as he put his hands on her shoulder. "Don't waste your tears on that bastard, his is the one who should be crying for letting a beautiful girl like you get away from him."

"Thank you Naruto, now I know how you fell when I rejected you." Momo said as she held her head down. "I still regret doing it Naruto-kun."

"It's okay, I understand, you just like me as a friend." Naruto replied.

." _ **Ohh so cute, he still has a crush on you still, honey you need to hurry up and make you're moved before anyone else."**_ The female spirit said.

" _You really think so Kaa-san"_ The spirit nodded.

"Hey Momo-chan, I like the necklace, where did you get it." Naruto asked.

" _ **You can tell him about me if you want."**_ The spirit replied.

"Are you sure?" Momo asked.

" **Yes beside this could get you a lot closer to him so he can trust you again."** Her mother told her.

"Naruto this is no ordinary necklace, it's a **Rosario….."**

"Kya!" Akeno screamed as she crashed into Naruto by 'accident' "Thanks for breaking my fall handsome." As her assets where covering Naruto's face.

"Hey get off him!" Momo shouted.

"Quiet bitch, can't you see Naruto-kun his enjoying my breasts." Akeno said as she started rubbing her crotch against his. "Ara arara is this for me." She grabbed on to his growing erection. "Oh shit, it's so big!"

"Get off me!" Naruto shouted as he rolled her off him and got up.

"Ara...Ara…Naruto-san don't be like that I know you love it and those bitches that you hang out with are too much of a prune to satisfy you." Akeno said as she tackled him again. "You can get more by simple joining my side." She grabbed on to his zip only for Momo to slap her hands away.

"Naruto-kun don't need your help because he has me to take care of any problem and I mean any problem." A red face Momo shouted as the students looked at her.

" **Hell yeah now that's my daughter**." Her mother shouted.

"Araraa don't make me laugh, a virgin like you could never satisfy a man like Naruto-k." Akeno words were interrupt by a voice.

"Hey pervert." Naruto, Akeno and Momo turned to the unknown voice. "I need to talked to you

"Not interested in talking to a bitch or Shirou" Naruto growled at her.

Akeno remember this girl "You must be Rin Toosaka the new transfer student from my class."

" _ **Master…"**_ Naruto heard Caster and Rider voice.

" _Wait for a moment."_ Naruto replied.

Rin turned to Rias's Queen and give a slight glared "Yeah. And you Akeno Himegami."

"Looks like you girls of lots of things to talk about so Momo and I will take our leave." Naruto said as he grabbed on to Momo's hands who started to blush.

"Naruto-kun's hands are so big." Momo said.

"Not as big as the thing in his pant." Momo's mother said.

"Mom!" Momo screamed at her.

"Not until we talk." Rin grabbed on to Naruto's hands only for him to flash her hands off.

"I don't have anything to talk to you about." Naruto growled which made her flinch and took a step back. "Now leave me alone or not even Archer can save you."

"He can sense him." Rin said to herself.

"Who is Archer?" Akeno asked herself.

"Fine but this isn't over." Rin growled and stormed off.

"Now that, the bitch is gone why don't you meet me in the broom c-?"

"This is my chance _"_ Momo said herself. Before Akeno could say anything Momo grabbed his left hand.

Hey…Guys Akeno is offering a free BJ!" Momo shouted

"Akeno senpai…I'm ready for you" One girl said.

"No bitch. I will be the one to get the BJ." Second girl said.

"Only men can get BJ!" A boy shouted.

Akeno face was red with anger she was going to kill that bitch. Akeno suddenly saw Momo dragging Naruto away as she was surround by the whole lunch room.

"Naruto-kun I need to talk with you somewhere private" Momo continue to drag Naruto.

 **At the roof top…**

"This is a place when we mostly spend the time during our first year." Naruto said as Momo smile at him.

"Yes...we did." Momo said. "I really miss those days."

"But never mind, what do you want to tell me?" Momo nodded from in front of him…swing her heir back and show him a silver Rosario.

Suddenly the Rosario started to glow. "Hello Naruto-san," Naruto eyes widened at voice. Coming from the necklace "Hey! why the shock face, you never seem a talking Rosario before hehehe."

"Naruto-kun, Meet my mother Akasha Bloodriver." Momo stated point to the Rosario.

Naruto eyes widened at the women "Oh I never thought your mother was you're sacred gear."

"You have a wild imagination Naruto-kun but I'm not a sacred gear…I'm a…" Momo interrupt her.

"She was sealed into a Rosario by my father who tried to kill her three years ago" Naruto eyes widened.

"He tried but I am a lot stronger than him and I defeated him, but as you know a magician always has a trick up their sleeves and he used a powerful sealing magic to seal me inside this Rosario forever." Akasha said in a sad tone.

" **Naruto, I think I can help them."** Naruto was surprised at his sensei voice. _._

" _What, you can do that, then why didn't you tell me you could do this after we found out Mikoto!" Naruto shouted._

" **Easy kid, we don't have any proof that they are the same person as yet and beside her seal is fresh unlike Mikoto's. Mikoto was seal by a much powerful Magician."** _Kuruma inform him._ " **No listen carefully…"**

" _Caster, can you use your magic to break this spell"_ Naruto asked.

" _Sorry Master but I can't remove such a powerful magic seal." Caster relied_

" _But you could if I add my Yokai power to strengthen it?" Naruto asked._

" _That might work master." Caster replied._

Naruto grabbed Momo's Rosario without her consent "Naruto-kun! What are you doing?" She asked.

"Do you trust me?" She blinked then nodded.

"Okay Caster create a barrier first." Naruto said as the barrier when up. "Kuruma I'm ready."

" **Wait did you say Kurama."** Akasha said in a shocking tone upon hearing the name.

Naruto channel his Youkai power and Caster use her own power through the mark on Naruto's hand. Naruto gritted his teeth, he didn't know it would take this much power." Just a little bit longer...and done" The Rosario red crystal crack and bright red flash appear through Rosario which cause Naruto and Momo to cover their eyes.

Naruto opened his eyes to see a naked women on the roof top. Akasha Bloodriver was goddess, she is slim, well-toned and shapely giving her an hourglass figure. She had deep green eyes and Sakura flower like pink hair flow down unto the ground. Her breasts were DD cup that define gravity and perky pink nipples.

Momo eyes widened she is happy and angry at the same time. Happy about her mother finally being free from the Rosario and angry that Naruto was drooling over her mother like naked form like a pervert.

"Naruto stop starin-" Momo couldn't finished her sentence she seen Naruto passed out and fell to the floor. Before he hit the floor Momo and Akasha eyes widened a small blue butter fly and dark cloud appear besides Naruto and two women appear and grabbed him.

"MASTER!" Caster and Rider said at same time.

"Master?" Momo and Akasha said to themselves as they saw the two beautiful women.

"Caster! What happened to him?" Rider yelled at the caster.

"I am so sorry Naruto-sama this is all my fault!" Caster shouted with tears in her eyes and cried into Naruto's chest.

"Stop the crying and heal him!" Rider shouted.

"I can't, I don't have enough magic to heal him!" Caster cried even harder. Momo was wondering who the hell the new women were.

"Fine then we have to get him to Sona-sama." Rider said as Caster and Rider disappeared from the sites.

"Damn it, I can't believe we just stood there as someone kidnap Naruto-kun!" Momo shouted as her mother held on to her.

"They did not kidnap him, they took him to Sona-sama." Akasha inform her daughter. "I heard them talking about bring him to her."

 **Student council office**

Murayama and Katase had just finish discussing their training schedule with Sona and was telling her about the crystals that Naruto gave them.

"So Naruto-kun gave you those legendary crystal." Murayama and Katase nodded. "What are exactly?"

"Justi Crystal." Murayama said as she shown the white bracelet appear on her right hand.

"And the Rigel Crystal." Katase said as she shown the black bracelet appear on her left hand.

"So these special crystal gives your sacred Gear some kind of power boost." Both girls nodded.

"That's not all it does." Murayama inform her of the other special ability it gave them.

"In a few more weeks my team will be the strongest amongst the rookie Kings."Sona adjusted her glasses. "Did Naruto-kun tell you where he got it from?"

"No but he said that someone name Caster was the one who gave it to him" Katase replied. Sona raised her eyebrow. "Do you know Kaichou who the hell this caster is?"

"Well..." Before Sona could replied a bright light appeared blinding them

"What is going on?" Murayama said as she and Katase activates their **Sacred Gear** and stand in front of Sona to protect her.

"Forgive us…Sona-sama, Murayama-san and Katase-san" Caster and Rider appear with Naruto in hand.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Murayama and Katase shouted in anger. "STAY AWAY FROM HIM" Both girls yelled as there weapon glowed darkly but before they could attack Sona interrupt them.

"Stop they are friends of Naruto-kun." Sona said walking toward Caster and Rider. "What happen?" As she took Naruto out of their hands and put him on the couch.

"But Kaichou, Naruto-kun never told us about them!" Katase shouted as her sword glow brighter.

"For all we know they could be the one who did this to him!" Murayama shouted as she prepare to attack.

"Did you girls just disobey a direct order from your King?" Sona said as she unleash her power which force Murayama and Katase on their knees.

"I can't breathe." Murayama and Katase as they fell her K.I.

"Hurry up and do what she said!" Est and Restia shouted as the girls deactivate their Gear.

"Now Caster, Rider tell me what happen?" Sona asked as they begin to tell her. "That fool, why does he always thinks he can save everybody! He could have got himself killed!" Murayama, Katase and not even Tsubaki has ever seen their king so upset before.

"It's all my fault, I should have warning that this could have happen." Caster started to cry.

"Don't blame yourself, Naruto-kun would have still when a head and do it." Tsubaki said with a smile on her face.

"I will be taking Naruto to my private room and heal him." Sona said as she took him off the couch.

"But we can d-" The girls were cut off with a glare.

"As I was saying I will heal Naruto since he has lost too much magic and you girls are not strong enough to help him." Sona said as she walk off. "I suggest you get to know Rider and Caster." As she open the hidden door and when into it.

Sona walked up to the bed and place Naruto on it. "I imagine this the other way with you carrying me here in your strong arms and place me on the bed." As she place Naruto on the bed. "And ripping my clothes off as I rip yours off." She took off his clothes and drooled at his muscular body and what seems like a third leg between his legs.

"Snap out of it Sona, you are here to heal him." Sona said as she took off her clothes and laid down on his arms and place her hands on his chest, She then place his hands around her as she started to glow. "I feel like I am taken advantage of you." As her hands run over his body restoring his magic.

 **With the others**

Murayama, Katase, Tsubaki, Caster and Rider was sitting on the couch as they told them about how they are class servant, the Holy Grail war and their own story on how they meet Naruto. Murayama and Katase surprised that so many things were happening in Naruto's life that they did not know about and they are even angry at Naruto for hiding another secret from them.

"Wait…please don't be angry at Master, he wanted to tell you guys but we weren't ready to meet you girls as yet." Caster said.

"Beside Naruto-kun did not want you girls be a part of this whole war and having his enemies coming after you." Rider inform them.

"That is just like Naruto-kun, he always think of his friends before himself." Katase said with tears in her eyes.

"So are you girls still mad at him?" The vice president asked.

"No we're not angry at him anymore but I am still upset that he did not at least tell us." Murayama said as Katase nodded her head.

"Since you are friends with Naruto-kun we will also offer our friendship to you, I am Katase." She put out her hands as Rider took it.

"My name is Rider, it is nice to finally meet you." Rider shook her hand.

"I am Murayama and thanks for the crystals." She put out her hands to Caster who hand a smile on hr face.

Caster was shocked this is first time someone beside Naruto ask for her friendship. "Caster and you are welcome."

With Sona

By the time Sona has finish restored Naruto's magic, she was horny as hell, there were many times in her healing session where she wanted to just throw caution to the wind and jump on Naruto's cock and rode the hell out of it but she did not. She wasn't like Akeno who could not control her hormones, she was a proper lady after all. Even if she could not control her hormones she wouldn't want to lose her virginity to an unconscious man or without his knowledge.

"You should be waking up by time school is over." Sona said as she put back on their clothes and drew the sheet over him. "Sleep tight my handsome prince." As she kissed him on his lips and walked out of the room.

Sona walked towards the girls who was sitting on the couch talking to each other when a magical circle appeared and Momo stepped out followed by a pink hair woman.

"See I told you I was right Momo-chan." Akasha said as they saw Rider and Caster on the couch.

"You were right mother." Momo replied with a smile on her face.

"Mother!" Everybody shouted.

"Momo, what is going on here?" A confuse Sona asked because she knew that Momo told her that her mother died three years ago.

"I know what I told you Kaichou but I found out last week that she was alive." Momo said.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Sona ask as she walked up to them with her guard up.

"I did not tell you because you were busy with Naruto-kun and you had other problems and I did want to burden you with mine." Momo said.

"Momo-chan none of my members problem would ever be a burden to me." Sona replied.

"I am so sorry Kaichou I won't do it again." Momo ran up to Sona and hugged her.

"It's ok." Sona pat her on her head. "She looks familiar."

"It seem my daughter choose the right King to serve under." Akasha said with a smile on her face. "Allow me to introduce myself. "I am Akasha Bloodriver!"

"AKASHA BLOODRIVER" Sona and Tsubaki shouted in union.

"Wow and here I thought no one would remember me." Akasha chuckled.

"How could we forget about you when my sister talks constantly about one of the strongest vampire who fought alongside her in the war and even tried to steal her TV show?" Sona said as Tsubaki nodded.

"And I was so close in stealing her show but that bastard talk me out of it." Akasha growl remembering her husband. "And I had the perfect name for it, True Blood."

"So what happen to you, I heard you died three years ago?" Sona asked.

"I don't want to repeat myself two times so I will tell you girls after you call Serafall." Akasha relied.

"Ok I will go and call her." Sona said as she excuse herself from them and when to her office to call her sister.

"So where is the blonde hottie?" Akasha asked as she look around the room "I want to thank him personally for helping me." She licked her lips in a seductive way.

"Kaa-san leave him alone, he doesn't want any reward FROM AN OLD HAG!" Momo yelled as she noticed the lustful eyes of her mother.

"Who are you calling an old Hag? I am more beautiful and sexy than all of you LITTLE GIRLS in here." Akasha said as the girls glared at her. "When I sink my teeth into Naruto-kun he won't even want to see any of your ugly faces again."

"That's it bitch you are so dead!" The girls shouted as they attack Akasha.


	9. Chapter 8 Rescuing Asia 1

**Erica: Jay3000-sama doesn't own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people who help him) OR High school DxD (owned by Ichiei Ishibumi and illustrated by Miyama-Zero and all the people who help him or BLEACH (owned by Tite Kubo or any other anime character mention and all the people that help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.**

 **Jay3000: I change the fight between Naruto to a one-sided affair, so he is weak as usually but can activates his gear**

 **Naruhina123 is the one who wrote the story, I only edit and post it.**

 **Chapter 8 Rescuing Asia 1**

 **The Nurse's Office**

Naruto had been sleeping for hours after he was healed by Sona in her secret room after he used up most of his power to beak the curse to free Momo's mother from her prison. Sona had received a message from her sister to meet her at the Sitri compound, she would be there by 4. Sona send a letter to Naruto's teacher informing them that he had fainted and was resting at the nurse's office as the others when to class.

"Man I feel like I was hit by a truck." Naruto said as he open his eyes to see Hasegawa-sensei quickly drawing away her hands from him.

"Shit, he almost caught me." Hasegawa said as a smile appeared on her face. "Naruto-kun, it is good to see you are finally awake, I was so worried." As she wrapped her hands around him while her large soft breasts pressed against him.

"Sorry that I worried you sensei." Naruto blushed, he was in heaven right now. "Wow they are so soft."

"Naruto-kun you need to take care of yourself some more." Hasegawa said as she hugged him even tighter. "You need to eat healthier foods more than junk food, no wonder to faint."

"I will sensei." Naruto said. "So that was the reason Sona-chan gave her."

"Yes you will and I will make sure of that." Hasegawa said as she relied him. "Now for a full body check out before you leave, now take off your clothes." She licked her lips.

"What!" A shock Naruto shouted out.

"I need to see if everything is in order." Hasegawa said seductively.

"Ok sensei." Naruto said, she was the nurse after all so she must know what she is doing. Naruto took off his clothes leaving in only in his boxers.

"The boxers must go also." Hasegawa said as Naruto's face turn red.

"B-But."

"Lose them or I will do it myself." Hasegawa said in a stern voice as Naruto took off his boxers. "Now let's get down to work."

"Ok Sensei." Naruto said as Hasegawa grabbed onto his growing erection.

"Let's start with his lively fellow." Hasegawa said as she started stroking him. Naruto writhes and moans in pleasure from her ministration on him; this is something new to him. Hasegawa continues to play with his manhood, enjoying sounds of his moans and wanting to know more about this certain part.

"So Big Naruto-kun." The moment Hasegawa open her mouth and devour his cock, Naruto came instantly into her throat forcing her to swallow it.

*cough*

"Sorry about that sensei." Naruto apologize, he could believe he came so quickly.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, it was your first time after all." Hasegawa said as she lick her lips. "I can't believe I will get to him before her."

*ring*

Hasegawa heard her phone ring from inside her office. "Stay right here I will be back." As she got up and head towards her office. "Don't go anywhere Naruto-kun, I am not finish you as yet."

"I need to take piss." Naruto said as he got p and when towards the bathroom. On his way back her saw Restia in the room waiting for him. He quickly used magic to create some clothes and enter the room.

"Hey Restia-chan." Naruto said as he enter the room only for Restia to hug him.

"Naruto-kun, there you are I was so worried when I did not see you." The sacred Gear of Katase said

Naruto blinked and laughed... "That not wha…" Suddenly a dark dust appear in front of him. Rider came out and stand in front of him.

"Hey Rider-chan wha…"Before he said anything further…Rider wrapped her arms around him and giving a tight hug. "Master…thank goodness…You're alive…and nothing bad happened to you." Naruto blushing madly as her breast pressing against his chest. Naruto took a deep breath.

Naruto rubbed her purple hair trying to calm her down. "Don't worry Rider-chan nothing bad will happened to me." As tears came out of her eyes.

"Don't ever do something like that again Master." Rider cried on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry I made you worried about me. I won't do it again." Rider broke the hugged and a smiled appeared on her face.

"I know you won't Master." Rider smiled and also explained the short story after his passing out.

"WHAT …MURAYAMA…KATASE AND EVEN MOMO KNOW ABOUT YOU." Naruto whole face turned into blue. He knew what would happened the next time he saw them. He turned to Restia. "How did Murayama and Katase react?"

"Not good at first but they calm down afterwards." Restia replied.

"Thank goodness, I won't die today." Naruto said with small smile.

"Me too, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Restia said.

"A master who are you talking to? Who is Restia?" Rider asked.

"It's a long story. I will tell you along with Caster later." Naruto said as she nodded. "Caster, where are you?"

"Master, you're awake thank goodness. I am with Murayama, Katase and Momo. We are about to reach your house so meet us there." Caster said.

"Okay. I'm on my way." As Naruto said as he created a magic circle. Rider quickly grabbed his right arm and hold it tightly. "Rider?"

"I don't wanna leave you again." She said. She pressing his arms between her breasts as him which cause her blushed. "I can't survive without you. Master."

"Kurama, I NEED HELP HERE!" He got no respond. "Kurama!" Still no answer. Kurama was still weak from using so much power and was resting to build up his energy.

"Damn it, better go along with it." Naruto said to hiself. "I am also starting to feel the same way now hold on tight." And she did.

"Come on Restia." Rider wonder who is he talking to but she ignored for because he had promise to tell her later.

"Hai" Restia said as he grabbed his left hand as they teleport away.

"Oh Naruto-kun I am back." Hasegawa said as she came out in only her nurse's coat. "Damn it where is he?"

 **Sona and Akasha**

 **Sitri's Residents**

"I am soooooo boreddddddddd what the hell is taking Serafall so long." Akasha said with yawned. "I could be playing with my little hero."

"This is the reason why I took you here before 4pm."Sona thought while Tsubaki had a smile on her face she knew that it was her president plan to keep the vampire as far away from Naruto as possible. "My sister will be here any moment." And as soon as Sona said that Serafall and Hilda appear in magic circle.

"SO-TAN" Serafall tackled Sona to the ground and started rubbing her cheek against Sona's "Oh so-tan congratulation on your win against Gremory team, it was awesome the way Naruto-tan kick that boy's ass."

"Damn it Sister control yourself." Sona said as she pushed her sister off her. "We have a visitor."

"Oh Akasha-tan, you are alive!" Serafall shouted as she hugged her.

"Good to see you again. I heard that your show is the best one in the underworld. Congratulation." Akasha said with smile tone. Hilda was shocked to see the vampire but it did not show on her face.

"Hilda-san it's also good to see you again." Akasha said as she turn to the blonde.

"Same to you Bloodriver-san." Hilda said in an impassive voice.

"Same old Hilda." Akasha said.

"Akasha-tan, How are you alive, I heard that you died." Akasha laughed at the statement.

"Died, I will tell you what really happen to me." Akasha explained to Serafall her and Hilda about her back story, herself being sealed into Rosario and the last part where Naruto released her from the prison.

"It seem this Naruto Uzumaki is very interesting and you have been hiding him from me So-tan." Serafall started to cry. "How could you So-tan."

"Hm I had my reason." Sona said dodging her sister attempt to hug her.

"Serafall, there is another reason why I asked to meet you." The vampire said as Serafall got serious again. "I was wonder if I could join your peerage."

"WHAT…" Sona and Tsubaki shouted as Serafall and Hilda had a shocked look on their faces.

"But, you are also a pureblood." Serafall said in shock. "You could be a King too."

"I know but I knew like that position, too much work that's why I choose to not have one before." Akasha replied.

"I see, then you are welcome to join." Serafall said with a smile on her face.

"You knew about my daughter…Momo." Akasha said.

"Don't worry about it, Akasha-tan. You'll stay with your daughter but in necessary situation you will stay at my side." Serafall said.

"Ohh one more request… can my daughter and I stay with Naruto Uzumaki house." Akasha request her.

Sona, Tsubaki and Hilda was shocked at Akasha before anyone could say Serafall give her replied "Sure you and Momo can stay with Naruto's Uzumaki house." Akasha smiled widened and punch in the air.

"Stop right there sister, you have no say in who live with my Naruto." Sona said as she walked up to her sister. "Naruto is not your peerage member he is mine and I do not make any decisions that concert my members without them."

"I so sorry So-tan I did mean to." Serafall held down her head shame

Hilda frowned at Naruto "Uzumaki Naruto you have just gotten a lot more interesting." A smile appeared on her face. "You won't escape me the time we meet."

 **Naruto Apartment**

Before Naruto could say anything another magic portal appear and a happy Akasha came out of it. "Hey Honey are you here." Akasha said. She turned to Naruto and giving a seductive glance then she turned to daughter. "Oh. Great news I am now a member of Serafall peerage and Murayama, Katase, Momo and I were living into Naruto's house…" Akasha saw the shock look on their faces. "It was an order from Sona-Kaichou, do you have any problem?"

"No. I don't mind it" Murayama and Katase said at same tone.

" **So you can keep eye on girls. Great job"**

"It's not like that…." Both girls shouted.

"Really Kaa-san..." Akasha nodded.

"Stop right there! Sona-chan would never make a decision about my life without asking me." Naruto growled. "And I don't like when people force anything on me." As the girls held down their heads in shame, they never really consider Naruto feeling if he wanted to live with them or not.

"Damn it, this is all my fault." Akasha said to herself. "Naruto-kun you are right about Sona-sama and I am sorry for making you feel like we are forcing you."

"It's ok but who are you, your voice sound familiar." Naruto said as he looked at the pink hair woman.

"Oh you don't know, I am Akasha bloodriver, Momo's mother." Akasha said seductively. "You King said that she would only accept it if you agree to it." Pushing out her chest to give him a view of her cleavage.

"Man those things are big." Naruto blushed. "Ok."

"Oh yes, thank you Naruto-kun." Akasha hugged the blonde crushing his face with her breasts.

With Asia

"Where are we going Yuuma-san?" Asia asked as they walked down the road.

"The church has decided to move you for your safety." Yuuma said with a mysterious smile on her face. "This girl is too innocent."

"Really I am in danger." A scared Asia asked as they walked towards an old abandoning church.

"Yes you are, so we are taking you to the abandoning church where no one would expect you to be." Yuuma said as thy reach the church.

"Thank you Yuuma-san, you have done so much for me." Asia said with a smile on her face.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto closed his eyes and enjoying the running water. Deep in thought, he failed to notice the door of the bathroom (Very big) being opened. A slender figure stepped into the shower, and hugged him from behind.

Naruto opened his eyes in surprise. His cheeks reddened from the soft feeling of the woman's bosom pressing on his back. He felt her nipples poking his skin. Using his sensing ability, Naruto realized that the intruder was Akasha.

"Akasha?" choked in surprise. Naruto tried to escape, but her grip was too tight.

Akasha quickly spun around and pushed him to the ground. Naruto looked up at the voluptuous figure of the pink hair woman from his fallen position. He gulped as seem the glorious beauty. "Let me thank you for releasing me and unite me with my daughter." She got on her knees and seductively crawled towards him.

"Akasha-san, wa…" but his speech was cut short when Akasha's lips claimed his. The water from the shower suddenly and magically stopped.

The soft, very gentle kiss lasted for thirty seconds before Akasha pulled back. A seductive smile plastered on her face. Her cheeks weren't flushed but Naruto was as red as cherries.

"Wow..." Akasha smirked at the blonde movement "You're the second man and as I'm giving you offer myself Naruto-kun," she initiated yet another passionate kiss.

She was pushed up against the wall of the shower. Naruto towered above her with his hands cupped and gripped firmly on her bubbly ass. His fingers sunk deeply into the flush.

Akasha moaned at the feeling of Naruto's strong hands feeling up her body. Opening her eyes, Akasha gasped at the feral features on Naruto's face. Akasha's dominant side wanted to regain control of the situation. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his body to hers.

When they kissed again, Akasha's eyes widened in surprise at the vehemence behind the kiss. Her whole body became catatonic as Naruto sucked her tongue and saliva out of her mouth. The way his tongue deeply explored her mouth was mind blowing. Akasha began to enjoy being dominated by Naruto. Usually she was the woman who wanted to be top for these kind of things.

Now the table had been turned and Akasha was the one being dominated.

Naruto pulled his head back, a thin trail of saliva lingered between their lips. He peered at the woman beneath him, her eyes were clouded and she stared blankly at the wall beside them. He smirked and supported her with just one hand while the other roughly grabbed her breast and massaged it as roughly as he could. He was rewarded with a loud moan from Akasha for his efforts. And it brought her back to the real world.

"Naruto-kun," she gasped when he pinched her harden nipple with his fingers. Akasha's hand shot down from his neck and she firmly grabbed his hard member.

"Such a stamina as expected from Kurama holder…" Naruto eyes widened as he took a step back from the women. Akasha blinked and turned to him "Why do you stop…."

"How did you know…?" Naruto said in serious tone.

"Don't be serious Naruto-kun. When you're released me I felt your Yokai powers and it not any kind of Yokai, it was very powerful unlike normal ones and I heard you mention his name" Akasha said as one of her hand rubbing her breast

"We shouldn't do this." Akasha blinked turned to blonde…" You should find someone who make you happy and love you..and…"

"Shut up Naruto, I know what I want and is ready submitted to you" Akasha said with smirked. "That kiss was the submission of female vampire to their mate." As she got up walk towards the door before she opened the door. "You can used my body or my help anytime you want so don't be afraid to ask darling."

Naruto came out his thought "Wait." Akasha stopped and turned to blonde she was going to tease him a little. "I need you're helped.."

"Sure, what is it darling?" Akasha winked at him. "You did save me after all." As she bend down and Naruto saw her breast juggling which made him blushed.

"First thing, it's not me but Caster who broke the spell with Kurama's help who I can't seem to contact right now." Naruto said truthfully. "Thanks her not me."

"I know that but you are the one who convince them to help me." The vampire replied.

"I need your help, have you ever heard of the Curse of Babylon." Naruto asked a shock Akasha.

 **As far few minutes later.**

"SHE DID WHAT!" Naruto told Caster and Rider what happened in the bathroom. He didn't want to break girls trust. "Don't worry though nothing happen?"

"That's good to know master." Rider said with a smile. "That means I still have my chance to take Naruto's virginity."

Caster was glad she found a kind of master that care about her. "I don't wanna lose him, I don't want to face that pain again."

Rider smiled to his new master. "Thank you master for being faithful for us."

Naruto smiled but he notice a single tear came off Caster's cheeks. "Caster, what happened? Is there something bother you? Tell me? I can helped you." Naruto wiped her tears.

"I am so sorry Master." Naruto and rider blinked at her words.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Master, please I don't want to lose you." She replied and looked away.

Naruto narrowed his eyes." Caster, tell me what you are sorry for right now or I will used my command to force you to tell me." Caster gasped at his words as she turned to him.

"I knew the dangers of trying to break the seal and I did not tell you and now you have lost contact with Kurama all because of me." Caster cried even harder.

"Caster, I'm not angry at you." Caster eyes widened as he hugged her. "Whatever you doing is understandable but even if you did tell me I would have still when through with it." He broke the hugged and removed her hair from her face and looked into her teary eyes

"Really Master." Caster and Rider eyes widened.

"Yes and I would have done the same for you girls too." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you master!" They shouted as they hugged him

"Yes I would have so stop the crying and let's go to bed, you girls take the bed and I will tak.." before he finished those words Caster and Rider throw him towards middle of bed as both Caster and Rider quickly appear each of his sides.

"YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH US MASTER SO WE CAN PROTECT YOU FROM THE OTHER MASTERS AND SERVANTS." Those girls shouted at the same time.

Naruto sigh he knew he wouldn't be winning the argument. "Fine you girls win." Naruto said as huge smiles appeared on the girls' face.

"Of course we did." Both Servants used their magic to change into their night gown which leave nothing to the imagination and it did not help that they were hugged him very tightly.

 **With Issei**

"Issei, I forbid you from ever going near the Church again." Rias said. "To devils like us, the church considered enemy territory. If someone like you or I were step into the church, it would create a major incident that could cause the small moment of reactive peace between Angels and Devils to become strain."

"Now I get it, which is why Naruto stopped me from entering the church." Issei said loudly. Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Kiba blinked as they heard the rival team mate's name. "It's a good thing that I listen to him."

"What did you say?" Rias growled when she heard Naruto's name.

"I was with Naruto when I met the nun when we were walking to school." Issei explained.

"Wait you did what!." Rias roared which scared him. "Don't tell me you are friends with that trash!"

"Yeah, we are sort of friends hahahahah!" Issei replied scratching his head only to hit on it.

"You damn idiot! I'm told you to stay away from him, he is a no good bastard who humiliate me!" Rias yelled at him.

"But he is not a bad g-ouch" This time it was Akeno who hit him. "He saved me twice. And I don't think he could be all bad plus he hangs out with BIG BREA-" Koneko hit him this time.

"Perverted idiot, how can you friend with that scum." Which shocked him this was the first time she had said as complete sentence to him.

"Issei-san why are you so stupid? Naruto-san didn't save you it was President Rias did, you had a hole in your chest from the fallen angel attack, and do you think that bastard could have heal you." Kiba growl at this idiot.

"But he tried to save me before you appear." Issei unable to complete his sentence.

"Koneko." Rias said as Koneko punch him in his stomach which force him on his knee.

"You will send the next hour with licking the dog shit off Akeno's boots as she whip you." Rias said as a huge smile appeared on Akeno's face. "Bring him to the room." As she left.

"Don't worry Issei-kun, I will make it as pleasurable as possible." Akeno whispered into his ear. "And I will tell president that it was painful."

"Hai, Akeno-chan" Issei blushed. "Maybe she is not as bad as I thought.

"Walk this way." Akeno said as they entered the room to see four unknown topless big breasts girls waiting for him.

"Why don't you sit in the middle Issei-ku-" Before they could finished Issei was sitting between with blood coming out of his nose.

"Wow Issei what big muscle you have." One of the girls hand when into his shirt.

"I hope your lower muscle is as big." The next girl rubbed down his leg.

"Ah Issei, let me explain the rules of my dungeon." Akeno said as she sits on his lap. "The last time someone was here I found out that sometimes their pleasure was so good they scream out no, when they mean yes." She turn towards him.

"What an idiot." Issei laughed as the girls giggle as they rub him down.

"This is why we have a safe word for when the pleasure get too much for you." Akeno said as she took out the paper and wrote something on it and handed it to Issei.

"Like I am going to need it." Issei said as he put the paper in his top pocket.

"We are going to take it slow, so to ease you into it." Akeno said as the girls directly on his left strap his ankle to the metal structure,

"Yes." Issei said as they pushed him back on the table as Akeno rubbed his leg. "Yes Akeno-chan." As they straps in both of his wrist to the same structure.

"Let's START AKENO VANDER SEX!" Akeno clapped her hands as the girls got up and left the room.

"What the hell!" The curtain shift.

"Mosh! Tank!" Akeno said as two large man came from behind the curtain wearing black leather dress.

"What the hell Akeno!" Issei shouted as he looked at Akeno only to see her in a Dominatrix outfit.

The two men lifted up the metal structure for it to stand and remove the back of the metal structure then a secret compartment came from the ground full with lots of sex toys but Issei could not see it.

"So are the big breasts girls coming back?" Issei asked.

"Administer the testicles clamps!" Akeno shouted as the men ripped off Issei pants and underwear in one go. They then roll out a machine as Tank tested the clamps which spark electricity.

"Oh yes you are going to love this part Issei." Akeno started moaning.

"This bitch is crazy." Issei said to himself as he looked he reached for the safe word in his pokecket. "What the hell that is not a word!" He shouted when he saw the word Flugg hh777%%^&76^%$$enkoecc$$$hicebolsen. Akeno smile as she started rubbing her breast as they attach the clamps to his balls.

"Flugan. sbiner holzeen?" Issei said as Mosh turn on the machine. "Argh!" He screamed out.

Akeno stated inching her nipples as Issei screamed out in pain.

"Flugan holzeen sbiner –agh!" he screamed out again as they turn up the machine. This when on for half-hour of Issei trying to pronouncing the word and saying it wrong until."Flugan..basja..sbiner holzeen!"

"Did you say Fluggaenkoecchicebolsen?" Akeno said as she stop what she was doing.

"Yes for the love of god-argh yes." Issei said quickly.

"Are you sure Issei-kun?" Akeno asked in a disappointed voice.

'Yes that what I mean." A happy Issei shouted.

Akeno sigh. "Bring on the Fluggaenkoecchicebolsen!" Akeno roared as the metal structure was pulled down and Issei was in a doggy style position.

Issei turn around and saw Tank with a machine with three dildos close together on it and a power pack on his back. "No, no, no! I did not mean that." As Mosh try to start it like a saw by pulling the string.

"No Akeno-chan stop!" Issei shouted as the dildo machine starts and started to vibrate then the didlos split apart revealing another one in the middle. A read light appeared in Issei ass as the machine got closer and closer.

"Argh!" Issei screamed out in pain as it when in, his voice echoed throughout the place.

"Oh yes I'm coming!" Akeno moaned.

 **With Rias**

Rias, Koneko and Kiba was in a private room watching everything that was happen to him while eating popcorn. "That what you get for making friend with that orphan." Rias said as they laugh.

"Pervert got what he deserve." Koneko said as she eats her sweets.

 **A week later**

 **School Cafeteria**

It has been a week since Issei punishment, he had been walking funny for three days and when asked about it he response by saying that he accidentally felt out of bed and hurt his ass which no one believe. He haven't talked to Naruto since, in fear of being punish by Akeno again. Naruto even found out why he could not hear his sensei, it was because he need some rest to gain back the power that he had use during the unsealing.

Erica sigh she was unable find her cousin and was starting to wonder if she was even here in this town. "Where are you Asia?"

"Hey Erica-chan, how about dinner."

"Sorry Kiba but I am not interested." She tried to let him down easy.

"How about lunch." Kiba asked with his lady killer smile.

"I have a boyfriend." Erica replied but he did not believe her.

"Breakf-"

"Naruto honey!" Erica shouted as she saw Naruto walking by and run up to him.

"Hey Eric-" She captured her lips with his.

"I save your seat." Erica dragged him over to her seat as Kiba just stood there with rage in his eyes.

"Hey can you leave me and my man alone." Erica said as Kiba growled and walked off.

"I hate that bastard, he believes that he can get any girl." Erica said as she turn to a blushing Naruto.

"So that was just a show." Naruto said with a sad look on his face.

"Of course not Naruto-kun, I really like you." Erica said with a kiss on his cheek. "Beside I know you enjoy the look on Kiba's face when I kissed you."

"Damn right I did." Naruto laughed as they started to eat." So Erica-chan did you find your cousin."

"No and I am starting to give up on ever finding her." Erica said in a sad voice.

"You can't give up, tell me about her and I will help you." Naruto said.

"Well she…..And her name is Asia Argento." Erica finished as Naruto looked on in shock.

"Your cousin is Asia!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah, you know her." Erica said with a hopeful look on her face.

"Yeah I met her a week ago, she had just arrive in the town and was lost so I help out by showing her where the church was." Naruto said as Erica hugged him with tears in her eyes.

Thank you Naruto, I am glad that you were the one to find her instead of some pervert." Erica said. "She too trusting person."

"We can go to the church after school.' Naruto said as Erica nodded her head.

"Naruto-kun!" Issei heavily panted. "Can we talk somewhere private, I need your helped."

"Why should I help you?" Naruto give me annoyed looked and said. "And anything you want to talk to about can be said in front of Erica."

"It's about Asia." Naruto and Erica blinked. "She was captured by fallen Angel."

" _AA ASIA…My cousin."_ Erica couldn't control her anger and grabbed Issei by his shirt and slammed him into the wall. "Tell me everything right now you damn pervert or I will skin you alive!"

A scared Issei nodded. Issei explained everything about how he met Asia yesterday, the interference of fallen angel and how he tried to attack him but he failed. "And this is all happened…I failed to protect her."

"And why the hell am I just been told about this!" Naruto roared in anger.

Issei sighed. "Rias told me to stay away from you and the church."

"I get it." Naruto sighed. "That bitch did you tell her about what happen?."

"Yes but she said it wasn't our business." Issei said as Erica growled.

"As much as I hate to admit it she is right." Naruto turned to Erica to calm her down. "Kaichou would have told me the same thing because if we interfere with fallen angel business it could cause a war." Issei nodded.

"But why does fallen angel need to capture her..? What will they gain from her…?" Issei asked.

"She has a sacred Gear called Twilight healing." Erica inform them. "She has the ability to heal any injures."

"Who is she Naruto and how does she know so much about Asia?" Issei asked.

Naruto was still in shock. "Do you think it could work on her Sensei?"

" **I don't know, we will have to find out more about it first."** The Nine tail replied.

"I am her cousin you perv, I have been looking for her for year-" Eria suddenly threw Issei to the ground. "That perv."

"Do you know where she is or who took her?" Naruto asked.

"I don't even know where she is now." Issei said trying to hide his erection. "But I do know that it was Raynare who took her."

"You mean that hot Fallen Angel who kill us." Naruto said as he remember her, she wasn't after him and wouldn't have killed him if he hadn't interfere.

" **She also the reason why you live is so great."** The Kyuubi inform him. " **You do owe her."**

"I know but how can I convince Erica not to kill her.' Naruto replied but got no response.

"Don't worry about tracking them, I have an object that tracks holy energy." Erica said.

"Who are you?"

"That is none of your business pervert." Erica growl which made Issei flinch.

"We will go after school." Naruto said, he did not want Sona to be piss at him for skipping school.

"Where are you going after school Naruto-kun?" Katase asked from behind him as they glared at Erica.

"Why the hell are you talking to this pervert?" Murayama shouted.

"Naruto is going to plough out the tight hole of his wife but since you girls are going to be his mistress that I guess it is ok for you to watch." Erica said as she hugged Naruto who almost pass out from the amount of blood rushing to his member. Issei was already pass out from blood loss.

"What!" The devil girls' voice echoed throughout the school.

"She was just joking, tell them Erica." Naruto pleaded as he felt the K.I.

"Don't be shy Naruto I will be gentle." Erica said as steam seem to be coming out of the girls' heads.

It took Naruto 10 minutes to calm the girls down and told them what was going on. "What about Erica, I know she is her cousin but she is not one of us and may be killed."

"Hhehehehe I could take on both of you without a sweat" Erica said as the girls growled. "Right Naruto-kun."

"She's right, she is a God Slayer after all." Naruto said which shock the girls.

"Fine but why are you so desperate to rescue the other girl that you are unwilling to tell Sona-sama." Katase asked.

"That because I know she will tell me not to do it and because Asia is an orphan like me and I know how it feel to be lonely."

" **He is telling the truth…"** The sacred gear told their respective holders.

"So, what is the plan?" Katase asked.

"We need a way to distract Kaichou." Naruto said.

"No need, Kaichou just inform us that she will be having a meeting with Rias-sama tonight." Murayama inform them. "Along with their queens."

"Perfect, now listen up…" Naruto told them his plan. "Now let's get to class."

"See you tonight." As they left leaving Naruto alone, he had to go to the nurse's office.

Naruto was walking towards the nurse's office when he heard Kyuubi's voice. **"Someone is following you."**

"I know you are there come out." Naruto said as the figure walked out. "Archer what do you want?"

" _Master."_ Caster and Rider said.

"I have it under control, Kyuubi."Naruto said as he felt a surge of power moving through his system. "What do you want?"

"Easy I am not here to fight, Rin send me here to convince to have a meeting with her." Archer said as he felt Naruto's power.

"And what if I refuse to meet her." Naruto said

"I will have to force y-" Suddenly Rider and Caster was behind him with their weapon pointed at his neck.

" **You dare to threaten my master!"** Caster shouted.

" **I say we kill him now."** Rider said as she her weapon drew blood.

"Oh shit, I forgot he had two servants." Archer said as he felt their deadly aura. "You know I was just kidding hahahaha, I here she won't stop nag me to convince you to meet with her."

"Tell your bitch that if I feel like meeting her I will tell her the place and time." Naruto said as he walked away. "And if I find out that you are stalking me **then I will kill you**!"

"Shit that kid is scary." Archer said as he vanished.

 **In the class room**

After school

Erica had led them to an abandon church outside the city. "Erica, Issei we are going to check out the back entrance while Murayama and Katase take the side one."

"Hai" they said as they separate.

Naruto and the others enter through the back off the church only to see 200 priest walking around. "I will ask caster to cast a slee-"

"Give back Asia you cock sucking bastard!" Issei shouted as he attacked the priests and punch one of them in his face.

"Devils get them!" They shouted as they took out their anti-devil weapons and aim it at Issei.

"Oh shit!" Issei ran back towards Naruto and Erica.

"Idiot!" Naruto and Erica said.

"Let me take this my love." Erica said as the Incarnation of a boar appeared beneath her. "Thus speaketh Lord Mithra. The sinful shall be met with justice. May spines be crushed, may bones be broken, tendons torn; hair brains and blood mingled and trampled together with the earth! The one unblunted and unapproachable! Oath breaking sinners be purged by the iron hammer of justice!" A miniature boar appeared about the size of an elephant aver Erica before she threw it at the priests.

"Argh!" The priests screamed out in pain.

"Wow." Was the only thing that Naruto could say.

"That was only 5% of my power." Erica said as they run into the other room only to see the two unconscious people laying on the ground. The first was a blonde hair girl and next one was a man wearing glass man.

"Are they dead…?" Issei asked.

"Nope they barely survive." Murayama said.

"You..d..deafeat…them...so easily.." Issei said with wide eyes.

"Are you say that just because we are girls we can't defeat them?" Katase said angrily. As Murayama and Erica glared to Issei. Naruto stay quite as he little bit enjoy the show.

"No..i..idi..didn't mean…" Issei shuttered.

"Didn't I just save your worthless ass a while ago?" Erica growl.

"Well well look what we have here the cutie and the perv that I killed." A familiar voice said.


	10. Chapter 9 Rescuing Asia 2

**Mikoto: Jay3000-sama doesn't own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people who help him) OR High school DxD (owned by Ichiei Ishibumi and illustrated by Miyama-Zero and all the people who help him or BLEACH (owned by Tite Kubo or any other anime character mention and all the people that help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.**

 **Jay3000: I change the fight between Naruto and Issei to a one-sided affair, so he is weak as usually but can activates his gear**

 **I DO NOT WRITE THE STORY, NARUHINA123 IS THE ONE WHO WROTE THE STORY, I ONLY EDIT AND POST IT.**

* * *

Last Time

* * *

"That was only 5% of my power." Erica said as they run into the other room only to see the two unconscious people laying on the ground. The first was a blonde hair girl and next one was a man wearing glass man.

"Are they dead…?" Issei asked.

"Nope they barely survive." Murayama said.

"You..d..deafeat…them...so easily.." Issei said with wide eyes.

"Are you say that just because we are girls we can't defeat them?" Katase said angrily. As Murayama and Erica glared to Issei. Naruto stay quite as he little bit enjoy the show.

"No..i..idi..didn't mean…" Issei shuttered.

"Didn't I just save your worthless ass a while ago?" Erica growl.

"Well well look what we have here the cutie and the perv that I killed." A familiar voice said.

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 Rescuing Asia 2**

* * *

They turn to the voice to see Raynare who glance at the unconscious people then back to Naruto and the others. "You really defeat them, you have gotten a lot stronger then the last time we met." Raynare said with a smile.

"Where the hell is my cousin bitch?" Erica roared as Raynare glared at her.

"How dare you call me a bitch? Slut!" Raynare fired back as she unleashed her wings. 'You will be the first to die!"

"Hm heheheehhehehe, Like a low class fallen angel like you is any match for me." Erica said appeared in front of her and delivered a punch to Raynare stomach followed by a spin kick that sends her crashing through the door behind her.

"That's it you are dead!" Raynare roared as she stated firing her light spears at Erica.

" **Boots of Hermes!"** Erica dodged the attack with ease and grabbed unto Raynare's throat and slammed her into the wall. "Now tell me where my cousin is or die!"

Erica eyes widen as she jumped away from Raynare and dodge the blue like attack. "Onee-chan are you ok?" Kalawarner shouted as she ran over to her sister.

"*Cough* you guys came just in time." Raynare said as she rubbed her throat.

"Erica Blandelli!" A voice said from the shadows.

" **To your extreme left."** Kyuubi and the two sacred gear , Murayama and Katase look in the direction. A beautiful slender girl with long blue hair came out of the shadow.

"Who are you?" Katase asked as she activate her sacred gear and pointed it at her.

"Liliana, I can't believe you would are one who have kidnaped my cousin" Erica growled.

"You know her?" Naruto asked with a shock look on his face.

"She's my childhood friend." Erica said as she stood beside Naruto. "She use to follow me everywhere I go and copy everything I did!"

"Shut up! That's a lie!" Liliana growled.

"Well…You're working with fallen angels." Erica said as her sword appeared in her hands "It doesn't matter who is in my way, I will cut them done to save my cousin!"

"I am sorry Erica but my orders are to stop anybody from interrupting the ritual." Liliana said as she prepare to attack.

"Give back Asia." Issei yelled as he activated his sacred Gear.

"Kal-chan, go and finish the ritual while we take care of the devils." Raynare said.

"Be careful." Kalawarner said to her sister.

"Don't worry about me, as long as mother is unseal and back to her original self them it's ok." Raynare aid with a smile.

"Just don't die." Kalawarner said as she run off.

"I won't let you!" Erica roared as she dashed forward but Liliana stopped her but swing her sword at her. "STAY AWAY LILIANA" As their swords clash.

"Issei go after her, we will deal with her." Naruto said as Issei nodded his head and run towards the door that Kalawarner went through.

"I will not let you touch her." Issei yelled

"You will not pas-" Raynare was force to dodge a slash from Katase.

"Do you really think you can take on the three of us?" Naruto asked the fallen Angel.

"Hhehehee who said I was outnumbered." Raynare smirked as she cancel her lighting spear. That caused Naruto and his group confused. "Dohnaseek and Mittelt come forth!" but nothing happen.

Caster and Rider appeared through the body of the two unconscious fallen Angels and throw them on the ground. "The path is clear master." Rider said.

"Dohnaseek and Mittelt, were both defeated." Raynare shouted.

"Anything else master?" Caster asked.

"That will be all, you can go now." Naruto said as the two woman vanished. "You were saying."

"She is not going to like this." Raynare said with a scared look in her eyes. "Hime-sama please help me!"

"Hime-sama…now who the hell is she." Naruto thought.

A magic circle appear besides Raynare. Through a magic circle a very beautiful blue hair women appear she had long blue hair that reached her waist and trimmed in a princess style with two short locks framing her face. She is wearing same outfit in Shippuden series. She is 5foot 2 with Luxurious, alluring body and her D-size breast which seem to be on the verge of bursting out of her top.

 **Liliana vs Erica**

" **Wings of Artemis** , grant me the blessing of the flight!" Liliana shouted as the two clash in midair. "I am sorry Erica, I had no idea that it was your cousin."

"But you know now and yet you are in my way!" Erica said as she delivered a kick to Liliana stomach that sends her crashing into the ground.

"Orders are orders." Liliana said as she got up. " **Song of the Bow**! Hear the sorrow of David, people! Alas, may the heroes fall! Alas, may the weapons of war be destroyed! O' mountains of Gilboa, I pray that dew and rain will not fall upon your peaks! I pray that your lands grow infertile, unable to flourish! There, the shield of the hero was cast away! The shield of Saul, unpolished with oil, was cast away over yonder! Undrinking blood of murderers, the unretreating bow of Jonathan! Unconsuming oil of the brave soul, returning the sword of Saul in vain! Alas, the heroes, fallen in the midst of battle! O' bow of Jonathan, with eagle's swiftness and lion's strength, a hero's weapon. Go forth in assault, upon my fleeing enemies!" She chanted every quickly as Il Maestro transformed into David's Bow.

"Shit!" Erica said as she dodged the incoming arrows. " **Lance of Longinus**! Eli Eli lama sabachthani? Oh Lord, why hast thou forsaken me? O my God, I cry in the daytime, but thou hearest not; and in the night season, and am not silent. But thou art holy, O thou that inhabitest the praises of Israel. I am poured out like water, and all my bones are out of joint: my heart is like wax; it is melted in the midst of my bowels. My strength is dried up like a potsherd; and my tongue cleaveth to my jaws; and thou hast brought me into the dust of death. For dogs have compassed me: the assembly of the wicked have enclosed me: they pierced my hands and my feet. But be not thou far from me, O Lord: O my strength, haste thee to help me. Deliver my soulfrom the sword; Save me from the lion's mouth: for thou hast heard me from the horns of wild oxen! I will declare thy name unto my brethren: in the midst of the congregation will I praise thee." She chant as she used her lance to deflect the attacks.

 **With Issei**

"Boost!"

"Boost!"

"Boost!"

"Boost!"

"Boost!"

"Boost!"

"Boost!" Issei said as he runs down the hall way. "All I need is one shot and I will finish her off." He burst through the door to see Asia being lifted off the cross. "Asia!"

"So one of you made it through!" Kalawarner said with a smile on her face. "Well you are too late and I have what I wanted already hehehehe."

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR KILLING ASIA!" Issei roared as he put all his power into his attack.

"What are you talking about, she's not d-"

"Die bitch! **DRAGON SHOT!"** Issei roared as he fires a huge beam of energy.

"Kalawarner-sama!" The priests in the room suddenly jumped in front of her.

*boom*

"I *pant* did *pant* it." Issei said as he felt to his knees.

"That's what you think." Kalawarner said from the smoke.

 **Back with Naruto and the others**

"You better have a good reason as to why you call me Raynare." The woman growled as Scared Raynare nodded her head very quickly.

"Hai Hinata-sama, they are trying to stop us from accomplishing our goal." Raynare as pointed to Naruto and the others.

"I see." Hinata said as she looked at them. "I can see why they would give you trouble, two have them have a powerful sacred Gear." Then she looked at Naruto. "The power has something even more powerful but I can't place my fingers on but I have a feeling that I have face such powers before."

"Girls be on your guard, she is above our level." Naruto said as they nodded their heads.

"She also have a powerful sacred Gear too but I can't tell which one." Kyuubi warned his master.

"Raynare-sama go and help Liliana." Hinata said as a huge seal can be seen on the ground. "I will deal with these three."

"Hai!" Raynare said as she flew over to help Liliana.

"I have just place a barrier around this room so there is no escape." Hinata said with a smile.

"Damn it I shouldn't have send Caster and Rider away." Naruto said as he looked around. "Not even Caster can break this barrier."

"Anybody who dare to stop us from getting back our master will die." A blue Gantlet appear on her right hand.

" **Naruto/Muruyama/Katase be careful she possess Tiamat one of five strong dragon"** The sacred gear said to the respective host.

"Erica, please don't kill Raynare, I owe her after all." Naruto said which shocked everybody in the room. "What? It was because of her, I gain all that I have now."

"You are one strange devil." Hinata said with a smile. "Too bad you are going to die, **Chaos Karma Dragon Destroy!** " The sacred gear shouting loudly. Armor begins covering Hinata's body slowly, resembling both Vali and Issei's scale mails except for the glowing yellow fingers and toes along with the angel like dragon wings sprouting from her back. The armor itself is dark blue while its jewels are dark yellow.

 **"Balance Breaker, Chaos Karma Scale Mail**!" Hinata said softly.

"Katase…get read-" Murayama was interrupt as Hinata appear in front of her **"CHOAS DRAGON : SONIC IMPACT** " Before Tiamat's fist connected to Murayama, Naruto quickly pushed Murayama away only for the fist to hit him instead. Naruto was thrown back to the wall.

"NARUTO-KUN." The girls yelled as Naruto took the hit for them.

"Damn! That hurts" Naruto rubbed his head as he came out of the wall.

"Hump…not bad" Hinata said. "I'm impressed you survive my attack."

" **Naruto! Don't ever do that again."** Kurama warned. " **You are lucky that I was able to use my demon cloak to save you"**

"I got it and thanks." Naruto replied.

" **YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! TRANFORM.."** Murayama and Katase said they channel her demonic power to their bracelets.

Murayama bracelet glow into white as the white armored appear through her body (Same Appearance as Riser Shirogane in The Justiraiser Series.)

Katase bracelet glow into violet colour as black armour appear through her body (Same appear as Demon knight in The Justirisers"

"Riser Shirogane" Murayama yelled.

"Raiser Demon Knight" Katase yelled.

" **CHOAS DRAGON: ELECTRO BOLT!"** Hinata generates electricity and shot toward Katase. Aka Demon Knight. But Murayama appear in front of her stopped her foot on the ground. A shockwave ripped of through ground, knocking Hinata off balance with the earth shaking tremors as she concentration as the light bolt vanished from the air.

Shirogane appear in front of her and punch her chest with light speed which throw to backward but only a few feet.

"That hurts."Hinata thought in Dragon Armour.

" **Careful my hime, it seem like they a rare and powerful but they have yet to master its powers."** Hinata eyes widened " **And you seem to forget that master had seal a portion of your power on your request."**

"It seem I have to fight carefully until we can get back our master and she can undo the seal."Hinata said.

 **Erica vs Raynare and Liliana.**

Erica was covered in cuts and bruises from her fight against the two woman. "Give up Erica and we will let you go." Liliana said to her friend.

"I will not leave my cousin here." Erica growled as she got off the ground.

"It was your cousin's choice to help us" Raynare said but Erica wasn't listen.

"That's a lie!" Erica said as she prepared to attack.

"We were even match the last time we fought." Liliana said as she prepared to attack too. "And there is two of us against you."

"Enough talking." Raynare said as they attack Erica.

"A lot have happen since we lost fought." Erica said as she started to chant "Every sinner shall tremble before my power. Now is the time that I obtain the toughness of ten mountains, the strength of a hundred rivers, and the power of a thousand camels! Upon my mighty self, I shall bear the symbol of the raging camel!"

"What the hell that's not -" Erica delivered a power kick which Liliana blocked but the force and power of the attack sends her flying backwards at high speeds into the wall.

 ***boom***

"Liliana!" Raynare shouted at the barely conscious woman.

"I am now a **GOD SLAYER!"** Erica shouted as she started chanting again. "Thus speaketh Lord Mithra. The sinful shall be met with justice. May spines be crushed, may bones be broken, tendons torn; hair brains and blood mingled and trampled together with the earth! The one unblunted and unapproachable! Oath breaking sinners be purged by the iron hammer of justice!" She threw the Boar at them.

*boom*

"You are lucky that Naruto-kun wants you alive." Erica said as she looked over to Naruto. "I need go and help him."

 **Naruto and the others vs Hinata**

Hinata appear behind Murayama to attack but was force back by Naruto who quickly summon the golden sword and attack her but Hinata was too fast. She moved away before the sword could touch her.

"Thanks Naruto-kun." Murayama and Katase said as he stood beside them.

"No problem but we have to fight her together." Both girls smiled glance at Naruto.

"I like you armour, why is this the first time I am seeing it?" Naruto said

"Well we were going to show you sooner but…" Murayama said.

"But some stuff came up." Katase said.

"It ok, after we deal with her we can talk some more." Naruto said as they nodded their heads.

"Well I'll start first." Murayama said as small smile makes its way to her face, she locked onto her target as she exploded forward with speed much greater then what she showed before.

"Right behind you!" Katase yelled as she channeled her strength into her legs and sprinted, the ground exploding behind her as she bolted towards Target.

" **Naruto, don't use the sword. It's useless until you know more about your opponent."** Kurama warned as Naruto nodded and deactivated his sword.

"Here it come!" Murayama started, cocking her fist back as her right hand glow white.

"Double attack!" Katase continued, drawing her fist back as well as left hand glow black.

"Down on us!" Naruto finished, crouching low with his hand drawn back as they lashed out a concussive sound echoing from the impact of their fists meeting Tiiamat. But soon that sound turned into an eerie silence as they stood, wide eyed and stunned.

Standing in the same position as before with her eyes still closed, Hinata had Murayama's fist caught in her left hand, Katase's wrist caught in her right while guarding Naruto's with shoulder. The only indication that she was even attacked in the first place being the skid marks in the ground, their combined efforts only serving to push her back a few feet. "Is that all you have." She grabbed unto Katase and swing her into Murayama sending the girl crashing then swing her into Naruto send both of them skidding across the ground.

"W-What's going on...?" Katase asked little bit scared of this power. "We should have at least damage her."

"I-I don't know Katase, we were going almost all of our power." Murayama replied in a shaky tone fearful at her dismissal of Hinata's strength.

"Damn it, Kurama, I need more power!" Naruto said as a bead of sweat ran down the side of his head.

" **No your body can't handle any more power right now since I have yet to fully recover."** Naruto growled.

"I don't care just do it!" Naruto shouted.

" **Fine brat."**

"Damn these kids are strong." Hinata said to herself, she had been used 80% of her current power right now just to be ahead of them.

" **It you had you power, you could have wipe them out in one attack."** Tiamat said.

"Let's go full power!" Katase lashed out with a flurry of blows; Hinata on Tiamat armor countering each one either blocking or parrying it. Throwing a lightning fast right, her punch was once again blocked by Hinata. Stepping in, she drew her arm back before crouching and lashing out with her left. Feeling it connect, she was about to smile but froze when she saw that Hinata had caught it with her left hand. Wrapping her hand around her fist, Hinata pulled her in and was about to slam her shoulder into her but Murayama jumped into the fray.

Throwing her right arm forward, she slugged Hinata with all the strength that she could muster as a roar escape her mouth. Feeling it connect, she followed through and felt her move. Not letting up the pressure, Murayama widened her eyes when she felt herself falling forward. Turning her head, she couldn't believe that Hinata merely turned to the side once her fist connected. She was broken out of her stupor when Hinata swung her arm and threw Katase at her, sending the two girls flying.

As they flew by, Naruto create the wind cast, bringing his hands behind him. " **Wind Cast :** Sturmwindhandfläche !" He shouted as he clapped his hands, a powerful gale surging towards Hinata.

Turning her head towards the impending gale, Hinata braced herself undercover armor as she endured the brunt of the attack, sustaining a few cuts from the rocks that were swept up in the gale. As she was about to bring her arms down, Murayama reappeared behind her in a crouched position. Letting out a yell, she spun and swept her legs out from underneath him, the force of her attack rending the earth. As she fell, Katase and Naruto were beside him with their arms drawn back.

" **Devil Impact!"** They shouted, throwing their fists forward as an even stronger surge of sent Hinata flying as she ricocheted off the ground.

"Damn it." Katase panted. "It's hard to defeat her." As she saw Hinata getting up.

"It's like she playing with us." Murayama said.

"Hey, don't give up." Naruto yelled. "We will defeat her, we are a team after all!"

"I'll go first." Murayama said. "Give me some more power!"

" **I will but only for a short time but when the time is over you will lose all of it."** Murayama speed, power and defence when up.

"I understand." Murayama appeared next to Hinata, she lashed out with a quick right to her side which Hinata blocked. Gritting her teeth, she spun and attempted to slam her heel into her only to feel her catch it. Tightening her grip on her ankle, Hinata turned and threw her towards Katase and Naruto.

Katase Jumped and caught Murayama in air. Hinata appear behind her back but Naruto appear in front of her. He tried to punch her but she blocked his attack but he push her back.

"You're okay. Murayama." Naruto asked.

"I am f-"Hinata slammed her palm into Murayama's abdomen. Spinning, she slammed her elbow into Naruto's jaw as the Orphan boy was sent reeling from the blow. Turning, she was about to follow through with another strike but found that her arm stopped halfway in its swing. Securing her grip on her arm, Katase let out a yell as she pulled her forward and over her hip, slamming Hinata into the ground as a grunt escaped his lips.

Capitalizing on her success Katase spun and dropped her elbow, a small smile on her face as she felt it connect with Hinata as the ground caved under the force of her blow.

 **With Erica**

"It seem that you are awake." Erica said as she looked at her tied up friend, she hand used her power to heal her friend.

"Why? Lilianna. You're my friend." Erica as she looked at her "Why did you betray us and join them."

Liliana sigh. "First I am still you're friend and I never betray you guys." But Erica did not believe her.

"Yeah! Joining the enemy and kidnapping my cousin is not betraying us." Erica yelled.

"I had no choice. It was an order from my father." Lilliana said in a calm tone. "Sorry I can't gave you info too much" Erica growled at her.

"But what about you? You are also betraying that blonde Trust." Erica eyes widened as she took several step back.

"What are you talking about?" Erica yelled.

"You're play girl. You know that." Liliana said into straight eye. "You've been playing with boys feelings for own selfish reason all your life!"

"Shut up." Erica yelled as she punch Liliana in her face. "You know nothing about me, I have change and you would have known that if you had stayed."

 **With Issei**

"Argh!" Issei screamed out in pain.

"Did it hurt baby." Kalawarner kissed Issei on his cheek. "I will take my time." As she shove another Light spear into his shoulder.

"Argh!" Issei screamed out even louder, she had been slowly torturing him for a few minutes now.

"Come baby I am almost there." She shove one in his right leg as Issei screamed out even harder. "Oh yes, I love a screamer." She had made sure not to kill him.

"Stop! Kalawarner-sama, please don't kill him!" A voice shouted from behind them.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto, Murayama and Katase heavily panted as they face one of five dragon. "You guys are really annoying…I shall finished this." Hinata said as she powered up. " **CHOAS DRAGON: ULTRA ELECTO BOLT!"**

Hinata throw the electro bolt towards three devils, the trio eyes widened as they are unable to move. Naruto forced himself to stand and walked in front of Murayama and Katase.

"NARUTO…" Murayama and Katase yelled.

"Shit if only I could use the sword, I would be kicking her ass right now."Naruto though in curse. He had only option, he would use his own body to protect the girls.

 **Sitri Apartment**

Sona and Rias were talking about the previous fight between Issei and Naruto. Sona admit that Issei would be skillful servant if he trained hard for the next 3 to 4 years. But Now Sona was annoyed by Rias's words toward her servant.

"I'm telling you Sona, Issei wasn't fully prepared for the fight" Rias Protested. "That why I want a rematch."

Sona adjusted her glasses. "Why should I give to a rematch since you have yet to do what Naruto asked of you after you lost the first time." A lush suddenly appeared on Rias's face.

"I would bring did grace upon my family's name if I even did that!" Rias shouted.

"Ara..Ara…Sona-sama just give me five minutes with Naruto-kun." Akeno licked her lips. "I am sure I can get him to change his mind to a date with me instead."

"Akeno-san, you would be wasting your time since Naruto has told you that he's interested in you or Rias anymore" Tsubaki said that cause Akeno glared to her. "Besides he's already have more girls interested in him that are way better than you." Akeno growled and give her a death glare.

"Calm down Akeno." Rias said turned to Sona "What about this double or nothing."

"Sorry for interrupting…Rias-sama." Kiba said as he entered the room. "I need to talk you in private, it's about Issei and his whereabouts."

"Give me a minute." Rias said as she followed Kiba into the hall.

"Koneko just inform me that Issei's parents told her that Issei told them that he was heading to a local church with Naruto." Kiba said which made Rias growled. "He hasn't come back as yet."

"That idiot I told him to stay away from him and he disobey me _"_ Rias eyes widened as she remembered something. Rias enter back into the room. "Sorry Sona-chan I've to go." Sona raised eyebrow as she grabbed Akeno and Kiba quickly disappear into a magic circle.

"What just happened?" Sona asked.

"I don't know." Tsubaki said.

"By the way, Tsubaki you said Naruto already have other girls interested in him, do you know who they are?" Sona asked

Tsubaki smirked as she adjusted her glasses. "I am one of them of course, then there is Momo, Erica and others." Sona raise her eyebrow. "But they stand no chance because he is interested in me, whenever he comes to office he always stared at me. It might be possible that he plans to ask me out on a date."

A tick mark appeared on Sona's head "Really now and I thought you were never interested in boys in the first place."

"I wasn't but after seeing the match and Naruto interact with other member, I would be a fool to not accept his proposal." Tsubaki said with small smile.

Sona tried to control himself because right now she wanted to kill her queen. _"Hm the only reason he comes to my office is to look at me but you keep on getting in his way."_

"Sona-sama did you said something?" Tsubaki asked.

Sona blinked "Oh nothing it must have been the wind."

 **Mikoto Place Orphanage**

"Who the hell are you and can't you see you are scaring the children." Mikoto glared at the new comer.

"Do you take me for a fool, I know you know who I am." Akasha as the children hid behind Mikoto's leg.

"What the hell is she doing here, I heard she was dead." Mikoto said to herself. "You must have me confuse with someone else lady.'

"I told you to stop messing around!" Akasha as she walked up to Mikoto who took a step back. "Fine if you are going to be that way then I will have to make you remember me." As she appeared behind her and grabbed one of the kids.

"No stop!" Mikoto curse herself for being powerless, if she had her powers she would have squash this bitch in seconds. "Akasha stop!"

"So you do remember me." Akasha said as she let the kid go.

"If you are going to kill me then let the kids go, I don't want them to see this." Mikoto begged her.

"I am not here to kill you but the kids can go." Akasha said.

"Go aunty Blue and stay there." Mikoto said as the children run off. "Whatever you are offering I am not interested, now leave"

"You don't have a choice in the matter since darling asked me to come here." Akasha said with a smile.

"Akasha... I told you too…." Mikoto interrupt by annoyed Akasha.

"Shut up Fallen Angel bitch, I will leave when I am don-." Akasha was suddenly grabbed by the throat and slammed into the wall.

"How dare you attack Mikoto you vampire bitch!" Ageha said with a growled

"Ageha Kurono." Akasha said with a smile on her face. "My old punching baggggggg!" The grip on her neck tighten.

"Watch what you say to me bitch because I won't hesitate to kill you." Ageha growled as her grip got tighter by the second.

"Looks like I have to put you in your pl-" She received a knee to the stomach followed by a head butt that sends her crashing through the wall.

"No! You should know your place." Ageha eyes glow. "I have gotten a lot stronger than while you were hiding!"

"Bitch!" Akasha roared as she attack Ageha only for the floor to grab her. "You think an illusion can work on me!" As she tried to break it.

"My illusions are real bitch!" Ageha said as she threw several seal around Akasha trapping her.

"What the hell took you so long Ageha-chan?" Mikoto said with a smile.

"Ungrateful bitch." Ageha said as Mikoto laughed. "What is this thing doing here anyway?"

"How dare you all me a thing you slut!" Akasha roared.

"Thanks for the complement." Ageha replied as she turn to Mikoto.

"Somebody who she calls darling sends her." Mikoto replied.

"Now are you going to talk or I will have to beat it out of you," Ageha said with a smile on her face.

Mikoto walked up to her cabinet and took out a bottle. "Now talk bitch." Mikoto said with a smile on her face.

"There is no need for that, I wasn't send her to kill you, I told you that already." Akasha said, she knew that it was holy water in the bottle. "Naruto-kun send me-arghhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mikoto threw some of the holy water on her.

"Don't you dare tell a lie on Naruto, how you know Naruto-kun, if you ever hurt him I will kill you!" Mikoto roared as she threw some more on her as she screamed out in pain. "Did you turn my precious Naruto in a vampire?"

"Stop! Let me explain!" Akasha shouted out as she explain.

"My Naruto-kun is not a devil you bitch!" Mikoto roared and prepared to use some more holy water when Ageha stopped her.

"Mikoto she's telling the truth, I forgot to tell you," She told a shock Mikoto how she met Naruto.

"Damn it, I have fail you Kushina-chan!" Mikoto fell to her knees as tears came out of her eyes.

"You said Naruto send you here, right" Ageha asked as she nodded her head. "How did he find out that Mikoto was a Fallen Angel?"

"He found out after seeing a picture in one of the history book and recognize you." Akasha said.

"And…"

"Naruto-kun told me that he care about you and that he doesn't care if you are a fallen angel or not, he just want to see Mikoto happy." Akasha as Mikoto wiped her tears away. "That why he asked me to take a look at it to see if I could break it."

"I can't believe that Naruto-kun would do that for me." Mikoto said.

"But I'm do not trust you." Akasha said as she closed her eyes "If you gain you're power and tried to hurt my Naruto-kun" Akasha opened her eyes as showing the demonic red eyes..."I will kill you myself."

"Hhehehehhehehe that's a funny joke." Ageha said as her eyes glow and the floor started swallowing the vampire. "You are not in my league anymore bitch!"

"Damn it I have no choice but to thrust her."Mikoto cursed herself. "Fine, Ageha release her."

"I still don't thrust you so watch yourself." Ageha growled as she released the vampire from her illusion and seals.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto stared at Hinata, he is cursing himself even with Kurama power he is useless. He would have to get stronger so he could use all of Kurama's power or he would be in this situation again.

"STOP…." A voice yelled.

All fighter stopped at moment for a moment.

"Asia." Erica from behind the barrier.

"E-Erica-a!" A shocked Asia said as she looks on wiht disbelieve. "Father Anderson told me you and Auntie burnt up in the fire."

"That bastard, he tried to burn me alive but Mamma saved me." Erica said with tears in her eyes. "She sacrifice her life for me."

"Why would father Anderson do such a thing, he always nice to me." Asia said in a sad voice.

"He was after your power so he had to get rid of us." Erica said as she wipe her tears. "But don't worry he won't be troubling you again."

"Asia-san, where is.."

"I am right here Hinata-san." Kalawarner said as she toss the unconscious and healed body of Issei on the ground who instantly woke up as his body hit the ground. "We have want we want now, so we can leave."

"Ok." Hinata said as she took down the barrier. "You got lucky devil."

"This not over you are going to pay for what you did!" Erica said as she pick up Raynare.

"I don't know what you are talking about but please don't kill Raynare-sama" Asia begged.

"What are you saying Asia…she tried to kidnap you." Issei yelled.

"It's true. But Raynare-sama and Kalawarner-sama asked me to help save their mother's life by taking my twilight healing." Asia said.

"They are lying they only want your power!" Issei shouted as he glared at them.

"If that is true then why didn't you make Asia heal her herself?" Naruto asked as the other nodded their heads.

"Not that it is any of your business but there is a 99% chance of death for the user who tries to heal it." Kalawarner said which shocked the others. "If Asia was a devil we would force her to use it but she is a human and mother would never forgive us if we killed a human."

"Please let them go Erica, I did agree to it after all." Asia said as Erica sigh and let them go.

"Do you think we can trust the?" Katase asked her friends.

"We don't have a choice in the matter since Asia agreed to it." Murayama replied.

"Sometime you are too nice for your own good." Erica said as she walked up to her cousin. "But I don't want you to change." As she hugged her.

"I miss you Erica." Asia said.

"Raynare-sama, Liliana-chan are you ok?" Hinata asked as both girls nodded affirmative.

"Yeah only a little embarrass that Erica kicked my ass so easily." Liliana said as she heard Erica giggled. "Shut up Erica!"

Caster and Rider suddenly appear besides Naruto "Naruto-kun, are you alright?" He nodded.

"A little bang up but I will recover." Naruto said as Asia walked up to him

"Naruto-kun, please trust me Raynare-sama and the others never hurt me after she brought me in here." Asia said.

"Asia! Don't trust the Fallen angels especially that bitch, she was the one who killed me!" Issei yelled.

"Really?" A shocked Asia asked.

"Yes." Raynare said as she walk over to her sister. "But we were following orders so over co-"

"Stop Onee-chan! We don't need to tell them anything!" Kalawarner shouted as Hinata calm her down.

"She is right Ray-sama…" Hinata said as she looked at Naruto. "His face looks familiar, why haven't I notice it before."

"Fine, if you trust them, then I will." Naruto said. That shocked everybody.

"Really!" Asia said with happy smile.

"Naruto, how can you trust a fallen angel?" Issei yelled. "She's the one who killed you too."

"SHE'S ONE! I WILL KILL HER!" Erica, Katase and Murayama roared as they prepare to attack.

"Stop! I know that Issei but if it wasn't for her killing me would have had all that I have now." Naruto said as they looked on. "And I AM THANKFUL FOR THAT!"

" **Yeah for being a pussy magnet."** The Kyuubi said pervertly. " **When are you going to sample your first pussy?"**

"Shut up sensei!" Naruto shouted as Kyuubi laughed.

"Then you are a traitor to your own cause!" A new voce said as they turn around to see Rias and the others.

" **What the fuck are you doing here?"** Naruto growled at Rias and Akeno. Hinata notice at the venom leak out from his words towards Rias and Akeno.

"President…" Issei shouted as Rias gave him a stern glared which shut him up.

Rias glanced at Murayama and Katase… "Oh Shirongane and Demon Knight, Sona-chan is not a very good friend she could have at least give me one of you." As roll their eyes.

"Like we would have join your team." The girls said to themselves.

"Erica-chan, I knew you had some connected to the supernatural world, I wonder how?"

"That is none of your business bitch!" Erica said as Rias growled.

"Why you little.." Rias held Akeno back.

"It seem that Erica-chan don't know that the Gremory has lots of connect in the supernatural world." Rias said with a smile on her face.

"Like I care." Erica roll her eyes.

"Stop playing hard to get Erica-chan." Kiba said.

"I don't know what you are talking about and for the last time Kiba-san, I am not interested in you." Erica said which cause Kiba to growl. "I am interested in someone else." As she wink at Naruto which made the other girls growl.

"How can you choose a low class devil like him?" Kiba shouted.

"You know, you are a low class devil too." Naruto said as Kiba growled even louder.

"Ara..ara stop lying to make him feel good Erica-chan, I have did my research on you Erica and I found out you have a habit of using boys for you own gain." Akeno said as Erica growl and made Naruto look at her.

"I am not going to lie I was like that two years ago." Erica as she walked up the Naruto and held unto his hand. "I have change since then and I hope you will believe me."

"I think, it's time for us to leave." Raynare said as Liliana and Hinata took up the two unconscious Fallen Angel.

"Where do you think you are going Fallen Angel, You have to paid for what you did to my sweet little servant and to give me back what is mine."

"Hm like I care and I don't have anything for you." Raynare said.

"You have my twilight healing." Rias shouted.

"Then why don't you come and take it." Kalawarner said with a smile.

"I will." Rias said as she prepared to attack when she felt Hinata's KI and took a step back. "It can't be, the Hyuga princess." Which got the other's attention.

"You mean, the Hinata Hyuga who wiped out her family after Hitomi died!" A shock and scared Kiba said. "I thought she was a devil."

"No she is a Devil/Fallen angel hybrid." Akeno said. "She is just like me."

"I am nothing like you if that what you are thinking, I was a pure devil and Fallen angel." Hinata said with a growl. "I got rid of my devil half, thanks to my master."

"Enough talking we have places to be." Raynare said.

"Me too." Naruto said when suddenly Rider appeared in front of Naruto and block Rias's attack.

"How dare you try to kill my Master?" Rider said.

"I never told him he could leave." Rias said with a smile. "You are going to give me a rematch now!"

"I refuse." Naruto said as Rias signal her members to attack when suddenly.

"Rain of light." Caster fly in the air and attack at Rias and Akeno. Akeno cancel her attack and create a barrier to save them. Rider took the chance appear behind them with high speed using her dagger to attack her.

"You're too slow." Koneko appear behind Rider and was about to punch her but Rider smirked as she using her flexibility to dodge her attack easily. She kick Koneko in her face and jump backward and land besides Naruto as well as Caster on his left.

"I won't let you hurt him… **again."** Caster and Rider said.

"President! Please stop." Issei tried to stop them but Koneko punch him.

"Who side are you on, president is trying to get you a rematch." Koneko said to him.

Asia tried to run over to Issei but Erica knocked her out. "Sorry Asia-chan but this is dangerous."

"Stand back master I will finish them." Rider said as she step forward and took the thing off her eyes. " **Cybele** (Mystic Eyes of Petrification)!"

"What the hell?" Was on everybody's mind as their body frozen, they could not move.

"What power, even I a high class devil is affected." Rias said to herself. "Hhehee I'm impressed with you two girls, how about you join my peerage and you can get anything that, that orphan can't give you." She said with a smile.

"Hell no!" They shouted.

Rias smile vanished…"Then die all of you…" Rias replied in cold tone when suddenly a huge KI floor the whole place.

"Who the hell are you?" Rias yelled. "Show yourself."

" **I don't take orders from a devil especially a Gremory."** The female voice said. " **You are not even worthy of seeing my face" Akeno** and Koneko tried to track the powers but none of them could find the woman. " **Oh sorry little girls but you're tracking skills won't work."**

"Show you self now!" Rias shouted **.**

" **You remind me of those whiny brats I fought in the War." The voice said.**

 **With Serafall**

"AACHO" Hilda sneezed.

"Are you alright? Hilda-chan" Serafall asked.

"I'm alright Serafall-sama." Hilda said as she when back to her work "Someone is talking about me."

"It's no big deal." Serafall said with sighed. "It must be one of those guys who are planning to ask you out."

"Hm, like I care." Hilda said. "Naruto Uzumaki, I will get you."

 **With Grayfia**

"AACHOO."Grayfia sneezed. "Someone is talking about me."

"It might be you're fans." Sirzechs said.

"Don't change the subject and finished you're paper work." Sirzechs cursed at his paper work.

"Might be Hilda talking about me." Grayfia still remember her last meeting with Hilda. Hilda had accidently left her diary and she couldn't resist but to look. To her surprise Hilda had a certain name "Naruto Uzumaki" with heats round it.

 **Back to Naruto and team**

" **Be careful, we don't know if the person is friend or foe** _ **."**_ The sacred gears told Naruto, Murayama and Katase. The Trio confused but nodded.

"Caster, Rider stay by my side." Naruto said.

"Hai..Ma…Naruto-kun" Caster and Rider said as they stand besides Naruto.

"Raynare-sama, Kalawarner-hime you do-arghhhhhhhh!" Hinata sinks into the ground.

"Hinata!" Raynare and Kalawarner shouted.

"Helpppppppppp!" Liliana screamed as she is suck into the ground.

"Liliana!" Erica shouted as she tried to save her friend.

"Erica, get over here!" Naruto shouted as Erica grabbed Asia and ran over to Naruto and the others. "Caster! Cast a teleporting seal."

"Hai!" Caster said as she try but it was not working. "It's not working!"

THUD

THUD

THUD

THUD

They turn around to see Rias and her peerage on the floor they were unconscious. "Onee-chan!" Kalawarner shouted as she was being pulled into the ground.

"Kal-chan, I got you!" Raynare shouted as they were both pulled in.

"What the hell is going on?" Katase shouted when suddenly they started to sink too.

"Damn it, I can't move!" Erica shouted as they are pulled into the ground.

"Sona-chan, I have fail you." Naruto said as he sinks into the ground.


	11. Chapter 10 Broken Curses

"

 **Hinata: Jay3000-sama doesn't own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people who help him) OR High school DxD (owned by Ichiei Ishibumi and illustrated by Miyama-Zero and all the people who help him or BLEACH (owned by Tite Kubo or any other anime character mention and all the people that help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.**

 **Jay3000: I change the fight between Naruto and Issei to a one-sided affair, so he is weak as usually but can activates his gear**

 **I DO NOT WRITE THE STORY, NARUHINA123 IS THE ONE WHO WROTE THE STORY, I ONLY EDIT AND POST IT.**

 **Last Time**

"Raynare-sama, Kalawarner-hime you do-arghhhhhhhh!" Hinata sinks into the ground.

"Hinata!" Raynare and Kalawarner shouted.

"Helpppppppppp!" Liliana screamed as she is suck into the ground.

"Liliana!" Erica shouted as she tried to save her friend.

"Erica, get over here!" Naruto shouted as Erica grabbed Asia and ran over to Naruto and the others. "Caster! Cast a teleporting seal."

"Hai!" Caster said as she try but it was not working. "It's not working!"

THUD

THUD

THUD

THUD

They turn around to see Rias and her peerage on the floor they were unconscious. "Onee-chan!" Kalawarner shouted as she was being pulled into the ground.

"Kal-chan, I got you!" Raynare shouted as they were both pulled in.

"What the hell is going on?" Katase shouted when suddenly they started to sink too.

"Damn it, I can't move!" Erica shouted as they are pulled into the ground.

"Sona-chan, I have fail you." Naruto said as he sinks into the ground.

Now

 **Chapter 11** **The broken Curses**

" **I see you have finally awake."** Kurama said as Naruto open his eyes to see the huge fox. " **I thought you would never wake up."**

"Ah my head, what happen? Where am I? Am I dead? Is the girls alright?" Naruto asked.

"Easy kit, I will answer your questions in due time." Kurama informed him as Naruto calm down. "You and your vixen are alive."

"But how? The last time I remember was being sucked into the ground, I felt like my hold body was being crushed." Naruto said as Kurama laughed. "What's so funny?"

" **That was only Illusion."** Naruto was surprised. " **But a very powerful one though."**

"Are you kidding me? It felt so real." Naruto said.

Kurama rubbed his chin " **That's the power of a Succubus and a very powerful one, in order to make it so real."**

"But who could do such a thing? Why am I still alive?"

 **"The only** **Succubus I can think of is that busty bluenette that we met."** Kurama give a pervert grinned and Naruto blushed as he remember the succubus women. " **And you alive because she is not your enemy."**

 **"** But why did she do that?"

" **Asked her when you wake up…."** Naruto about to yell but he interrupted as he started to wake up.

 **In Real world**

"Caster…Did it work." Rider asked. Caster used her healing magic to heal Naruto's wound after his battle with Hinata. She curse herself because she couldn't break the barrier Hinata had created and help him.

"Yes it worked." Rider also curse herself for not being able to help her master and crush against Hinata.

Naruto open his eyes to see Caster and Rider and Smile. "Caster-chan Rider-chan, I'm glad you're safe"

"You too master." Both servant said as they both hugged their Naruto. He smile back as he rubbed their heads.

Naruto looking around "Wait I'm on bed….. Where are the others!" only to see the others sleeping peacefully on the other beds.

"The black hair women put you here." Caster said. "She didn't harm you or the others though."

"Did Ageha change her hair colour _?"_ Naruto thought. "Did she see you?"

"Sorry Master we tried to hide our mana so they didn't see us but we failed." Rider sadly. "They easily spotted and was about to attack until we convince them we were with you."

"Okay…what happened to the other? Why aren't they waking up?" Naruto asked as he looked around. "Where are the fallen Angels and that Bitch and her peerage?"

"A black hair girl place a sleeping spell on everyone so they won't wake up for a while." Caster replied as Naruto motion for her to continue. "As for the other we don't know."

"I see, let's go and fine out." Naruto said as he got up only fall back but Rider and Caster caught him. "It seems that I haven't fully recover as yet."

The door suddenly opened and an impeccable beautiful woman entered, she has lustrous jet-black hair and the face of a goddess. She has golden irises and vertically split pupils; on her left and right temples are two thick horns protruding crookedly, and on her waist are a pair of black angel wings. She is wearing a pure white dress with silky gloves covering her slender hands, and a golden spiderweb necklace that covers her shoulders and chest. "Ah I see you are awake Naruto-sama." As she licked her lips. "So this blonde guy that master is interested in."

"Who are you and where is Ageha-chan?" Naruto asked as the woman continue to lick her lips. "Answer me."

"My name is Albedo and everything will be answer in due time." Albedo said as she walked up to him swaying her hips. "If you can't wait them I will tell you everything you need to know after I ride that big cock of yours."

"Back off bitch!" Rider and Caster shouted as they stood in front of Naruto.

"Hehehehe you girls really think you could stop me if I really wanted him." Albedo said as her eyes glow as chains came out of the ground and capture the girls. "Now come to me Naruto-sama."

"Sensei-I can't control my body, help me." Naruto said as he tried to use Kurama power to fight it.

" **Sorry kit but I can't do anything, she is above my current level."** Kurama shouted.

"But we did it so easily against Ageha." Naruto said as Albedo wrapped her arms around him.

 **"That's because she was toying with you."** Kurama informed him.

"If I wanted I could take you right now but Master will be mad at me." Albedo whispered into his ears before letting him go. "Follow me, Master is waiting for us."

 **Ageha and the others**

Mikoto was sitting in a magic circle, the vampire first attempt to break the seal did not work but she convince them to give her another chance but this time she was using the twilight healing to aid her. Mikoto has many things to talk to him about, she should have done it a long time ago but she was scary of how he would react.

"Argh!" Mikoto screamed out in pain.

"We're losing her!"

"Damn bitch I knew it." Ageha fired a blast of energy that send Akasha flying into the wall. "You are trying to kill her!"

"Argh I wasn't trying to arghhhhhh!" Akasha screamed out in pain as Ageha hit her with an Illusion.

"It's not my fault that seal to powerful." Akasha pant she was being burn alive. "I didn't know it would hurt her, I underestimate the power of the seal."

"A likely story." Ageha clearly did not believe her.

"Damn it! Even after we get the twilight healing." Raynare clench her fist. "That stupid seal cannot be removed." Kalawarner tried to comfort her.

"We are sorry Master we failed you." Hinata apologized as Liliana did the same things.

"No its okay you girls did your best." Ageha tried to cheer them. "It's this bitch fault."

"Ageha-sama." Ageha look to see her servant. "Naruto-sama and the two girls are here."

Ageha nodded "Send them in"

Mikoto smiled widened when she seen Naruto "Naruto-kun."

As Naruto and Girls enter the room he saw Mikoto being heal by several girls. "Mikoto-chan! Wh-" He froze when he saw that Raynare, Kalawarner, Hinata and Liliana where the girl healing her.

"Naruto-koi." Ageha said

"Darling." Naruto blinked at a familiar voice. His eyes widened at Akasha. "Akasha-chan." He rushed toward her but Albedo appear in front of him and grabbed him by his throat and slammed him into the ground.

"How dare you ignored Ageha-sama?" Albedo roared.

" **Damn it Naruto control you temper, we are outclass ad outmatch**!" Kurama roared.

"I don't care!" Naruto roared.

"Master!" Rider and Caster shouted as they prepared to attack. "Light Rain!"

"Foolish girls." Albedo said as she put out her free hand and block the attack.

"Got you!" Rider appeared behind her only to he hit with a light ball from Raynare.

Naruto suddenly head-butted the distracted Albedo and run towards the vampire. Albedo was about to stop him but Ageha prevent her from doing it.

Naruto noticed the pain look on Akasha face. "Akasha-chan are you alright?" His eye glance at the burned part of her skin.

"Kurama-sensei a little help…"

" **It won't work."** Kurama inform him **.**

 **"** Just do it!" Naruto roared as Kurama helped him.

Ageha and other devil except Mikoto felt youkai came out through blonde.

Naruto gather Kurama's chakra and devil power into his right hand. " **Youkai devil impact"** He punched at invisible wall but nothing happen the barrier was too strong.

Naruto turned to Ageha before he yelled at her Mikoto interrupt him "Naruto-kun calm down." The blonde curse himself but nodded at Mikoto words. "Ageha-san please release Akasha-chan." .

"Nope." She replied.

Naruto stared at her and sighed. "What do you want in exchange?"

Ageha blinked as devilish grinned appear on her "If you have sex with me right now then I'll release her."

"WHAT…" Mikoto, Raynare Kalawarner yelled while Hinata only stared at her master.

"HUHHHHHHHHH" Caster and Rider was shocked.

 **"Naruto take that offer."** Naruto was annoyed at his sensei's behavior.

"I decline." Naruto replied straight forward which shocked Ageha.

"AGEHA" Mikoto yelled at her best friend.

Ageha raised her both hands in defense. "Okay…okay…. Mikoto, you're no fun." Ageha release Akasha.

Naruto quickly caught her. "Thank you darling."

"No problem just please heal yourself. I don't like seeing you like that." Akasha smiled as she heal herself.

"Naruto-kun, I need you to explain all of this." Mikoto said as they finish heal her.

Naruto began to explain what happen to him. "And she is also the mother of Momo, my Classmate."

"Ohh you're forgot the last part." A confuse Naruto looked at her while Caster and Rider glared at her. "I'm Naruto's mate and his personal Slave."

"WHAT!" Mikoto, Naruto and Ageha shouted except Raynare, Kalawarner, Lilianna and Hinata.

Naruto eyes widened. "What I never agreed to any of that!"

"Oops it seem like I forgot to tell you that, that kiss was a kiss of submission…" Akasha said with a harmful smile.

"You kiss her" Ageha yelled as a deadly aura surrounded her body. "How dare you Bit…"

"Not only kiss, he seen me naked twice in a day." Naruto blushed at that moments. Caster and Rider tried to control her their rage to not kill that Vampire. "He even touch my breasts while holding my body close to his and many other naughty things." Akasha said. She enjoyed making Ageha jealous as well as Mikoto.

"So Akasha-chan, what happen with the seal?"

Akasha cheerful face turned serious "I don't know what happen master, I was sure I could remove it but it seems I was wrong. I even tried combining my power with Twilight healing but it did not work."

"That won't work, we need to combine all of our powers into my Rule breaker." Caster said as she notice all girls were staring at her. "Oh sorry I haven't introduced myself, my name is Caster and I'm Master..ser.."

"She is my special friend and so is Rider-chan" Naruto said as they look at him. "So Caster what is this Rule breaker?"

"It's also called the sword of negation and betrayal, it can nullifies every kind of magic/ seal in the world." Caster replied which shocked everybody as an iridescent and jagged dagger that is thin, brittle, and blunt appeared.

"Why is this the first time I am hearing about this?" Naruto asked as he felt the power coming off it.

"It's a dangerous forbidden weapons that is not meant to exist." Caster said as she held it up. "It drains the life force of the user and can only be used every five months."

"I see." Naruto as he looked at the sword. **"Sensei do you think this would work?"**

 **"Yes but you have send our charka directly into her body before stabbing her."** Kurama said.

"How?"

" **By kissing her."** Kurama giggled perversely.

 **"** I have heard of that sword before but I never thought I exist." Mikoto said as Ageha nodded her head.

"Caster-chan, hand me the sword." Naruto said which shock them. "Mikoto you have been there for me every step of the way since I was a child."

"But Naruto-kun."

"No Mikoto, you sacrifice so much for me when I was young, now it's time for me to do the same." Naruto said as he looked at Mikoto who had tears in her eyes.

"Ageha-san let's make a deal, if Mikoto's power come back, I want you to give Asia's sacred gear back." Naruto said.

"Blondes are really stupid." Hinata said with a smirk on her face as Naruto growled. "We had already told you that we only borrowed it and with Asia permission no less."

Naruto growled even louder as Hinata giggled, Naruto ignored the girl and walked over to Mikoto. "Just use twilight healing on her as I perform the ritual."

"Naruto-un you don't have to hmouph-" Naruto captured Mikoto lips giving a passionate kiss. Ageha and other girls' eyes widened at this, Mikoto opened her mouth tried to stop him.

" **NOW NARUTO…."** The blonde's tongue inside her mouth. Caster appeared and handed him her Rule breaker weapon, he stabbed the place on Mikoto where the seal is.

Mikoto eyes widened as she felt powers flows within her body. She felt the pleasure and love from Naruto kiss and the pain from him stabbing her. " _What is this? This power is not ordinary power…I feel"_ She felt the three power flow inside her body, the rule breaker, Twilight healing and Naruto's power."

Naruto body glow red as Mikoto's body glow into blue. Suddenly a burst of wave came from Mikoto which send Naruto away from her.

"Master/Darling" Rider and Akasha quickly caught him before he cashed into the wall.

Mikoto screamed out in pain as her body floating in the air. Naruto and other eyes widened as 14 black wings comes out of Mikoto's back.

"Kaa-san!" Raynare and Kalawarner yelled happily that their mother had been release from her burden.

"Mikoto" Ageha said as tears came out of her eyes, she was so happy for her friend. The invisible waves and glows finally vanished from Mikoto's body as she felt to the ground. "Mikoto-chan!" Ageha devil wings appeared and she flew up in the air and caught her in midair.

"Mikoto-chan." Naruto tried to say something when a black hair women appeared, she is a very attractive and voluptuous woman. She had smooth black hair, flawless pale skin and large breasts allowed her to easily manipulate most men to do her bidding. She is wearing a low-cut dress which revealed a large amount of cleavage as well as her Ouroboros tattoo which rested below her collarbone.

"I see Mikoto-sama is back." The woman said as she looked around. "Ah see this thing is still alive, I should have killed you all those years ago." Akasha glared at the unknown women.

The woman's name was the last thing he heard before he passed out. "Lust?" Caster quickly caught him as they check on him.

"Lady Lust, what are you doing here?" Raynare asked.

"I felt Mikoto's power and I had to see it myself." Lust said as she looked around. "Guess I am late."

"Don't worry girls he just pass out due him over using his power plus that Rule Breaker of yours." Akasha said to Caster and Rider.

"Albedo, you and the girls will take Mikoto to her room and heal her." Ageha told her queen.

 **Few hours later**

Naruto opened his eyes as looking around he still in different room. "Aww. Where the hell am I?"

"You are **still in the Mikoto and Ageha's house."** Kurama replied. Naruto eyes shot out of his head as he felt something soft rubbing against his hands. He slowly looked at her a soft mounds rubbing against hands.

"Holy shit Akasha is totally naked _."_ Naruto thought as blood came to his nose after seeing the goddess of beauty. Naruto blinked when she murmured something. "I love you Naruto-kun." He is very surprised to hear the sudden confession coming out of Akasha's mouth. "Momo will kill me if she find out about this."

Caster and Rider appear besides him "Master.."

"Caster-chan …Rider-chan" Naruto talked through the seal so he wouldn't disturb Akasha. " _Glad to see you…"_

 _"It's good to see you also Master."_ Caster and Rider said trying to control their lust so they wouldn't rape the hot and naked blonde. " _It's good to see you have fully recovered as well."_

"Have a nice Nap Darling." A voice said. Naruto froze as he turned around to see the sleeping beauty Akasha waking up. "Thank goodness. Darling are you okay?"

"Yeah..I'am o..mmmup" Akasha quickly captured his lips giving him a passionate kiss.

A tick mark appear on Caster head "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY MASTER."

Akasha broke the kiss "Ahhh… oh it's you girls…."Akasha smirked as she clearly seen her jealousy. "Can't you see we are having a private time?"

Caster quickly grabbed his right arms "I won't allow it. Master have Rider and I to satisfy his needs."

Caster and Akasha glaring at each other. "Rider-chan, a little help." Rider nodded as she summon her chain which wrapped around her master and pull him from both girls. The sheet around came off revealing his member.

"Damn it, it's so big." The Girls thoughts.

Naruto blinked and blushed in embarrassment. He quickly hide his manhood with bare hands "where are my clothes?"

 **Later**

"Here take this." Naruto looked at Kalawarner hands as his eyes widened. "I'm giving you back as we promise." He nodded as he took the twilight healing ring.

"Thank you…Kalawarner-chan." Naruto gave foxy grinned that caused Kalawarner blushed.

"Thank you for saving our mother Naruto-san." Raynare said, she couldn't believe she was thanking a devil.

"Our mother would like to personally thank you." Kalawarner said with a smile. "She is in the room three doors from here.

"Ok and thanks again Raynare-chan, you really did change my life even if you didn't mean to." Naruto said as he left the room.

Naruto walked down the hall when he heard a voice. "Mummy please come back to me."

"Was that Hinata's voice. "Naruto said as he walked up to the door and gently open and to his surprise it was Hinata, she had tears in her eyes. "Why is she crying?" Then he saw why, he saw an older version of Hinata laying on the bed. She has seals all over her body as she laid there not moving.

"But I thought she killed all of her family members." Naruto said to himself **.**

 **"I did found it odd that an 8 year old could killed all the members of her family."** The Kyuubi said.

"Are you saying that she did not doing it?" Naruto replied.

"I don't she could Look o-." Naruto was suddenly grabbed by the throat and slammed into the ground.

"You bastard! How dare you spy on me?" Hinata roared as her Chaos Karma mode appeared.

 **"** What the hell Master?" Hinata yelled at Ageha when suddenly grabbed unto her hands. Hinata enjoying her private moment with Mother. She hated when someone interrupting her.

"Hinata-can calm down." Ageha said.

"Calm down! How can you say that when this bastard was spying on me!" Hinata yelled. Ageha knew she had a point.

"Hinata-san, it was an accident-." Naruto said.

"A likely story!" Hinata roared as she tried to attack him again.

"Hinata!" Ageha replied as her KI which stop the angry girl.

"What is going on in here?" Mikoto and the other asked as they arrive.

"Naruto-kun was about to apologize for enter this room then explain why he did it." Ageha said as Naruto held down his head in shame.

"Naruto-kun, I thought you better than." Mikoto said in a disappointed voice.

"Man I really mess up." Naruto said to himself. "I am sorry Hinata-san for entering your room but I only entered the room because I heard crying."

"A likely story." Hinata muttered.

"Naruto-kun is telling the true, right because he know what happen to liars." Naruto said in sweet voice which promise pain as Naruto nodded his head.

"Mikoto-chan, who is that?" Naruto pointed to the down woman.

"Oh that Hinata's mother and a good friend of my and your mother Hitomi." Mikoto said which shock both Naruto and Hinata.

"REALLY!" Naruto asked as Mikoto nodded her head. "What happen to her?"

"Several years ago her clan attack her for committing the act of killing her husband." Tears started coming down Hinata's eyes. "She killed him because he was abusing her daughter who had a hard time learning and mastering their magic and fighting style."

"How could a father do that?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know Naruto-kun." Mikoto said as she continued the story. "The entire clan attack her but she was able to fight and kill all of them with the power of the **Tiamat."**

"She had Tiamat but I thought.."

"I had it first." Hinata said as she wipe the tears away. "My mother passed it on before she was infested by some kind of virus that is slowly killing her."

"You see her finally opponent mange to cut her with a blade that was infected with an ancient Youkai." Mikoto said.

" **It couldn't be!"** Kurama shouted.

"What is it sensei?" Naruto asked in shocked.

"Without me my Youkai can be very deadly and poisonous to anybody who comes in contact with it." Kurama explain.

"So you think that someone got a hold of your Youkai?" Naruto asked.

" **Yes but I need proof."** Kurama replied.

"Mikoto, there is something I need to tell you, it about the necklace." Naruto said.

"I already knew." Mikoto said which shocked Naruto. "You mother told me to inform you about Kurama on your 18th birthday."

"But why."

"She wanted you to enjoy your childhood, something that she did not do." Mikoto said in a sad voice. "We need to talk but not now."

"Ok." Naruto replied as he remember what else he was about to say. "Kurama believes that they used his Youkai to poison Hitomi-san so he would like you to release the seals."

"Hell no! The seals are what is keeping my mother alive!" Hinata shouted.

"Sorry Naruto-kun but it's not my decision, it's hers." Mikoto said with a sad smile.

"Please Hinata-san, this could be the only way to save her. Naruto begged.

"No!" Hinata roared.

"Fine I can't help her and she dies then I will gladly allow you to take my life." Naruto said with shocked them except Mikoto. He was glad that he convince Caster and the others to stay in the room.

"Why would you sacrifice your own life to save someone that you don't even know?" Hinata asked.

"She was a friend of my mother and that's all I need to know." Naruto said as Hinata just looked at him.

"You should do it Hinata-chan because as we told you we do not know when the seal with fail." Ageha said.

"Fine, I will allow it." Hinata said as Ageha smile. "But if she dies then you will be joining her."

"Get ready sensei." Naruto said as Ageha walked over to Hitomi and release the seal when suddenly a huge wave of Youkai hit them.

"Damn it I was right!" Kuruma shouted. "We have to work fast!"

Naruto ran over to Hitomi. **_"Youkai Absorption!"_** Kuruma said through Naruto.

Naruto put his hand on her chest as gold aura started covering up Hitomi. "I am almost there." Naruto said after two minutes. The corrupt Youkai was absorb completely from her body.

Hitomi eyes open only to see Naruto backing off. "Ah what happen?" Then she turned to Hinata who was still in dragon form.

"Hinata…" Hitomi murmured in low voice.

"Ka..Kaa-san.." Hinata shuttered after seeing her mother waking up from her many years in a coma. She deactivate her form and walked over her mother and gave her tight hugged. "You're back." As tears came out of her eyes.

"Naruto-kun!" Caster, Rider and Akasha came running into the room.

"I am fine." Naruto said with proud smile. "I feel stronger too."

"Me too." The Kyuubi replied.

"Thank you Naruto-kun we are in your death." Ageha said as she walked up to him and grabbed his face and pushed them into her large chest. "As payment I will ride your cock until it breaks off!"

"Like hell you are!" Caster, Rider and Akasha.

"Do you think you three could stop us?" Ageha snapped her fingers and Lust and Albedo appeared which scared all three girls.

"I will allow this on the condition that I get to ride him first." Mikoto giggled which shocked them even Naruto. "I am just kidding Naruto-kun hehehehe."

"I was just play around too Naruto-kun." Ageha laughed then she turn to Albedo. "Did you send that bitch and her peerage home."

"Hai Ageha." Albedo said.

Did you wipe their memories of what we did to them?" Ageha asked Lust.

"Yes, they won't remember a thing." Lust replied with a smile.

"It looks like it time for us to leave too." Naruto said as a sad look appeared on Mikoto's face. "I have school tomorrow but after that I will come visit you again."

"Okay Naruto-kun but before you go, I want you to promise me that you will not tell anyone about Hitomi." Mikoto said.

"I won't and that's a promise of a life time." Naruto said with a smile. "I think we should gave them some privacy" He pointed to Hinata and Hitomi.

"Off course." Mikoto said.

"Wh-hat i-is you-ur na-ame?" Hitomi asked in weak voice.

"Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"Nar-ruto Uz-zum-maki, huh." Hitomi said. "Could he be related to Kushina?"

"Naruto-kun, thank you so much for healing my Kaa-san." Naruto raised his eye brow while other girls growled as she added hi name with-kun."

"You will never have him bitch!" The girls shouted as they drag Naruto out of the room.

"Wh-hat was-s th-hat abo-out?" Hitomi asked

"It's a long story Kaa-chan" Hinata replied with a smile on her face. "Naruto-kun, Huh?"

 **5 minutes later at Naruto's Apartment**

Momo had been look for Naruto for the pass few hours but she could not find him so she decided to go back to his apartment… " _Damn it, I wanted to talk to him alone_." She took a deep breath and enter his apartment.

"I'm Home…" Momo shouted but no one respond. "Kaa-san…Naruto-kun Where is everyone?"

THUD…THUD…

Momo heard the sound and it was coming from Naruto room. She goes up the upstairs and went towards Naruto's room.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Momo yelled as she knocks on the door before she open the door. "Naruto are you…WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Momo shouted as he saw Akasha, Murayama, Katase, Erica and Asia lying on the floor unconscious while Caster and Rider standing beside Naruto.

"Sorry Momo-san but I am not use to teleporting so much person at the same time so they pass out." Caster said.

"I never heard that teleportation would make people pass out." She said the she saw Erica and a new girl. "Why is Erica-san with you and who is that?" She pointed on Asia.

"This Erica's cousin Asia." Naruto said.

"Aww…My head Damn it Caster at least warned us before that." Akasha as she woke up followed by Erica, then Murayama, Katase and lastly Asia."

"Sorry about that." Caster giggled.

"Where are you coming from?" Momo asked but no one answer. "And Kaa-san, you told me you had a business meeting out of the town yesterday."

"Yes…I was but my darling needs my help and I can't refuse his request." Akasha said as she wrapped one her arms around him pull him towards her breast which causes Naruto blushed as the other girls growled especially Momo. Akasha had told her that she is also attracted towards Naruto but she still did not want to lose to her mother even though she doesn't mind sharing Naruto.

"Uhhh, where are we? Where is Issei-kun" The cute Nun asked.

"Uhh, welcome to my apartment Asia-chan and Issei had to go home." Naruto said.

"I see." Asia said as she looks around. "Do you all live here?"

"Yes Asia, Murayama, Momo, her mother and I all live here with Naruto-kun." Katase said.

"Really now." A jealous Erica asked as Akasha walked passed her with a smile on her face.

What it to you?" Akasha asked.

"Who are you?" Erica asked.

"The name is AKASHA BLOODRIVER brat." Akasha said with a smile.

"Naruto-kun am I supposed to know this hag." Erica replied as a tick mark appear on Akasha's forehead, how dare that brat call her a hag.

"I K-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR WOHHHHHHHHHHH" A loud voice coming out of Murayama, Katase, Erica and Asia stomach which made them blush.

"I get it we are all hungry, I'll make dinner for all of us." Naruto said as he left the room.

"Let's go to the dining room and set things up." Akasha said as the girls nodded as they left the room. Momo frowned as she lost her chance to talk with him.

 **After the Dinner**

"So where are you going to stay Asia?" Murayama asked.

"Well, I am staying at the church." Asia Murmured.

"Non-sense, you're going to stay with me from now on. "Erica yelled. "You get that…"

"Hai." Asia said with smile. "So when are we leaving."

Naruto looked at the clock. "Well it's too late to go now, so you better stay in Guest room."

"I would rather stay in your room." Erica suddenly appeared on his lap. "Naruto-kun!" As she rubbed her asset in his face.

"Like hell you are!" The girls shouted.

"Hehehehe I'm starting to like this brat!" Akasha said to herself.

 **In ORC Club**

"What did you say?" Sona growled.

"Yes, I'm telling the truth." Rias said with smirked.

 _Flash back…_

 _"President-san! Please wake up." Akeno yelled as she used her healing magic._

 _"Ah." Rias opened her eyes as a smile appeared on her queen's face as she stood on her feet._

 _"Where the hell that Bastard and what happen?" She growled at Naruto. Because of him she didn't get to kill the fallen angels or obtained Twilight healing._

 _"I can't remember but I have a feeling that bastard Uzumaki had something to do with it." Koneko said in a cold tone._

 _Issei tried to talk her but Kiba stopped him. "It's not the best time Issei." Kiba tried to warn the idiot but he did not listen_

 _"Damn it! He ruined everything." Rias yelled._

 _"But President Naruto saved Asia an-" Issei gulped as he felt a powerful killing intent coming from Rias._

 _"Thanks for reminding me that you when against my orders and went to the church when I told you not to." Rias said in a sweet tone. "And worst of all you working with that good for nothing boy after I told you to stay away from him!"_

 _"Forgive me president, I'll do anything for your forgiveness so please don't punish me!" Issei throw himself at her feet and started to kissing it._

 _Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Kiba smirked, he had fell for her plan._

Flashback end

"Tell her Issei-kun, you were there." Rias said as she push Issei forward.

"Yes, it is true Sona-Kaichou, Naruto, Murayama, Katase and the new transfer girl Erica dragged me there to rescue Asia and take down fallen angels." Issei said.

Tsubaki glared at Rias and Akeno devilish smirked. "Something fishy going here." She glanced at Sona who was leak out some K.I.

"My peerage would never do something like this." Sona growl as she slam her hands on the desk. "Naruto would never disobeyed my orders."

"Oh but he did and dragged my poor little Issei-kun into it." Akeno said as she hugged Issei from behind pressing her large assets against his back.

"They are so huge." Blood came out of his nose.

Sona sighed. "If what you're saying is true then they won't escape my wrath."

"Issei you can go now I need to talk to Sona-chan privately." Issei nodded and walked out of the room.

"Sona-chan I thought we were friends, why didn't you tell me that you had a Riser Shirogane and Riser Demon knight sacred gear on your team?" Rias said which Sona knew was coming.

"The same reason why you are hiding a Koneko true nature and Kiba's sacred gear." Sona said with a smile on her face when she saw Rias's face.

"I see what about the purple and blonde hair girls, it is the first time I have seen them." Rias fired back.

"Damn it Naruto." Sona said to herself. "They are Naruto's girlfriends."

Akeno and Tsubaki "WHAT!"

Rias raised her eyebrow. "That's a good one, Naruto got girlfriends hahah don't make me laughed." Sona glared at her. "Tell me the truth, I'm sure they are from your sister's peerage."

"Hheheehe you got me there, they are from my sister's peerage, and I just wanted to see the look on your faces." Sona said as they all laughed. "I'll talked to you tomorrow." Both girls disappeared.

"President, what about Asia and Erica." Akeno asked.

"I need to somehow convert her to our side since we know that she is a god slayer thanks to Issei." Rias said with a smile. "And the Nun is useless to use now since she do not have twilight healing."

"Erica will not come to our side easily." Akeno said.

"I know that's why she is for later but right now I aiming for another person who suitable for my team." Rias said.

"Who is it President?" Akeno asked.

"Well….."


	12. Chapter 11 Lemons

**Jay3000-sama doesn't own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people who help him) OR High school DxD (owned by Ichiei Ishibumi and illustrated by Miyama-Zero and all the people who help him or BLEACH (owned by Tite Kubo or any other anime character mention and all the people that help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.**

 **Jay3000: I change the fight between Naruto and Issei to a one-sided affair, so he is weak as usually but can activates his gear**

 **I DO NOT WRITE THE STORY, NARUHINA123 IS THE ONE WHO WROTE THE STORY, I ONLY EDIT AND POST IT.**

* * *

 **LEMON WARNIN** **G**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

"President, what about Asia and Erica." Akeno asked.

"I need to somehow convert her to our side since we know that she is a god slayer thanks to Issei." Rias said with a smile. "And the Nun is useless to use now since she do not have twilight healing."

"Erica will not come to our side easily." Akeno said.

"I know that's why she is for later but right now I aiming for another person who suitable for my team." Rias said.

"Who is it President?" Akeno asked.

"Well….."

* * *

Now

* * *

 **Chapter 12 Lemons**

* * *

"Boy am I tired." Naruto said as he sat on his bed.

"You should after everything that happen today." Caster appear behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Ca-Caster, stop." Naruto shuttered at her womanly touch.

"Isn't my body enough to satisfy your needs?" Naruto's eyes widened.. "My body isn't as attractive as Rider…" Caster cried as tears fall out her eyes.

"Caster th-" She cut him off

"If it's because of my past then I under-" Naruto cut her off this time

"I don't care about you're past." Caster eyes widened. "You kill you're master because it was the right thing to do."

"Really then why did you tell me to stop?" Caster asked.

"You see Caster I was just caught by surprise." Naruto said with a smile. "Caste-"

"Medea." Caster said.

"What?" A shocked Naruto asked.

"My real name is Medea." Caster inform him. "You are the first person I ever told."

"Medea, hump pretty name and I am honoured." Naruto said as Caster blush. "Okay Medea-chan."

"Step 1 check." Medea said, it was going well according to the book on how to seduce men..

"You had a pretty rough day, why don't I help you to reduce those stress," Medea said before gaining a perverse grin. She leaned forward, pressing her breasts against his back while her left hand started rubbing his chest while the other hand lowered until it reached his pants. It slipped inside and started rubbing his rapidly hardening dick.

"Oh yes." Naruto Moaned at this sensation.

"Step 2 check." Medea smiled as she replied, "I guess we'll just have to see how much stress you have built up."

" **HEII YEAH BABY!"** Kurama channel some of his youkai to build his lust.

"Will you sh-" Naruto suddenly spinning around and furiously kissing Medea. Their tongues dueled before Naruto's came out victorious and started exploring Medea's mouth. Medea squeaked into the kiss at the sudden action, but quickly wrapped her legs around his waist so that his hands could start groping and molding her ass to his hands instead of being devoted to holding her up.

Her hands lowered to the bottom of Naruto's shirt and lifted it. Naruto quickly went with it, pulling the shirt up and then tossing it away. His toned chest was now open to Medea's hungry gaze. Naruto unzip his pants with boxer which were failing to hold back his large erection.

Medea licked her lips sensually at the sight, and the two once again closed to start kissing. She soon broke out of it. Moving back, she smiled at him before lightly pushing him back. The back of Naruto's legs hit his extremely large bed, forcing him to sit upon it. She then cupped her own breasts and started to rub and squeeze them while moaning in exaggerated pleasure. She even bent forward while jiggling her breasts, doing wonderful things to her cleavage.

" **YES SHAKE THOSE PUPPIES!"** Kurama roared.

Medea then spun around suddenly and started to slowly rotate her hips in circles, showcasing her ass. She was soon bent over entirely with her hand on one of her cheeks.

Naruto groaned in appreciation, feeling like he was about to snap and just take her. Medea seemed to sense this and sped up. She turned and faced him with a grin. She tossed them away, leaving her in a sleeveless dress. One of her hands then rose to the zipper the front of her collar. She pulled it down. It went down to the top of the rhombus, loosening the top enough for her to slide the dress downwards.

She continued though, making Naruto once again become entranced by her strip dance. She turned around to show her behind to him as the dress reached her hips. She bent forward to properly emphasize her ass as she lowered the dress even further. Each inch revealed more of her perfectly toned and shaped ass till it reached the bottom and fell to the ground. Her bent forward state clearly displayed her ass and very wet cunt to Naruto. She once again looked over her shoulder at Naruto and placed a hand on her ass so she could squeeze it a few times.

Naruto cut her off this time by leaning forward and giving her ass a spank. Medea yelped slightly at the unexpected action .he spun Medea around and pulled her to him. She fell into his lap. Naruto's hands grabbed her ass as he growled out, "I can't hold out any longer."

"Step 3, check." Medea grinned seductively and replied, "Then what have you waiting for?"

"Yes!" Naruto replied before adjusting her position so that she was straddling his waist. One of his hands stayed on her ass, properly balancing her. His other one rose to one of the breasts and started to fondle it and tweak the nipples. The other was being occupied with his mouth. He then focused on the nipple. His tongue played with it for several moments before he latched his mouth on it. He sucked on it lightly. Medea started breathing heavily at the pleasurable sensations in her breasts.

Naruto spread his legs for her. She soon settled herself between his legs. Her hands soon went to the top of his boxers, and pulled them down. Naruto groaned as his erection was finally freed.

"Good thing I read that book on oral pleasure." Medea examined it with a perverted grin. "You are going to enjoy this." She then descended on his dick. Her tongue ran along its length eagerly. His dick was soon shiny with her saliva. Her hands soon started jerking him off, although her hands looked quite small grasping onto his dick. There was a drop of precum there, which she eagerly licked up.

"Yummy." She said with a grin before swallowing the head of his dick.

"Oh kam-argh." Naruto groaned at the feeling. Medea was really into it, immediately bobbing her head up and down on his length.

For five minutes she blew Naruto's mind.

"Kit, I will download everything I know and experience about sex into your mind." Kurama said.

Suddenly Naruto lifted her head off his dick, he moved forward and grasped her waist. She squealed in surprise when he lifted her body up easily. He shifted her as he laid back down. Now her head was over his dick while her vagina was accessible by Naruto. He used his fingers to pull her swollen lips away to display her depths to him. She was drenched by this point. Smiling, Naruto licked her.

"Oh yes Naruto right there." Medea moaned at the feeling before she started going at his dick with even more enthusiasm. Medea removed his cock from her mouth barely half a minute later in order to cry out as she orgasmed, he once again lifted her and moved her so that he could sit up. Medea had started sucking him off again after her orgasm ended.

He set her on her knees on the floor. He then sat on the edge of the bed and spread his legs. Medea took full advantage of the opportunity he presented her and once again dived her head down to his cock. Naruto leaned his head back with a pleased groan.

Medea then pulled out the big guns. Pulling off his dick, her hands cupped her breasts and wrapped them around his dick. Her tongue swirling around it. Naruto groaned again, and felt his release approaching. He moved Medea back again so he could stand in a crouched position. Her hands pushed her breasts together harder as he started to thrust into her cleavage. Her head was bent forward, sucking on the part of his dick that was poking out. Naruto thrust faster as he felt his end approaching.

"I'm cumming," Naruto grunted out a second before he released. Naruto's tip had slipped out of Medea's mouth, so his first shot hit the right side of Medea's face. She immediately let go of her breasts though and leaned forward to take Naruto into her mouth as he ejaculated.

Eventually he ran out though. Medea carefully extracted herself, savoring the last mouthful before swallowing it. She then looked up and Naruto with a seductive grin and claiming, "Delicious."

" **Be thankful that I'm here to help."** Kurama send more sexually energy into his body

"I am not done yet," Naruto told her with a chuckle.

He then picked up Medea again, who giggled. He carried her onto the bed. She smiled and spread her legs lewdly. Naruto settled himself between her. He aimed his dick, and then slid in. He started thrusting as he felt her loosen slightly and start moaning in pleasure.

Within a few minutes, Medea screamed out her orgasm. Naruto slowed down when she tightened around him. When she came down, Naruto looked at her with a grin. Her sweat covered breasts were jiggling deliciously with each breath she took. Her eyes were fogged from the pleasure. Her hips seems to be moving on their own, grinding against him and trying to work him in deeper.

Naruto once again started to thrust, drawing mewls of pleasure from Medea as he stimulated her overly sensitive core. His thrusts were stronger this time, shifting her entire body. This caused her breasts to bounce, soon drawing his hand towards them. He roughly gripped them as he ravished her depths.

Feeling his end slowly approaching, Naruto extracted himself. Medea whined at the loss, but eeped when he rolled her over. He lifted her till she was on her hands and knees, and then inserted himself again. His hands grabbed her breasts as he thrust wildly again. Medea started cumming again, but this time Naruto couldn't force himself to stop. He kept going through her orgasm. When her orgasm ended, he let go of her breasts and leaned back.

One of his hands swatted her, causing Medea to moan as her ass rippled from the spank. He continued doing it, enjoying the feeling of her tightening on him with every shot. Her cheek was soon decorated with several of his hand prints. His other hand reached below her hips and started to gently tease her clit, increasing her pleasure greatly judging by her higher pitched moans.

After the sixth swat of her ass, he grunted and shoved himself into her depths as far as possible before releasing his load. Medea muffled her scream by going it into a pillow while Naruto came inside her womb. Naruto stayed like that for a minute before he allowed himself to fall onto the bed beside Medea. Without him holding her ass in the air, Medea's ass lowered as well.

Naruto took several breaths before exclaiming, "Wow!"

Medea nodded weakly before claiming, "I can feel your hot cum, it's absolutely amazing."

* * *

"Okay Rider, now you're chance." Naruto blinked as Medea get up from bed. "We already decided to share you. So enjoy you moment." Medea disappear with Red butterfly.

" **Hell yeah, two pussy in one day!"** The nine tail shouted as he send out some sexually energy which helps Naruto to recover.

" _Shut up sensei!"_ Naruto thought when suddenly his thoughts disturb as a black dust appear and Rider was in front of him. "Rid-" As she put her finder on his lip.

"Shh my real name is Medusa." Naruto blinked, he never knew that Rider wasn't her real name. "Please call me that from now on."

"Ok Medusa, I love your name." Rider blushed as Naruto grabbed her check. "It's just beautiful as you're prettier eyes."

"Please take care of me." She straddled him with her plump ass resting on his lap and placed her hands on his toned chest. The purple heir beauty crushed her lips to Naruto's in a passionate kiss. "Hmmm." Medusa moaned in absolute bliss at finally kissing the love of her life as she lovingly stroked Naruto's whisker.

He touched her fiery purple hair, it was like a fine silk that ran down from his Servant's head to the bed. He could feel the sweet lips as he kissed her. It was a very sensual kiss, but Naruto didn't really care. He gently cupped Medusa's cheeks while his mouth enjoyed the amazing kiss his was getting.

"Medusa-chan, your lips taste so sweet." Naruto said. Medusa blushed from the compliment as she snaked her hands around his back.

" _I can't believe I'm kiss Rider."_

" _ **Lucky bastard."**_

Naruto's face was beet Purple from the incident, but he could also see the flushed face of his Servant before he liked his lips. Medusa smiled and as soon as they caught their breath the two continue their kiss and this time Naruto opened his mouth even more as his tongue begged Medusa to open her mouth.

Medusa didn't deny Naruto's pleading as she quickly opened her mouth as her tongue met his before they swirled around in each other's mouth. Naruto was gently stroking his Servant's hair while the kiss ensued between them.

" _Oh I'm so hot for my Master right now,"_ Medusa thought before she parted from Naruto and their kiss. The two leaned up from the bed.

"You seem to be feeling really good," Naruto said as he sucked on her earlobes. Medusa moaned from the attention and she surely wasn't going to deny that she was feeling good.

"Master oooh that feels so good mmm more.," Medusa said to him and Naruto smiled at her moans which were giving him a raging hard-on. Naruto slowly moved his hand to her white-blouse covered breast and gave it a small squeeze causing Medusa to gasp out as she tightened her hold on her Master, but she let him continue to pleasure her as she knew she would get him back when she had to opportunity.

"Time to get rid of this thing," Naruto said as he grabbed the laces of his Servant's blouse and let it drop down her shoulders to the bed. Naruto carefully maneuver Medusa out of her attire and threw it to the floor leaving only Medusa's purple panties as a mark of clothing. Naruto looked at his Servant's bare breasts and gulped at the sight of them. They were perfectly round with her pink nipples pointed out from the arousal of earlier.

Medusa blushed from her Master's attention on her breasts as she couldn't believe that she would be showing her Master her one of her most private parts. She could see his massive member and blushed at the size before Naruto moved his mouth closer to Medusa as he shocked her with a kiss before pushing her back to the bed with him on top. He took both his hands and touched her breasts before parted the kiss and took on of her nipples in his mouth. Sucked on it while Medusa bit her lower lip, but Naruto wanted to hear her voice so he calmly bit her nipple as Medusa as arched back.

" yes! More! Ooooh it's so gooood," Medusa hissed and Naruto grinned while he swirled his tongue around on one nipple before moving to the other. He smiled as he felt Medusa's soft hands stroking him through his boxers before he slid his free hand down and laid gentle touches down on Medusa body as he moved down. He carefully licked his Servant's thighs making Medusa feel even more aroused than before he stopped at her panties. Naruto noticed that they were soaked and Medusa felt so embarrassed for showing her Master that spot.

Naruto then gripped Medusa's tits and tweaked them with his thumbs and fingers. She smiled as he rubbed his fingertips on them and twisted them. A blush came on Medusa's beautiful face as Naruto played with her nipples and held them together. Medusa moaned as Naruto's teeth clamped down into her breasts and he ravenously suckled her nipples. He gnawed on them and his fingers massaged the ample spaces. Naruto took his mouth off Medusa's breasts and began licking her neck. Medusa lustfully purred while Naruto's tongue repeatedly brushed her neck and he groped the large orbs.

Naruto sensed Medusa's arousal and smirked to himself as he finished nibbling her neck; leaving behind a bright hickey. Starting with her throat, Naruto's tongue slid all the way down her body until his tongue thoroughly traced her folds and a moan escaped from her full kissable lips.

He moved closer and his tongue snaked into her soaked crevice. She mewled as Naruto's tongue wagged inside of her warmth and hungrily licked her wetness. Naruto stroked his fingers on her folds and she moaned while he wiggled his tongue against her source of arousal. Medusa's eyes sparkled as Naruto's vigorous licking worked its way into her body and she moaned with delight.

"Oh he's so fierce. My Master is licking my pussy. I can't believe it feels so damn good!"Medusa mewled in her thoughts as she could feel her wetness reaching its climax. Naruto's tongue brushed against Medusa's walls and he buried his fingers in the sizeable orbs. He gripped both of the tits and pinched them as Medusa whimpered in sheer pleasure.

"I'M CUMMING!" Medusa yelled as her juices rushed into the blonde's mouth. Naruto diligently took the entire load into his mouth as he had tasted his Servant's womanhood before, but now there was a sexiness that wasn't even there before. Naruto managed, like last time, to catch all of Medusa's juices and drank it all while his Servant stopped clutching his hair and panted while the sweat permeated her face. She breathed heavily while coming down from her euphoric high while Naruto smiled.

"Enjoy yourself?" Naruto asked and Medusa latched her lips to his not really caring that she could taste herself in his mouth as she found it rather erotic in her own way. Medusa then separated from her Master and smiled.

"I haven't even done anything and yet you're so hard. Well let me not keep you waiting," Medusa said as she kissed Naruto's cock. The blonde gasped out while he closed his eyes, but Medusa planted soft kisses taunting the blonde making him grip the sheets of the bed in angst. Medusa bopped her head on his erection as he jetted it forward into her mouth before she got another naughty idea and she smirked before she squeezed her huge breasts together on his manhood. Naruto felt as though his mind had gone completely blank and his eyes went white with ecstasy and he looked as though he had seen heaven itself. Medusa giggled at his pleased expression as she kneaded the orbs of flesh together on his member as he thrust into her ample cleavage and she stirred her tongue around his hardness.

"Oh Medusa that feels good. Oh yes!" Naruto moaned while Medusa continued to lather her Master's dick with her tongue before she opened her mouth and quickly took Naruto into her mouth making blonde almost cum right then.

"Oh man that feels good, I can't believe it. You're mouth feels great," Naruto told her as he found himself in bliss over the love that his Servant was showing him. The Purple head chuckled before she popped him out of her mouth and smiled.

"That's good. Now I'll try something else." Medusa said as she moved her breasts to his cock and moved them up and down over it while Naruto threw his head back to the pillow and suppressed the urge to buck his hips through the soft mounds of his Servant's breasts. Medusa licked the tip of Naruto's dick while her Master seemed to be on his last legs as far and holding back went.

"Oh his cock is so hard. My Master is going to cum soon. "Medusa thought as she could feel the heat rolling off Naruto's dick. She smiled while Naruto cursed.

"I gonna cumming!" Naruto yelled and Medusa quickly took him in her mouth as she widened her eyes from the intruding liquids rushing into her throat. She greedily drank it all down and stayed on Naruto's dick a little longer and then removed herself with a smile.

"Did you enjoy that Master?" Medusa asked and Naruto sighed in relief that he did in fact enjoy it greatly. He looked at his Servant and smiled as he grabbed her and laid her on the bed. Medusa looked to see her Master's manhood near her sex and blushed.

"Go on Naruto-kun," Medusa said and Naruto kissed her passionately before he moved his dick inside his Servant. Medusa bit her lower lip as she felt the intruding muscle of her Master inside her.

Naruto moaned with Medusa and sweat dripped from their bodies as he continued to send his manhood flying into her core and she moaned from the feeling of his throbbing cock pounding deeply into her pussy. Medusa gathered what little senses she had left to turn her head and slam her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Naruto and Medusa's tongues fought madly inside one another's mouths The Purple eyes glazed lovingly into Ocean ones as Naruto continued ramming his cock into her tight pussy. He then used his left hand to begin squeezing and pinching her perky tits.

Medusa could feel her orgasm building thrust by delicious thrust and judging from the way he was moaning into the kiss she could tell he was getting close as well. Knowing this she gripped her breasts with her right hand and began to help her blonde lover fondle them, making her insides tighten around his cock, all while continuing to use her left hand to finger her folds

"How long are you going to stare at your Servant?" Medusa asked and Naruto smiled as he slowly moved his hips. He moved his hips into a small rhythm while Medusa felt some pleasure from being so filled up and even more so that it was from her own Master.

"Oh yes. That feels so good," Medusa said in a moan as Naruto grabbed her sides and started to ram his length in and out of his Servant wet pussy. It was so unbelievable that Naruto could be doing this with his Servant. He could feel the tightness of her pussy around his cock and Naruto growled while he kissed her neck.

Medusa's deliciously plump ass smacked against Naruto's lap as his cock jetted into her core to keep her aroused and working her hips to grind the member pummeling into her hot walls. "You're so tight. It's amazing that I'm doing this with you," Naruto said and Medusa nodded as she felt her Master's constant motions through her most precious spot.

"OHHH! FASTER! It feels so good to me. I love it so much," Medusa yelled out and Naruto leaned up as Medusa set on his cock making her gasp as she felt him reach even further inside her while she wrapped her legs around his waist. Naruto pistoled his Servant with an even faster pace as he enjoyed the amazing session between the two. Both Naruto and Medusa lost themselves to the pleasure. Naruto sweated from the heat of their attraction as he pumped his Servant harder for her pleasure while Medusa tried to make him cum for all it was worth. She quickly kissed her Master trying to stifle the one going moans of ecstasy from her body.

"Medusa I love you so much. Stay with me forever," Naruto begged and Medusa eagerly nodded her head.

Naruto moaned with Medusa and her ass kept landing on his lap as he rammed his cock into her inner tunnels. The beautiful woman rode Naruto's length as it pummeled into her walls and she cupped his face and lustfully pressed her lips on his and their tongues violently clashed once again. Naruto still groped and teased Medusa's tits and sank his fingers into them as they jiggled in his hold.

Their tongues licked into each other's mouths as their lips remained pressed together and Medusa shook her hips. Naruto and Medusa closed their eyes as they lost themselves in lust and continued working their hips simultaneously. The Rider class woman felt both her walls about to clamp down on Naruto's hilt; which, judging from the twitching it was doing, was also nearing a finale.

Medusa's thumbs stroked Naruto's cheek affectionately and tenderly touched his whiskers as they kissed and made out. She rolled her hips forward as Naruto's own hips shot upright and sent his cock fired into her fiery core.

The sweating couple moaned into each other's mouths as their release streamed out of Medusa's warmth and trailed down Naruto's cock before separating lips and Medusa lifted herself off Naruto and collapsed onto the bed in a ecstasy-filled .

"Master I love you so much! Just keep going!" Medusa groaned as she laid in Naruto's arms. The blonde pushed her to the bed while Medusa wrapped her legs around her Master's waist a Naruto felt his cock tighten.

"Medusa I-I'm about to-," Naruto started, but Medusa didn't care in the least.

"Master I'm CUMMING!" Medusa shouted out as Naruto's semen rushed into her walls and Medusa's juices laced Naruto's cock as the two dropped to the bed and huffed. The sweat from their act was evident on the bed as the

Naruto smiled at the Medusa cutie sleeping face.

 **. With Ageha**

"Mikoto-sama, Congratulation on getting back your powers." Lust said as Albedo stand beside her. "Are you going to see him again?"

"Thank you Lust." Mikoto said with smile. "Yeah, I am going to see him again and I want you to come with me so you can see you're daughters again."

Lust and Albedo eyes widened. "It's about time you should meet them face to face." Mikoto notice both women advert their eyes. "You need more time?" Both women nodded.

"So what is your plan, now what you got your powers back?" Ageha yelled at excitement. Mikoto smirked.

"Anything special going on here. " A voice said. Mikoto and Ageha looked at the voice and smile.

"Hitomi-chan, glad to see you have regain some of your strength." Ageha said. "Come join us."

Hitomi nodded as she sat beside Ageha. "Mikoto. You got your powers back." The fallen angel nodded.

"Yeah, all thanks to Naruto Uzumaki, the Son of Kushina and Minato." Hitomi eyes widened as blushed appeared on her face.

"H..He..is ..s. .." Hitomi shuttered. Mikoto and Ageha glanced at each other and laughed, she had a crushed on Minato since the first time she saw him.

 **Back with Naruto**

"Damn, Rider almost broke my cock."Naruto as he got up enter a bathroom to take to wash himself.

"Darling…" Naruto eyes widened at voice as soft hands wrapped him from behind as the breast pressing behind him. He didn't even notice her. "Darling, I want to thank you for saving against Ageha."

"Akasha-chan, wait I need to rest for a wee…" Naruto tried to say.

Akasha cut him off. "Let's complete our unfinished business."

" **HELLLLLLLL YEAHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Akasha turned him around engulfed her lips against his. Both moaned into one another's mouths from the kiss as their hands ran up and down exploring each other's bodies. Soon Naruto's erection was at full strength and Akasha smirked feeling his cock pressing against her hip. Akasha suddenly went to her knees and took his whole length into her mouth and started sucking him off which made the blonde moan loudly.

She sucked him off for five minutes before. "Akasha-Chan! I'm gonna cum!" he warned her. She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue to catch his load on her face and mouth.

Naruto laid back resting against the wall of the shower and caught his breath coming down from the high of his orgasm while Akasha took off her clothes and sat back letting the hot water rinse off. "I hope you're not done yet Naruto-Kun." she smiled.

Naruto smiled back and replied "Not by a long shot."

She stood back up and met his face again in another heated kiss. Then she turned around and placed her hands on the wall in front of her. Naruto decided to return the favor and got down on his knees so that her ass was before him. She was bent forward enough that he had a nice view of her ass cheeks, her anus and her womanhood just beneath. He reached one hand underneath her and started rubbing her slit.

Naruto then stopped rubbing her and then leaned forward to begin licking her folds. Naruto-Kun! Don't stop! That feels so good!" she begged as he continued tasting her pussy and the fluids that leaked from her body.

"I'm cumming!" she cried and unleashed a torrent of her love fluids from her body which trailed down Naruto's tongue and into his mouth. He let her rest against his chest while she tried to catch her breath as she came down from her high as the hot water continued to run over their naked bodies. She smiled up at him and he back to her.

Akasha pull Naruto in another kiss and soon both were moaning into one another's mouths as they sucked on each other's tongues. Akasha then had Naruto lean back against the wall again like she made him do before and then let him hug her close as she reached down and brought him into her body a second time.

"Naruto-Kun! You're amazing!" she said gazing into his eyes lovingly. "Akasha-Chan! You're so hot and tight!" he replied as he continued ramming his cock into her body.

"Harder! Faster!" she urged him He stared ramming his cock into her even harder and faster to bring her to her finish. "Naruto-Kun! I'm about to cum!" she warned as she felt her pressure rising. Akasha gently stroked the whisker markings on his cheeks while she gazed into his blue eyes

Naruto then kissed her and they began another heated battle with their tongues. He then got her off and had her face the wall away from him like she did before and started kissing her neck and shoulder emitting moans.

She turned and smiled to him as they wrapped their arms around one another in another kiss all the while letting their hands roam randomly around their bodies. Akasha then broke the kiss and had him lay down on a towel on the floor of the bathroom. Naruto smiled up at her as she got up over top of him and straddled his waist. She leaned forward to lock lips with her young lover once again and moaned into the kiss when he reached around to squeeze her ass.

Akasha then smiled down at him when he gripped her waist and she started

"Akasha-Chan! You're so wet and hot and tight! I'm losing my mind!" he replied. Naruto reached up to grab her heaving breasts and began squeezing and massaging them. He smiled when her breathing became even more erotic.

"Naruto-Kun! I'm not gonna last much longer!" she warned as she felt the pressure rising quickly from each of his thrusts. "Akasha-Chan! I'm not sure I'm gonna last much longer either!" he replied as he felt his own pressure rising.

They both began picking up speed while keeping their hip movements in sync with one another. Akasha quickly leaned forward to lock lips with the young Uzumaki again both sucking on one another's tongues.

Finally they both moaned into the kiss as they reached the finish. Akasha's vaginal muscles tightened like a vice grip around Naruto's erection and he responded by exploding within her body.

Akasha was moaning loudly in pleasure, riding his cock lazily after having come twice, while he was thrusting in her pussy and his hands were massaging her bum. She felt him approaching his climax.

"Oh, yea-a-ah! Cum in me! Fill my womb with your hot tasty juice!" She moaned out, making double his efforts in fucking her cross-eyed. Akasha moaned in pleasure and leaned forward, laying onto his chest, lazily rubbing their bodies against each other and nibbling his earlobe gently, while he was kissing and gently biting her neck.

"Let's move to your bed." Akasha said.

"But Caster and Rider are sleeping in my room." Naruto said.

"After having sex with them, I know that." Naruto eyes widened. "We agreed to share you if you gave us chance. Now what have you waiting for let's do it in Momo room and don't worry the other girls talking to Asia and Erica in their room." They separated from each other and got out of the water.

 **20 Minutes later**

Naruto stared at Akasha glorious naked body, he couldn't wait any longer as he turned vampire around and, picking her up, pushed her against the wall and kissed her deeply. Akasha didn't mind this at all and wrapped her long legs around his waist and her hands around his shoulders while kissing back as passionately, moaning into the kiss when his dick entered her wanting pussy and began moving inside it. Several minutes into the fucking, Akasha broke the kiss.

Akasha unwrapped her legs form his waist, and Naruto placed them on his shoulders before he continued fucking her pussy, his hands again on her delicious breasts, massaging them, having her moaning loudly in pure pleasure...

This new angle was beginning to drive Akasha insane with pleasure as the combination of Naruto's cock hitting her in new and enjoyable ways mixed with the unique and delicious feeling of all of Naruto's cum sloshing around inside her womb forced her into orgasm after brain numbing orgasm. "So good…can't stop cumming." Akasha's quiet moans and encouragements spurred Naruto on to pummel her tight and now very slick pussy. Akasha was now in pleasure overload as her eyes rolled back into her skull once again.

"Akasha-cha-a-a-a-an!" He cried out in pleasure as he reached his climax and sent another load of his cum into her pussy. Panting from all this fucking they did up to now, Naruto fell forward onto his hands. Akasha's hand moved to her crotch, taking his now limp dick out of her pussy, and rubbed its sensitive tip against her even more sensitive clit, making them both moan loudly from the sensations.

Akasha just sat in his lap with her legs widespread, taking his cock up her ass. She took his left hand in hers and brought it down, having him rub and pinch her clit. Her right hand was massaging her breast with his own right hand being on top of hers. She let out particularly loud moan as she reached her climax, her ass clamping around his cock, trying to milk it as the blond orphan continued thrusting into his lover's rear entrance.

"Ye-e-e-ea-a-a-a!.. Ye-e-e-ea-a-a!.. Ye-e-e-es-s-s!" She hissed in pure pleasure as he pinched her clit hard at the making her cum again. They fell back onto the bed, tired, though Akasha's fingers did several more thrusts into her pussy, as did his cock in her ass...

"I'm really love you. Naruto-kun" Akasha said as sleepy face.

Naruto smiled as "I love you too Akasha-chan." He pick her as a bridal style. He put her into his room place on his bed comfortably as other side he seen the Caster and Rider sleeping peace fully.

" **Wow this is best day for my life, it was full of entertainment."** Kuruma yelled.

 **Next day**

 **Student Council Office**

Sona summoned Naruto, Murayama and Katase in office. Tsubaki was standing beside her as Sona stared her three extra peerage.

"Why are we here Sona-Kaichou?" Murayama asked but suddenly three froze as Sona let out her K.I.

"Naruto, Murayama, Katase, What happen last night?" Sona asked in normal tone. "I want to hear it from you?"

"We when to the church to help Issei rescue Asia after he begged us." Naruto said as Murayama and Katase nodded.

"That bitch, I knew she was lying to me." Sona growled it was a good thing that she did not punish them immediately. "But I told you do not interfere church matter."

"We were helping out Erica since it was her cousin." Naruto sighed. "I am not going to lie, I kind of regret going." He explained everything to her except the Mikoto part.

Sona and Tsubaki eyes widened "You three fight against Hinata and she possess Choas Karma." Sona had a headache, she couldn't believe she would work with the fallen angel.

"Yeah, she really is a tough one." Katase said she rubbed her head.

Sona rubbed her temple. "How is Asia?"

"She is alive and is staying at Erica house. Since she is her cousin." Murayama explained.

"So does she still have twilight healing?" Sona said as they nodded their heads. "Since Rias did not boast last night I have a feeling that she do not know."

"No she don't." Naruto replied. "And we don't want her to know." As Sona smile.

"Sona-Kaichou, we are ready for our punishment." Katase said as Naruto and Murayama stand beside her.

"I would have, had they lied to me _."_ Sona smile before she could say anything Hilda appeared through Magic Circle. "This is perfect for my team."

"Good Morning, Sona-sama, Tsubaki-san and everyone." Hilda eyes land on Naruto and gave him a smile which made Naruto gulped in fear.

"Don't think of this as a punishment, only an opportunity to get stronger." Sona said with a smile. "Murayama, Katase and Naruto-kun, you will be training under Hilda-san."

"I don't have any problem with it but you have to ask Serafall-sama permission first." Hilda said politely.

"Don't worry, I can get my sister permission easily." Sona said as Hilda nodded her head.

"Uzumaki Naruto, now I shall find out what made you tick." Hilda said to herself.

"Hilda-sensei, Please take us under you're wing." The trio said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Jay3000-sama doesn't own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people who help him) OR High school DxD (owned by Ichiei Ishibumi and illustrated by Miyama-Zero and all the people who help him or BLEACH (owned by Tite Kubo or any other anime character mention and all the people that help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.**

 **Jay3000: If guys are confuse by the CHAPTER please DO NOT PM ME BECAUSE I AM CONFUSE ALSO**

 **I DO NOT WRITE THE STORY, NARUHINA123 IS THE ONE WHO WROTE THE STORY, I ONLY EDIT AND POST IT.**

 **Last Time**

"So does she still have twilight healing?" Sona said as they nodded their heads. "Since Rias did not boast last night I have a feeling that she do not know."

"No she don't." Naruto replied. "And we don't want her to know." As Sona smile.

"Sona-Kaichou, we are ready for our punishment." Katase said as Naruto and Murayama stand beside her.

"I would have, had they lied to me _."_ Sona smile before she could say anything Hilda appeared through Magic Circle. "This is perfect for my team."

"Good Morning, Sona-sama, Tsubaki-san and everyone." Hilda eyes land on Naruto and gave him a smile which made Naruto gulped in fear.

"Don't think of this as a punishment, only an opportunity to get stronger." Sona said with a smile. "Murayama, Katase and Naruto-kun, you will be training under Hilda-san."

"I don't have any problem with it but you have to ask Serafall-sama permission first." Hilda said politely.

"Don't worry, I can get my sister permission easily." Sona said as Hilda nodded her head.

"Uzumaki Naruto, now I shall find out what made you tick." Hilda said to herself.

"Hilda-sensei, Please take us under you're wing." The trio said.

Now

 **In the roof top…one of building.**

"What do you think?" Rin inquired as she stood on the roof of a skyscraper looking down at the night scene below. She was currently donning the same outfit she had worn when she summoned Archer who also stood at her side sporting her usual garments. "This place has a good view right?" she asked and Archer simply nodded her head in response.

"It probably would have been better to come up here in the first place, instead of doing all of that walking," Archer deadpanned.

"You're quite perceptive," Rin stated with a smirk.

"Whatever Master," Archer countered with a smirk of her own, "I just hope you're ready for what's about to happen in this city."

"Yeah! I know. So you talked to Naruto about join the team." Rin asked hoping she could get a positive respond.

"Forgive me Rin. He didn't listen it so I tried to force him but Caster and Rider blocked my attempt." Archer says.

Rin growled at that. "Naruto are friend with those two girls Murayama and Katase I think those are their names" Archer nodded. "So if we kidnapped one of them..then."

"It's better you stay away from him." A voice yelled. Rin and Archer turned to the voice, it none of other than Shiro Emiya and his servant Saber. "He doesn't want to join us."

"You're out of mind Emiya."Rin growled. "He has two servant plus he fought against beserker. And won so we need him to win the Holy Grail war."

"I know but that doesn't mean you have to hurt one of his friends just to get him on our side." Shiro tried to defend his former friend.

"Shiro is right Rin-san, you can't approach him that way." Saber comment.

"Then is there any other way to convince him." Rin yelled. "Because I don't see any option."

"I'll talked to…" Shirou interrupt by Archer.

"Don't waste your time Shirou, you ignored him when he tried to talk to you, do you think he will talked with you." Archer said. Shirou cursed himself and had regret for doing that. Saber tried to defend him but she couldn't.

"Then we should kill his servants" Rin said.

"No. It would be dangerous. They are too strong for us to handle." Archer said.

"There is a way." Saber said.

"And what is that?" Shirou asked.

"Well….

 **Next day**

Naruto, Murayama and Katase is on their ways to school, Naruto groaned rubbed his shoulder they could still feel the pain from their training session with the cold heart maid Hilda.

"Aw man, I never though Kaichou could go that far." Naruto said. He glanced at his friends "I'm sorry this is my fault."

"Ah! No Naruto-kun you did a right thing" Murayama said as he blinked. "You helped Asia, a girl who was like us, an orphans." Murayama said in sad tone.

"And don't forget we could have said no but we are a team and we don't let each other fight alone." Katase said with grinned. As she walking on his left side and Murayama walked his right.

Suddenly three cats appear in front of Naruto and Girls. "Meow"

"Oh! Hey Kitties long time no see." As he started to pet the black one. The black cat purred at his touch.

"Aw they really cute." Murayama said as she want to touch them but the white cat quickly hide behind Naruto's legs.

Naruto laughed. "Don't worry they're best friend, it's nothing to be afraid." The two white cat nodded as they walked towards Murayama and Katase.

"Oh you're so cute. I'm Murayama and this is my friend Katase." She introduce them to cats. The girls pick them up as start to pet them just same as Naruto pick up the black cat. They continue their way to school.

"Damn that Hinata girl is really strong." Murayama said out loud.

"Yeah! We could have handle those fallen angles but she is really a tough one." Katase added. "That Tiamat chaos Karma mode is something." Katase cursed even her warrior mode she and Murayama couldn't beat her.

"Man, I'm really jealous of you girls." Naruto said. "You two and that Hinata girls have those cool Armours." He frowned "I also want one." Murayama and Katase couldn't helped but giggled.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, I'm sure Kurama-san will have armour." Katase said.

"Well, I have bad news, he doesn't have one." Naruto sighed.

" **It's not my fault you know."**

" _I know I know sensei."_

Naruto and girls left the cats outside of the school gates and enter it. As they left the black cat spoke. " **We finally found you Master. Thank you for chosen us."** And the three cats disappear into white particles.

 **Inside the school**

 **With Issei**

Issei sighed " _It's all my fault, I'm sure Naruto will never be my friend again"_ He glance at Rias and Akeno who talking to each other while Koneko was reading her book.

Akeno notice Erica entering the class, she walked forward and said. "Here come the play girl everybody" Rias and Koneko smirked.

Erica growled at the bitch and when to her seat

 _Flashback…_

Few Minutes Earlier

Erica sees Naruto, Murayama and Katase entering through School gates.

"Hey Naruto-kun." Erica yelled as she ran towards them.

"Hey Erica." Naruto said with smiled while Murayama and Katase growled at her. "How is Asia?"

"Well she is fine." Erica said. "I would like thank to you guys again for saving her. Naruto-kun, Katase and Murayama."

"Hey! Don't forget about Caster and Rider." Naruto frowned they were always by my side.

"Oh Yeah! Them also" Erica said with small smile.

"It was nothing all we all did help save a friend." Murayama said.

"And you finally united you too." Katase said.

"Thank you girls again" Erica said with smiled at the girls.

"Oh I forgot." Naruto took out grimoire from his pocket and gave it back to Erica.

"Naruto you don't have to give me back. You can…" Erica tried to say to Naruto interrupt her.

"Sorry…Erica but this tool is really useless for me." Naruto said that shocking to Erica. "Whenever I used it, it drain my powers and last night I tried to summon it but it didn't come."

"But…"

"Sorry, Erica this is rare one but if I can't summon it then I don't want it." She noticed he not added-chan suffix to her name.

" **I hate to say it but it's true."**

"Keep it you're self, it not activating because you don't trust it enough but with my hel-." Naruto growled at he took her arm and gave it backed her.

"I don't want it and I'm not your toy." Erica was shocked at this.

"Naruto, I'm never consider you as a toy." Erica tried to defend herself.

"You used me to make the boys especially Kiba Jealous by kissing me in front of everyon-"

*slap*

"You are just like the others, you know nothing about me yet you accuse me of doing some that was in past." Erica said with tears in her eyes. "I never want to see you again." As she run off

"Ouch!" Katase and Murayama hit him in his head.

"How could you say that to her when you know what it is liked to be judge by you past?" Katase shouted.

" **Sometimes I wonder if you ever use your head kit."**

"Man I really messed up." Naruto said with his head down in shame.

 **Flash Back end**

"Looks who is talk the slut that constantly throwing herself at Uzumaki?" Erica replied as Akeno face turn red with anger.

 **In recess**

Naruto had been looking for Erica to apologize by he could not find her anywhere. **"** Oh man sometimes Erza-sensei gives too much homework." Murayama said.

"Oh Come on Murayama, she is just a normal human and she doing her job." Naruto trying to calm down his friend.

"Why are you so protective Erza sensei lately?" Katase said. "Are you having a crush on older women like Lady Akasha?"

Naruto laughed at the girls confused. "Wait a minutes Guys. You know why I liked Rias and Akeno so much."

"Duh, they're popular girls and everyone likes them." Murayama said as Katase nodded.

"Wrong." Murayama and Katase blinked. Naruto explained them the way he explained it to Sona. "That why I liked Erza-senpai because she has beautiful crimson hairs. As for Akasha-chan, she is more beautiful than any other women in underworld. Sorry girls but no offence."

"None of taken." Murayama and Katase said.

"By the way girls. You never told me about parents or somethings?"

Murayama and Katase flinched at the moment. "Naruto, we don't know who our parents are?" Murayama lied.

"Same here." Katase replied.

" _Are they hiding something?"_

" _ **Oh come on Brat give them some privacy."**_

" _But…."_

" _ **Do you want to tell them about that awesome previous night?"**_ Naruto went to silent. " **Good you got the answer."**

" **Why don't you tell him?"** Est and Restia yelled.

" _I don't wanna loose him"_ Murayama and Katase replied to their respective partner.

"It's Erica, Naruto-kun." Katase said as Naruto looked up to see her passing them with even look at them.

"I deserve that." Naruto said as he got up. "Erica."

"Leave me alone Uzumaki you already said enough already this morning." Erica said coldly which made Naruto flinch.

"I'm sorry for whatever happen in the morning, I was really thinking." Erica eye widened. "You were right I was doing what everyone else was doing. I was doing what I hated other people for doing."

"Could you please forgive me, I will never do it again." Naruto when o his knees as the other students look on.

"Is he proposing to her?"

Before Erica could respond they were interrupted. "Naruto-san" Naruto turned to see Shirou and Rin. "Can we talked for a moment?" Naruto ignored them and looked at Erica.

Rin growled at his annoyance as he walked forward and grabbed his collar which surprised Naruto as the girls rush to his side.

"Listen you damn pervert, I'm tired of y-." But before Naruto could react Erica slap her hands. Rin rubbed her hand and glared at the blonde. "Who the hell are you?"

" **Do you want a fight?"** Murayama and Katase yelled.

Naruto looked at two girls with wide eyes…

" **THIS IS CALLED THE POWER OF LOVE!"** Naruto was annoyed at his sensei.

Shiro grabbed Rin hands. "It's not the right time." Rin cursed herself and nodded as they left.

"Thank you girls but I can take myself you know." Naruto said sheepishly. "Erica, w-" Erica was nowhere I sight. "Guess she haven't forgave me."

*Ring*

"You could always apologize to her after school." Murayama said.

"She must have need time to think about it you really did hurt he feelings." Katase said to him as they walked off leaving only Naruto.

"Archer, I know you're here just come out." Suddenly a magic barrier appear around the blonde and Caster and Rider appear besides Naruto as Archer appear in front of him.

Archer sat in front of him "Please let's talk in normal manner." Naruto said as Caster and Rider and Archer glared at each other and nodded.

"First, Naruto-san please forgive my master's behavior." Archer asked.

"Yeah I know!" Naruto said. "So what do you want from me."

"We need you and your servant's help." Archer looked up at Rider and Caster. "If they helped us then we will win the holy grail war. I felt Caster and Rider Mana become quite powerful then when we met."

"But only the last person standing will win the Holy Grail war." Naruto asked.

"True But things will change since you are able to make contract with two servant." Archer said "So if we team up with up against other servant then there will no need to use our last resort"

"Last resort?" Caster blinked. "Don't tell me you're going to fight with our Master"

"There no need to do that." Naruto said surprised all servant. "I'm in."

"But Master he is our enemy and we can never trust him." Rider tried to explain.

"It's okay. I trust Archer." Naruto said. "Or I say Shirou"

Archer eyes widened as he get up "Trace on…" The black and White sword appear on his hand. "How did you my identity." Caster and Rider were ready for an attack.

"Girls, Shirou stopped. Shirou you are my friend. It is unnecessary fight." Naruto said with a calm voice. "You and the other Shirou in my time have the same Mana so it easily identifiable."

Shirou blinked and sighed as he deactivate his weapon and sit on the chair. "So knew my identity."

"I've one condition." Naruto said.

 **With Shirou and Rin…**

"Damn I really hate that guy." Rin growled. As she and Shirou has failed to make an alliance with Naruto.

Shirou sighed as his classmate temper. "So what shall we do?"

Rin turned to him "Right now I really don't know."

"I'll helped you." A voice said.

Shirou and Rin looked at see the Rias and her queen Akeno. "I have seen whole scene between you and the blonde. So we have something common." Rias said with a smirked.

"You're Rias Gremory one of the popular girls in this school." Shirou said.

"That right Shirou Emiya and Rin Tohsaka." Akeno said with a charming smile.

" _Great, now I've deal with these girls"_ Rin though in irritates tone. "What do you want?"

"I have an offered for you two." Rias said with smirked as. " _If these two joined my team than I can defeat that blonde Phenex."_

Before Rin could replied Archer interrupt her telepathically. " **Rin, Naruto has joined our Alliances so there no use to use the last resort or anything**." Rin eyes widened in surprise.

"Sorry but I declined your offer." Rin replied.

"What…" Rias and Akeno eyes widened. "At least listen our offer."

"If it is about joining your team and torture that Orphan than no thanks, I've many things to do." Rin said as she and Shirou left them.

After they left Rias and Akeno. "What happened Rin-chan? At least you should have to listen her offer."

"Don't be foolish. I can read her face Shirou" Rin said. "She want to hurt Naruto. And I don't want to do that besides Naruto accepted our offer." That made Shirou smiled widened.

 **On the roof top**

"This is the best place in the school." Naruto said with a wide smile. "Medea-chan and Medusa-chan I told to stop protecting me" Caster and Rider appear in a Red Butter fly and Dark Red Dust.

"Please, Caster-chan don't start with that Master-servant thing." Naruto said as Medea and Medusa giggled. "Why are your appearance change into red colour?"

"Naruto-kun, Kurama-sama told us before you claim us." The Girls and Naruto blushed at previous night moments. "We're not a holy grail war servant anymore." Naruto eyes widened as he looked at his hands the symbol vanished.

"Wait…don't tell me you're going to leave me." Naruto grabbed caster and rider hand. "I never lived without you girls." Naruto cried.

" **Oh Naruto you such a cry baby at least listen her first sheesh."**

"Master clam down, as we said we're not Holy Grail war servant but since you injected you're youkai power into our system. It cut of our ties with Holy Grail War and bound us to you." Rider said.

"Wait! What do you mean?" Naruto confused.

"We're servant of our new host of Kurama." Caster said.

" **It's all start when you gave him you're mate mark."**

" _I DID WHAT."_

"Hello Naruto-kun." A voice yelled. Naruto, Caster and Rider turned around as they seen the Albedo.

"Albedo what are you doing here?" Naruto yelled as Caster and Rider take battle position.

"Uh! I don't come here to fight you Naru-kun." Albedo said. "I just came here to tell you thanks." Naruto and girls was confused at the moment. "Thank you for saving my one of daughter, come here Sayla."

Another magic circle appear besides Albedo and through the circle. Taking the appearance of a woman, with exceptionally large breasts and most noticeable feature being the two large gold-looking horns protruding from the sides of her head. She was an extremely voluptuous demoness with unrivaled beauty.

Upon her head was a white band that separated the front of her hair, framing her bangs from her hair below the band. For clothing, Sayla wore a very revealing beige-colored leopard-printed kimono, bearing the black markings on her shoulders. The kimono was wrapped around her torso with a thick, decorative yellow ribbon that was tied behind her back, and her outfit was complemented by thigh-high socks that revealed her heels and toes, a white-colored strap that tied around her neck, where a necklace with a crystal gem that hung just above her cleavage was also worn.

Naruto blushing madly at seen another beauty. " _Damn it."_

" _ **Yeah, she really has hot."**_ Kurama said.

Caster and Rider growled at Sayla "Her breast is bigger than mine."

"He is the one who save me last night." Sayla asked.

"I really did that?" Naruto looked at girls who didn't know anything,

"Yes my dear, he is the one who save your life." Albedo said with a creepy smile.

"Thank you Naruto-san." Sayla said in cold tone. She notice a glance from his mother. "What you're intention towards Mikoto-sama and who is you're Master?"

"It's none of your business lady." Naruto replied.

"You are not affected by my/her power." Sayla and Albedo said. Sayla spread her black wings and flew at him in a blur. Albedo summon the chain and capture Medea and Medusa. Sayla punched him, but Naruto notice it and simply raised his hand and blocked her punch. The force of her punch was unleashed around him much like a shockwave. Sayla didn't waste another time she launched her other fist at his face, only for Naruto to catch it with his other hand with the same ease.

" **I'm not weak anymore.** " Naruto said with a growl. He grabbed her right hand tightly and forcefully turned her around, keeping her right arm behind her back and the other around her neck. "This **is your daughter what a weakling.** "

"Leave my daughter or I will kill you're girls" Albedo growled.

" **Hurt anyone of girls and I will tear her apart**." Naruto smirked as he tightened his grip around her **hands** , causing her to wince slightly in pain. But he sense something…

" **Watch o** ut." Naruto yelled which shock everyone. He let Sayla grip go and with high speed dash toward Albedo. Albedo was shocked at his speed before she could attack him. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and jumped in the air.

" **THUMP…"**

All party eyes widened as a red long spear came from nowhere landed on the place where Albedo was standing.

"Damn that was so close." Naruto murmured.

"Ara…Ara. You have a strong chest." Naruto blinked as he looked down as Albedo who is still in his arms. Naruto felt her large breast pressing against his chest. Naruto removed her hands and jumped back.

"Kaa-chan."

"Master"

Naruto and Albedo got up and stand with their respective parties. The blonde notice Sayla was glaring at him with cold eyes.

Without any questions Sayla give him a last glared and both of them disappear into magic circle.

"That was weird." Naruto thought.

"Naruto-kun, it's not safe here." Medea said.

"Let's go home master, your safety is more important." Medusa yelled.

"But that spear." Naruto pointed.

"It must be lancer." Medusa said. "She must be finally coming after you."

"Oh this is troublesome." Naruto said. "Okay calm down girls, you two go now but if any wrong I'll called you." Both servant nodded as vanished in the air.

Naruto felt pain in his hand. " **Guess you need to go to the nurse."**

"Yeah you're right." Naruto thought as he wonder who he would meet in the nurses' office Aki or Hasegawa.

In the nurses' office

"Anyone here! Hasegawa-Sensei, Aki-sensei" Naruto called out to the seemingly empty room.

"Oh, is that you Naruto-kun?" Stepping from the curtains was a busty Ocean beauty come out.

"Aki-sensei, Where is Hasegawa-sensei!" Naruto asked.

"Aw, I'm hurt Naruto-kun. Am I ugly to you?" Aki pouted

"No way. Aki-sensei. You're so much beautiful that could make an ocean jealous." Aki smiled widened as she pulled him into her breast.

' **Those breast are massive!** ' Kurama was drooling inside his mind at the sight of those melons that matched most of his lovers with an E cup.

Naruto take out his head and take a breath "Aki-sensei….." He show his swollen hand.

"Oh god, I'll get some bandages." Leading him to the small bed, she sat him down before turning to her desk. Kurama watched the beauty with lustful eyes. ' **She's so fucking hot~**!'

"I thought it was here." The nurse mused to herself while looking at her desk before bending over to look in the drawers. This had an effect of making her ass shake in the air.

Naruto eyes widened as he looked away "The _girls will kill me if they found out."_

"Ah! Here it is." she walked over to him with the bandages in hand. "Sit still." Telling the student, she began to wrap the cloth around his hands. Naruto couldn't helped but look at the massive tits.

"All done." Smiling, she looked at Naruto's lustful blue eyes.

" **I can't take it anymore"** Kurama spend some of his lustful power into Naruto and before she could say something, Naruto surprised her when his lips pressed hard against hers. Aki's eyes widened in shock at his sudden bold move.

'Finally! He's doing something!' She thought in total bliss at the blonde kissing her so hard. "Hasegawa would be jealous' Aki thought to herself before going back to bashing her tongue against his dominated. Closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, she and the teen forced their tongues to battle of dominance. Aki moaned happily as she was kissed so well by the hunk of a blonde.

Naruto had the busty nurse on his lap while gently running his hands up and down her form. Her scent and hard nipples against his chest were driving him crazy and he _really_ wanted to bury himself deep inside her but had another promise he had to keep. Leaving the kiss, he smirked at the dazed look in those hazy eyes. "So, how was that?" He asked cheekily.

"Oh, you have no idea how good it felt. But I'd like something else." She then brought her hand to his hard erection that was slowly grinding against her covered maidenhood. "And it seems you want it as well." Aki teased with a lustful smirk.

Naruto eyes widened as he regain his composure "I'm really sorry I can't do this."

"What..? Don't you want to have sex with me…I'm not satisfy to you." Aki pouted.

"What are you talking about Aki-sensei? You're beautiful and nice women that any guy would like to fall over you…But that not my place." Aki eyes widened "I already have a girl I love and I cannot betray her."

Aki blushed at his compliment but frowned at his rejection "Are you talking about Hasegawa?"

"Nope"

"So who is that girl?" Aki frowned as a tremendous aura came out from her body.

Naruto smiled. "Ah, I cannot say their names." As he bowed to her and left.

Tears came out of Aki's eyes. " _I think he hates me."_ She thought.

"Aki, I've good news for you." Hasegawa enter into infirmary. Aki quickly rubbed her tears away. "Oh what is it."

"It's about Mikoto." Hasegawa said. "Our dear friend's curse is gone."

Aki eyes widened "You mean." Hasegawa nodded. "But how?"

"I don't know any detail but it's true" Hasegawa said. "And Albedo Daughter's Sayla and Hitomi has recover from her coma." Hasegawa said in happily. "Oh and I forgot the last one…

Aki eyes widened as tear come out from her eyes, she felt her own heart beats bumping fast." She is…"

"Yes…Aki-chan, you're daughter also came back too." Aki fall over her knees as Hasegawa quickly comfort her. "Come one Aki-chan, it's not the time for crying." Aki nodded as she get up from her feet.

"But it's really weird Mikoto's curse mark, Hitomi, Sayla and last my daughter. How did this happened?" Aki asked.

"I don't know in detail but let's find out." Aki nodded.

 **With Naruto**

" **Naruto-kun you haven't done anything wrong, you don't need to be apologized"** Caster as well as Rider tried to comfort him.

" _What are you talking about, you're not only servant but my girl-friends also, and that's why I…"_

Erza stood right at the front of Naruto's desk and looked down with an angry expression. She finished her lecture and had looked up to see the students when she spots Naruto who was looking in air.

"He's going to get it now." Kiba smirking at the blonde's situation while Murayama, Katase and Momo was worried about dear friend. Erza looked down and frowned. Naruto wore a happy smile and was drooling a little a bit as he mumble things in his air.

" _Having a happy daydream huh? Well not anymore"_ Erza thought.

"NARUTO!" Erza yelled loudly.

"I LOVE YOU" He burst out unknowingly. He then seemed to look around in confusion as the entire class around started to laugh except the girls who glared at him.

Erza face turns pink and her heart heats faster. " _Wow not even my so called boyfriend ever confessed me in front of all public."_ She composed her posture "That nice to know Naruto but next time don't fall in sleep."

"Erza-senpai the boy finally confess his feeling toward you" A boy yelled.

"So what do you want to say?" A girl yelled.

"QUITE!" She yelled out loud getting everyone to quiet down.

Erza turned to Naruto who was now embarrassed at the fact he had said that out loud in class.

" **Master, is it true you love her more than us, how could you"** Caster said as fake tears came to her eyes.

" **Master I am a shame myself."** Rider said.

" _Oh come on girls."_ Caster and Rider giggled at him.

 **With Mikoto**

After the school Aki and Hasegawa met Mikoto and Ageha in her usual base. Aki and Hasegawa sees that Mikoto their dear friend the origin queen of fallen angels.

"So Mikoto-chan, it's great to see you with your full power back" Aki and Hasegawa congrats to her.

"Thank you Aki-chan and Hasegawa-chan" Mikoto said. "Aki-chan, I know you really want to meet your daughter, Albedo."

Albedo nodded as a magic circle appear besides her, a girl appear, she has very long purple hair that reaches down to her waist and bangs that barely overlap her red eyes, as well as a semi-straight ahoge ad she wearing a night gown.

"Medeka-chan." Aki yelled.

"Kaa-chan." Medeka yelled. Both Mother and daughter hugged each other.

Hasegawa and Albedo smile at the mother/daughter moment. "So Mikoto-chan, how did all of these things happen in one day?" Hasegawa asked.

"It was Naruto." Mikoto said with a proud smile.

Hasegawa and Aki was shocked at this. "Naruto but how did he know you…"

"He found out on his own." Mikoto explained the whole situation as well as Akasha bloodriver.

" _That bitch Akasha is alive and she got to him before us."_ Aki and Hasegawa thought.

"Naruto, Akasha, Caster and Rider were able to heal Sayla and Medeka. "Mikoto sighed. "If he found out that Sayla was one of the close friend/big sister and Medeka was you're daughter, he might desperate us"

"Why did you erase his memories along with other?" Hasegawa asked.

"Uh..Kaa-chan who is this Naruto-guy?" Medeka asked in curiously.

Before Aki could answer Albedo replied. "He is strong young boy about your age, strong dedicate student and also savior of my life."

"When did he saved your life?" Mikoto asked.

"This morning, when me and Sayla met him on the school rooftop." She told them the whole story.

"Off course Naruto didn't remember Sayla, we erased his memories remember." Mikoto said.

" _Akasha Bloodriver, we coming after you"_ Hasegawa and Aki said. 

**Naruto Apartment**

Momo room

A cold shiver run through Akasha body. " _Huh that weird…"_

"Kaa-san is somethings wrong?" Momo asked as she and others decided to study in a group.

"Nothing sweetie." Akasha as she help them out. "Let me explained this." Naruto, Murayama and Katase stared at mother/daughter bonding that make them really jealous.

 **Few minutes later**

"Yeah!" Naruto lying on the bed. "Finally homework is done." He stretch his arms. Suddenly Naruto cell phone ring. "Huh…Erica, maybe she forgave me."

"I'm really sorry about what happen this morning Erica."

"Naruto-san…"

"Huh Asia."

"Naruto-san can you come over her. My cousin and Rias-"

"Rias! What the hell she doing there..?" Naruto roared.

"Please helped me"

 **Erica Apartment**

"How dare you bitch…?" Erica roared. Erica came her home to meet Asia but when she reach the home she got an unexpected guess and that none of other than Rias and her devil team except Kiba. "You turned my cousin into devil."

Rias smirked as she finally got what she want for her team "I asked her help and she willing accepted it. Right Asia-san."

"Yes president right, Erica Ni" Asia said.

"Damn" Erica yelled. " _She used her kindness against her that heartless bitch."_ "I'll kill you"

Rias smirked "Akeno and Koneko stay back, I'll handle her." Rias said as both girls nodded as they step back. "Let me show you the power of Gremory."

Erica growled "let me show you power of God Slayer!" Erica vanished ad in a blink of an eye Rias was slammed against the wall.

*cough*

Rias cough up blood. "Damn bitch is strong." As she got up only to receive a punch to the face followed by one to the stomach.

"Thus speaketh Lord Mithra. The sinful shall be met with justice. May spines be crushed, may bones be broken, tendons torn; hair brains and blood mingled and trampled together with the earth! The one unblunted and unapproachable! Oath breaking sinners be purged by the iron hammer of justice!" Erica chant as a huge Boar appeared above her destroying the building around them.

A magic circle appear between them and trough Sona, Tsubaki and Naruto.

"Rias stop right there." Sona said in stern tone. "This is one of areas included in my Territory. If you don't listen I will used force…"

Naruto looked at Erica as she in God-slayer mode and was about to crush Rias" Erica-chan, clam down." He raised his arm tried to calm her down.

"I know I am not your favorite person right but stop this before it's too late you can't fight off her brother if he decided to avenge his sister's death!" Naruto shouted as he look at the crying Asia. "And as much as you don't like it Asia is old enough to make her own decision and she will be taken care of as a member of Rias's Team."

"If you say so then." Erica calm down and the Boar vanish.

"Good" Souna looked at her rival "Rias sit."

"Fine." Rias said as got up and sat down the couch. "Damn it, If only I had her power I would be free."

"Erica-san, can I talk to you in private." Souna asked.

"Are you Naruto-kun Master?" She nodded. "Then I'll trust on you." Erica said as Sona, Tsubaki and Erica went into the other room.

Naruto sat opposite side of Sofa glaring at Rias and her team. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun for causing you any trouble." He turned to Asia and smile.

"Don't worry Asia-chan you're not in any kind of trouble." The blonde rubbed Asia's head "You are too kind for your own good, that's why she came after you. I'm glad you're on her team." It cause Asia to slightly blush. "Asia do you have any Ramen, I'm really hungry." Asia nodded went to Kitchen.

"Ara..Ara…Orphan bo…" Akeno tried to say something but Rias interrupt him.

"Uzumaki-san." Rias said politely. "Saying good things about me in front of my peerage won't change." Naruto interrupt her.

"I'm still hate you bitch after what you done with me." Naruto growled. "But after hearing about Kiba, Akeno and Koneko before you taking her peerage. I can see that you're not that bad as I thought Rias-san." Naruto smiled as this surprised to Rias. "You treated them like your own family member and I really like that thing about you." Rias stared at blonde.

Rias felt really weird after hearing a compliment from that blonde who she hated most. "Okay, Akeno lets get out of here." She turned to blonde "Tell your Kaichou, I will talked with her tomorrow." Naruto nodded. "Asia, you'll start school from tomorrow."

"Thank you president. " Asia said happily. "President, can I still live with my cousin."

"Just suggestion if she stay with Erica, she will learned magic and how to fight plus I don't think you could stop Asia if she wanted to stay or else you will have to fight Erica and we both know how that will turn out.' Naruto said.

"Okay Uzumaki-san I see you point, Asia can you stay with your cousin." Asia smiled as they disappear.

As they left Sona, Tsubaki and Erica came back. "Where did Rias go?"

"She will talked to you tomorrow." Naruto said as Sona nodded.

"So Erica-chan what have you decided?" Naruto asked.

"I promise Sona-san that I will not attack the bitch as long as she don't show up here." Erica said. She turned to Sona "I will accepted it since there is nothing I can do."

"Yeah! Thank you Erica-chan!" Asia hugged her.

"Asia-san will start her school tomorrow after Rias arrange it for her."

"Yeah!" Erica said silently as she hugged her cousin.

But this silent is notice by Naruto

 **Naruto Apartment**

 **Naruto Room**

Naruto explained what happen at Asia and Erica Resident. "That why I felt it's my fault that Asia become a devil."

"Damn it. That bitch." Murayama growled "Just as soon as we took our eyes off Asia she claimed her."

"She is quite good player." Caster said. "Ignoring you enemy is a great mistake."

"You're Right Aunt Caster…" Restia and Est yelled as raised their arms.

A tick marked appear on Caster head "DON'T CALLED ME AUNT." The sacred gears quickly hides behind Rider.

Naruto and other girls laughed.

"Naruto-kun for the last time it's not your fault. Everyone's life has a different path which they lead." Katase said.

"Okay, that enough for a day you guys have training with Hilda-san tomorrow." Rider said.

Naruto, Murayama, Katase, Restia and East had a cold shiver ran through their bodies, only two words came in their thought " _crazy lady."_

 **Next Day**

 **With Issei**

The party to celebrate their newest club member and newly reincarnated bishop of Rias' peerage, Asia Argento, was well underway.

Issei was able to really look at Asia, he had to admit she was a cutie. Her hair was long and blond, falling down her backside to her, well, her backside. She had the brightest, most naïve green eyes he had ever 0seen.

It had been an amusing scene to watch as Rias brought in the cake she apparently made sometime last night, probably before showing up at Erica's house. Issei had tried to hog it all once he found out it was made by Rias, only to get stabbed by Koneko, who wanted the sweet treat for herself.

Kiba had not been satisfied with the sliver thin slice of cake he had been given. He probably should have been lucky Issei was even willing to give him some.

"Welcome to our New Member…" Rias yelled.

As everyone clapped and even happy for her for being with a new family member.

Issei smile at his team…" _Looks likes she is not bad at all."_

 **Two weeks later**

Naruto had just come in from the hardcore training with the blonde maid. Naruto lay awake in his bed, unable to sleep. Like usual, he was only wearing a pair of toad print boxers. His arms were stretched out behind his head as he stared up at the off-white ceiling, thinking.

" **So how are things going between you and that Busty Aki?"**

"I thought…she might be angry or don't talked to me after what happen but she's trying even harder and…"

" **And I like it."** Kurama grinned. " **Congrats for defeating Assassin…"**

"Well…It's all credit goes to Saber-san and her skills." (Saber and Assassin canon fight Lets skips.)

Just as he closed his eyes a bright, red light lit up his room.

Eyelids snapped open to reveal blue irises once more. Naruto quickly sat up in his bed just in time to see the magic circle with the Gremory crest materialize on his floor right before Rias herself appeared before him.

"Rias... What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto yelled. _"How the hell did she enter after caster magic spell?"_

" _ **She might be used some summoning paper somewhere in your house"**_

" _That might be what happen"_

Rias looked at him and Naruto found himself frozen by her gaze. She marched over to him, not even stopping when she waltzed into his personal space. One hand was used to push him onto the bed so that she could straddle his waist while the other grabbed his hand and smashed it against her right breast. Naruto was so shocked by her actions that he found himself speechless.

"Naruto, please take me now."

"W-What?"

" **Naruto…watch out she is planning something, I hate to say it but don't let this girl charm you."**

Naruto eyes widened even his sensei is warning him.

" _Wait for a minute sensei…"_

"Please..." Naruto narrowed his eyes on Rias Gremory "Take my virginity now."

Naruto could feel Rias as she pressed her hot core against his crotch. The heat from her panty clad mound was causing his own arousal to sky rocket. No doubt she could feel the proof of how aroused he was through his boxers.

She proved this to him by grinding herself against him, extracting a moan from them both.

"Rias..." Naruto groaned as the hand she was using to hold his own hand to her boob forced him to squeeze the large mound of flesh. He could feel her panties getting wet with her juices as she continued grinding herself against him. Whether he wanted them to or not, her actions were revving him up like nothing else. "W-Why are you doing this?"

"Shh... ah..." Rias placed a finger to his lips with her free hand. "Don't talk just enjoy?" as she when on the bed and pull down his underpants and pulled out his cock and started licking the head of the cock tasting a glob of his pre-cum making him groan as she continued to lick him from the head to the base and back

"Oh shit" Naruto moan as she decided to take the head into her mouth as she sucked the tip lightly making him moan softly she slowly took him deeper into her mouth till she had the entire length into mouth hitting her throat as she moaned feeling his cock complete fill her throat.

"Faster" he moans which made her speed up making him groan. "Oh yes!" As he came in her mouth.

"Easy babe, just relax and enjoy it" She said after she swallow his cum and lick her lips. She took off her clothes before she started to kiss her way up his body until she was at his lips; she brought down to his in a passionate kiss.

" **NARUTO SNAP OUT OF IT!'**

"Rias, enough," Naruto said in sighed as he pushed her off him and quickly put back on his underwear. His actions startled Rias so much that she began to fall backwards and would have fallen off the bed entirely had he not caught her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "I don't know what's going on, Rias, but whatever is bothering you, this isn't the answer."

"Don't you want me?" The look Rias gave him seductive tone. "Am I undesirable to you?"

"I can't lied Rias" Naruto said. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met!"

Rias glared "Why won't you take my virginity?"

"Because I don't want it like this," Naruto growled. "I don't want it when you're so desperate to give it away that you're willing to abandon your pride and integrity! I don't want it when you're giving it to me, not as the ultimate expression of love, but because you think it will solve whatever problems you're having!"

Rias looked stunned by his proclamation. Well and truly stupefied. She seemed incapable of even speaking after his words. It was so odd, hearing such maturity in matters of physical intimacy come from a boy. They were all supposed to be sex-crazed, but then, didn't this just prove that Naruto was not like other boys?

Naruto didn't even notice her look. Frustrated tears were welling up in his own eyes. _"Damn it this crying girl…"_ Naruto pulled the stunned girl into a hug. Rias, now even more shocked, was unable to do anything as the blond servant pulled her flush against him. Their bodies melded together. Naruto's left arm found itself wrapping around her waist, resting against the small of her back.

Naruto blinked as he felt another power source as he broke the hugged which surprised Rias.

" _Damn another one. Now who the fuck is this?"_

"It's okay, Naruto." Rias said sadly. "We're not in danger."

A figured appeared before them. It was a very beautiful woman who did not appear to look a day over twenty. Lovely looking lips, a small nose and a delicate chin and cheekbones made the woman look like some kind of noble, yet her demeanor, the cool and professional aura she gave off made Naruto think of a queen, one whose icy personality could freeze all those who met her. Her hair was a startling silver that flickered and shone in the moonlight, flowing all the way down her back and featuring long, blue bows at the ends while the rest was let down, ending in twin braids. Her eyes, he noticed, matched the color of her hair perfectly.

"Do you honestly think that by doing something so degrading your engagement will be called off?" asked the woman.

" _So this is the boy that caught Hilda interest."_ The women thought.

"I see," he said, closing his eyes. "So you are using me to get out of your marriage contract." Naruto finally looked back at Rias. "Am I right?"

"Naruto." she reached out a hand to him when he took a step back which made her flinch. Tears sprung to her eyes. "Please don't be mad at me. Please."

"GET OUT FROM MY HOUSE." Naruto yelled.

The women narrowed her eyes. "Watch your mouth boy, don't you know who are you talking to."

"Listen, I don't want a lecture from an old hag." Naruto yelled.

The women growl as she dash forward to punch the boy but Hilda quickly appear in front of Naruto through the shitri magic circle. Hilda quickly caught her punch

"Grayfia-san, Rias-sama what are you doing here." Hilda asked in her usual tone. "And why are you attacking Naruto-san"

Grayfia jumped back and stand besides Rias. "I just came here to pick her up but now I'm showing that boy his place."

Hilda surprised "Oh really ow for what." Hilda narrow her eyes at her rival

"I'll explain to you Hilda-san." Naruto explained everything to her. Hilda turned to Rias and give them a disgusting looked.

"Naruto-san." Naruto turned to the silver hair woman. "I apologize for what she had done with you and for attacking you. Please don't tell anybody about what happen tonight or Rias's Engagement." Naruto turned to Hilda who nodded her.

"Thank you Naruto-san" Grayfia gave him a bow.

"Yeah! Yeah! Likewise, you can go now." Grayfia blinked as she saw that her charm wouldn't affect him. Her eye glanced at Hilda who gave her a smile.

" _What does Hilda find so interesting in him?"_ Grayfia thought. "Let's go Rias." Rias nodded as both of them disappear through a magic circle.

"Was that the great beauty Grayfia from the Gremory Family?" Hilda nodded. "What a disgusting old hag."

Hilda blinked and turned to blonde as he continue. "She using too much make up and I'm sure without it she is nothing but a normal lady."

Hilda blinked and giggled at him. "Okay Naruto-san I'll inform Sona-sama."

 **[Skip Rias and Riser Rating Match]**

Naruto was not interesting in watching Rias match so he just got more training done with Hilda. After he got home his eyes widened in horrified as he sees Murayama and Katase bloody body lying on the floor. Without even asking Caster and Rider appear and check there pulses.

"Naruto they are alive." Caster yelled. "Just unconscious."

"We need to heal them quickly." Rider said.

Naruto nodded but he remember that Akasha was on a mission for her king. Sona along with Tsubaki was meeting her parents.

Naruto pulled out his phone. "Hello Mikoto-chan"

"Hello Naruto, its Albedo are you calling to ask me out?"

"Albedo-san I'm not in mood, give the phone to Mikoto-chan."

"Sorry Naruto-kun but Mikoto-sama and her daughters have gone out to dinner."

"Oh damn it!" Naruto yelled. "Albedo-san you can use healing magic right."

"Yep." Albedo said proudly.

"Well my friends Murayama and Katase are badly injured and loss too much blood." He hear the phone fell on the ground.

"Albedo, hello!" Naruto shouted in the phone.

A Magic Circle appears behind him and Lust, Albedo and Sayla came out of it.

"Murayama." Lust yelled.

"Katase." Albedo yelled.

Both rushed to the girls but Caster and Rider blocked there way.

"Get out of my way!" Albedo and lust yelled.

"What are you doing?" Naruto yelled but Sayla stopped him.

"Calm down Naruto-san, we came here to heal them." Sayla put her hand over his chest. "Please trust us, we did not come here to harm you." Naruto hold her hands.

"Please heal them."

"We will" Sayla said in a calm tone as Naruto gave the girls signal as they move.

 **Few Hours Later**

Lust took Murayama and Albedo took Katase into Naruto Room. Naruto waited outside worrying about them. Sayla who stayed outside looking at the blonde as the two girls trying to comfort him.

"Please…Murayama-chan …Katase-chan …Please come back." Naruto begged for their lives.

"Don't worry…Master…they were just faint…" Medea said.

"Yeah…Master…they will be fine…" Medusa said.

"Thank you girls." Naruto said with smile.

"Naruto-kun…Aunt Caster…Rider ni." A voice yelled.

Naruto, Caster and Rider eyes widened at they turned to see the sacred gear of Murayama and Katase. Caster and Rider hugged both of them.

"I'm glad you two kids are alright." Caster said with teary eyes.

"Restia-chan, Est-chan who did this terrible thing to Murayama-chan and Katase-chan."

"It's was Riser Phenex and his team." Restia yelled with teary eye.

"The guy said terrible things about Souna-senpai so master and Murayama-sama tried to go against him." Est cried as Rider tried to comfort her.

"But we were outnumber and they did not show us any mercy. We were able to teleport into the house." Restia yelled as Caster hugged her.

Naruto eyes hides under his hairs.

" _Sensei…"_

" _ **Don't show any mercy…"**_ Kurama replied as cold tone.

 **Phenex Mansion**

"Rias my dear, you look lovely in that dress." Riser commented with a smug smirk causing Rias growl at him. "Come on Rias that isn't lady like is it?" His comments earn a glare from Rias this time.

"Riser-sama this area is off-limit for men." One of the maids stated.

"It's fine, I'm the star of the party, and I'm only here to see my sexy wife." Riser shook off the maid statement, making his way in front of Rias.

"I'm not the bride yet Riser." Rias snap at him. "And beside what's up with this dress?"

"It's perfect; it shows the demon world the bonding between the Gremory and Phenex household." He leans closer to Rias, "beside it will be easier to take off, for _our_ bonding time." Riser back off to leave, laughing along the way with Rias glare at his retreating body.

"I will never do such thing to the likes of you." Rias growled, Riser just started to laugh harder.

"But my dear Rias you will, because you lost and it's your fate to marry me!" Riser spread his arms out and showing off his superiority. "Or are you waiting for a savior and save you tonight! It's over Rias you lose!" With that said his body was surrounding by flames then vanished, leaving Rias alone with her maid.

Looking back at the mirror, Rias gave a sad smile, "a _hero_ huh? That would be nice." Rias said touching the mirror. "I could use one right about now."

 **With Issei**

"DAMN HIM! DAMN THAT YAKITORI, STEALING BUCHOU AWAY FROM US!" Issei roar as he repeatedly punches the wall with the rest of the peerage near him. After the match Grayfia personal heal the group so they could attend the ceremony.

"Ise-san please stop your hand is bleeding!" Asia panic as she rushes to heal Issei hand.

"Kiba, you guys, can't we do something to prevent Buchou from marrying that bastard!" Issei asks the group with a pleading look.

"We can't do anything or Rias and the Gremory will lose face among the remaining pillar." Akeno sadly said making Issei clench his fist in frustration.

"We were so close also, if only we had more time." Kiba frown

"We lost…." Koneko said in her monotone voice.

"DAMN IT!" Issei roar as he punched the wall one last time, leaving a crack behind.

Looking at the scene sadly Akeno couldn't help but blame herself, if only she was stronger then maybe just maybe they would have chance of winning. If maybe she was to you that power they might have a better chance, even if that power came from that _man_.

"Something on your mind Akeno-san?" A voice said causing Akeno and the other to look behind them to see Sona Sitri, heiress of the Sitri Clan and also Kuoh Academy student council president.

"Ara, its nothing Sona-sama." Akeno bow slightly to Sona.

"If you were thinking of the match, I would say you guys rather did an impressive job despite the result in the end." Sona praise the group.

"If we had more time to prepare we could've gotten stronger and we would have won." Issei comment roughly getting a sad smile from Kiba and Akeno as Koneko nodded her head.

"Maybe your right, but it looks like Rias is in a very tight situation, do you guys have a backup plan?" Sona asks only to receive a frown for an answer. "I see, its pain me to see Rias like this please give her my-"Sona was interrupted when a giant yellow flames appears in front of the ballroom showing Riser standing there.

"Welcome, all nobles from the honorable household, the Phenex family are honor with your attendance tonight party. Tonight we're here to witness a historic moment in devil society, tonight I, Riser Phenex, and the heiress of the Gremory Clan, Rias Gremory has announced our intention on marrying." Riser declares through the ballroom." Now without further ado, I present you my queen, Rias Gremory!"

A red magical seal of the Gremory family appeared next to Riser, and Rias appeared out of it.

Seeing his Buchou, Issei attempt to make his way to her but two hands stop him from moving. Looking back Issei saw a frowning Kiba and sad eye Koneko holding him in place.

"BUCHOU! I'M HERE TO SAV-"Issei stop mid-sentence when he and everyone felt a high pressure magical power in the room.

 **BOOM**

The entrance gate of ceremony was destroy as the smoke surround them. All the devils could feel a demonic pressure. All Guards were prepare to fight the unknown person.

" **DARK RAIN OF LIGHT"**

The purple red lighting hit some of the guards (None of them dead). As a smoke disappear all devils saw a blonde person stand in front of them with Cold eyes.

" _Thank you Caster, you can go now."_ Caster nodded as she disappear before the smoke cleared.

" **RAISER PHENEX I CHALLENGE YOU FOR FIGHT"**


	14. Chapter 14 Naruto vs Riser

**Jay3000-sama doesn't own Naruto (owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all the people who help him) OR High school DxD (owned by Ichiei Ishibumi and illustrated by Miyama-Zero and all the people who help him or BLEACH (owned by Tite Kubo or any other anime character mention and all the people that help him or ELEMENT OR POWER or anything.**

 **Jay3000: I am sorry that it took so long, I got the chapter from Dec 31 2017 but real life took over especially with work. I started the year with no girlfriends and somehow end up with two girlfriend but you guys don't care so here is the latest chapter.**

 **I DO NOT WRITE THE STORY, NARUHINA123 IS THE ONE WHO WROTE THE STORY, I ONLY EDIT AND POST IT.**

Last time

"BUCHOU! I'M HERE TO SAV-"Issei stop mid-sentence when he and everyone felt a high pressure magical power in the room.

 **BOOM**

The entrance gate of ceremony was destroy as the smoke surround them. All the devils could feel a demonic pressure. All Guards were prepare to fight the unknown person.

" **DARK RAIN OF LIGHT"**

The purple red lighting hit some of the guards (None of them dead). As a smoke disappear all devils saw a blonde person stand in front of them with Cold eyes.

" _Thank you Caster, you can go now."_ Caster nodded as she disappear before the smoke cleared.

" **RAISER PHENEX I CHALLENGE YOU FOR FIGHT"**

Now

 **Chapter 14 Naruto vs Raiser**

Naruto stared at the man who had hurt his friends and had bad mouthed his Kaichou.

Issei and Asia eyes widened as Akeno, Koneko and Kiba glared at the blonde. "What is he doing here, he wasn't invited."

"Kaichou what is Naruto-kun doing here?" Tsubaki whispered to her King. "Did you invite him?"

"I was going to but I could not find him." Sona replied as she looked at Naruto. "Something is wrong here."

"Don't worry folk, I will escort him out." Kiba said as he walked towards the blonde when a hand stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. " Kiba turned to see a handsome young man with black hair and violet eyes. He is a very tall young man with a muscular body. His name was Sairaorg Bael, the next heir of the Bael clan and the cousin of Rias and Sirzechs Lucifer. "He is really pissed off."

"But…. He is ruining the wedding!" Akeno yelled.

"It was a boring wedding to begin with." That was a surprised to all Rias' Peerage." Beside he did not seriously injured anybody so I will allowed him to stay." Sairaorg said with a smile. "Now stand down and let the old man handle this matter."

"YOU!" Raiser roared in anger as he directed his eyes to the blonde. "How dare you tried to stop my engagement party, you low class trash."

"I don't give a flying shit about your stupid party or which stupid bitch you are forcing to marry you!" Naruto roared.

"How dare you talk about my daughter like that?" Rias' father shouted.

"I call it as I see it because she has been a bitch to me for years now." Naruto shout back as everyone looked at him with distain.

"Why you little." Lord Gremory was about to get up when his son stop him. "But Sirzechs."

"Stop we will talk later." Sirzechs said to his father.

"You bastard, how dare you say that to my bride." Riser roared. "Looked at that body, those huge breasts, who wouldn't love that body of hers." He instantly regret his speech because everyone was looking at him with disgust in their eye as they did to Naruto.

"For the last time, I don't care about her or this stupid party!" Naruto roared.

" **Naruto, my boy just hold on a little bit longer."** Kurama said. " **Wait for the moment…"**

" _I can't control myself…"_ Naruto silently growled at the man who attacked his girlfriends.

"Uzumaki, how did you get here because I did not invite you?" Rias said with fear in her voice, she was wondering if he would disclosed to everyone what happened on that night.

Naruto sigh. "I don't take orders from you but if you want to know then a friend of your maid Gofia help me"

"It's Grayfia…"Rias growled as she glared at him. "You did not answer the question."

"And as I said earlier I don't take orders from you." Naruto replied as Rias' face turn red with anger.

Sona was about to step in when Hilda appear through a magic circle beside him. "Am I late?"

"Hilda…" Rias glared at the Sitri Maid.

"No Hilda-san, you are right on time." Naruto smirked.

"Good." Hilda smiled as she glared at Rias and Raiser. "Don't forget our deal Naruto-kun."

 **Flash back**

" _How much longer will it take?" Naruto asked as he looked at Albedo and Lust who were panted due to them using most of their power to heal the girls._

" _ **Naruto…I've an idea."**_

" _Sensei, I'm not in the mood for your perverted ideas"_

" _ **Just listen to me.."**_

 _Naruto listened to him and nodded. He walked up to Albedo. "What ..are ….you doing?" Albedo pant but Naruto ignored her and placed both hands on her back._

" _Please save Katase." Naruto said as he channels his Youkai cloak power into her._

" _AHH!" The Horn women yelled as she felt youkai powers flowing through her body._

" _What did you do?" Sayla saw her mother body being surrounded a by Red cloak which seems to make her healing power glow brighter than usual._

 _Naruto walked towards Lust and did the same thing. "Please save Murayama." As he place both hands on her._

" _What power." Lust felt a burst of power but control herself and focus on heal Murayama._

 _Sona's Apartment_

 _Hilda sighed. "What a boring day?" Hilda growled looking at her invitation from the Gremorys._

" _Hilda-san!" A voice yelled._

 _The blonde maid turned around to see the blonde devil walking towards her. "What are you doing here Naruto-san?"_

" _I need to see Kaichou." Naruto replied._

" _Sona-sama is not here, she went to Rias Engagement party." Hilda said not really paying him any mind._

 _Naruto growled. "_ _ **Take me to there now!**_ _"_

" _Sorry Naruto-san but I can't take you there, it's an invitation only par-" She was interrupt as Naruto quickly grabbed her hand and pushed her against the kitchen wall. Hilda was shocked at the blonde orphan boldness, she could see the blonde's red eyes and youkai aura surrounded his body._

" _ **TAKE ME THERE! I WANT TO KILL THAT BASTARD!"**_ _Hilda was shocked to hear his words._

" _ **You dare order me around**_ _." She unleashed her demonic aura._

" _ **Naruto calm down, you are no match for her."**_ _Naruto quickly calm down after hearing his sensei's voice and the power coming from the maid._

" _I'm so sorry Hilda-san, please forgive me." Naruto let her go and dropped his chakra clock. "I just really need to go there."_

" _Why do you want to go there?" Hilda asked, she was looking for a reason to punish or forgive him._

" _Raiser attacked Murayama and Katase." Naruto said as he looked at the maid._

" _I will help you on one condition." Hilda said with a smile._

" _I will do anything." Naruto replied instantly._

 _Flash back end_

"I know." Naruto replied.

Everyone was surprised to see Hilda including Sirzechs and Grayfia "Is that Hilda-san, the oldest rival of Grayfia." One person said.

"I never thought I would see all three of them at the same party after Sirzechs rejected her." Another one said.

Naruto looked at his teacher who still had her usual face. " **She might have had a dark past with Grayfia and Sirzechs."** Kurama comment. " **That's why she decline to come here."**

"I don't have time for this so get lost!" Riser growled.

Naruto eyes widened and growled "Not until I kick your ass for attacking my friends!" The room, was suddenly silent.

"Did he really just say that?"

"Wow, he has some ball to say something like that."

 **With Rider**

"Where is Naruto-kun?" Restia said as Est stand beside her.

"He's going to kick Riser's Ass!" Rider replied.

Restia and Est smiled widened" YEAH…NARUTO KICK HIS ASS FOR US… **"**

"What is the relationship between Albedo and Katase and Lust and Murayama?" Restia and Est eyes widened as both glanced each other then looked down. "I'm sorry girls…"

"Forgive us Rider-san but it's against our master will to tell anyone." Est said.

"It's ok girls." The purple hair smile at the young scared gears.

"Excuse me miss." Rider turned to Sayla. "Who are you talking?"

"Just talking to myself." Rider smirked.

"Who are you? What is your relationship to that Naruto guy?" Sayla asked using her curse.

Rider smirked. "Whatever you are doing won't affect me" Rider said

"Sayla…" Albedo yelled at her daughter. "Stop what you are doing, she is not a devil so it won't work."

"Hai…Kaa-san" Sayla said.

"Darling!" Akasha yelled as she enter his room. "Darling, let's fu…" Akasha stopped as she saw the unconscious body of Murayama and Katase and the servants of Ageha standing over them. "What have you done to them?" Akasha yelled as her darken aura surrounded her body as she released her killer intent that stunned the girls. Hereyes turned dark reddish and her pink hair turned into silver.

" _She has become stronger_!" Albedo and Lust thoughts with a smile as they looked at her.

"Lady Akasha! Let me explained." Rider explained the whole situation.

 **With Naruto**

"Really?" Riser roared in laughter but his eyes instantly turned wide when he saw Naruto's cold blue eyes turn to dark reddish ones right in front of him.

"You attack my girlfriends with your whole team _."_ Naruto growled as a red aura started to start leak out.

"He did what!" Sona roared as she marched towards Raiser releasing all of her demonic aura.

"Sona-chan calm down, I will deal with him." Naruto said with a smile. "This shit is not worth you losing your beautiful smile." As a blush appeared on her face.

"Sona-sama." Hilda puts her hand over her shoulder… "Let Naruto-san handle this." Hilda said in a soft voice.

"You are going to pay!" Naruto said with a deadly tone, his power began to rise at an astonishing level "You will either fight me willingly or I will make you!" Rias and the others were stun to hear the blonde words.

"I had enough of this, how dare you a-" Lady Phenex was cut off when Sirzechs got up out of his seat.

Hilda smile to blonde but her smile vanished by a familiar person.

"I have a solution to your problem?" Sirzechs suddenly appeared beside Naruto and Riser with a bright smile on his face with Grayfia standing behind him.

"There is no need for your concern Sirzechs-sama, this boy is clearly lying." Riser gathered his confidence and ego back "I believe I can handle this matter by myself, there is no need for someone with your status to be concerned about something like this!"

"Hilda, you brought him here so I take it that you believe him?" Sirzechs asked as he looked at the maid.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Hilda replied as she smiled at Naruto.

"She used to smile like that to me." Sirzechs raised his eyebrow "Naruto-san I heard about your challenge and I accept it with one condition." Sirzechs continued to smile brightly.

"And what is it?" Naruto asked.

"You also have to fight for my sister hands in marriage."

"WHAT!" Naruto and the others shouted.

"I OBJECT!" Sona shouted which shock most of the people in the room. "I WILL NOT ALLOW MY NARUTO TO MARRY RIAS NO MATTER HOW CLOSE WE ARE!"

"Fine I will do it." Naruto said which shocked everyone. "I am sorry Sona but it is the only way."

"NO NARUTO." Sona marched up to him.

"Let me explain." Naruto said as he whispered into her ears. "I will marry you way before I will even marry her."

"Fine but I will think of a way to get you out of it." Sona said with a smile.

"What?" Riser looked at Naruto up and down. "You want me to fight him Sirzechs-sama? Me, a high-class devil with the power of immortality and the fire of the legendary sacred bird Phoenix, against him, a lowly devil. This is must be a joke Sirzechs-sama. The result cisn already be decided Sirzechs-sama!"

Sona looked at Raiser with an angry expression on her face, her blue aura began to appear around her again. Tsubaki was looking at Riser dangerously while her hand was on her sword.

"This is an order Raiser." Sirzechs said in a serious voice.

"As you command Sirzechs-sama but it won't change anything, trash will forever be trash." Raiser shrugged his shoulder.

"Wait Riser!" Naruto called out to him "I think the difference our power is too much." He took a thinking pose.

"Of course!" Riser laughed, "You could never defeat me, and the gap between our powers is too big!"

"Sirzech-san, how about I fight Raisin and his peerage at the same time!" Naruto said it like it was the best idea ever making the devils in the ballroom drop their mouth in shock as Hilda smirked at the blonde's words.

"You...You...Damn it. If you want a beating that much" Naruto interrupted him again.

"If I defeat you then you must transfer your entire peerage to me and if you win you will get my girlfriends?" Naruto smirked.

"Bold move." Hilda thought with a smirk.

"FINE!" Riser roared, "There's no way my Peerage and I can be beaten by a fool like you anyway."

"Naruto…" A voice yelled. The blonde turned to see none other than the bastards of Rias peerage "Let us helped you." Naruto raised his eyebrow. "We may not like each other but we want to save president from Riser Phenex so let's team up." Kiba said as Akeno and Koneko nodded.

"I am not fighting to save Rias so I don't need your help." Naruto said which made Kiba, Akeno and Koneko glared at him.

" **You should've took his helped."** Kurama suggested as Naruto walked pass them.

"Forgive me sensei but I can't trust any of them." Naruto growled as he thought of Rias and her peerage.

"Naruto." Sona and Tsubaki come forward to talk to him. "Naruto you need to tell me the whole story before the fight." Sona said.

"Sirzechs-sama, before you start the match I want to talk to my Kaichou." The red head nodded.

"Let me show you to a private room since I'm familiar with this place." Hilda suggested as Naruto nodded and follow her along with Sona and Tsubaki.

Kiba tried to stop him but Rias interrupt him "Let them go." Kiba eyes widened at his president.

"But president, we need to convince him to fight for you." Kiba said.

"He may not be fighting for me but if he wins I will be free of Raiser." Rias said in normal tone.

"But you will have to marry him!" Issei shouted.

"I would marry anybody than Raiser, even you Issei." Rias said as Issei blush.

 **With Naruto and the others**

"WHAT!" Sona and Tsubaki yelled when they heard the full story about Murayama and Katase.

Sona walked forward and slap Naruto's cheek. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" She grabbed his collar as tears burst out her eyes." TELL ME!" She unleashed dangerous amount of killer intent that scared Tsubaki. Hilda was not affected but she was impressed by it.

Naruto also unaffected he removed her hands from his collar and kissed it "Forgive me Kaichou but you went with your family….."

"YOU GUYS ARE ALSO PART OF MY FAMILY!" She cried.

"Thanks you Kaichou, it's good to hear that." Naruto said as he wipe her tears.

"Where are the girls?" Tsubaki asked.

"They are at my apartment being heal by Rider and Caster." Naruto lied.

"Who?" A confused Tsubaki asked.

"I will tell you some time." Naruto as he looked at Sona.

"Ok so what's the plan, how are you going to beat Raiser?" Tsubaki said as she adjusted her glasses.

Sona quickly grabbed Naruto collar. "I don't care what your plan is, just kick that bastard and his team's ass."

Naruto smirked "I will…"

 **Back to Rider and Caster**

Caster and Rider explained to Akasha. "And that's what happened." Rider said.

"And she helped him." Akasha said as both Holy Grail war servant nodded. _"I never thought Hilda would help Naruto-kun."_ Akasha then glanced at the new girl. "Who are you?"

"Why don't you introduce yourself first?" Sayla said with a smile on her face as she used her power.

"Watch who you order around girl." Sayla eyes widened, her power was useless aganist the vampire.

"She is my daughter so back off Akasha." Albedo said while healing Katase.

"I don't know what Mikoto and Ageha planning," Akasha said. "And I don't care but Naruto-kun asked you're help so why is Lust doing here."

"It's none of your business bitch." Lust replied as Akasha growled and was stopped by Rider.

" _I'm going to regret not attacking this bitch_." Akasha thoughts.

 **Back to Naruto**

Rias and her team watch the blonde and her rival talking to each other. "Naruto-kun don't lose," Sona who tried to calm herself while Naruto was doing some stretching to get ready for the fight.

"I won't let you down Sona Kaichou, Hilda-senpai." Naruto said.

Hilda smiled to blonde. "What a disrespectable brat." Grayfia said as she appear behind Hilda. "Hilda-san, what do you expect from this low class devil, you….."

"Hey Gofia…" A tick marked appear on silver head maid and Hilda giggled" Did you come here to tell me the match is about to start.'"

"First of all my name is Grayfia and yes you're match is about to started Naruto-san." Naruto nodded.

"Good Luck Naruto-kun." Tsubaki said.

"Good Luck." Hilda said.

"Go and kick his ass." Sona moved a finger over Naruto's lips, and licked her lips and in a quick movement which shock Naruto and the hold room she captured his lips. She opened her lips, letting his invading tongue play with her own. They battle for dominance, Naruto's hand on her waist and the other on her neck. Sona felt his passion, all his resolve running through his lips. "There is more to come when you kick his ass." As they separate.

"Damn it she beat me to it." Tsubaki shouted in her mind.

"I can believe Sona-chan is into him." Rias said with a blush.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Before the fight begins!" Sirzechs said out loudly to both sides, all the spectators was here to watch the fight in the middle of the garden, with a barrier created to avoid any harm to the spectators of course. "Naruto-kun, if you win this fight, what do you want as the reward? The strongest peerage, the most beautiful woman in the underworld or..." Sirzechs whispered loudly.

" _Let's see, I already have a magical goddess, a killer goddess and…"_ Naruto turned and stared at Sona and Tsubaki which caused them blushed.

" **You are forgeting someone?"**

" _Oh yeah and a Bloody Goddess."_ Naruto replied to his sensei.

" **Much better."** Kyuubi grinned.

 **In Naruto apartments**

" _Why am I blushing?" The_ girls thought as "Is darling/ Master talking about me."

 _ **Back to Naruto**_

Sona and Tsubaki blushed as he staring at them.

"I already made an agreement with this bastard so I want you to make sure he honors it." Naruto smirked at a fuming Riser.

"I will make sure he does." Sirzechs replied.

"I hope you aren't as weak as those stupid girls." Riser smirked.

"What girls are you talking about?" Sirzechs asked as if he did not know.

"Nothing Sirzechs-sama, I was just talking to myself." Raiser said with a smugly smile

"That's piece of shit." Sona and Tsubaki growled suddenly Sona bright blue aura leak out her body.

"Don't worry Sona-chan, he will pay." Sona smile as she dropped the aura.

"Yeah! Naruto-kun show them the power of shitri peerage!" Sona yelled.

 **Back to Naruto Apartment**

Murayama and Katase woke to see Akasha standing in front of her along with Caster and Rider.

"Akasha-sama." Murayama said with a kind smile. "Did you heal us?"

"What happen to us?" Katase asked as she looked around "The last time I remember was battling Raiser uuhhh."

"Thank you for healing us." Both girls bow to her.

"Wait girls." Akasha raised her hands in defense "I didn't do anything."

"Yeah! It must have been Caster who help us." Murayama replied.

"Sorry Murayama-san, I didn't do anything." Caster inform her.

"Then wh-"

"Master!" The young sacred geared ran toward the masters. Murayama hugged Est and Katase hugged Restia. "We thought we lost you." Both girls smiled trying to comfort them.

"Murayama…Katase…."Albedo said in soft voice.

Murayama and Katase eyes widened and a cold chilled run through their bodies. "Kaa-san…"

 **Back with Naruto**

"Well then, if everyone is ready, let's begin!" Sirzechs announced loudly.

"Mihae, seal his sacred gear." Raiser command.

"Hai Riser-sama!" Mihae roared as she cast the spell straight at the blonde.

" **A Seal magic, now I get how your vixen was so easily defeated by this punks."** Kurama said. " **You can't use my power."**

"Damn it." Naruto cursed.

"Deal with him Mira!" Riser called out to the blue hair girl who was holding a wooden staff in her hand.

"Hai Riser-sama!" Mira nodded her head and ran at Naruto.

Naruto stared at the blue hair girl as time went to slow motion as Naruto remember his first moment with the girls.

 _Flashbacked_

The first day of high school,

Naruto was standing in front of the School gate. "Yeah..! Today is my first day." The blonde grinned. As he enter, he notice the group of girls talking with each other. " _Wow Kuoh girls are really pretty."_

 **In the class room**

Naruto smile as the group of children talked to each other. "This is weird why are those two girls reading books on the first day." Naruto thought.

"Hey girls, I know it is rude." The two girls blinked and looked at the blonde "But why are you reading when you should be focusing on making friends by the way my name is Naruto." The two girls looked at each other and giggled which confused Naruto. "Did I say something funny?"

"That's pretty weird way to attract girls Naruto, by the way my name is Murayama." Murayama said.

"My name is Katase." The pinked girl said.

 **Flash back end**

Naruto's eyes burst opened as his blue eyes turned into reddish ones. Naruto disappeared from in front of her.

"What the he-" Mira felt a hard punch connect with her stomach. Before she could look down, blackness engulfed her vision and her unconscious body slowly fell lifelessly to the ground.

All party was stunned at the blonde movements. Raiser curse as his rock got defeated so easily "The blonde got lucky."

Naruto looked at the unconscious girl then back to Raiser.

 _Flashback_

 _After being horribly rejected by Rias in front of everyone. Naruto sat alone on the rooftop cursing himself._

" _I knew it. We should have come here in the first place." Murayama and Katase came up. "We were worried about you."_

 _Naruto rubbed his tears away and gave them a fake smile. "Girls, what are you doing here? I thought you went home."_

" _Not without you." Murayama said as she sat on his left side while Katase on his right. "You still thinking about her?"_

 _Naruto smiled vanished and nodded "I just felt empty…my first crush was…"_

 _Murayama gave him a kind of smile. She put her hand over his shoulders. "Naruto, you're not a bad person. She's an idiot for not giving you a chance."_

" _Yeah, that girl doesn't know what she missing out on." Katase said as she put a hand over his other shoulder._

" _Thank you" Naruto smile and in that moment he promised himself he would never let the Murayama and Katase get hurt._

 _Flashback end_

" _I promised myself to never let the girls be hurt by anyone."_ Naruto stared at the unconscious blue hair girl then looked at Raiser with bloody red eyes. "This is all you have got Raiser, weaklings?" Naruto said calmly.

The two green haired girls charged at him with their chainsaws activated. Naruto ready to defend himself with his bare hands since his sacred gear was sealed.

"Naruto-kun **."** A voice said.

Naruto eyes widened as his tie glow and Murayama and Katase appear quickly through it. _"_ **Don't hurt him!"** __Girls summon the swords and block the chainsaws and pushed them back.

"Those bitches are still alive." Raiser remembered how he and his team defeat them brutally.

"Murayama-chan! Katase-chan!" Naruto said as a smile appeared on his face.

" **Behind you."** Kurama warned but Naruto was ready to avoid the attack when Rider appear behind the blonde and wrapped her chain around and pulled him out of the way of the upcoming attacks from the two cat girls named Ni and Li.

"Got you!" Yubelluna, Raiser's queen was about to attack Naruto.

" **Rain of light!"** Caster shouted asYubelluna dodged the attacks.

"You will never touch my Master!" Caster and Rider yelled.

 **Outside the box**

"What do those girls think they are doing?" Rias growled, she can't believe how stupid they are.

"What kind of question is that?" Sona knew why her friend was upset but she did not care. "These girls are his teammates and…" She was interrupted by Rias.

"Don't play dumb Sona, you know damn well that those girls just got Naruto disqualify." Rias growl as she looks on. "And I will still have to marry Raiser!"

"Sirzechs-sama, you should stopped the match, he broke the rules that means Raiser won." Grayfia said with a smile. "Isn't that right Hilda-chan."

"Damn it." Hilda growled. "Naruto did not ask them for help, they just appeared out of nowhere."

"That may be true Hilda-san but they did interfere with the match." Sirzechs said with a sigh, he really wanted Naruto to win and free his sister. "This matc-"

"Wait!" Raiser shouted as they looked at him. "Don't stop the match it's not like any of those weaklings can be of any help."

"Very well Raiser Phenex, the match continues." Sirzechs said with a smile. "That is your down fall Raiser, you always seem to think that you are unstoppable because of your Phenex powers."

"Idiot!" Hilda and Grayfia said at the same time thus shocking each other.

 **Back to the match**

Li smirked as the familiar girls who they had defeat earlier. "Time for round two girls!" Li said as she attacked Murayama.

" **I won't let you do that!"** Naruto yelled as his body glow yellow thus surprising everyone who knew what it meant.

"Minato." Hilda thought and in a blink of an eye, the blonde was in front of Li.

"When did he mov-" Li said only to be hit in her chin with an uppercut, sending her flying high into the barrier before landing on the ground hard, she was out cold.

" **Li has been eliminated!"**

An Angry Ni charged at Naruto for defeating her sister, she tried to punch him but Murayama appear in front her and caught the fist. "Forgot about us much." As Katase appear behind Ni and slash the cat girl.

" **Ni has been eliminated!"**

The remaining members took a step back. "What are you waiting for?!" Riser shouted out angrily. "Finish him off already!"

"Girls!" Naruto turned his lovers. "What are you doing here?"

 _Flashback_

" _What are you doing here?"_ Katase yelled.

" _Katase-chan, Murayama-chan" Albedo tried to say._

" _Don't call our name." Murayama cried. "You neglected us for her." She pointed at Sayla who was looking at the ground. "I don't want to see you and Aunt Lust's face again." Murayama looked away._

" _Katase-chan, Murayama-chan." Lust said but they ignored her._

" _Where is Naruto-kun?" Murayama asked._

" _He went to Rias engagement party to fight Raiser." Caster said._

" _Naruto is going to kick his ass." Restia and Est yelled._

" _That bitch, they set us up!" Katase said when it hit her._

" _Albedo and Lust, you can go now." Akasha said with a smile. "You're part of deal is done so leave." Albedo and Lust glared at the vampire women._

" _What deal" Murayama and Katase asked._

 _Akasha sighed. "Darling was the one who called them to come and heal you two." The girls' eyes widened._

" _Forget about them, what did you mean they set you up?" Akasha asked in serious tone._

" _During our fight with Raiser I could sense Rias and Sirzechs presents around the place." Katase inform her._

" _That sneaky bastard!" Akasha shouted._

" _Huh!" Murayama and Katase replied._

" _You are right it is a set up." Akasha growled. "It must have been Sirzechs doing, he really playing dirty politics."_

 _Flashback end_

.

"Girls, lets end this." Naruto turned to look at Raiser and his team.

"Don't get cocky brat, I defeated those bitches once and I can do it again even with you here!" Raiser said with a smirk. "

Naruto glared at Raiser and his team. "Murayama, Katase, Caster and Rider." Naruto looked at the blonde Phenex with cold eyes. "Deal with the girl, I will take on the blonde bastard!"

"Hai." The girls yelled.

Murayama and Katase summon their bracelet. " **Transform**." The armors form around Murayama and Katase body.

" **Guardian Shirogan** " Murayama yelled.

" **Guardian Demon knight** " Katase Yelled.

"Get Ready!" Caster swing her robes.

"I'm on it!" Rider yelled.

Raiser smirked "Go get them girls!"

Lle's and Nell's chainsaws burst into flames as they again charged at Murayama and Katase. Before the chainsaws could touch them, **Shirogan** and Demon Knight easily move aside.

Lle and Nell eyes widened as Murayama and Katase dodged their attack.

"You won't use Phenex tears this time." Murayama said. She and Katase appear behind both girls and smash their backs hard into the opposite wall.

" **Lle and Nell have been eliminated!"**

"Phenex Tears?" Naruto asked. "What is that?"

"It is a special tool that heal a person quickly." Katase replied.

"Mihae! Use the sealing spell again." Raiser yelled.

"Hai!" Mihae said but before she could proceeds as purple light hit her. "A rghhhhhhhhhh!" She was pushed back into the wall.

" **Mihae have been eliminated!"**

"I won't let you hurt my friends!" Caster yelled.

"She has the power to seal sacred gear?"

A shock Murayama asked. "So that's why we couldn't access our gears!"

"Well that was impressive." Naruto said with smile but it was quickly drop as he fell the girls strange glared. "But unfortunately this magic is cast on me." That make girls eyes widened.

"Damn it, I can't believe she caught you with it." Murayama growled.

"Master, I can removed it." Medea said as she place a hand on his chest.

"Wow, you can, you are really awesome Caster." Naruto said with a smile which made Caster blush.

"Caster! Watch out!" Caster's eyes widened as Naruto pushed her out of the way and took the attack.

" **BHOOM"**

"Naruto-kun/Master!" Murayama, Katase, Caster and Rider shouted.

The blast throw the blonde back and smashed him against wall.

"Master!" Caster and Rider ran towards the blonde.

Karlamine and Siris rushed to attack him only for the Shirogane and Demon knight to quickly appear and block their attacks.

"You will never hurt him again!" Murayama slammed her left fist into Karlamine abdomen prompting her to cough up blood and went flying into the wall.

" **Karlamine have been eliminated!"**

Siris tried to attack Murayama from behind but Katase was there to block the attack, "Oh no you don't!" Katase uppercuts Siris before appeared above her and grabbed her face and slammed her into the ground.

" **Siris have been eliminated!"**

Murayama and Katase glared at the remaining member of Raiser team. **"Justy Arms"** A White weapon appear on Shirogane's arms. Shrigane glanced at the Demon Knight as she nodded. She grabbed her left arms transfer her power into the weapon.

" **Justy Blast!"** A powerful blast burst from Shirogane's weapon towards Raiser's team.

Raiser, Yubelluna and Ravel somehow escape the blast. But the remaining pawns Marion, Isabela, Xuelan, Burent and Last Shuriya was caught in the blast.

" **Marion, Burent, Isabela, Xuelan and Shuriya has been eliminated!"**

Raiser growled as he look at how easily Murayama and Katase were destroy his peerage.

"Wow." Murayama and Katase turned and smile as the blonde walked towards them with his Holy Grail war servants. "It seems like you girls cleaned house." Naruto said with a smirk while Caster and Rider furiously glared at Raiser's queen.

"It's was nothing." Katase said with grinned.

"We left the main bastard for you." Murayama said.

"DAMN YOU!" That cause Naruto and his team to turned to Raiser. "You insolent fool, do you know ho-"

"Who cares?" Naruto and the girls shouted. "Let me handle this on my own girls."

"Hai!" Girls shouted.

" _Sensei, let me used that yellow form please!"_

" **I will let you use it for a few minutes, after that your body will shut down!"** Naruto nodded.

"Murayama-chan! Katase-chan! Caster! Rider! I want to show you my cool new form." Naruto grinned as Murayama and Katase looked at him curiously.

At first they thought Naruto's body was covered in fire but when they looked closely, they could see his appearance had changed. Naruto was covered completely in yellow energy, his hair became wilder with two distinctive pieces of hair-like horns. His eyes had changed from blue to orange, and the energy that covered his body looked like flickering flames. He had swirl designs on his stomach, shoulders and black lines covered the front half of his body.

The Girls could felt the tremendous aura coming from his body that they never felt before.

 **Flash back**

 _Indeed, the peace of the night is a beautiful thing. Yet, two beings could not sleep in this stillness. The Kyuubi no Kitsune sat awake, staring into the night sky and the twinkling stars as he waited for his midnight guest to join him in the small clearing. His heart was filled with a strange heaviness, as he pondered the thoughts laying tantalizingly in his mind._

 _One of his large, long fox ears twitched at the sound of a stick snapping, red eyes glancing up in feigned disinterest as a woman stepped into the clearing. The Demon took a deep breath, reveling in the scent of the human who had stepped into his territory, his sharp eyes appraising her form as she walked towards him. Oh, how affectionate he felt towards a child of mortality, he mused to himself, holding his hand out to the lovely human, the skin of her palm warm against his own and her nearly purred in delight._

 _"You are late, my dearest." He murmured, pulling her down to lay beside him on the cool grass, his playful red eyes locking with hers, shining silver in the light of the moonlight as she gave him a patient and warm smile. He carded his clawed hands through her long black hair, the inky tresses falling like silk onto her pale shoulder, exposed in the flimsy nightgown she wore._

 _"I could not leave earlier without the guards catching me." She murmured softly, her hand moving down to stroke the fur of one of his tails, sighing softly as it twitched before it and the rest of the fluffy tails wrapped around her body, defending her from the cool night air._

 _Kyuubi snorted in derision, opening his mouth to say something coarse, only for the human woman to place her index finger against his lips, blushing lightly when he gripped it, kissing all her fingertips sweetly. "Please, let us not dwell on those matters tonight." She begged softly, a yearning look in her soft eyes._

 _The fox Demon nodded, moving his kisses down to her wrist, sighing as her scent surrounded him. "I apologize, my love. I forget that you dislike my crude words in regards to your family." He murmured, looking back up to meet her eyes once again, a smile of his own briefly flitting over his face._

 _"They would keep me locked up inside the cage they call a home if they knew where I would sneak off to." She whispered sadly, shutting her eyes in pain at the thought._

 _"Nibi-"_

 _"Please, Kyuubi, don't." She begged, looking back up at him and he sighed, leaning down to kiss at her cheeks. "I do not wish to discuss things that could never be. We would be hunted down if I ever agreed to disappear with you." She reached up and cupped his cheek leaning up to rest her lips against his in a sweet, passionate kiss._

 _"I would kill all those who would try to take you from me." He murmured, pulling her closer a little possessively, nuzzling his nose into the crook of her shoulder._

 _"Do not speak like that." She hummed, sighing as he started sucking lightly at her pulse point._

 _"It is true, my love." Kyuubi insisted, pulling away briefly to meet her eyes again, showing her the sincerity in his red gaze. Nibi studied the truth in his gaze and sighed softly, kissing him once more._

 _"It cannot be, my fox." She murmured again, seeing the hurt flit over his face before it was gone._

 _"A moment could be eternity, Nibi." Kyuubi replied softly, linking their fingers together and looking at her with heartfelt eyes._

 _"The cost would be the loss of my memories and my soul, Kyuubi." Nibi whispered and Kyuubi looked away, their pain reflected in one another's gazes. She reached up and turned his face back towards hers and smiled softly at him. "I love you, but I would not ask something so selfish from you."_

Flash back end….

"Nibi?" Naruto murmured he was wondering where that memory came from.

"Naruto-kun, it's really beautiful." The girls compliment.

 **Outside of box**

"That is so awesome!" Issei yelled in excitement.

"And beautiful too." Asia nodded affirmative.

Kiba, Akeno and Koneko were not happy to see the blonde's transformation. They felt the sheer amount of energy and Senjustu coming through the orphan devil. Secretly Akeno licked her lips. "You are going to be my pet Naruto-kun."

"What is this form?" Sirzechs and Grayfia thoughts as they look at the blonde.

"A Chakra Mode of Youkai energy." Hilda said to herself. "Ara..Ara… Naruto-kun, you keep on surprising me every day, I might just made you mine."

"Wow Naruto-kun is really powerful." Rias's eyes widened at Naruto Transformation.

"I see you finally admit that my Naruto-kun is powerful." Sona said with a smile.

"W-what." Rias came out of her thought. "What! No way, my Issei Dragon Transformation will be better more powerful than some yellow form."

"Keep dreaming Rias, Issei will never be this strong." Sona with a smile as Rias growled.

"So beautiful." Tsubaki said as she rubbed her pussy "Naruto-kun, I want you." She murmured.

"Tsubaki, did you say something?" Sona and Rias asked.

"No nothing." Tsubaki quickly pulled away her hands.

 **Back to field**

"WHAT ARE YOU?" Riser screamed in shock as he felt an incredible pressure press down on him and he couldn't move his legs anymore.

Yubelluna bring her staff up to help her master but a certain chain wrap around her staff and pull off from her hands. "Bitch!" Yubelluna growled as she saw Rider holding her staff.

"You're the one who attack my master!" Caster said in a cold tone.

Yubelluna smirked. "Bring it on bitches!" She attacked them only for Rider to punch her in her stomach. "Argh!" She felt to her knees as blood came out of her mouth.

"I wish I could kill you but I bound by…" Caster blinked as she used words that came from the green book. "My boyfriend's words." She grabbed Yubelluna's head and absorb her mana enough to make her unconscious.

" **Yubelluna have been eliminated!"**

"Who's next?" Both turned and look at the small blonde who was scared.

Ravel fall to her knees. "I surr-"

" **Mystic Eyes of Petrification!"** Rider roared as Ravel was petrify **.** "Oh no you don't bitch, I heard you were cheering on your brother when he was attacking my friends!" Rider slammed her into the ground before tossing her into the air. "We will all attack her with everything we have!"

" **Rain of Light!"** Caster shouted.

" **Vorpal Blast!"** Katase sends out jet black lighting attack at Ravel.

"Let all shadows be incinerated to ashes! **Evil Flame!"** \- Murayama sends pitch black flames of conflagration at the young Phenex.

"Arghhhhh!" Ravel screamed out in pain as all the attack hit her.

" **Ravel Phenex have been eliminated!"**

With Mikoto and the others

Mikoto, Ageha, Hitomi, Aki, Hasegawa and their daughters had when out to celebrate Mikoto's recovery. While they were gone Albedo and lust was supposed to take care the children.

"OH MY GOD!" Mikoto yelled. "WHY ARE THERE SKELETONS HERE?" Mikoto was horrified at what she saw and that Albedo and lust were missing.

"Aunt Mikoto." One of children yelled. "Look, Naruto-ni send us some new friends"

"You mean Naruto-kun came here." Aki said with sparking eyes.

"Uh..No…but a girl wearing a red dress with her mouth hidden under her cape." The boy said. "I think she called herself cater." The little boy hugged the tiny skeleton.

"It must be Caster." Ageha said.

"Caster? Who is that?" Aki said with narrowed eye. Hasegawa was also interested in this new girl of Naruto, she knew about Murayama and Katase already.

"She is one of Naruto's best friends." Mikoto said with a smirk "There is another girl her name Rider." She said but not noticing jealousy coming from Aki.

" _This is why he rejected my advances, first Akasha and now this girls. I will make you mine."_ Aki growled.

Albedo, Lust and Sayla appear through a magic circle. "Master.."

"Albedo! Lust! Where have you been?" Ageha yelled.

"Ageha-sama, forgive us but Naruto-kun called us for help." Albedo said. "Okay Skeletons-sans you part are done now." All Skeletons nodded and puffed into smoke. As they vanished all children started to cried. Mikoto ordered the girls to take the crying children to their room leaving Ageha, Mikoto and Albedo.

"Tell us everything." Albedo nodded as she explained everything.

 **Naruto vs Raiser**

Naruto dodged Raiser's flames. " **Naruto why are you wasting time you have to defeat him quickly!"**

"Caster!" Naruto summoned. Caster quickly appear beside him "Caster clear the field, leaving only two of us alone."

Caster nodded as she summoned her own staff and cast the spell.

"Naruto-kun! Kick his ass!" Murayama and Katase give him a thumbs up before they disappear from the sites.

" _Well… Let's kick things off shall we?"_ Thought Naruto with a narrowed glare as he began to walk towards Riser with his fist clenched.

"You think you can take me on you piece of trash!" Naruto blast off his position and appear right in front of his opponent, shocking the viewers of the match. Naruto spun mid-air and sent a snapping kick towards his opponents head.

Landing on the ground, Naruto widened his eyes as he was shocked when the man whose neck he snapped.

"Is that all you have!" Raiser yelled as he released a pair of flame like wings. "Feel the power of a Phenex!" He summoned a pair of flame balls within his hands.

"Oh shit!" Naruto quickly twisted his body out of the way of the fireballs before dashing towards the man once more with chakra flowing through his body. He sent a knee towards his opponents stomach, sending the older blond slightly in the air before following his knee with a quick spin, sending his heel into the unprotected ribs of Riser, something that made the crowd widen their eyes as they watched the unknown pawn of Sona Sitri send the heir of the Phenex's propelling through the air and across the clearing.

Landing in a crouch, Naruto sent his eyes up towards the arena stand, instantly catching Sona's, Tsubaki's, Murayama's and Katase's eyes, he gave them a grin and a thumbs up. Naruto blinked as his yellow form vanished. Because of this, he hadn't seen the fireball engulf him in flames.

 **With the girls outside**

Silence rang throughout the area as they watched the man disintegrate from the blast of flames.

Grayfia grinned, she couldn't control herself and said. "Sorry about your lost Hilda-chan." But Hilda ignored her.

"Damn it all that planning." Sirzechs said to himself.

Rias was shocked as her peerage smiled at the blonde death except Issei and Asia.

Sona and her peerage smirked at the Phenex's stupidity.

Riser couldn't help but grin as he stood where Naruto once with an expression of glee on his face, he turns his head towards Sona's peerage with a sneer. "Sona Sitri! Is all your peerage has to offer, no wonder you are the weakest amongst the rookie kings!"

"You are a fool if you think that a weak attack like that can take out Naruto-kun." Sona looked at the blonde Phenex and smirk.

"What are you exactly smiling about?! Did you not see what I did to your pathetic member!?" Riser roared as he glared at Sona. "And how dare you call my attack wea-"

"Don't you ever shut up?" Asked a voice from behind him.

Narrowing his eyes Riser turn around, only for his eyes to widen in shock, along with the rest of the audience. They finally took notice of the blond haired man sitting on top of rubble with his jaw resting on his palm while looking towards Riser with a bored expression on his face.

"What is this? I killed you! How are you still alive?" Shouted Riser, his voice becoming louder by the seconds, only to receive a bored look from Naruto who was picking his ear with his pinkie finger.

"Hm, I don't need to explain myself to you." Naruto replied as he pushed himself off his sitting spot before stretching his neck and back. He turned his head to Murayama and Katase. "It's time to do what I came here to do! **Destroy you!"** Naruto disappearing with the wind.

Riser's eyes widen as he spat out a glob of blood before feeling the loss of his right arm, although he knew that it already healed. "What the hell!" It still hurt having a body part ripped off his body, not that he would say it.

"This won't happen again." Riser could only tilt his head slightly enough only to come face to face with his dismembered arm. It slapped him across the face and sent him across the clearing with little to no effort on Naruto's part.

" **THIS IS FOR HURTING MY MURUYAMA"** Smashing against the floor, Riser quickly stood up, only to once again be sent flying as Naruto appeared and socked him with a right hook, sending the heir off to glide in mid-air, however, the trip hadn't ended when Riser fell.

" **THIS IS FOR HURTING MY KATASE"** Naruto re-appeared and gave a kick to the man's head, sending him high into the sky where Naruto one again met him with a heel drop. Sending the Phenex member spiraling down towards the ground with a crater impact forming around the downed body.

However, it seemed that he underestimated Riser's healing ability as the man was able to dodge him before impact, however, he wasn't quick enough for him when he quickly shot his legs out and pushed himself towards Riser once more, only this time sending a flying knee to the man's gut before twisting himself and using his hands to keep him up in a handstand before sending one of his legs to kick the man in the throat, once again propelling him up towards the sky.

Riser shot his flaming wings out once more before flying up. Making sure to keep his distance from Naruto, who, was preparing to jump, however, he widened his eyes as Riser began to shoot hundreds upon hundreds fireballs from his wings and hands, causing Naruto to quickly move across the field, dodging each and every fireball Riser sent.

However, he was unlucky enough to get caught in one of the attacks, which managed to strike his leg, causing him to be caught in another wave of fireballs.

Over a minute later did Riser stop, the arena was silent as they were staring with open mouths towards the match they had witnessed. However, as soon as the dust settled from Riser's fireball massacre, the prone body of Naruto Uzumaki was easily seen, his red sage haori now only rags as it laid on Naruto's body.

Just as Riser was going to announce his victory, along with Naruto's death, Naruto seemed to chuckle as he pushed himself up, his now nearly nude body, the only parts that survived the attack being his pants, which now were three quarters, along with the upper half of his sage haori still handing on Naruto's shoulders.

"DAMN HE IS HOT…" Tsubaki's and the other girls' thoughts even Grayfia but she would never admit it.

"NARUTO! PLEASE GIVE UP! SAVE YOURSELF!" Shouted Rias, tears now falling down her eyes. While Hilda and Sona glared at Rias "Play Girl".

" _So the nine tail took over to help Naruto that's why he barely took any damage."_ Hilda thoughts.Hilda and the others eyes widened as they saw his body began to heal right before their eyes and shocking the crowd at the speed his healing was. " _How many more surprise do you have Naruto Uzumaki."_

"Feels a bit lighter but just as good." Muttered Naruto as he moved his new limb around a bit before lifting his head towards the shocked Riser with a grin.

"Why won't you die?" Riser roared as he put his hands up and a huge fireball started to for. "But you won't survive my ultimate attack **Flaming destroyer!"** He toss the he ball of Fire at Naruto.

" **You're nothing but a weak opponent."** Naruto vanishes and reappeared behind him. " **Uzumaki Style: Thousand Years of Death**!" Naruto shoved his flaming index and middle finger, up Raiser Rectum. Raiser screamed in pain and Naruto completed the last phase of his attack. " **Explode**!" A major explosion occurred in the field. Riser was propelled into the air by the force of Naruto's Explosion up his rectum.

Raiser came crashing to the ground hard thus forming a crater underneath him. Sirzechs looked at closely "The winner Naruto Uzumaki!"

The stand were silent. "Hilda did you teach him that perverted technique." Sona said with a growl.

"Trust Sona-sama. I would never teach him nothing like that." Hilda said. "But it was really effective though."

While Murayama and Katase were blushing at the recalled of Naruto saying. "This is for hurting my Murayama/Katase!"

"Well done Naruto-san." Sirzechs clapped for him. "I knew choosing you was the right decision now my sister don't have to marry Raiser."

"BOOM!" The window was scattered. "Boot of Hermes!" The blonde girl flew down.

Naruto eyes widened and shocked "Erica! What are you doing here?" As the blonde girl landed in front of him and gave him a narrow stared.

"That's a silly question to ask I came here to rescue you." Erica sad with a smile.

"Erica.." Naruto sighed. "I.."

"Say I love you." Erica said.

"I love you." Naruto said as his eyes widen upon realizing what he had said.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun." The god slayer spread her arms around Naruto and kissed him. "Wow, I never thought you confess to me in front of everybody."

"But I thought you are angry with me."

"Oh! Silly how can I be mad at you darling."

"Hey you!" Rias irritated at another girl appearance "What are you doing here in my wedding and hugging my new fiancé?"

Erica growled and summoned her sword and pointed on her "Rias I challenge you. If I win then this marriage is cancel and I get back my Naruto-kun."

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Caster, Rider, Sona, Tsubaki, Murayama and Katase quickly appear besides him and pull him for themselves.

Before Sirzechs could say anything Rias Interrupt him. "Hm like I want him, my Issei will fight him for my hand in marriage."

"WHY ME" Issei cried but a glared from Rias made him change is mind. "Alright president, I will fight him for your sake."

Sirzechs tried to stop them but Hilda interrupts him "So what will you do Sirzechs-san, another opened challenge but this by you beloved sister Rias."

 **Author's notes from Naruhina 123**

 **Supported Character for this story:**

Akasha Bloodineriver – Rosario Vampire

Ageha Kurono – Rosario Vampire

Resti & Est : Seireitsukai no Blade Dance

Raiser Demon Knight & Shirongane – Series Justiraisers

Erica Blandelli : Champion

Lust: Full Metal Archtimest

Albedo: Overload

Hinata & Mikoto: Naruto Series

Caster & Rider: Fate & Stay Night

Medoka – Medoka box

Hilda – The Beelzebub

Aki – Maken ki

Chisato Hasegawa – Shingami moau no Statement

Sayla – Fairy tail

First I took these three Mikoto, Ageha and Aki…well as see these story is devil base..so Mikoto as fallen angel perfectly suit for her. But the story get a little interesting so I make her power disappear. Mikoto was under protection of Ageha Kurono the Succubus.

Second, Murayama and Katase character were useless show in original series in High school dxd. So I like these character so I build up them by giving them scared gear Restia and Est armor form Shirogane and Demon Knight. Since Naruto having Kurama his clock form and then Chakra form.

Third, Caster and Rider Character from Fate and Stay and night, I like these character and I thought if Naruto is going to have his own peerage then caster would be his queen and Sexy Rider his knight. But I took these girls were different purpose for future chapter.

Forth, I read other fiction where Naruto got Grayfia into his harem so easily. So I took different way. Hilda and Grayfia were love rivals for Sirzechs' heart. Hilda strict character in Beelzbub series.

Fifth, Akasha Bloodriver, I really like these women hot vampire type woman. She has taken the role as Momo's mother as she looks lot of similarities.

Sixth, Albedo and lust character I added them in Ageha peerage. Since they're deadly ones. Albedo…I make her in different role in future chapter for Murayama and Katase.


End file.
